Forgotten Realms Cross Roads
by Jo A Curl
Summary: The continuation of Charming Deceiver, Can Kelson Kane stop the inevitablity of a God war once the pantheon realizes someone was able to make the perfect blend of orc and elf? Continue with the life and the trials and tribulations of M'lar as she continues to carve out her life on Tal Shador along the Sword Coast and fights to stay alive in the savage lands she finds herself in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The travel through realm space had been relatively problem free, but for some odd dreams and that annoying bruise on her inside thigh that did not seem to heal. She sighed deeply as she sat back in the rocking chair that set beneath the gazebo in the rear of Morgan's estate. That was another annoyance for her, she was again indebted to Morgan for his hospitality. He had made it a point to provide her a trip to Candle Keep so she could visit the main temple of Oghma and see the vast library that was dedicated to her god. She had been excited and thrilled to be able to go to the main temple and the largest temple dedicated to Oghma on the whole of Abeir- Toril along the Sword Coast. She had caused quite the stir when she arrived to take her tour, when the residents realized what she was. There was whispers and looks that were averted as M'lar stood patiently waiting to feel closer to her god here in his great house. She was looking around at the vast library when the elder of the temple hurried into the main library and paused to look over at her through his myopic bifocals as he studied her. "Then it is true! You are the one we were told was coming from Tal Shandor, that he called you personally?" M'lar looked at the bald pated male and nodded, "Yes, I called out and he answered me from the summit of a hill."

Loren Dextrose grabbed her hand and tugged her with him, his long robes billowing around him as he hurried her with him down a long hallway to an inner chamber. M'lar having been raised in the temple of Gruumsh was not surprised by the many turns and connecting hallways that were a part of this temple, what she found was normal and somewhat expected as she was led down to a deeper chamber and left to stand and wait. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she moved about the room looking at the various scrolls and books that line floor to ceiling bookshelves. When a secret panel opened and a young curious man poked his head out and said, "Oh good you are there, come, come the prelate wishes to speak with you." M'lar was curious, she thought she had already met the prelate since the elder priest had lead her to this location. Moving through the secret door, she followed the young man down a hallway to the inner sanctum. She moved forward to stand before a older man that had the most youthful blue eyes she had ever seen on such a wrinkled face.

She genuflected before him and stood patiently as he studied her from head to toe. "Can you hear him all the time or only when you pray on your summit?" M'lar spoke with reverence. "I hear him when I am in need, he calms me and comes to me to give me guidance." He waved her closer, "Come closer child so I might look upon you and see what it is about you that allows him to speak so openly to you." M'lar moved forward and felt rather annoyed by the high handed way she was being treated. Stepping forward she bent down so he could get a closer look. He reached out his firm ink stained fingertips and grabbed her chin twisting her face to the right and then the left and then face forward she her ran those fingers over her bony brow. "You know you could easily cause a god wars among the orc and elven people. I am not even going to ask how you came to be, and will accept that you were called by Oghma." M'lar frowned, "Would you like to commune with me and him, I would be happy to show you I did not lie when I said he personally called me." The old prelate released her chin and rubbed his own with is deeply colored fingertips, as he looked her over. "A test, see if he will come to you now in his majestic home."

M'lar frowned, not liking this test and feeling she was being tested she nodded and moved to her knees, closed her eyes and began to call out silently until she heard the old man's voice. "Vocally, I want to hear you call to him vocally." M'lar took a deep breath and began to speak vocally, "My lord, my god, hear your unworthy servants plea, come to me now. There is doubt here in your house among your faithful that I am not want I say and I only have my love and devotion to you to prove that I was called to your service." She felt the touch of her god as she spoke softly to the air around her. She lifted up her hands and began to chant softly, guide me and fill me with thy divine intervention and love, show me the path you wish me to follow and guide me to do your bidding." As she prayed the old man watched as her body was bathed in a glow of ethereal light. She opened her eyes and fixed her gaze to the prelate and the words that came forth were more of a trumpeting of the horns and the voice that uttered forth, "You doubt one of my own Prelate? Surely you should know better than to question what I deem is right and acceptable!"

The Prelate recognizing an avatar inhabiting the body of the woman fell forward on his knees and bowed low, "My father forgive me, you have to admit it was hard to accept when she just shows up without a tribute and expects us to believe you would choose her a half breed over others that were more worthy." The voice that answered him back was one of condemnation. "You dare to say I made a mistake? Who are you to decide who is worthy or more worthy Prelate? Was I wrong in allowing them to promote you to the position you now hold? Surely, you would not judge one that I personally hand picked to join our order? " The Prelate groveled, "My lord please forgive this old man who has spent too much time in this room and not enough time among the humbled masses, forgive me for doubting your choice and her word." Her hand moved forward glowing in the blue aura that was the avatar inhabiting her body and gently stroked his head. "Perhaps it is time for you to leave these dusty walls and these books you covet so much and go out to the masses and teach, my son." The old man whose eyes were damp with tears as he wept before this woman that had given him his first real contact with the god he had loved for so long reached forward and kissed her hand and pressed his forehead to her hand. "Please my father forgive me for my arrogance and lack of piety for your sake. Forgive my doubt and know that never will I allow my own personal desires enter into anything that has to do with any decision made by you!"

Senior Lore Master Salinas had spent his whole life in the service of Oghma following the dictates that were set down by his god and never questioning them until this day, when he looked upon this young female that had the blessings of a god he had only heard whispers from but never been touched as she had. He was humbled in her presences as the avatar that was Oghma's now left her body and left her stunned and weakened and she staggered and put her hand to her head. Salinas reached forward and wrapped his arms around her and led her to his chair and seated her. "Please Lore Master M'lar sit, and regain your strength, it must be wearing to have the avatar take your body and use it to send our God's messages." M'lar looked perplexed and somewhat confused over the change in attitude from this man. "Thank you Senior Lore Master Salinas, you are much too kind." He held her hand and smiled with devotion into her gaze. "Anything you need, all you need to do is ask, and if any doubt your request and say no, you refer them to me."

She smiled and then lowered her lashes, she truly felt fatigued and did not understand why, all her contacts with her god before had left he rejuvenated and feeling relaxed and happy, this time she felt exhausted and only remembered a part of her contact. It must have been a good one for the Senior Lore Master to be so beneficent to her. "Thank you Senior Lore Master, your kindness is boundless and is very much appreciated. The only wish I would ask you grant to me is to allow me to look through your vast library and to tour this wonderful temple that is a tribute to our god." Salinas stood and summoned one of his under priests. "Jotas, take the Lore Master M'lar and show her around the temple and treat her with the utmost respect." Jotas bowed to the Senior Lore Master and Prelate; turning to M'lar he smiled, "This way Lore Master M'lar." He lead her through the complex tunnels and showed her from the basement to the towers the whole of the library and temple and then entreated her to join them in the book binding for the night. M'lar was thrilled to be allowed in this sacred duty to their god and stood by quietly and watched how the proper form for book binding must be done.

When she was done with her tour she was filled with the love of her god and feeling relax, she waited for the coach with the Manshak coat of arms emblazoned on the side to arrive and felt a little self conscious as the citizens of Waterdeep were getting their first look at the half breed they had heard only rumors of and now there she stood, half elf, half Orc carrying the holy uniform of her god across her arm as she waited outside the temple. She had been issued the robes for every day service and then she had been issued the high holy days robes which were hardly robes. When she had put the clothing on she felt like a Zakharan bellhop with the hat and the feather quill and ring. The pillbox hat did not want to stay on her head so she would have to work on fitting it to her head. As she looked at the blouson pants and the bolero type vest she sighed. Well she would wear it no matter what her true feelings for the high holy days uniform.

As the carriage drew up outside the temple a familiar face appeared from the open door and M'lar moaned inwardly, Morgan had come to pick her up. "Hello my dear council woman do come along we must go and pick up Lady Kaitlyn and I have the most wonderful news." M'lar noticed how anyone that passed their carriage ducked their eyes and scurried along the walkway avoid direct eye contact with Morgan and with her and she frowned wondering why they were treating her and him in such a manner. Morgan of course was totally oblivious to the passing citizens of Waterdeep. However because she had to deal with people on a daily basis she was very sensitive to their actions and their furtive looks and movements away from her. All would have gone well but for an unfortunate incident where a rather smelly older man staggered into her and knocked her down. Morgan was incensed at his thoughtless actions; He sprung from the carriage and withdrew his rapier that he held at his side. The spikes in the handle biting cruelly into his palm as he drew his weapon and pointed it at the man's face. "Apologize cur and return to the lady what you just pilfered from her!" M'lar was shocked and laying her holy robes in the carriage began to search her pockets to flush deeply and realize he just took three gold coins she had pocketed for the day.

M'lar stepped forward and tried to lay a hand on Morgan's free hand and felt him push her back. "I said give back what you took from the lady now!" The man looked up and the M'lar realized he was hardly and old man, he was in disguise and was a lot younger than he appeared. He muttered harshly to Morgan and felt the bite of the blade against his cheek, which drew blood that now oozed down his face to drip onto his dirtied clothing. "I said, and I will not ask again, return what you took!" Unknown to M'lar Morgan was using his free hand to use thieves' cant with the man on the ground. In subtle format Morgan telling him to give back or die." The man easily recognized the hand movements and jumped up fishing into his pocket to pull out the three cold coins he had taken from her. Turning he pressed them back into her hand and backed away from the blade. Morgan did not care he had already marked the man and it was enough for others to know not to cross Morgan Manshak.

Turning with not much of a sweat broken, Morgan turned and bowed to M'lar and helped her into the carriage. He felt exhilarated, he had drawn blood and the smell of it was tantalizing but he was controlling his need to feast as he waited for her to settle then he knocked on the roof to alert the driver to drive on. "Now, how was your visit to the Temple?" He was brushing imaginary lint from his jacket that was made of leather and black as the leather seats they set on. "It was enlightening and enjoyable thank you for arranging it for me." Morgan smiled, "it was nothing, they should have offered you the entire building for the donation I made on your behalf." M'lar looked curious, "Donation? What Donation?" Morgan chuckled and it did sound suspiciously like a giggle. M'lar studied the man with a moderately compact body that was muscled but disguised to look frail, his blonde hair accented his blue eyes and the cut of his jaw would have appeared weak on most men his size but on him, M'lar studied him, he looked dangerous. She supposed it was the steely glint that sparked from his eyes as he studied those around him with an air of disinterest but she knew it was more than that; it was as if he were dissecting his adversary and looking forward to feasting on them at a later date.

"Why my dear M'lar, in order to be given access to this temple you must bring a book, then you are permitted a very modest little walk through and that is about it. What I did was provide them with a set of books that are very rare and very old. Which should have give you access to the basement and the towers." M'lar nodded, "I suppose that is what made them give me the grand tour." Morgan smiled, "Good, I am glad they did not disappoint you my dear." He slipped across the bench seat to move and sit next to her. "I shall give the whole seat there for Lady Kaitlyn she was given express orders to go shopping and find suitable gowns for you and her. I am afraid that my return to Waterdeep has inundated me with a flurry of social invitations to the most elite houses of Waterdeep and you as my guests shall join me at these various functions. I hope you will keep your dance card open for me to have at least one dance with you." M'lar looked out the window and was aware of how his leg accidently brushed against her leg and it burned through the thin material of her dress with the touch. He of course pretended to not notice and she suspected it was his way of using it as a form of flirting with her. She had not had that much experience with flirting but she figured as it stood this was flirting on a higher level of society.

Pulling her leg away from the touch she shifted to peer out the window at all the lovely houses and buildings as they moved towards the center of the city and the hustle and bustle of the Waterdeep port and docks. On a scale of one to ten as far as ports were concerned, this port was a twenty it out did Tal Shandor's port by leaps and bounds. She did have to admit she did not really like the way the buildings were built so close together but she supposed it must have been designed that way to conserve space and compete with the other businesses. "Morgan where did the money come from for these gowns that Kait is buying?" She did not look at him and knew he was watching her like a spider in his web. "I gave her the funds, she is to make sure that she and your are dressed befitting women of your station."

M'lar frowned and glanced away from the passing scenery to peer at him. "Morgan, I don't have the funds to reimburse you at this time, I will however do so at a later date." Morgan reached for her hand she had rested at her side next to him, lifting it he kissed her knuckles and peered into her eyes and smiled. Slowly he began to ease into her mind, ~ego whip~, as he made entrance to her surface thoughts he smiled, she was afraid of him. So, he moved deeper ~probe~ and there in that spot that he could manipulate he planted ~suggestion~ "accept what I offer M'lar and do not fight me on it, let me treat you to a lovely time." The thoughts were subtle and formulated to make her feel like she was accepting his hospitality and not objecting to it. He watched the conflict in her eyes as she fought the suggestion then gave in. "Thank you Morgan, it is most kind of you to be so generous to Kait and myself."

The carriage slowed and then stopped in front of a very elegant and expensive appearing building that had dressed forms in the window of lovely dresses on small mannequins forms. Kait waited outside with several boxes and looked anxiously about and then relaxed as she saw the carriage move into view and up to where she stood. The liveryman jumped down from the carriage seat and moved to open the door. Helping Kaitlyn into the carriage he began to pack her boxes in on the floor and next to her on the seat. Kaitlyn was animated as she began to speak about her day shopping at all the exclusive shops in the square and how the ladies in the shops were thrilled to be able to help a friend of Dr. Manshak and they were thrilled to hear he was back in Waterdeep and hoped to see him at the upcoming forays and musicals that were playing at the theaters. Morgan smiled and indulgently let her prattle on noticing the more Kait prattled the more silent M'lar had become. He also noticed she shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her thigh and smiled. The bruising on her thigh must be bothering her he surmised and decided that tonight he would leave her alone and go in search of a more substantial feast. He did not want to weaken her what with the next week booked solid with various balls, masquerades and theaters to attend. He was going to make it known he was back in town and would have the two most beautiful women in Waterdeep as his companions. Using them he could easily negotiate his share of the take from the Lady of Waterdeep and still keep her away from his share of realm space.

Lady Kaitlyn did you by any chance go by the mask shop?" Kaitlyn smiled and nodded and reached for the slightly irregular looking box on the seat next to her and pulled it to her lap. "I found these masks for all three of us for the masquerade ball." She pulled the string off and then opened the lid and pulled out a black mask with dark black feathers, "I thought this one for you Morgan." She held it up and some how M'lar thought somehow it seemed fitting for Morgan to wear that mask it suited him. She reached in and pulled out a deep blue feather mask with delicate inlaid pearls along the eye and nose area. M'lar smiled, "That Kait would look lovely on you, does it match your dress?" Kait sighed and looked back at M'lar, "Well I bought this one for you, but if you would prefer this one." She pulled out the most delicate lovely looking simple white feathers with a row of crystals lining the eyes and the nose area. "Oh Kait now that is truly lovely. It is so hard to pick." M'lar smiled graciously to her sister." Kait looked pleased and then sighed, "Well perhaps we will wait and see which looks the best with the dresses I selected. M'lar sighed and looked down, she was sure that Kait had put her in a deep lapis blue dress and for herself she was equally as sure that he selected something in pink, from the depths of the box M'lar saw a hint of pink feathers and peeked over and smiled, Kait had gotten herself two pink masks and two masks for M'lar. M'lar leaned back perfectly content with the way the day had gone for her except for the unfortunate incident with the thief that had nearly lost his life to Morgan's blade.

Kait was just as equally happy to have been able to spend Morgan's money thought she felt it was a bit decadent to spend so much on ball gowns, gowns for the theater and then there were the masquerade gowns, which were elaborate but she had only been allowed to buy her on and not one for M'lar Morgan said he had already ordered a gown for M'lar and that it would be delivered in a day or two, that it had to be specially made and that the seamstress needed one of M'lar's dresses to fit it to her. Kait had dropped it off and saw that the woman had been working on a dress of the deepest lapis blue with inlays of silver, so that was what inspired Kait to buy the lapis blue mask. Now as she chatted happily about how she had got to go to the most exclusive shops and then dine at the Jade Jug and met some very nice people that were happy to hear that Morgan was back in Waterdeep and had intended to send him invitations to their balls or social gathering or dinner, Kait felt her head was swimming and was duly impressed by the elegance and opulence of the area. She had to wonder if he was so well received by the top of the society climb then he could not really be that bad. However she knew she would never be able to convince M'lar of his notoriety, perhaps of his notorious background which must be well hidden she had surmised as she rubbed elbows with the elite of the elite of society.

M'lar had well blocked out the inane chatter of Morgan and Kait as she watched the passing scenery. She could not help but notice that Kait looked lovely in her pink day gown of silk, her hair perfectly in place and her eyes sparkling with the excitement of her trip to Waterdeep. She looked down at her own shabby serviceable dress. 'No wonder they thought I was am imposter, I looked like a servant not a servant of a god.' She mused to herself as she continued to listen absently to Kait and Morgan's polite replies and observations. Little did she realize that as he spoke with Kait he watched M'lar intently and could not help but notice she was oddly withdrawn. He was tempted to enter her mind again but thought against it, he had already meddled enough for one day with her mind. She would be so easy to manipulate and take what he wanted but he like the fire she showed when she felt she was challenging him. So, he sat back and continued to watch her and started noticing when she was pensive she sucked in her bottom lip and chewed on it with her top teeth, she would knit her fingers into her dress pleating it with her slender long fingers and she would look distant when she was lost or deep in thought. He was beginning to know her better than he suspect she knew herself.

While Morgan was observing M'lar, Kait behind her prattle was beginning to notice Morgan noticing M'lar and she was somewhat concerned about where her own thoughts were starting to go and she did not like that avenue. She tried to put those thoughts behind her and kept up her banter and chatter about her day until the carriage arrived back at the palatial estate. As they pulled into the circular drive, Morgan noticed another carriage had arrived, as he exited and helped the ladies down he looked over to see it was none other than Danielia D'Armond who had come calling with her son, the very competitive and ambitious Darius D'Armond. "Ladies, I see we have company, do hurry along and change and join us in the rear garden." Morgan stepped with unhurried steps towards the front door and left his livery to see to the women and their packages. He was not about to let Darius or Danielia ruin this for him and he was going to make his irritation at such an unannounced visit known.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morgan waltzed into the drawing room of his estate and paused, there she was the viper in silk, her hair perfectly coifed, dripping in diamonds and smelling of old money and as dishonest and ruthless as the day was long and considering it was summer those days were long. Next to her equally cool and unassuming as his mother was pretentious he studied Morgan. "Morgan muh man how are you?" Darius smiled and his smile was as unaffected as the one Morgan put on his own lips. "I am tolerably well Darius and I see you and your lovely mother heard I was in Waterdeep and came calling?" He moved to take Dani's hand in his and kissed her knuckles, then stepped back and shook Darius' hand. "We heard you had brought some of your representatives from that dreary little island you hide yourself away on Morgan, you need to come to Waterdeep more often, at least with you in town things are a bit more lively." Dani spoke with that deep southern cultured voice she had taken years to affect. He had to admit in a cold calculated way she was beautiful, those cold assessing eyes, those ruby red lips painted for the purpose of looking like she could be kissed but to do so would be to kiss a black widow spider. He bet she was hell in bed, with those dark locks let down and trailing down that slender back she would make one hell of a madam for any fest hall in Waterdeep. Instead she played herself well as a lady of respectability when behind the portrait of being respectable she was 'the' Lady of Waterdeep and no one not even Captain Blood, the most blood thirsty ruthless pirate that sailed the sword coast would have crossed her.

Morgan had considered seducing her one time but felt the fall out would have been cost far more than the pleasure of sharing her bed would have afforded. So he opted to keep her at a distance but watched like a hawk. Those eyes pierced the room and then back to him, social convention required he offer them libation and the courtesy of a comfortable setting. "If you both will be so kind as to join me in the rear gardens which are far more comfortable and a perfect setting to accent your beauty my dear, my guests will join us shortly and I will be happy to make their acquaintance to you." Morgan extend his hand to indicate the way to the rear garden. Dani lifted her skirt's hem and followed Morgan who had graciously offered his arm, "My dear may I say how utterly beautiful and charming you look." Dani sighed and spoke under her breath, "Cut the crap Morgan you know flattery will get you no where with me." More in a normal tone she spoke sharply, "This way Dari, and don't dawdle." Darius flushed with his mother's rebuke treating him like he was still 12 years old and needing to be reminded to stay up with her. "Yes muh dear." He said softly as he followed them to the gardens.

The gardens on Morgan's estate were truly beautiful and exotic. Morgan had made sure he had the best and most notable gardens in all of Waterdeep, gardens to be envied by most. Now with Danielia and Darius in his garden he wondered which was he bigger snake the mother or the son. That is until he heard her voice. "Darius my love, why did you run off and leave me? I only went to freshen up, and then you were gone!" The vivacious and lovely redheaded vixen that now walked into the gardens was the second most ruthless woman in Waterdeep, she had cut her teeth on Dani's instruction and now held the title of being a top assassin in Dani's guild. She moved with a sultriness that was her own and she definitely caught the eye of most men when she entered the room. Those green eyes were flashing with possessiveness the minute she saw another woman enter the room and laid eyes on Darius. Morgan had nothing to worry about as long as Lexi or Alexis had her hooks sunk into Darius. He often wondered if Dani had hand picked her for her son, though she did not mind him using her as a play toy, she was not about to allow any kind of marriage between the two, she had plans and she wanted her two and only children to marry well. That did not include Alexis. "Lexi, muh dear flower, we merely switched locations at Morgan's request." The voice was held with the rich tones of a southern gentleman.

Lexi pouted and shook her finger at Morgan, "You should have waited for me you naughty boy." She moved and entwined her arms around Darius arm as Morgan entreated them to seat themselves on the comfortable chairs with plush cushions that adorned his garden. "I would have my dear if I had known you were here, did you find the conveniences readily available for your use?" Lexi smiled graciously, "Oh yes, more than you can imagine and I saw one of the lovely ladies that are your guests here while in Waterdeep, are we by any chance going to hear an announcement about you soon?" All eyes trained expectantly to Morgan as he took a seat and crossed one knee over his other knee and sat back with a knowing smile, "You never know with me. I am willing but I fear the lady in questions is not quite ready to say the right words. As you know I am a patient man." He smiled and looked at his guests. "Well how lovely Morgan you finally found someone that you could possibly settle down with and have a family, after all family is very important and the right match can enhance that family and its standing in the community." Which Morgan read a double meaning into that comment and logged it to his memory.

She darted her gaze to Darius as she spoke and then narrowed her eyes at the very possessive Lexi. Morgan cleared his throat and smiled, "Well let us say that the lady who's affection I hope to garner are not readily available at this time, she finds her devotion to her god rather consuming at the moment." Darius sighed dramatically, "Oh she is a priestess?" Morgan nodded, "Yes, she venerates Oghma." Darius looked impressed, "Very interesting choice, well I wish you luck with your newest venture Morgan. I suppose Mother will get around to the reason for this visit in her own time as for me, I am looking forward to meeting the young lady in question and her friend that has accompanied her to Waterdeep." Morgan smiled and the smoothness of that smile made Dani hesitate for a moment, there was something different about Morgan this trip to Waterdeep and now she was wondering what was going on with him. She chewed her pinky fingernail and narrowed her gaze as she watched the too smooth and polished Morgan as he kept darting his eyes to the grand staircase as if he were expecting someone to float down those stairs and dazzle them all.

M'lar moved to her bedroom and hung up her robes and high holy days uniform. Kait had looked at the decorative bellhop uniform and sighed. "Well at least you only have to wear it on our high holy days." M'lar nodded and then turned to see the things she had bought with her in mind. Kait took out nine gowns from the large boxes that had been delivered to M'lar's room and were lying on her bed when they arrived in their rooms. "I had these sent on and these are the under garments I am hoping you will wear while we are here in this city M'lar, what you choose to do after we get back to New Damara I really don't care, well yes, I do care but I know how stubborn you can be so, I hope you like what I picked out." The first gown was a beautiful creation of white with crystals on the dress that glittered and sparkled as the light caught them. "See it has that low plunging back you like so well. I thought it would show off your lovely honey brown skin and your hair." M'lar smiled, she sat on the wingback chair and watched as Kait pulled out a deep jewel tone dress of the deepest blue hues that it shimmered and changed colors in the light. The cut was tight to the waist and then fell in graceful folds to the floor and had a small train that followed the hemline. "I thought for the theater, you could wear this with this small wrap," she pulled out a deep blue length of material that laid as a perfect blend to the dress and accented the color of the dress. "That is pretty Kait."

She then revealed seven more dresses of various colors and styles from form fitting to loose fitting to complimentary as day dresses for receiving company. "I suppose you should choose one of those and change then we should go down and meet Morgan's friends." M'lar stood and moved to her bed and collapsed on the bed and closed her eyes. "Kait would you make my excuses I really do not feel social right now." Kait moved to the bed and sat on the edge, "M'lar I noticed you looked a bit pale when you came to pick me up and not only that you have been acting really sluggish. Are you all right?" M'lar rolled on her side away from Kait and winced that damn bruise on her thigh was really bothering her. "I just don't feel right I am not sure what it is, it could be because I am having to force my self to be nice to Morgan and I don't feel very social." Kait sighed deeply, "M'lar I am afraid of Morgan and if you do not show up, I fear more that he will be more than likely to come up here to find out what is wrong. So, let us do this, you change, freshen up, we go down make an appearance and then you can make an excuse to leave." M'lar did not want to go down and be nice to Morgan's friends, for that matter she did not want to be nice to Morgan but felt she was obligated to do so. Slowly pushing herself up on the bed she turned and smiled tiredly to her dear sister, "For you I will do this, but you can go on down, at least you are dressed for the occasion. I will be down shortly." Kait hugged her sister and said softly, "I love you."

M'lar watched Kait leave the room and moved to the pile of dresses on the bed and fished out a pale yellow one, moving to take her dress off and slide on the elven silk gown of pale yellow. Sighing softly, she moved to her vanity and looked at her hair and pulled the brush through her hair then pulled her hair on top of her head and moved to dab the soft scent of lilac perfume on her wrists and behind her ears. She was not ready for this so she took her time before finally making her way to her door and out into the lavishly appointed hallway. Each step had become an effort for her to move towards the grand staircase. Though she knew she could not let Kait down she really wanted to turn around and go back to her room and lay down, she really was feeling rotten.

Kait moved down the stair case and followed the direction to the gardens as she entered the two gentleman that were quick to stand at her entry and Morgan stepped forward to tuck her hand in the crook of his arm and lead her to a chair to sit. "My dear Lady Kaitlin Kaleen, may I present the Lady Daniela D'Armond and the Lady Alexis Stone, and finally Lady Daniela's son Darius D'Armond." Kait nodded to the ladies and then smiled as Darius stepped forward and took her hand and gently kissed it. "Muh dear you are a breath of fresh air for Waterdeep, pray tell where is your friend, the lovely woman that had caught the fancy of our Doctor Manshak?" Morgan frowned he had not been quite ready to let them know he had indicated he had an interest in M'lar and now Darius has successfully derailed his next move. Kait flushed deeply at the flurry of compliments and from such a handsome man but did see the minute he had left her side the very lovely and polished Alexis was sinking her nails into his arm and watching Kait carefully with a predatory look to Darius. "M'lar is changing she should be down shortly, she really was not feeling well and wanted to beg off this meeting but felt it was important to Morgan."

Morgan smiled, "How kind of her to consider my feelings Lady Kaitlyn, so did she say what was wrong, should I make a room call?" He was oozing his charm as he spoke to Kait but kept his eye on Dani and Darius. From the doorway he glanced up and smiled, she stood looking so exotically beautiful in the yellow silk dress Kait had purchased for her. Standing he spoke softly "Ahh the Lady M'lar my friends." Darius had been focused on Kait then turned his attention to M'lar and he was struck, the woman that stood in the doorway was one of the most stunningly beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. He stood slowly and moved forward, which set Alexis on the edge of her seat with a narrowed eyed glint and a look of murder in her heart. Daniela also was struck by the appearance of the thing that others had hinted at and there she was a million dollar baby. Dani glanced to Morgan and saw that he was being very solicitous and apparently was interested in her for his own means. Well if it fell through she could always take her and sell her to the scro Navy. Then Dani noticed how besotted Darius was acting around her and she frowned. Morgan or not, if Darius got in too deep with this woman she would have no choice but to take her from Morgan and then make a profit off of her.

"MY dear Lady M'lar may I present, the Lady Daniela D'Armond, the Lady Alexis Stone and Daniela's son Darius D'Armond." Darius was up and at her side and reaching for her hand, "Muh dear it is a pleasure to meet a peach such as your self. It is a rare we get a gem like you to grace Waterdeep." Alexis watched and was no longer concerned about Kait now she had those dagger staring eyes set on M'lar and her eyes were near a narrow slits. "Charmed I am sure," she said dryly and nodded to her. Morgan tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and lead her to the chair he just vacated. Darius followed like a puppy dog with his first flush of puppy love. "Well now that you all are here we can discuss why we dropped by today." Dani said as she waited for the servant to serve the tray of wine. "I have decided to have a masquerade ball at my estate and would enjoy having you all as my guests." She sipped the excellent brand of Benden Red and sighed, "Oh Morgan you do know how to treat you all's guests, this is an excellent blend of Benden, and where ever did you get it?"

Morgan chuckled softly as he held close to M'lar's side sitting on the chair's arm and keeping a block between M'lar and Darius. "We would be delighted to attend your party, and will be more than happy to come in costume." M'lar felt ill this being so nice to people that were friends of Morgan was making her feel even more ill with each passing minute. Now she was tied into attending a party and the woman that had invited them looked like she ate babies for breakfast. Painting a tight smile on her lips she chanced a glance at the handsome man with the she-devil attached to him like a lamprey. They made a striking couple, his long dark shoulder length hair that was tied neatly at the base of his neck, the string tie and white shirt which was pristine looking under the very nicely cut black jacket and black pants he wore, she noted his eyes were dark and very expressive as she had her hand kissed by him, she was able to look him in those expressive eyes and peer at him over the top of her hand as those sensual lips lay gently on her knuckles. Morgan had watched them closely as they met and then made it a point to block Darius from further contact with his guest as he steered the conversation to the social season in full swing in Waterdeep. "So Morgan, muh dear sir, how long will you and your two lovely guests be with us in Waterdeep?"

Morgan smiled but again that well rehearsed and affected charm in place looked at Darius and spoke softly, "We will be here for two weeks, and I fear our social calendar is filling up quickly." Morgan affected the sound of regret in his voice as he fiddled with his jacket and arranged himself to drape his arm over the back of M'lar's chair and lean protectively into her. He glanced at Dani and noticed she was using thieves' cant to ask him when he would be available for a meeting. Morgan replied he would be by later and accented his own comment with a knowing smile, and noted that Darius had seen the exchange and put his own two cents in, with an invitation to bring his two guests by. Morgan ignored his request and pretended to sip his wine. Dani trying to be cordial to M'lar and Kait asked, both women, "So what do you all do while on that quaint lil island that keeps our good Doctor away from us?" Kait smiled in returned, "Well M'lar and I both sit on the King's council and enjoy the fact we are responsible for writing the laws of New Damara, but that is only part time, the other part we are busy with our own lives, M'lar's son is the Captain of the Guard, and then she has recently acquired a temple thanks to the auspices of Dr. Manshak, we both are clerics, she venerates Oghma and I follow Chauntea. We both are very proud of our noble professions as clerics and council women." Dani had listened quietly and was glad that Darius had not taken an interest in this one she was way to chatty, the other one was definitely under Morgan's charms and for that she was grateful, she could have presented a problem for Darius.

Darius turned to M'lar and Lady Kaitlin, "Tell me ladies do you ride?" Kait shook her head, then giggled lightly, "The ferry and the carriages but not too fond of riding those great beasts. However, M'lar has an excellent seat and is very good. She has this nasty brute back home that likes to be rude and sneeze nasty things on you as you pass him." Darius laughed and turned to M'lar and Morgan, "Perhaps if your calendar will permit you could come to the estate perhaps tomorrow and we could ride the grounds?" Morgan was not amused and looked down at M'lar then back to Darius, "I believe the lady has indicated she has not been feeling well, I plan to see to her good health and if time permits perhaps this weekend we might open some time up to ride with you Darius." Darius was disappointed he wanted to get her alone and get to know about her, she was stunning and he wanted her badly. "I see, well I would look forward to the ride." Morgan looked over to his stables, "Perhaps you and Lexi and Dani would like to come by here late this weekend and we could take my horses out. I believe we could do a nice circuit in the outer reaches and back again and we all could enjoy the horses and each other's company." Dani frowned, "I am sorry Morgan but that was when I was planning the masquerade perhaps later next week?" Morgan loved Dani at that moment she like he was as determined to keep M'lar and Darius apart.

Darius frowned and looked from his mother to the now biting fingernails of Lexi as she curled her hand tighter into his arm. Jerking his arm away from Lexi he shot her a dangerously dark glance and then looked at his mother, "Well mother since we have such a large party to plan I suppose we should make our good byes?" He stood and bowed to Kait, then moved to take M'lar's hand one more time and kiss it gently catching her gaze and holding it while he kissed her knuckles. "I would not like to keep the good doctor from his duties to attend to his guest's needs." He turned to Kait and kissed her hand quickly and then spun around on the balls of his feet and moved towards the door way to await Lexi and his mother. Lexi was not a happy person as she moved past him and shot his a glare of anger, and thieve canted to him for his eyes only, "~_Stay away from her or I will cut her up in pieces and feed her to the fishe_s.~" To which Darius responded, "~_Try it, and you will join her.~"_ M'lar noticed that there was suddenly a flush of color coursing up Lexie's neck to her cheeks and she shoved past Darius and hurried to the front of the house. Dani watched the play between her son and his mistress and frowned slightly, "Morgan I look forward to seeing you at the masquerade and your friends too." Morgan lifted Dani's hand and kissed the back of it, "As always Dani a pleasure to see you too."

He followed them out to the front of his estate and then watched as the carriage pulled away. He would be visiting Dani's casino tonight and finding his next meal, for now he needed to check on M'lar and find out what was ailing her. M'lar had followed behind the departing guests glad she could make her escape to her room. Moving up the stairs tiredly she moved to her bed and collapsed on the top of the bed, noting that one of the servants had hung up her new dresses and put away those gawd awful under things that Kait insisted she wear while in Waterdeep. Closing her eyes she felt so tired she was sure she would be asleep in no time at all, that is until she heard the soft knock on her door and it opened to admit Kait. "Oh M'lar you are not going to believe what I head when I went downstairs and met that hideous lady and her son and that scary woman that is attached to the son like she was an extension of him." Before Kait could tell M'lar what she heard Morgan entered her room. "My dear I came by to see if I could be of assistance in what ails you." Morgan turned graciously to Kaitlyn and spoke softly but still pouring on the charm. "My dear you of course will excuse us while I examine my patient?" Kait chewed her lip and fidgeted from one foot to the other looking anxiously over to M'lar afraid to leave her. "I suppose so Doctor Morgan, if M'lar wants me to go." M'lar was in no mood to argue so she turned to look at Kait, "I will see you later for dinner. You can go change and get your bath." Kait moved to the door her gaze watching M'lar with an unusual anxiety as she left her room she muttered softly, "This is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M'lar looked up at the entry of Morgan and just wanting to get some sleep she nodded her assent to Kait to leave them. Morgan turned and moved to M'lar and did a cursory exam of her. She did show signs of fatigue and wondered at what had exhausted her, then realized she did not recover well from his last feeding. " I am going to suggest my dear you stay in bed and rest tonight, we will have a very busy week coming up and I want you well enough to attend some of the festivities." M'lar nodded said nothing. Morgan moved to sit on the edge of her bed and looked into her eyes. "M'lar there is something I wanted to discuss with you but not tonight. I know we got off to a very bad start in our relationship and I am hoping to rectify that from this day forward, I would want you to consider me more than just a friend but a confidant and someone you can come to if you need anything my dear, anything at all." M'lar was taken aback, she was not expecting this from him, not with their history. "Thank you I will consider it." He smiled and touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "Now you rest and I will see that Kaitlyn is well entertained for the rest of the evening. Would you like for me to prescribe something to help you sleep?" M'lar thought about it and sighed, "Perhaps Kait should come in and cast sleep on me. I am tired but am having trouble falling asleep and when I do I have the most curious dreams."

Morgan knew the crux of her dreams but pretended an interest, "Oh what are they?" M'lar looked confused, "It is almost like I a not alone that someone else joins me in my bed and they do nothing but stare at me and then I wake up with bruises on my thighs. I do not understand were those bruises that do not seem to heal come from." Morgan again feigned surprise and then offered, "Would you like me to take a look at the bruises?" M'lar flushed deeply, "They are kind of close to well that area, and frankly Morgan I am not comfortable with you seeing my personal area at this time." Morgan bowed to her wishes and then spoke softly, "M'lar looked into my eyes." M'lar shifted her gaze and pinned him with her own penetrating gaze, he then pushed forward with the will of the way, ~ego whip~ and opened her mind. Then he implanted a suggestion, ~sleep~. Her eyes fluttered once then twice and they closed to allow her to sleep. He smiled he had deftly side tracked Kait from divulging what he had said to the D'Armonds and now he had given her a head's up in his way of more to come in regards to their relationship. Gently almost tenderly for him, he helped her down in the bed and covered her with a comforter, the summer months were on them in Waterdeep but the nights could hold a chill. Morgan watched her as she slept and pondered the affect she had on Darius D'Armond. He would have to watch that one carefully.

Rising from her bed he moved around to look down at her and then carefully lifted the blanket and her skirt to look at the inside of her thigh. He really must have gotten carried away the other night and had bruised her worse than he intended, this part of the transition was not as well controlled as he had hoped and he knew he would have to work on it. Concentrating on her thigh he put two fingertips to the wounds and the bruise and force the will of his way ~molecular regenerations~ on her leg and watched as he pushed the power and the bruise healed and the two puncture wounds closed. Feeling a little weak from expending the psionic science powers he sat heavily on the bed and looked around the room. He could get used to having a female presence around him especially one that wanted to avoid him as long as it was not at bedtime when he would expect the female to fulfill herd duties to him to please him. Rising he moved to the door and paused looking back on last time at the woman that had occupied a lot of his time and thoughts lately and frowned, he was letting his emotions get out of control and that would not due, he would have to ruthlessly crush down his emotions and make his plans happen.

Darius D'Armond moved into his Estate home and moved to his library, all he could think of since he returned home was the stunning woman that had come into his life so expectantly. She was so beautiful and he could not quit thinking of her. He would need to focus his thoughts away from her while with Lexie he was sure she was plotting M'lar's murder. She could be a regular bitch vixen and he was certainly not serious about her, she had been a distraction provided by his mother, the fact that she was killer in bed and she could kill without a thought was a plus in his books, but until tonight he had only rubbed elbows with those milk toast white pimpled faced girls that were the daughters of various Lords and Ladies looking for a good match and wanting to giggle at each word he spoke, which was annoying as hell. Now when he had hooked up with Lexie she had introduced him to sex and perverse sex and it had held his interest for a while. He was beginning to grow bored with his life in Waterdeep and had hinted to his mother about wanting to travel and get a little more hands on with the business.

She had put her foot down and told him no, he was needed here in Waterdeep, she had ten brothels and they needed a firm hand to keep them in line and making money. The other part of the business was pirating on the sword coast, and their biggest contributor was one Thaddeus Bloodworth, or better known as Captain Blood and he was even more perverse and ruthless than his mother had been. However, Blood knew better than to Cross Daniela D'Armond she had not gotten the reputation as being 'the' Lady of Waterdeep for nothing, his mother was one of the most power psionists that he had known and he had gotten her talent from her and was now becoming a pretty strong talent him self. His one wish in life was to have a son and to test a theory he had, which was while the baby was in the womb if you infused it with the strongest psi power would that child be born with the strongest ability of all? His mother wanted a grandson so she could send him to the citadel to bring it down, she was still angry with them for expelling her from their precious men's only club and it had made her bitter. It had cost her the coveted position she had sought when she entered the academy under the pretenses of being a man. She had met and fallen in love with his father, this much he knew. However he had heard her speak of how they found out she was a woman and had kicked her out, then her lover ad Darius father had chosen the citadel over her. That had been the biggest kick in the face., So, she left the precious citadel shamed and pregnant. That was when she began to form her own plans of getting back at the citadel and destroying it.

Morgan's mistake had been his own and the one biggest of his life. So, he had stood back to allow Dani her revenge, he felt it would never come to fruition but he was willing to wait and see what she would do and how she thought she could bring down the precious school of true psionic warlocks. He never considered himself a failed warlock, even though he had chose to wear the black earring of scorn, he knew his discipline had taught him to be better than those that graduated from the citadel his own perception of their training and his training he had found his training had been superior and had allowed him to even transcend mortality and embrace immortality. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out his snuffbox took a pinch of reddish powder and sniffed it up his nose and felt rejuvenated for the moment. He had considered staying in and taking a light snack from the Lady Kaitlyn but not tonight, she was sans sanctorum from his needs, there would have been something profane to him about touching such a pure source. Not only that he did not want her to awaken and start on one of her long diatribes and force him to erase her memory of being in her room.

Moving out of M'lar's room he had paused outside Lady Kaitlyn's door; knocking lightly he called softy, "Lady Kaitlyn?" Kait dressed for her evening meal moved to the door and opened it, "Yes, Doctor?" She stepped out in a wash of soft rose scent and smiled at her host. "Is there something you wanted, I was just finishing up, if supper is ready I can stop my nightly routine and join you if that is your wish, or we could postpone the long drawn out affair of dining so formally and I could take my meal in my room once of course I checked on M'lar, that is it it does not interfere with your plans." Morgan was finding she could be very tiring and wondered how Orion, had tolerated her running on and on with her prattle. "Lady Kaitlin!" He held up his hand and smiled charmingly while crushing down with a ruthlessness he did not know he possessed and spoke softly, "I was here to tell you the Lady M'lar took a draught and is sleeping soundly, that your meal will be ready in less than twenty minutes and that I will not be joining you this night that I have business that must be attended to immediately." Kait frowned, and looked over at M'lar's room "Will if it is jus the same to you, I would just as soon as to have my meal in my room this night instead of the big hall down stairs and then I could sit with M'lar while she sleeps until I get tired of course if only that meets with your approval."

Morgan nodded, "That is fine my dear, go on back to your room and I will send up Maggie with your meal." Kait smiled nodded and turned to go back into her room. Though she had dressed especially nice for the night she was deep down grateful that she did not have to sit in that big over powering room and have a solitary meal, if nothing she could spend time going through her purchases and wrap the birthday gifts she had bought for M'lar and the small toys she had bought for Gillian and Stephaney pack them away carefully to avoid damage. Morgan lifted her hand and smiled into her eyes and kissed her knuckles then he turned and moved down the hallway. After he disappeared she rushed to M'lar's room and peered in at the now deep sleeping woman and frowned, not liking how she looked in her sleep. It was too deep, though she had to admit once M'lar did sleep it was a deep sleep and she was hard pressed to waken. She had wondered at this trait then recalled how M'lar was up at Dawn, running and on her feet for the rest of the day waiting tables. Which also brought to mind the reason she did not divulge to that snotty woman that M'lar was a bar keep, there was something nasty about that woman and her snobbish attitude.

There was certainly more to her sister than just being a bar keep and from the attitude that the nasty Daniela D'Armond was talking she just did not want her to think of M'lar in that tone or frame of mind. She explained all of this to the now sleeping M'lar, 'So, I kind of did not say you were a serving wench in a bar because you are not a serving wench, you are my sister and you are beautiful, smart and have endless energy to do all you do, from where I sit, which by the way is on the edge of your bed right now, you are beautiful, talented, smart, savvy, loving, boundless energy, except of course here and around so much time with Morgan, which by the way is starting t scare me over what I heard him tell those snobs, that he was cultivating and interest in you for more than a friendship, though he is handsome and very wealthy and of course talented and smart like you, which If you think about it M'lar he would make you a decent match, now only is he powerful, rich, and very well respected sort of here in Waterdeep. However he is loosing that powerful hold and respect in New Damara which, to think of it you might want to consider not accepting his offer because he may of course be using you for his own means.

From the depths of her sleep she could hear the magpie as she chattered away and M'lar took a deep breath and let it out slowly and said sleepily, "Kait is this how you like all your conversational partners? Unconscious and allowing you to have a one sided conversation?" Opening one eye she glanced up at her sister who smiled brightly, "Oh sister I did not mean to waken you. I only meant to tell you what I observed and what I was thinking and it is so much nicer to just sit here and speak to your sleeping form than go down to that dreary big dining hall and be served several course and eat by myself. It would have been boring and you know I never like to eat by my self, even though I know you do because of what you eat, which by the way we need to train your palate to like what normal people eat." M'lar rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head. "One of these days you are going to drive me crazy Kait, the way you go on and on and on with that endless prattle. Why don't we retrain you to hold a normal conversation." Kait looked hurt as she watched her sister and she said with a sullen tone with a more hurt tone to it than sullen, "Well fine." She looked down at her fingers that were knitted together then she perked up and her face lighten from her sad hurt look to one of inspiration, "Fine, then I will learn to not prattle and you learn to eat over cooked food!" She offered with only one thought to the response.

M'lar sighed and looked back to her sister and then sat up and leaned over to hug her and whisper, "I love you sister, I would not change one thing about you." Kait hugged her back and her eyes blurred with tears as she was over come with her emotions. "I really don't intend to prattle M'lar, it is just I am afraid I will forget what I want to say and then I get distracted and I know I go off on tangents and then I remember my point I was going to make so then in a circling round about way I do come back to make my point.," M'lar smiled, this was her sister and she was not about to change one iota about her or her habits, even though they annoyed her, M'lar figured it was a fail-safe for her and it was what made her endearing to those that came to know her. It preserved what was truly innocent about her dearest sister.

Bart disguised as a male servant shuffled down the hallway of Morgan's estate house to Kait's door pushing a trolley with her evening meal and heard voices coming from the room he had learned had been assigned to M'lar. Going over to the door, he knocked lightly on the door and smiled as Kait flung the door open. "Oh, hello. I hope you brought enough for two of us, Malady M'lar is awake and I believe she is hungry." Bart pushed the trolley into the room; glancing anxiously over to M'lar as she sat on the edge of the bed. He had hidden his features under the heavy make up and disguise of an old family retainer to the family and smiled under the heavy walrus looking mustache. Assuming the ancient sounding voice he had practiced he spoke softly, "There be a plenty of food my lady but only one plate, I can go get another plate for Malady M'lar." Kait turned and looked at M'lar with a hopeful look. "Will you dine with m this evening M'lar? You look so pale lately and I fear that Waterdeep is not agreeing with you." M'lar looked at the trolley laden with all kinds of silver covered chafing dishes and sighed. "I suppose Kait as long as we dine in here or your room. I really am exhausted."

Bart bowed and moved out of the room, heading to the kitchen to get another set of plates. He had to agree with Kait, M'lar looked exhausted and unwell and he too was concerned for his dear friend. He would get a message off to Shayla tonight to let her know that M'lar was looking tired and unwell while here. However he had to admit that Kait had never looked lovelier than she did at this moment. If anything she looked move vibrant and happy in the house of this viper. Earlier he felt he had stepped into a pit of vipers when he served wine to the barracuda and the cobra in the rear garden. That Dani D'Armond was a real piece of work and from he knew of her, she was one that carried as much power in Waterdeep that Morgan thought he carried in New Damara and realm space. That vixen that came with the milk toast son was another piece of work and he knew by her reputation she was a cold-blooded killer and currently she had a strong and very good reason to want M'lar dead. "Alexis Stone was the real shark in the tank with the group in that room. Daniela had used her to rid herself of many would be suitors or competitors and Lexie had been well rewarded for her efforts.

Bart knew this was to keep Dani's hand's free fo any blood stains or for that matter any appearances of anything other than a noble woman of power and circumstances in the elite of elite circles of Waterdeep. One look at the woman and she was confident, cool and gave the appearance of charitable countenance but was tightfisted, mean tempered and devoted to her two children. The daughter, which Bart had only heard about was as beautiful as her mother but versed in magic and was away at one of the most exclusive academy for the magic arts that money could buy. Many said that the apple did not fall far from the tree on that one, Deanna D'Armond was beautiful and very well versed in the art of magic and it was well known that she had come by it naturally. From what Bart had been able to learn, Deanna's father was a very powerful mage and that Daniela had slept with him just to get a daughter she could build in her own image only with magical powers. Many of those in the lower ad darker areas of Waterdeep had speculated she was building her triad to bring down the tower of the citadel and she would see it destroyed. That Daniela had made a plan a long time ago she would have a son and send him to bring the citadel down to his knees then burn it to the ground and crash it in the ocean, it was after all a floating city in realm space.

Bart retrieved the plates and made quick haste back to the room where Kait had pulled the covers from the chaffing dishes to peer at what was being served. Seeing that there was boiled shrimp, lobster, steak and a medley of vegetables under there she was thrilled. "Come M'lar I will share from my plate!" As the door was open Bart stepped in and smiled "Twill not be necessary my ladies, I have returned with your plates." He set the plates on the trolley and then noticed that M'lar was studying him, bowing to them he turned and hurried from the room. '_Something he had done must have given him away to her,_ ' he thought and remembered that M'lar had a very perceptive eye when it came to her surroundings. This disguise was done for now as he slipped down the back stairs out a side window and into the dark of the night.

Darius D'Armond watched the front gardens of their palatial estate, the master gardener had tried to copy the style set by Morgan's Gardner but had fallen just a little short of accomplishing what Morgan had done with his rear garden. This lack of duplication and in his mother's eyes a failure of the utmost and profound way had incensed his mother and sent her on a tangent to find another Gardner. However, not until this one had his fingers broken and been branded a liar for his verbose bragging's of how superior he was to any in his profession. Darius had not given a tinkers damn it looked in his mind as good as Morgan's and tried to remind his mother they were not in competition with Morgan Manshak. Patiently he had to reiterate that what they needed was to make one as good and be happy with it. He most certainly was not going to compete with Morgan in who had the best of this or that. However after this evening he was willing to compete with him for the affections of a certain visiting councilwoman.

He recalled then how no matter he argued his point to his mother she was not about to be satisfied until she had something better than Morgan and had sent out a search for another talented Gardner as she studied the shoddy workmanship; her perception, of what the other buffoon had done. "Darling you must realize this is going to all be yours some day soon! I am having my own estate built on the eastern edge of our property; you will hardly know I am there once it is done. It of course will be grand but on a smaller scale, that way I can be close when you have children and then I can play with my grandchildren!" She had preened over the thought of her son giving her grandchildren. Darius had not met an woman until this eve that he wanted to bare his children and when he looked into her eyes she could see she could give him strong sons and beautiful daughters. Now he watched and frowned, he saw the shadow move from the edge of the estate near the room that had been given to Alexis which she rarely used. Clad in black from head to toe he would know those particular movements anywhere or time, his mistress was on a personal mission and he knew exactly what she was going to do. Concentrating and pushing forth the will of his way ~teleported~ with a subtle popping noise to the front of that now blending to the shadows figure. "Lexie!" His voice was low and almost guttural. He snaked his hand out and captured her upper arm then jerked the full mask from her head sending that vibrant glorious red hair that matched her temper tumbling over her shoulders. "You are not going to Morgan's searching for a certain person." She hissed her anger now complete having been caught by him. "You are not going to be with her ever! I will mark up that hideous face of hers and mark her for life!" Once again, holding onto her, Darius pushed forth his will and ~teleported~ them both back to the house, where he unceremoniously shoved her down on the sofa and then pinned her between his arms as he fixed his gaze into her eyes. "You would risk going up against Doctor Manshak because you perceive she is competition for you? Are you really that stupid?"

Alexis smiled a tight controlled smile and crossed her arms over her chest in defensive pose. "I have a contract on her." Darius was not boiling with anger and he was more than furious, "Let me guess muh muther?" His southern drawl became more pronounced when he was angry. "Well that contract is cancelled and if you persist in this, I will make you so sorry you ever thought to cross me, you think my mother is bad to make angry, remember she produced me and I am as bad if not worse." Lexie saw the hard glint in his gaze and she actually shuddered. "So from this point on if muh muther asks you to do something this despicable again, I will know about it." Darius turned with one more warning glance at Alexis he was going to settle this matter with his mother once and for all, but to make sure this vixen did not slip out to try and finish what she has started, he fixed his gaze on her ~ego whip~, entered her mind and ~paralyzed body~ locking her in place, then with another thought he ~teleported~ to his mother's location, the most successful casino in Waterdeep. There was about to be a show down and from his point of view it was going to be a royal one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darius appeared in front of his mother's desk and he was pissed, "Muther! What the hell were you thinking to send Alexis after someone under Morgan's protection?" Dani was also pissed and she glared at her son and then pointedly looked behind him to another person sitting in a chair and now he looked unhappy to say the least, "Really Dani? You would dare to do so n my own house? You are that intimated by the fair M'lar that you would send you head assassin after my intended?" Hearing his voice Darius spun around and looked with a degree of embarrassment at the one man that could destroy them all. Darius held his emotions in check but was still very angry. However that anger was not so great that he would want to see his mother harmed least of all by Morgan Manshak. "I would in the future before you risk everything Dani to wait before you react, that may have been the one thing that had tripped you up and caused your expulsion from the great tower." Dani was doing a silent fume, though she was furious with Darius for interrupting a meeting between her and Morgan he had just exposed them to some very real danger. She would have deal with Alexis and her incompetence later. She was really annoyed that Alexis allowed herself to be caught. Now she had a lot of damage control to do. "Well now Morgan, it was nothing personal, just securing my family from the clutches of a barmaid."

Morgan stood up pinned Darius with his sharp and very irritated penetrating gaze, then moved past her son to her and leaned over, putting a hand on either side of her chair and leaning in so he was a bare quarter inch from her face and looked her in the eyes. She stared back at him unflinching; she had already locked her mental blocks in place and waited to see how this would end. "Be glad you are a woman, I would call you out for such an atrocity and show of bad grace. I will not tolerate anyone under my protection to be accosted or harmed, do I make myself clear?" His voice had dropped to a very low and near whispered tone as he locked his gaze to hers and accented his irritation with her total loss of control with a tightening of his lips and a narrowing of his eyes. Dani rarely showed any emotion when threatened but this time, her own eyes widen and her lips clamped shut making a simple tense line across her face. "Understood Morgan, now kindly remove your hands from my chair and back away." Morgan smiled no humor in his eyes only a narrowed eye glint and then he ~ego whipped~ and then ~telepathy~ and made connection with her mind which shocked her, "~_I can easily mind blast you, you may think your power has grown but it will never equal mine.`"_ Dani glared back and shouted out in her mind, "~_Get out of my mind_!~" Morgan smiled and backed out of her mind. "Just remember Dani, don't jack with me or mine you will learn to regret it. Now that Darius is here sit down boy and listen up things are fixing to change and there is a new shark in town." Morgan had been willing to turn over a portion of his business dealings to Dani but when she tried this he knew it was time to teach a lesson. Darius postured to defend his mother and found that he was locked in one place with his own thoughts, he wanted what was Morgan's and he would get what he wanted he always did.

But because his mother had screwed up, it was now his turn to play a waiting game and see how this played out and ultimately knew he was a very patient man he would get what he wanted. So, he moved to sit down next to his mother and he listened to what was being said and it was rather clear, Morgan wanted a larger share of their profit and if they tried to harm one of his guests again, he would take all of their shares and that would be the end of it, for them in Waterdeep. Making his point with a cobra like grace as he moved about the room marking his points with a wave of his hand then to make his point and drive it home he ended with, "I feel I am being generous this time around, You still get the master share of the holdings at sixty percent, obviously you enjoyed the previous seventy five percent and had you not done something so incredibly stupid, I would have given you ninety percent. Just be glad I let you live and only assumed forty percent. Now, I look forward to seeing you both on the upcoming weeks end. We will be more than happy to join you at your masquerade and do not make me regret my generosity and offerings and do not give me pause to worry about the safety of my guests while in your home."

Dani clinched her teeth together in a tight smile and spoke through those teeth. "Of course Morgan, perhaps once we have shown we are duly sorry for such an inappropriate and obviously misguided action you might wish to reconsider your share and we can negotiate it further?"

Morgan sighed dramatically and turned to the door and paused, "I will consider allowing you to live a little longer Dani, do not forget what a Mind Blast can do and it would not necessarily be directed at you more at someone that means as much to you as I feel M'lar means to me." With those words said he ~teleported~ from Dani's office and into the fest hall area and began to look over the pickings and found a nice plump young lady that seemed to want to please whomever gave her attention. Smiling charmingly moved in for his kill. Navigating with her on his arm to the room she designated, he smiled as she began to disrobe and stood near naked before him. Instructing her to lie down, he moved to spread her legs and placed feather light kisses up her thigh and then he looked into her eyes smiled and enthralled her with his vampiric charm. She lay complacent as he bit into her plump thigh and began to feast, the feel was one of a sensual nature and the young lady of the evening began to writhe and moan with her pleasure. Morgan glanced up and smiled and ~ego whipped~ her simple mind and then he ~send pleasure~ the euphoric feeling of ecstasy filled her and she felt her climax was so intense she passed out. Morgan chuckled and finished his meal and left her a large tip for her services. Feeling well fed he knew that for a few days M'lar would be safe from his needs, the only thing he would want from her was the one thing she was not ready to give him, and that was her body and her soul.

The next morning M'lar was awaken by a soft knock on the door, with a card on a tray and a cryptic message, 'Dress to ride.' M'lar did not recognized the handwriting and wondering if it was Morgan sending for her? Not thrilled and really wanting to avoid any undue cajoling or unnecessary guilt; she slide from bed, moved to the closet and found her pair of leather riding breeches that accented her small waste and narrow hips, pulled on a tank top that molded to her form, and then pulled on her thigh high boots on, tied up her hair and moved down the staircase and paused. Standing waiting in a top hat, riding habit and looking very dashing was Darius D'Armond. "Why good morning Lady M'lar! I felt it was the right time to come by and see if you would like a early ride around the various plantation homes and maybe show you where I live? I brought two horses, I am not sure what level your riding abilities are so I brought you a rather sedate mare. M'lar looked out at the two horses tied to the rear of his carriage and the D'Armond coat of arms. There was a spirited looking chestnut and a grey looking tired gelding. M'lar smiled, "I think I would like the chestnut, if that is all right with you?" She moved out and mounted up on him, and as soon as her butt hit his saddle he reared up, M'lar let him rear up, held her seat, and then kicked his side and let him run to the edge of the drive and jumped him over the hedge, turned him and ran him back to jump the hedge again. As he settled and felt the firm hand of her control she used the pressure of her legs to navigate him at a nice cantor back to a smiling and somewhat amazed Darius. With a look of admiration he bowed to her and begged, "Forgive my assumption that you would prefer a more docile mount for your ride." M'lar chuckled and halted her feisty mount. "It is all right Mr. D'Armond. I have been riding since a very early age, while in Temple I would be allowed out sometimes to ride and the Prelate of my temple would make sure that I had the worst and most ill tempered mount to teach me tolerance and expertise to stay in the saddle."

Darius mounted up and moved his mount to her side and smiled charmingly, "Please call me Darius, Mr. D'Armond would have been my father had I known him." M'lar glanced at him sideways and frowned, "I am sorry, I too did not have the privilege of knowing who my father was or for that matter my mother. I was reared and trained in the temple of Gruumsh for most my life, and then when the Scro Navy and a person of nefarious means attacked that temple. I fled with my son and we crash-landed on the island that is now my home. Darius listened fascinated and found she transfixed him. Not only was she one of the most beautiful women he had ever met, she was fascinating with the story she was relating to him as they rode in a leisurely fashion. "So you venerate Oghma?" M'lar smiled at that smile only enhanced her beauty. "Yes, he called me to do his bidding personally." Darius watched where he was leading her as they moved into the main streets of the city's most elite and noble section of Waterdeep. "Have you been to candle keep? If not I could arrange a tour." M'lar followed his lead as he moved them along the streets and she looked at all the elegant estate houses and plantation homes, "That is most kind of you Mr. D'Armond, but Morgan arranged a tour for me earlier this week. It was an enjoyable time and I was able to procure knowledge and my robes so that I am a better representative of my god." Darius found that he even enjoyed the sound of her voice, the fact she had a killer body and was beautiful and so exotic looking did help. He nodded, "I would imagine you would be able to bring a lot of followers to Oghma's table if they knew you were his priestess." M'lar flushed and looked down noting he was now leading them along a shady lane that lead to several nice palatial homes on what was referred to as Plantation Row. "You are much too kind Mr. um Darius." He laughed as he watched her and led her along the pathway that took them from the busy streets of Plantation Row to a long wide drive way with a half circle turn at the front of the palatial house. "My what a huge and lovely house!" M'lar was duly impressed.

Darius laughed, "It is one of the smaller homes along this expanse of Plantations but we find it suits our needs come let me give you the grand tour of the D'Armond Estates holdings." M'lar trotted the horse to the front of the home and jumped down to lead the horse around to a pathway that lead to one of the largest and one of the most impressive stables she had ever seen other than the ones on Morgan's Estate in New Damara. "My goodness Mr. . . " He paused and turned and tapped her nose with his index finger, "Darius, remember we agreed you would call me Darius." She flushed and smiled, "I am sorry, yes of course Darius, this is one of the nicest stables I have ever seen other than the one owned by Morgan you have an impressive stable and the horses are magnificent." She moved towards the various stalls and rubbed each horse's nose and turned to smile at her host. "They are so sweet and very lovely." Darius watched her impressed and smiled, "Yes you are very lovely." M'lar had hard him but walked away and hid her embracement of his compliment behind her move to the horses to bury her face in their mains and hug then pet each one of them.

Darius followed her down the row of stalls and continued to admire her beauty, her body and her intelligence, the conversation with her had been enlightening and had given him a great deal of insight into who she was and he liked what he had seen so far and could not imagine her trapped with Morgan for the rest of her life. She was too nice and way too good for the likes of Morgan. She needed to be with someone who would truly appreciate her and her abilities. Walking with his riding crop dangling from his wrist. It swung back and forth hitting his leg with a soft thump as he moved. When they got to the last stall the sound of the whip hitting his leathered leg, the horse there reared up with nostrils flaring and came down knocking the door open. M'lar jumped back caught the mane of the horse and mounted him, he began to charge the door. Holding onto the mane and locked onto his back she held on as he began to jump the door's half closure. Bending over and laying down along his back they took the jump and he was charging forward. Darius was in a panic as he charged to the open field. M'lar brought him around and headed him to the round pin as he entered the door of the round pin Darius watched ever ready to intervene if she could manage this stallion.

As they entered the door, she took her foot and shoved the door shut and then she ran him in the circle of the round pin until he began to form a sweat on his body, as he began to show his fatigue she slowed him and then put him in a circle right then left and finally she had him under control and dismounted. He came to her side and laid his head on her shoulder and let out a long sigh. His massive chest heaving and then expelling his breath to blow warm air over her now sweating body. "Yes, I know boy, it was a scary sound and you just reacted." Darius moved to her side with a lead rope and laid it around the massive horse's head. "Come on Diablo boy. Time to go back to your stall. I am sorry M'lar I fear he is very high strung and was very reactionary to noises." M'lar patted his neck and smiled, 'He is no more high strung than I am, and I am not high strung. My suggestion would be to get him desensitized to certain objects and noises and he will make you a fine mount!"

The rest of the day was spent in relative calm with a nice lunch on the back patio of the estate and a tour of his home and the grounds. That is when Darius found where his mother had begun building her new home. The ride back to Morgan's was very relaxed and calm as they entered the drive to the front of the Estate Kaitlyn was anxiously waiting for M'lar and smiled brightly seeing she was coming back to the home before Morgan got back and she was grateful to see her sister so happy and relaxed with such a handsome man too. Not wishing to interrupt their good byes, she slipped back into the house. M'lar turned to peer up to Darius and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for a most enjoyable day Darius. I hope your day was equally entertaining for you." Darius flushed at the sweet kiss; reaching for her hand he placed a light kiss on her knuckles looking deeply into her eyes and smiled, "I hope muh dear you save one dance for me at the masquerade and if we run into each other again, please tell me you will allow me a dance at the other social balls that are being planned over the next two weeks?"

M'lar smiled, "I will be happy to save you a dance Darius as long as Miss Stone does not object to our dancing together." She watched as his smile tightened and his words were clipped if not filled with a slight bit of anger, "As long as Morgan will not object to our dancing, I am sure I can convince Lexie not to be too upset." M'lar bowed her head and flushed as well as he spoke of Morgan. "You know Morgan does not own me, I am a free agent and may dance with whomever I choose."

Darius was as quick to point out to her, "The same for myself, I am not engaged nor obligated to Miss Stone, and though she imagines her self as a integral part of my life she is merely a distraction provided by my mother's innate sense of wanting to keep me happy." M'lar nodded handing over the reigns to her horse. "I did enjoy myself today Darius and thank you so much for a very good time." The carriage that had arrived earlier and was parked at the side of the house, pulled forward from a signal from Darius. Securing the horses to the rear of the carriage he turned to enter the conveyance and turned giving her a small salute. M'lar waved in returned and watched as the carriage pulled down the drive and from sight.

Turning she looked at Kait who was waiting for her just inside the door. "He is soo dreamy! What did you two do? Where did you go? Did he try to kiss you? What happened when you left and where did you go and did you go to his home, oh have you eaten? What do you think Morgan will say when he finds out, oh do you know where Morgan went today? He said something about taking us to the theater tonight; oh I hope it is a musical. There is this one musical that is getting such wonderful reviews from all the critics and I am so excited and it means I can wear one of my new dresses and do you think I should wear my hair up or down if I wear my new dress?" M'lar let her prattle as she want up the grand staircase and ran up them, "Come up and let me get a bath and change and I will tell you everything!" She laughed and disappeared down the hallway heading to her room. Pealing off her clothing she dropped them in the clothing hamper and dashed to the bathing chambers. Taking a quick bath she got out patting her self-dry and moved to the bed room to find her a proper evening gown to wear for when Morgan decided to put in an appearance. Kait sat patiently on the edge of her bed and as she dressed, began to interrogate her. "So where did you go?" M'lar turned to the closet and found a soft blue dress in silk with a short train and pulled it on, then laced up the bodice and turned to smile at Kait, "We rode to Plantation Row to his home."

"Was it nice?" Kait was now in listening form and waited for her answers. "Well it was a very nice very elegant white three story home with large white pillars in front and balconies off the second floor with a large long front porch area with rocking chairs and swings on each end." Kait's eyes shone with her excitement. "And?" M'lar laughed, and moved to her vanity to sit and study Kait in the mirror. "Well, we went to his stables and I saw all his horses and they are very nice, one was a little high strung and broke loose and I caught him and got him under control. Then we had brunch on his back patio terrace and he brought me home. End of story." Kait sighed and laid back on M'lar's bed and spoke softly, "I was hoping he might show an interest and maybe back Morgan off, he sounds dreamy and it was a romantic type of day for you?" M'lar laughed, "Kait I have to agree to be anything for Morgan and I have not done so as for Mr. D'Armond, he is a taken man, though he does not claim any rights to the same woman, that woman believes he belongs to her and I don't tread on another's territory." Kait rolled her eyes and swung her feet off the edge of the bed. "Oh you mean that barracuda of a woman that pretends she is a lady?" M'lar nodded as she began to pin up her hair with pearl and diamond pins. "Yes, the very lovely and I suspect deadly Lady Alexis Stone believes he belongs to her and I am not about to argue with a she bitch like that."

Kait frowned, "Well at least you had a good time right?" M'lar turned and Kait had to admit with a few pins and a change of clothing and M'lar could fit into high society along with the rest of the nobles. "Well I suppose I should go get dressed, oh did you hear Morgan say he was taking us to the theater tonight?" M'lar nodded, "That is why I went ahead and dressed, I thought I would go and sit in the rear garden and rest before it was time to dine and then go to the theater." Kait frowned, " I thought we were dining later after the show." M'lar sighed, "it really does not matter, I am ready regardless." Kait slipped from the bed and glanced at the mantle clock and eked, "Oh my goodness, I gotta rush, and did you see the time?" M'lar glanced to the clock and noticed that it was going on close to five o'clock her and Darius had been out longer than she had thought. "My how time flies when you are having such a good time." Kait laughed, "See you did like riding with him today." She turned and dashed to her room to prepare for the evening.

Morgan appeared in the gardens dressed in full evening attire, a white dress shirt, black evening coat, with dress black pants, and he wore a gray cravat around his neck, he had set his gloves and top hat on the entry way table. He walked gracefully into the gardens; he could smell her among the flowers and exotic foliage. Following the sound of her heart beat which was slow and measured, he moved up on her resting form and studied her for a moment, she looked as exotic as the flowers in his garden. The diamond and pearl accents in her hair that was being worn up in ringlets accent the fine line of her jaw, the contour of the dress accented her full breasts and narrow waist. She looked lovely and he would be the envy of every male in the theater tonight, with Kait on one arm and this one on his other arm, he was bound to draw attention, he was glad he had reserved his favorite box seat for the night, it not only afforded a grand view of the stage and actors, it also gave those in the seats below a chance to view them for public display.

Leaning over to brace his hand on each arm of the chair he studied her face in repose and smiled, softly he called, "M'lar, M'lar my dear wake up." He watched her lashes flutter then open. At first she was a little disoriented then realize that Morgan was close to her, she sat up and smiled tensely, "Hello Morgan." He smiled I return and placed a light kiss on her lips. "You awaken my dear. Come it is time to leave for the theater, I was thinking for you tonight we shall see a musical, and perhaps you can tell me about your day." Morgan stood back and offered her his hand, "Come along." She put her fingers around his hand and felt him pull her up. They were face to face and close together and it would have been easy for him to press against her and capture her lips for another kiss only a longer and more passionate deep kiss, seeing the war in her gaze as she showed her dislike for him or was it uncertainty, he smiled, "Kaitlyn is awaiting us in the foyer, do come along." He stepped aside, took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his arm and lead her to the foyer, where they were met by Kait dressed so beautifully in a dress of pink elven silk, her hair up and in ringlets to dance crazily over her shoulder and about her head. She wore a feather in the crown of her ringlets and looked lovely. Handing M'lar a white delicate shawl to drape over her shoulders. "In case you feel a chill."

Morgan led them out the door and too the carriage. Seating them on one of the bench seats he sat across from them and studied them together, where one was dark and had auburn hair the other was pale and blond, both were about the same size and build but for the fact M'lar was obviously larger breasted than Kait. Where Kait had a petite delicate looking form and could easily look like an elf, M'lar was elven in more respects but her scro nature would give way to that auburn colored hair. Kait's china blue eyes fixed and dissected, where M'lar's deep green eyes assessed and evaluated, where Kait was ready to smile, M'lar was tense and shared her smile only when she was feeling it was right to do so, and both were striking to look upon and he knew he would be the envy of all men at the theater that night and relished the fact he had two of the most beautiful women in Waterdeep ready to adorn his arms this night. With that in mind he turned his attention to the passing scenery as they headed off to the theater.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as Morgan's coach rolled up in front of the theater the gathered nobility waiting for entrance stopped to watch, and the crowd was a buzz with whom he had brought with him to the theater for the night. The women had gathered in their little groups to watch the handsome Doctor exit his vehicle and whispered, "Oh its Dr. Manshak! Who did he bring with him tonight?" Were the most uttered phrases for the arrival of one of the wealthiest men in Waterdeep. Morgan turned to assist Kaitlyn out of the carriage, to a whispered hush as the men laid eyes on the innocent beauty they spoke under their breaths, "Well he has changed his tastes and excellent tastes they are." That is until he turned to help M'lar exit the carriage. He held his hand up as she slid over and popped her head out, bent over as she was, there was a healthy portion of her cleavage was exposed and the men standing in their little groups about choked on their cigars. Then with the elegance and grace she had been born with M'lar stepped down and onto the sidewalk.

The women studied Kait as she exited and were envious of her hair and her dress. They whispered about who her couture was and wondered at who she was, then as M'lar made her exit they grew wide eyed and silent as they studied her, she was very exotic and they could not quite put a finger on it but they knew she was half elf was not sure about the other half but human she was not. Then as they noticed their husband's tongues almost touching the ground they made advance towards them and hooked possessive arms around their arms and tugged to get their attention back. Morgan very much aware of the reaction that Kait and M'lar were causing afforded him a self-satisfied smile as he led them to the door. The manager of the theater saw Morgan and rushed to get the door for him and allow him entrance ahead of the others awaiting entrance; which caused the wives to scowl at their husband's for not having enough influence to afford them the same courtesy. Morgan, Kait and M'lar were led to the great curved staircase and up to the second floor balcony boxes and to a private box to the stages left. A young woman moved in with a box of roses, Morgan bought a dozen each for M'lar and Kait. "We take them and throw them down to the actors and actresses if we like their performance, personally for me, I am buying them to pay tribute to you, turning to the young woman he smiled, "Would you be kind enough to bring another dozen roses so my friends may pay tribute to the actors and actresses for their performance when the play has ended?" The young woman who was well acquainted with Morgan smiled and winked at him as she left the box to return shortly with another fresh bouquet of roses to sit on the table between Kait and Morgan. M'lar had graciously allowed Kait a closer view of the stage and taken the seat in the rear of her and Morgan.

Sitting back she sighed softly as she felt the rush of heat from the theater filling up below and in the other boxes. M'lar sat quietly and watched around her, this was all very new to her and she was despite the fact she was with Morgan she still was very excited about this experience. Her gaze traveled around the room and then she saw them from across the room, in the box that was directly across from sat Darius D'Armond, Daniela D'Armond and a lovely young woman that was the spitting image of her mother this must be Darius' sister and Daniela's daughter. M'lar noted that Darius had a pair of opera glasses and was directing his attention to their box and more particularly she felt he was trying to find her hidden back behind the brocade drape that hid her quite well. Leaning back she sighed and wished the play would start and almost as if the gods had heard her wish they orchestra began the opening of the play with a tap, tap, tap of the baton and the conductor lifted his arms and began to direct the members to play the opening theme to the play which was about to begin. The heavy velvet curtains were pulled open to reveal a softly lit set of a trellis, and lovely young woman on her balcony and a large moon in the back ground lighting a garden below the balcony.

The lovely flaxen haired beauty on the balcony began to sing in the purest voice of her love and her desperation to be with her love and not face what was awaiting her the next day. From that point on the gist of the play was the secret figure in the garden was her lover, and the man that was trying to entice her into his arms inside her room was the man her parents had arranged a marriage between her and him to tied the families together and bond their wealth. M'lar was caught up in the songs, the words that were spoke wish such passion and the heat of that passion when the two lovers were together. The play ended with the woman dying after her love was lost at sea. Instead of marrying the man that had fallen in love with her, she chose to die and she did it so beautifully and for most the women in the house there was hardly a dry eye left. M'lar had been moved but not to tears, and she handed forward the roses for Kait to separate and throw to the actors and actresses below, Kait's own face aglow with her own fresh shed tears.

M'lar had slipped a pink hanky to her to dab at her eyes as she finished throwing the last of the roses to those below and then set back with a delicate sniff and sighed. "Oh Morgan thank you so much for allowing us to feel this experience." Morgan had courteously avoided noting she had cried at the end with the death of the ingénue as she died for love. M'lar spoke softly, "now you must finish your play Kait, this surely has inspired you." M'lar had stood and moved towards the exit of their box when she was brought up short by a hard clamped hand around her upper arm. Morgan had halted her progress as he collected her roses and smiled, 'You almost forgot them my dear. It would be a shame ot let them lay here wither up and die without the proper care and love I am sure you could afford them." M'lar flushed and looked at the roses and took them into her arms. "I am sorry Morgan, I was caught up in the rapture of the play that I completely forgot. Please forgive me."

Morgan bowed his head slightly and allowed Kait to fall into step next to M'lar as he followed behind them. "Well ladies I made reservations for us to dine at the Jade Jug tonight and then we are invited to Dante Romanic's home for drinks and dancing, that is if you are up for it?" M'lar walked slowly down the carpeted hallway and glanced to a mantle clock that was chiming the hour of ten and thought about her bed and her now sore muscles from a long ride she had with Darius that morning. "I suppose that is fine Morgan." She anticipated that it would be well into the early hours before they finally got to retire and she braced herself for more long hours of boredom in the company of some very snotty upper class nobles that could care less what she or Kait thought of them.

As they moved down the grand stair case that was carpeted in the most outlandish color of red and gold they were stopped by Darius and Daniela, and M'lar could see the assessing looks that Deanna was casting towards Morgan and the decidedly wanton look and it was not difficult to imagine what she had in mind for her and the good doctor before this night was over. She was walking seduction on the carpet as far as M'lar was concerned she could have Morgan and found herself quietly withdrawing. "Morgan my dear, so nice to see you and the Ladies M'lar and Kaitlyn out, what will you be doing now that the show has ended?" Darius smiled charmingly to Morgan and waited to see if what they were doing would work in with what they had planned. Morgan looked curiously over to Deanna and then tucked M'lar's hand in his arm and patted her hand , "My guests and I will be dining at the Jade Jug and then we have been invited to Dante's home for drinks, music, and dancing." Darius grinned, "Perfect, mother and Deanne and I were going to dine at the Jade Jug and go to Dante's as well perhaps we could make a group of it so that my sister and your guests might make better acquaintance?"

M'lar did not want to make acquaintance with that woman or any other woman that was associated so closely with Morgan but she was being held captive in some degree by Morgan and waited patiently for him to answer. Morgan however could see that Darius was trying to manipulate to his advantage and he suspected it was to get closer to M'lar. Morgan sighed deeply, "I would deeply appreciate your company however, I am devoted t the wishes of my two very beautiful companions and will leave it up to them if they wish to add to our intimate little group." Kait was the first to pipe up excited to be with a group instead of alone with Morgan, "Oh I think it would be a lovely idea, since we met yesterday and to be able to get better acquainted would be marvelous." Morgan crushed his own feelings down and showed nothing of his irritation with Kait and her endless interference on what he had hoped would be a dinner with the three of them. "M'lar?" Morgan turned his attention back to her and smiled, she looked up from studying the toe of her shoe and sighed softly, "I really don't have any objection to having additionals added to our party for dinner or dancing Morgan I leave it to your final decision." Morgan smiled and squeezed her hand then looked to Dani, Darius and Deanna. "it would be a pleasure to dine with you all, I fear though I did say there were going to be three so we will have to wait for a larger table." Daniela was practically purring when she said with a knowing look, "Not a problem, we can use our table, I have a table that easily accommodates more than six people always at my disposal when dining at the Jade Jug." Morgan nodded her one up man ship on this one occasion and smiled tightly, "Then shall we meet you there, I see our carriage and your carriage has been brought forward."

Morgan once again escorted the ladies to his coach and assisted them into the inside and turned to take Dani's hand in his and smile, "We shall see you there." He kissed her hand, then kissed Deanna's hand and turned moving back into his carriage. Morgan entered the carriage and seated himself across from the ladies and grew quiet lost in thought, and his thoughts were dark, he knew Dani was planning having her daughter seduce him to get their share back and he was not going to be distracted by the very delectable Deanna D'Armond. He studied the dark surroundings of the street and realized they were not heading to the Jade Jug, that the driver was directing the horses away from the city and towards a more isolated area that was well know for brigands, murderers, and rogues of the road that robbed the wealthy. He was beginning to fume softly wondering if the D'Armonds had set him up when he realized that their carriage was behind his, so this was a play against the two of them. Morgan sighed softly, "Ladies, I fear we are about to be set upon and robbed, so I am going to ask you once they demand we leave the carriage that you do not move. You stay seated and allow me to defend your honor and your goods."

M'lar frowned, "Why not let them have what we have and just move on." Morgan growled low, "Because their intent will be not to leave behind anyone that can identify them, so they will try to kill us." M'lar looked at the now wide eyed and frightened Kait. "Sister get on the floor and roll under the bench seat, there is enough clearance under there to hide you, stay there until you are ordered by myself or Morgan to come out. Kait looked up and the fear in her eyes was sincere as she watched her sister. "What are you going to do?" M'lar smiled, "Remember the tactic on the ship when the pirates ran down our gauntlet?" Kait's eyes widen again, "you don't mean?" M'lar smiled, "yes, I do mean the distraction it will give Morgan the heads up he needs to do what he needs to do and me a chance to prove I am more than a pair of breasts and a pretty face." She winked at he sister and then turned to Morgan, "Okay what is your plan?" She shifted bench seats to let Kait roll under the one they had been sitting on. "Morgan reached under his bench seat and withdrew two pistols, and a rapier with spikes. "I will use my guns first and then my rapier second, I have a main gauche do you wish to use it?" M'lar shoot her head and began to unlace her bodice. "no I will use what I was born to use. I will offer distraction to give you a clean shot or thrust, whichever you need. It will last one time and you best use your advantage quickly!"

Morgan had heard rumors of how M'lar was able to give Kait a chance to bop the pirates on the head as they ran down the gauntlet M'lar had built with furniture. He had only laughed thinking about the clever way the women had saved them selves and Eldon the half hobgoblin that had been put with them to protect them when truth be told M'lar and Kait together had been quiet formidable. Knowing that Dani and Darius were in the carriage behind them he was sure they were aware they were about to be set upon, and had it confirmed when he felt someone try to nudge his mind, Morgan voluntarily opened his mind and heard Dani's voice. ~send telepathy~ " ~Are you prepared for this?~" Morgan replied abruptly as he felt the coach draw to a sudden halt, "~Yes.~" was his curt reply before he shut down his mind and leapt from the coach guns drawn and rapier at his side. Darius was close behind him along with Dani as she too followed behind her husband. She turned her gaze to the driver of their coach and saw him with his bandit mask over his face. Narrowing her eyes she went forth and opened his mind, ~ego whip~. Once his mind was open she concentrated and sent forth, ~mind blast~ and smiled as she watched his head explode on his shoulder and the headless corpse fall to the ground. Darius stepped forward with his pistols in hand and as one bandit raised his own pistol Darius fired, and watched him fall. Another bandit aimed and fired and Darius felt the ball rip forth and whiz past his head to land with a chunk into a nearby tree, Deanna stepped out and began to chant forming her fingers into a triangle she ~ cast magic missiles~ and watched as six bolts of lightening shot forth from fingertips to hit three assailants in the chest sending them smoldering to the ground in a howl of pain and the smell of death filling the air.

Dani turned and shouted, "Shandor! Show yourself you coward you are sending this to kill us?"" M'lar had moved out of the other side of the carriage away from the main contingent and when she moved around to the rear of the carriage she saw one bandit taking aim at the coach and she quickly opened her blouse and whistled to get his attention and she flashed her large breasts at him. That was all it took for Morgan to draw and fire at him and watch him fall with an astonished look on his face as the last thing he saw were two rather large beautiful honey brown boobs that were the most magnificent pair of boobs he had ever seen. He at least died with a smile on his face and the memory of those mummeries in his mind. M'lar quickly covered herself and stepped back and then crawled up on top of the carriage moving on her belly towards the driver who was trying to keep the horses under control and still try and shoot Morgan she came up behind him and whispered, "Hey!" He turned an she buried his face into her breasts and moved her hands to snap his neck with a sudden twist and a soft popping sound. He dropped to the floor of the carriage seat and this sent the horses into a panic and they lurched forward and began to gallop wildly down the rutted highway path mowing down four more highwaymen as the horse with carriage ran over them.

Holding on for all she was worth, M'lar edged forward to the carriage seat, pushing the dead man off the carriage she leapt forward to the horses back and balancing she moved to the lead horse jumping from one horse to another, until she got to the lead horse and slowed their mad dash down and then to a stop. Riding the main lead horse forward she found up a bit further there was a good turn around spot, Kait had popped her head out and called, "M'lar?" She shouted, "Get inside Kait and stay down and under that damn seat like I told you!" Kait sighed slipped back in and under the seat. Finding a wide enough spot to turn the carriage around in a circle she lead the horses and carriage back to the spot where she had left Morgan, and the D'Armonds. As she road to a stop she jumped off the lead horses and moved around to examine the dead and dying. "Do you want me to save one of them so you can question them?" Daniela was impressed with how M'lar had brought back the horses and carriage. "Not necessary My dear Lady, I know all I need to know about this attack." Morgan turned with a look of surprise and hid it nicely behind a cool mask of reserve as he moved over to stand next to M'lar, "Do you know how to drive this carriage?" M'lar looked at the carriage and shrugged, "it does not look that difficult."

Morgan turned to look at the D'Armonds, "Are you able to drive your own carriage? I need to find out what happened to my driver and I am sure you need to find ot what happened to your driver and I can assure you if my driver had anything to do with this, it will be his last night on Abeir Torrel." Dani was equally as perturbed and nodded, "Darius can drive us home, I suppose we shall see you later this week at the masquerade I promise a private showing for you Morgan should you come, we shall see our justice served for this type of act against those we love." Morgan nodded, "Agreed, I am sure before this night is over you shall have the lovely Alexis doing what she does best?" Dani smiled the same smile that Morgan had learned to perfect. "Yes," was all she was willing to say at this point. Morgan moved to the door of the carriage, "Lady Kaitlyn you may get up now my dear it is over." M'lar walked around to the dead that now lay on the ground and began to pull them together in a pile and with a soft chant she ~summon flames~ and watched as the flames shot from her palms and hit the pile of dead and they began to burn.

Moving over to the carriage she stood on the wheel step and hefted herself to the carriage driver's seat, and fished up the reigns and held them waiting for Morgan to get in the carriage. Morgan chose instead to move up next to her and sit, "Shall we head for home, I am fatigued and I am sure you are too." M'lar's stomach growled and Morgan smiled, "That is after a small nights repast before you sleep." M'lar clucked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and called, "Heyup" The horses pulled forward against the reigns and began to move towards town. "You will need to direct me Morgan I am not that familiar with the city." Morgan smiled, "I thought you were able to get your baring's when you went riding with Darius earlier." M'lar guided the horses with an expert feel of the hands on the reigns as she let them trot along at a steady pace. "Well he did lead me through the city streets but I was not given a chance to see exactly were I was with all the conversation that was going on." M'lar did not show that she was concerned or cared he knew she had gone horse back riding with Darius that morning.

Follow this road until you get to the city proper, then once you arrive at that juncture make a left and follow the road for another mile and then right. To the more noble section of town." M'lar nodded while navigating the rutted roadway and hoping she was not causing Kait too much distress. Moving the horses into the city she followed Morgan's directions with ease and found they were soon arriving at his residence, as they pulled into the circle driveway the servants from the stables ran forward looking distressed and very upset. "M'lord Manshak, Jacob was found dead in an ally near the theater we were all very concerned and had called the constable about your missing carriage and hearing of the death of Jacob, we were most upset!" Morgan turned to help Kait from the interior of the carriage and then helped M'lar down from the driver's seat, putting his hands around her waist and drawing her down along his body he smiled as he felt her tense and stiffen in his hold and spoke softly, "One of these days you will learn to appreciate you touch my dear." M'lar stepped away from him and looked down at her soiled dress and sighed. "it seems every time I put on a new dress it gets ruined." Morgan chuckled, "Not to worry I will replace it my dear, now off to get you something to eat and then bed, I have a family to see to and a body to claim."

M'lar frowned remembering his driver had been murdered and looked contrite, "I don't need a new dress why not take the money you would spend on that dress and give it to that man's family." Morgan turned and smiled, "Have you not guessed by now my dear? I am filthy rich, I can buy and sell over most the nobles in Waterdeep ten times over, I shall bequeath a stipend to the family of Jacob, give him a nice funeral and then buy you five new dresses because I can." Morgan sighed deeply and with a push of his will ~teleported~ away from M'lar and Kaitlyn to claim Jacob's body. His intent was to see that Jacob had a nice funeral and his family was taken care of and make him look good in the process. The second part of this trip was to make sure that Dani took care of this affront on them and quickly if she failed to do so, he would send for First Blade to take care of it and Alexis for being incompetent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaitlyn strolled in the rear gardens the morning sun felt wonderful on her face as she walked among the exotic smelling flowers, she looked up to see M'lar running from the back wooded area that surrounded the ornately decorated garden to a pathway to the stables that were a good quarter mile to the rear of the estate, she had made three circuits and when she passed Kait she had a fine coat of sweat on her body giving it a healthy sheen. Making her last circuit, through the garden path she picked up her speed, did a jump over the hedge and made her way back out to the stables and back, and from Kait could see she was barely winded from her run, or she had incredible breathing abilities which she knew that is what M'lar had when she went swimming. Kait stood and moved at a leisurely pace down the pathway to the stables and walked through the stall areas smiling at all the beautiful thorough breads that Morgan had on his estate, they were all very interested in what Kait was doing and one tried to take her hat from her when she walked by her stall. Kait laughed and took her hat off and tried it o the horse who nodded her head and then shook it and caught the ribbon as it fell from her head and tried to put it back on Kait's head. "Oh you think it looks better on me? Then why did you try to take if from me?"

A deep voice spoke softly, "Because she likes you and wanted our attention, isn't that right Belle?" The tall lean man walked into the stall row and smiled down at Kait. His sandy brown hair ruffled with his hand as he must have raked it through the unruly mass of curls. His sparkling blue eyes held Kait's and the even row of incredibly white teeth "The name is Jake Rowel, ma'am, I take it you are the Lady Kaitlyn or are you the lady M'lar?" Kait flushed a pretty pink, which matched her day gown of the softest pink. "Oh mercy me I could never pass for M'lar she is the stunning auburn haired woman that has been running the grounds." Jake smiled and looked to the open doorway and saw the buxom breed move past at a pretty good clip. "I see so she is the breed and you are the pure bred?" He smiled to take the sting out of any perceived insult. Kait was at first defensive for her sister and she started to bristle then relaxed as she saw the smile, "My sister is the half elf, yes, and I am hardly what you could call a pure bred." Jake laughed, "My lady from where I come from anyone that looked as good as you and dresses s nice as you and has the manners as pretty as yours is most certainly considered a pure bred. We would call your friend is noble and vibrant which we would translate to Brea. Kait watched as M'lar circled one more time and then began to walk out from her run and shook her hands and arms as she did. "Noble and valiant, that fits her, Brea is a lovely name. I think it suits her perfectly." He laughed and shook his head and we would call you, Aoibheann, which translates to Pleasant and beautiful." Kait did flush a lovely deep shade of pink clashing with her soft pink dress; M'lar had entered the barn and was moving to the stall area when she heard Jake's comment and she smiled huge, "Well that does describe my dear fair sister perfectly." M'lar was soaked with the sweat she had a flushed healthy glow to her as she walked towards them. "Good run sister?" M'lar smiled and moved up to the mare and spoke softly, "you are beautiful aren't you?" The mare shook her head up and down and snorted. M'lar automatically ducked when she heard the snorting and sneezing noises which sent Jake into a gale of laughter, 'Oh you must have on that is rude and blows his bug boogers over you?" M'lar laughed in returned, "Well not me but some people he waits to nail when they walk by." She cast a glance to Kait and then back to Jake, "Hello, I am M'lar. "She shook his hand with a strong hold and stepped back to look at the various mounts in the stalls. "They are all so lovely and some are very spirited, I must get down here and ride one before we leave."

Kait turned excitedly to M'lar, 'Oh your costume came just after you went out for your run, I laid it on your bed, and it is so lovely M'lar I think the white mask will look perfect with the dress. Morgan out did himself and my dress is a dream and I thought the mask I had gotten myself would look good but I am thinking would you mind if I borrowed your blue mask, Morgan, well you will need to see my dress and tell me what you think." M'lar looked from Kait to Jake and smiled, "All right sister, we will deal with that later, so tell me Jake, do you think you could saddle up a gentle one for my sister and one with a little spirit, there is this place I would love to show Kait , I found when I was running." Jake nodded and turned to pull out a solid white gentle female with a long flowing main and tail, she looked as if she should be put on show then ridden, "This is My fair Lady and we call her lady. This one should do just fine for you Miss Kait, would you like a side saddle?" Kait was enthralled with the beautiful horse that nickered and then nuzzled her, "Oh yes please, she really is gentle?" Jake smiled, "She is the oldest one in the stables and she is as gentle as a new born kitten or pup." M'lar moved along and found a stud that was more spirited and Jake frowned, "I am not so sure you should ride that one Miss M'lar, he is a bit of a handful." M'lar smiled and moved up to him and looked him in the eyes and smiled, "You and I are going to be just perfect aren't we." Jake sighed and looked at the horse and then M'lar, "His name is Mo, short for Morgan." M'lar hesitated and then looked at the horse. "I suppose it is the one Morgan rides?"

Jake thought a moment then shook his head, "not any more he has not been ridden in awhile, when I have time, I and the doctor are the only two that can handle him and right now he does not know what to think of you and plans on testing you when you get on him." M'lar laughed and turned and kissed his nose, which shocked Jake and the horse. "Now he really is confused." M'lar turned and looked at Jake, "you a beast master?" Jake smiled, "Kind of, I can talk to a lot of animals but the ones I am the most successful with are horses, that I think is why Doctor Manshak hired me to handle his horses here in Waterdeep, he has my brother helping him on Tal Shandor." M'lar thought she had recognized him when she first came in and now she was sure she had seen his brother a smaller version of him working around the stables the few times she had been at his estate. "I see, well you can tell him I will respect him as long as he respects me but I am the tall horse and I will be in charge."

Jake fixed his gaze to Mo and then smiled as he snorted, "He says we will see." M'lar nodded, "Then time to bring it on. No saddle just a halter." Jake truly was concerned, he put the halter on and moved to get a sidesaddle for Kait. "Perhaps you should take him to the arena first and both of you do your getting acquainted time." M'lar took the halter and lead him to the arena and then jumped up, locked her knees to his sides and then grabbed the reigns and then a hand full of mane and waited, she felt his muscles tighten and then he exploded, with a high arched buck off of all four feet to land and spin around and arch a higher buck and land to do this repeatedly for five bucks and spins until he was tired and or wearing down and then he relaxed and began to trot and canter around the ring in a circle. Kait had held her breath with the first buck and then the second and finally expelled a long drawn out breath on the third fourth and fifth buck then a smile, "See she is wonderful with horses, that is why I give her the feisty ones and just walk or ride a carriage." Jake was duly impressed. "She had him after the third buck but he just wanted to test her resolve and had to go for the other two just to see if she would stay on his back. He finally decided to just not lay down but trot it out and he likes her, they are now at a point that they can become real friends."

M'lar had led them down the pathway towards a lovely lake in the middle of a wooded area, "I found this earlier when I ran this way and thought it was so beautiful over there are small cottages and they are fully furnished and beautifully kept, then there is a small crystal clear water fall from a small rocky abutment that is rather like a little mountain of sorts and I was so enchanted with the waterfall I had to play in it and Kait, its warm, the water is as warm as bath water and pure, you could almost drink from it if you were of a mind and thirsty for water be it warm you could drink from it!" She was excited as she led Mo to the lake to allow him a long cool drink, "Where this lake is cool and inviting to want to swim in, but because I did not have a swimming costume this morning tempted as I was, I did not swim but plan to sneak back here and bring a book and blanket and swim and then read and maybe take a nap or bring a picnic, as Morgan seems to be tied up during the daylight hours and is gone by dawn and not back until dusk, I feel we can pretty well entertain ourselves down here, what do you think?" Kait's eyes lit up with the thought of them sharing time together as they had in New Damara. 'Oh I live it M'lar it is so quiet and peaceful and maybe Morgan would not mind if we used one of those cottages as a place to change our clothing and then we could swim and picnic and not be a burden to the servants at his home."

The women spent a few more minutes enjoying the secret lake as they were now calling it then rode their horses around the boundaries that marked Morgan's property, as the after noon grew later, both realized they had missed the mid day meal and headed back to rest before getting ready for the masquerade ball being held at the D'Armond Estate. M'lar needed a bath and then thought about lying down to rest, she knew it was going to be a long night and she felt Morgan was putting her and Kait on display for his friends to meet. She found her self annoyed with this thought but accepted it, he was after all providing them a place to stay feeding them and had thrown in new gowns and parties for them to wear and enjoy while in Waterdeep. Moving to her bathing chambers she slipped down into the sudsy water and sighed, she should have washed her hair first to give it time to dry and then decided instead she would just cantrip it clean then style it to be suitable with the dress that now lay in its resplendent glory over her bed. It was a creation that M'lar could only describe as a creation of splendor and enchantment. It was a long white dress done in crystals with splashes of pearls inlaid in the bodice, the top was something to behold, it came to the neck and clasped behind her neck and the back plunged to a deep V just above her butt, the open sleeved area gathered in on the front to accent the tiny waist and the skirt fell away form her slender hips to fall to the floor and a three foot train she held with a loop on her wrist. Next to the dress were long shoulder length white gloves. The dress must have with all the embellishments it held weighed a good thirty pounds, which M'lar knew she would easily carry off with the strength she had in her body.

Kait rushed into the room holding a mountainous amount of matrial in her arms that M'lar from her bath could surmise was her dress that Morgan had made for her and at first glance M'lar could not possibly see Kait wearing anything so dramatic in the deep blue color with the feathers on the shoulders and the dark blue Safire's that sparkled on the bodice, Like M'lar's dress Kait's dress was high necked, embellished with Safire's and dark crystals, and the dress where M'lar's back was cut out of her dress, Kait's covered her from head to toe and fell into graceful folds down to the floor and with a crinoline would look very much the belle of a southern ball. M'lar got out of her tub, pulled on a house coat and moved out to the bedroom and paused, "Why not go put it on so I can get a better idea of what it will or is suppose to look like." She smiled and flushed, 'It is so fine and so heavy but like a princess' dress and I kind of feel funny wearing it and was not really going to until he said he would be disappointed." M'lar nodded, "Well slip into it in here, and I will go throw some clothing on and then we can see how you should have your hair worn." Kait held up her hand. "No, I have been informed that Morgan has hired a stylist to come in and dress our hair and us tonight for this ball. He has not told me what his costume shall be but has assured me that it is very befitting his personality." M'lar laughed and then spoke under her breath, "What a highway man?" Kait sighed, "M'lar, be nice he is our host you know."

M'lar went to the bed and lifted the heavy gown she was to wear and Kait laughed, 'Oh I want to see you in your gown, before he comes to collect us. So you must promise me that you will come to my room to get me when you are dressed and we can meet him together." M'lar nodded and laid on the other side of the massive gown that was lying like a sacrificial virgin on the alter as she fingered the heavy inlaid part of the bodice. "These gowns must have cost a fortune." Kait mused softly as she looked over to her sister. "I know, but he wanted to do this, I am just hoping he can allow others to use these gowns once we are gone." Kait's eyes widen and she whispered, "Did you not hear? We are to take them home and keep them. He was specific about that when he ordered them and had given our measurements to the seamstress." M'lar chuckled, "Kait we will have no where to wear these dresses back home is he crazy?" I mean the only masquerade ball we ever had on Tal Shandor was the one at Beau's keep in that ballroom. The only one that dress more glamorous than you was that lovely lady in the rose ball gown of yellow and called herself the yellow rose and had that dashing young man pay court to her and I strongly suspected that it was Prin and John all dressed up." Kait moved over to lay next to her sister and sighed, 'She was so beautiful done up in yellow like that and John was so dashing in his tunic and side sword." They both had fallen silent and then Kait said, "That was when Zaralyn teleported you to the lake and you came back so enthralled with him we thought he had put a spell on you."

M'lar vividly recalled the blue silver elf that was one of the highest placed mages she had ever met, his long blue hair glowing as it trailed down his back. She had wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through that hair and when he over heard her calling him the rude blue dude with an attitude he had stepped right up to her and touched her and they had teleported to the lake, he had looked into her eyes and smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder and the next thing she knew she and him were the best of friends and she would defend him no matter what from that day forward. When they returned to the ball, she was glad it was almost over. That ball had presented her with a vast amount of experiences for social graces and the fact she had a mask with feathers that kept falling over her nose and face she found she was constantly blowing the feathers out of her face and making a most annoying noise as she did so. These masks had been designed to fit them naturally and did not present any such problems.

M'lar moved over to the dresser and pulled out the deep blue mask that Kait and bought her and laid it on the bed. "Here you will need this one my dear. She slipped it over her head and then stood back to look at Kait in her princess dress and the mask and she smiled. "If only Orion could see you now my dear sister he would fall in love with you all over again." Kait looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. "Um there is something you need to know M'lar. Orion and I have decided to give each other some time and space. We are kind of not in love with each other any more." M'lar sat heavily on her vanity chair and looked at Kait, "My goodness what is going on? First Glith and Shayla and now you and Orion?" Kait sighed, "M'lar I want romance and to be wooed and not do what is expected. I want to be treated with a tenderness that tells a girl she is loved and feels that love." M'lar sighed, "Thus why I will bury myself in my books and not worry about a man in my life." Kait rolled onto her stomach and cupped her chin in her palm. "But Morgan thinks he is going to change your mind when it comes to the opposite sex."

M'lar leaned forward and looked somewhat concerned. "Kait, at this time, I am not interested in Morgan or any man for that matter. I did find Darius D'Armond rather interesting. However, as another encompasses him and who believes he belongs to her or she is her exclusive property I will avoid that nasty situation entirely. However, where you are concerned, maybe you rushed into that relationship with Orion too quickly and maybe you should date around and see if he truly is what you think you would wish in a forever mate." Kait sighed then slid off the bed, "I suppose you are right. It is just I want to be romanced to have a man make me feel special as if I was the only woman in the world for him and frankly Orion is so busy caught up in his life and role on the guard that he forgets I am around sometimes he forgets we had a date to stroll or dine out or even pay a tribute to me by bringing flowers. I had to pick my own flowers trying to get his attention and drop a hint. He is so clueless M'lar and well frankly I do not want to spend the rest of my life with a man that does not even know how to be romantic." Kait rolled onto her back and sighed. "I hope you understand why I decided to take a break from Orion." M'lar looked at Kait and smiled, "Of course I do Kait, life and especially a romantic one, a woman should be romanced. You should be treated with the utmost respect and the proper protocol for dating you, your suitors should present themselves to Shayla and me so we can decide if you should date them or not. I want to know everything about this potential man."

Kait looked indignantly at her sister, "I most certainly will not have them present them selves to you or Shayla! If they did they will want to date you and not even see me. Worse Shayla would threaten them with neutering." M'lar snorted, "I will not believe that for one moment Kaitlyn Kaleen! Shayla will just be a little emasculating and I will merely tell them if they touch you without your permission I will cut off their male parts and feed them to them." Kait rolled over on her back and moaned, "I think I will just go to a nunnery now between you and Shay, I will never find a nice man to treat me special. I think I would love a Viking to come in and sweep me off my feet and carry me back to his boat and sail off with me and then I would be sure to be a bride sooner or later." M'lar snorted again, "Likely to be ravaged and left alone on an island pregnant and barefooted!" Kaitlyn turned a bright shade of red and closed her eyes, 'You know every time you and Shay do that snorting thing, you both sound like that horrid horse of yours." M'lar chuckled, 'I think you need to go and get your bath, I am sure the stylist will be here soon and we don't want to keep Morgan waiting now do we?"

Kait rolled up and then moaned, "Oh this dress is so beautiful but darmola is it heavy!" M'lar stood up and moved to her sister and offered a hand up. "Come on." Kait gabbed her hands and then M'lar tugged and Kait came up off the bed with a resounding, "Oomph!" M'lar sighed, "You will be beautiful that dress is the perfect foible for your coloring and your gorgeous hair." Stepping back she sighed, "Now off with you and get your bath, it will be a long night my sweet sister." Kait skittered over to the door and paused, "Oh my other gown!" She moved back to scoop up the lighter weighted dress she had worn earlier. "I will see you before we go down, you promised to come to my room so I can see how you look!" With that said she moved from M'lar's room and allowed M'lar a little time to grab a quick nap and to think about what Kait had said earlier in regards to Morgan wanting to take their relationship further. She snorted at the thought and closed her eyes. "Not bloody likely she muttered as she drifted off to sleep."

Kelson sat in his chambers and studied his scrying mirror and frowned, he had not factored in that Morgan would suddenly want to be put in the mix where his plans for M'lar and his grandfather were concerned. He would need to work quickly to bring about what time dictated before any more complications occurred and began to make his own plans, only to be interrupted by the appearance of his Uncle Maison. "Kelson my boy what are you up to now?" Kelson kept his eyes on the prize but answered his uncle with a terse reply, "I am cleaning up your mess and your mistake Uncle." Maison chuckled, "Why whatever do you mean dear boy? What mistake did I make and what mess did I create?" Kelson stepped aside and nodded to the mirror, "That! You cannot make me believe that you did not mingle a few genetics in your pot and not create something that would set off the elven gods and the orc gods now did you?" Maison studied M'lar asleep on her bed and smiled, "Why I think I did a very good job of recreating her to fit in, and now you think I made a mistake when your very own Grandfather will father a child with her?" Kelson tightened his smile and turned to look back at Maison. "I think you are aspiring to over throw or kill Ao and try to be the head god in this plane, and I can tell you right now Uncle it won't happen." Maison chuckled, "Do not under estimated me nephew, I am already on the road to that very existence as we speak." With that said Maison ~teleported~ out of the room leaving Kelson to chew on that cryptic last statement.

"Bloody wonderful, he has used Camron's son and placed him close to someone. Now I will need to find out who it is and stop that mess before it gets started." Kelson muttered softly from his chambers as he tried to scry on Camron's son and found he was hidden from Kelson. Kelson now needed to do a little time traveling to find out whom in this pantheon held the same bloodlines as Camron and how had Maison placed him. This was going to be very delicate work and Kelson had to work quickly to make this right before the timelines were all screwed up and the worlds went to war while the gods were at war with one another.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

M'lar stood back and viewed herself in the mirror and was amazed at how lovely she looked in the heavy white gown, now only was she dressed in a gown that looked like it belonged to a queen or princess, it was damn down right sexy too. The way it hugged her figure, and accented every curve she owned, it also accented the honey gold of her skin and her hair was now styled in braids and curls that started at the top of her head and flowed down her back to lay over her shoulders, it allowed the curve of her muscular sculpted back to be accented by the lay of the material to expose her more feminine wiles that hinted at more a more sensual nature underneath the gown. She had to admit, Morgan knew what he was doing when he ordered this dress, he would be able to accent all her charms without exposing too much. Begrudgingly, M'lar had to admit she looked nothing like herself. The stylist had hidden her little pointed ears with her hair, and with the mask she would hide a part of her scro features behind the feathers, crystals and pearl inlay. The mask accented the emerald green of her eyes.

Moving down the hallway to Kait's door she knocked lightly, her gloved hands masking a more forceful knock as she rapped. The door opened to a flurry of skirts, and a plump of rose perfume that wafted over M'lar as Kait stood resplendent in her dark blue gown of Safire's and crystals. Her hair had been done in intricate braids to be accented by long beautifully coiffed curls that lay down her back and over her shoulder and M'lar was struck by how beautiful she looked. 'Kaitlyn you are ravishing my dear. So very lovely." Kait smiled beneath her mask and looked at how utterly gorgeous her sister was dressed as she was and could see what it was Morgan had seen in her. Though Kait had gotten used to seeing her in stained and comfortable barmaid dresses that her sister liked to call serviceable dresses or when she wore those cut offs and the tank top, then there was her gnomish armor, Kait had never seen her so dressed in such grandeur and looking more lovely than she did this night. Kait spoke softly, "do you know how beautiful you look sister? I have to say you are breath-taking." Morgan's voice behind M'lar seconded the opinion of Kait. "I must admit from this angle you do look very delectable my dear and you my dear Kaitlyn look equally as lovely, if not more so." M'lar turned and peered at Morgan and was struck by his costume, he wore a double breasted jacket with gold braiding, leather pants, Under his jacket she could see the blouson top, of pure white silk, with a gold cravat, and a long duster jacket of leather that floated about his body as he moved, on his side he wore his rapier with the spikes and on his hands was his black leather gloves. "Well Ladies it appears you are ready and now I ask you, are you prepared to meet the elite of the elite of nobles?" M'lar looked away from Morgan the mask he wore was pure black with dark sequins edged along the eyelets and then he had the bridge of the nose edged with a strip of black satin. It had the appearance of a demon from the way he wore the mask M'lar could believe he was a demon at heart. Looking at Kait she appeared to be enthralled with Morgan and his costume as well as his mask as she stepped through the door to stand at his side.

"It really does not matter to either of us if we meet any of the nobles that live here in Waterdeep the fact that we are able to attend such a wonderfully elegant function as this is very endearing and overwhelming." Morgan smiled lifted her denude hand to his lips and kissed her wrist, then lowered her hand and turned to lay an appreciative eye on M'lar. He could not help but notice how sensually beautiful she looked from the rear as he approached and now as she turned to peer at him through her mask he was enchanted by the beauty before him and with Kaitlyn and her on his arms tonight he knew he would be the envy of the ball by most the men present and would be despised by the women for bringing two very lovely ladies dresses as they were to outshine them all. For that matter he did not care one iota what the women thought it was the envy of the men he enjoyed. "Shall we ladies, and you both must promise me that you leave me at least one dance on your card this night for I fear the minute I leave your sides you will be inundated with requests for dances." M'lar turned and hooked the train of her dress over her white gloved wrist and turned to Kait. "Well shall we?" Secretly she thought, "The sooner we go the sooner we can be home and another day passing until we return back to New Damara."

M'lar sat next to Kait as she avoided the penetrating and thoughtful stare of Morgan as he watched her from behind his mask. As soon as the carriage pulled up in front of the D'Armond estate, the livery hired by Daniela and Darius for the night were there to open the door and help the ladies out. As Kait exited, Morgan smiled to see the appreciative glances from the two male liveries, and then when M'lar exited the carriage there was almost a palatable silence as they gaped at her in that dress. Morgan knew he would achieve what he had intended when they entered the room and were announced as the Here-ye, Here-ye all hail and well met it is our honor to present the Marquis de Bergeron, and his guests the Princess Eleandra and her Majesty, Queen Shalandra." M'lar was to be the Queen, while Kait was the Princess. With their persona's delineated, Morgan was representing him self as the Marquis de Bergeron. Morgan had stepped forward then turned to take Kait's hand and tuck it in the crook of his right arm, and there was a hush over the room as all eyes turned to peer at the very beautiful Kaitlyn decked out in her finery, then as he drew M'lar forward in her gown of incomparable beauty, the room gave an audible "Ahh and Ohhh's" that followed them down the stairs as once again Morgan tucked her hand into the crook of his left arm then walked them down the stairs to the ball room floor. As Morgan moved among those on the ballroom floor, he smiled and nodded and was searching for his meal for the night.

Seeing that there were several lovely young ladies that were watching him move like silk on steel across the room to find a spot to stand with his guests, Morgan noted one in particular young lady that seemed to be ignored and knew he would lavish attention on her get her into the garden or behind one of those heavy drapes and take his meal for the night after he had enthralled her. Darius D'Armond had stood next to his mother in a receiving line and Alexis had sunk her nails into his arm when Morgan and his two guests had shown up and noticed how Darius' eyes were transfixed to the vision in white. Mentally he made himself a promise that one day he would possess her, how could he not recognize who she was with a body like that and now dressed to the nines for high society he could see she would make a fitting bride and mother for his sons. However, he had one rather large and obnoxious problem, and it was now posing as a Marquis. Feeling the bite into his arm he turned and glared down at the hand that lay like a shackle around his forearm. "Let go Alexis if you wish to keep your hand you would do well to remember where we are." Alexis hissed, "Just be glad she is under Morgan's protection otherwise she would not make it through the night." Darius jerked his hand out of the hold now held by Alexis and turned to look her in the eyes. "I mean it Alexis, you do not want that man on you. Now if you will excuse me they are about to do the opening dance and I plan to ask Morgan's date for the first dance."

Darius noticed that Morgan had left M'lar and Kait on the side of the room in an attempt to get drinks for them, moving to M'lar he smiled, "Majesty?" May I have the opening dance?" M'lar smiled curtsied to him, let him take her gloved hand and lead her onto the floor. Darius turned and nodded to the orchestra leader to begin the music. The orchestra immediately began to play a slow but easy waltz. "I hope my dear you know how to waltz." M'lar smiled, "I am a priestess of Oghma what do you think Mr. D'Armond?" He smiled and together they began to glide around the room. M'lar moved with fluidity and grace as she followed his lead and moved into the flow of the music. All eyes seemed to be trained on her and Darius as they moved about the room to the lovely rendition of Midnight Seduction a rather risqué waltz that had been making the circuit of most balls in Waterdeep but had not made it much further to their location. M'lar glided with him around the room and felt as if they were dancing on air as she executed the precise dance stapes as if she had been born to them. Darius was surprisingly pleased at how well she danced and could not help on one turn to note how Morgan was watching them with an intensity as he stood holding two drinks and had the very lovely Lady Kaitlyn at his side, they apparently were commenting on how striking M'lar looked as she moved about the room with Darius to the music.

As the music drew to an end, M'lar was surrounded by a bevy of males that all wanted a dance with her. She accepted one young man as her next partner and then turned to the others. "I shall be happy to dance with you all if you will but allow me one dance with my benefactor for the night and he gets the last dance." The other men were thrilled that they would be able to have time on the dance floor to charm the beautiful charming Queen Shalandra. M'lar was grateful for the fact that she would be able to stay away from Morgan for a while and still enjoy what she loved to do and that was to dance. As the night grew on M'lar was beginning to tire when yet another hopeful beau would sweep by and take her onto the dance floor to glide her around the room with the other dancers and try to charm her with his prowess as a potential lover or would be future husband. She successfully avoided being committed to any one young man and as she finally found a moment to hide out in an alcove she chanced to see Morgan had gone for a walk in the garden with a young lady in a sea foam green gown that was to make her appear to be something akin to a Fairy with whisper light wings of an iridescent material and tiny little antenna made from pipe cleaners and formed into a crown on her head to peak up from a froth of mousy brown curls. As she watched him lead her to the gazebo and from sight she frowned, was he trying to seduce this woman in the gazebo? Before she could speculate any further she felt a tap on her arm and looked up at yet another hopeful male dressed in a rogues coat wearing a pirated tri-corn hat and bowing low, "My Lady?" He held out his hand and she sighed and took his hand, then felt a sudden rush as the very air around them seemed to be suspended and then she knew noting else.

Kelson had begun to roll back time as he held M'lar close to him, and back to nine thousand five hundred years to nine thousand two hundred years to finally nine thousand one hundred years and he stopped the spin of time. The disorientation for M'lar was a bit much and she swooned into his arms. Kelson with a wave of his hand had changed her dress. M'lar now wore a soft pale blue gown of the most expensive elven silk ever made for this time. Her hair had changed to that of fiery red hair, and she no longer looked like M'lar she looked like a woman that once lived in this time. "Annaleise?" The soft deep voice of the man that occupied the room called to the woman that stood in the open window her gaze fixed and her thoughts distant. Turning she smiled and moved back to the bed she apparently had just left. "Yes, my love I am here." M'lar slid into bed next to the strong muscled body of a man she knew as Ageis, "You are cold my sweet, come allow me to warm you." He nuzzled her neck and she giggled, rolling over and into his arms, she felt him move her gown up as he began to massage the most sensitive part of her body and felt her immediate response to his touch.

"You are my light and my life my sweet, tonight we make love, and tomorrow I fight a battle that may not allow me to return to you. If that is the case my beautiful Annaleise, then know that tonight you have made me a happy man." Ageis pulled her under him and then moved his manhood into position and smiled, "I will leave you with a reminder that I was here." He took her and with his will and his way, he heightened her experience with him drawing her to the height of her orgasmic climax her scream of pleasure reacting down the long hallway of the bed chamber and surrounding area. As they made love for most the night, Ageis had never felt so exhilarated with this woman as he did this night. He reasoned it was because he faced possible death the next day and perhaps it was this experience and with those thoughts he felt had allowed him to also experience what she was experiencing in his arms. As the night grew shorter and daylight was soon upon him, Ageis finally released her from his driving needs to take her to heights she never felt before, kissed her forehead and dressed, leaving her with child. She would be a beautiful child with dark eyes, and dark curly hair and the looks of her mother.

As Ageis left the room, Kelson once again appeared in the room and took M'lar forward to the time she discovered she was pregnant and was sure the child was Tarin Gillman's, rushing the rim to when she gave birth and the child born was the girl that would be his cousin he smiled, and then shifted time again and brought M'lar back as she was to the party that was being held this night and as the music ended, M'lar became aware she was in the arms of a young man with penetrating blue eyes, devilish smile and a soft voice that thanked her for her time. Then he was gone and M'lar was left feeling very odd and displaced, turning back to the alcove she had sheltered in earlier she turned to peer out the window and saw Morgan as he left the gazebo and appeared to be straightening his clothing and this incensed her, he actually seduced that young girl in the gazebo and got what he went for. Feeling in a foul and outraged mood she sighed and turned back and accepted the next offer to dance.

As Morgan moved back into the room, M'lar could see he had lipstick on his cheek and neck and avoided looking at him. Kait being every the alert and respectful guest moved from her last dance partner and spoke softly to Morgan. "You might want to go to the men's changing room and check your cheek and neck Morgan you appear to have some lipstick on your cheek and neck." Morgan moved his hand over his face and with drew his glove to see he had smeared lipstick over the fingertips of his glove, again he moved his hand and ~cantrip~ the lipstick from his face and neck and glove, turning to Kait he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thank you that could have been awkward. The young lady in question was very exuberant with her affections and I had to calm her down." Kaitlyn was fuming silently and nodded and began to hum softly under her breath as she stood next to Morgan. "It seems M'lar had been very popular tonight. She even disappeared for a short time and then there she was. I think the young man in question tried to steal a kiss from her and when she would not kiss him, he brought her back to the dance floor."

Morgan hearing she had disappeared with a young man frowned but hearing he returned shortly with her, was less inclined to be irritated. He had successfully gotten his meal and was well sated, the young lady in question was going to feel weak but have a smile on her face for a very long time and would not remember who it was that had given her an exciting time in the gazebo, but she would believe that she was seduced and enjoyed it immeasurably thanks to the will of his way. She would feel this experience for months if not years to come and would dream happy dreams and feel exhausted. Now fully fed, he was feeling rather secure to be around his guests for the rest of the evening, what he wanted to do was take them home, and begin a subtle seduction on M'lar but knew this was not the tie or the place for this particular involvement, he would wait when he got her back to New Damara and then he would begin his campaign to secure her as his and then use her for his means to secure the island and its inhabitants.

As the night wore on, Dani D'Armond being the perfect hostess was very much aware of her son and his interest in the breed that now was dancing with most the males at this ball. She had watched anxiously as her son had taken her to the floor and with her in his arms had opened the ball with her with the first dance and she could not help but notice how close he held her and how his eyes followed her for the rest of the evening. At one point Alexis came to stand next to Dani, "I would give anything to garrote her when she is over in that damn corner again." Dani spoke softly, "Not if you want to live past this night you will not touch her. Do you understand Lexie, she is not one of your targets this night. Knowing Morgan he has already found another young lady to occupy his night but, he is still very devoted to his house guests, so I suggest if you do not want to find your mind suddenly blown with your head off your body, you do not do anything to that horrid creature." So the ladies stood and watched as Darius became more besotted with M'lar. They also watched Kaitlyn as she found her fair share of male admires that wanted to occupy her time on the dance floor, but when the mysterious highway man with the tri-corn hat took her to the floor and then out of the room they both tried to follow to see who this person was and when they could not locate M'lar they all became panic ridded until they saw him lead her back onto the dance floor and finished the dance with her to disappear into the night.

Alexis try as she might follow the mysterious male only to find he blended well into the crowed and was gone. Alexis was frustrated as she spent the next hour trying to locate him among the other guests and when she failed she growled low. There had never been anyone that had been so quick to dodge her expert abilities to trail and in some cases to eliminate a problem that she had been paid well to remedy. Now as she felt like a vulture circling the carrion she was beginning to grow irritated and thought she very well could end this man's life this night. Again as she circulated and fopped off the requests from young male hopefuls for a dance with a decidedly cold glare and a growl though clenched teeth her frustration levels were growing with each passing minute, She did not want to go back to Dani and tell her that she had lost the man in question.

As the night grew longer and the hour later, the last dance was being announced and M'lar was not ready to dance with Morgan especially after what she had witnessed earlier. So, she opted to try and hide from him. Moving to the garden she avoided the gazebo and moved along the back pathway, the moon was high in the sky and was full and she glanced up at the moon and sighed softly, her life was one most would never want to share let alone be her and she was not prepared to remove her mask and allow those present see what she was, so for her, she had decided that at the unmasking and that was usually after the last dance she would be in the carriage waiting for Kait and Morgan. As she moved along the pathway she could feel a sst of eyes on her, she knew someone was watching her and it unnerved her and as she moved back towards the house to hear the announcement of the last dance to be played she felt her arm caught, and her body drug against a rock hard body and the most incredible dancing green eyes peered down into her gaze and the smile of a rogue played over his lips as he spoke softly, "Hello my beauty, where have you been all my life?"

Without further preamble he held her close, drops his lips over hers and kissed her deeply and passionately then released her. "I see now why Darius wants you. You are one of the tastiest treats I have experienced in a while. I bid you good eve my lady." With those words said he too like the other man disappeared into the crowd that was forming on the dance floor. Feeling her face flushed and her hands trembling she once again felt someone touch her shoulder, 'M'lar, my dance I believe." Morgan had found her. She looked down at the toe of her shoe then back to him. "I will dance this dance with you but I do not wish to be on the floor when they damask. Morgan I don't want to see the condemnation on those people's faces when they see what I am. So, please allow me to leave, and go to the carriage." Actually he felt sorry for her and her anxiety over demasking and he nodded, "I will grant that wish my dear, now come they are about to start the last dance and you did promise me this dance."

Moving with her back into the room and onto the floor, he pulled her close to his body pressing his body into hers and then smiled down at the look of annoyance he could sense was there just below the surface of that very elegant mask, as the music started he began to move her in the most sensual and dramatic moves over the dance floor and as they moved about M'lar suddenly became aware that the floor was clearing to allow them the run of the floor as all eyes seemed to be on them as they danced the dance of self indulgence and sensuality that had been performed that night. Many a envious eyes followed their flow and movements around the room as Morgan orchestrated his own demonstration of a dance that was designed to incite and intrigue the mind as to what making love with your clothing on and finding excitement in your partner in public purview. The ladies were flushed and some were excited to see two beautifully designed bodies moving to a beat that obviously was meant to seduce, other older women were appalled and moved to hide their faces in their husband's chests with a rebuke of such debauchery and open display of same. The older men were actually excited and intrigued by the dance and showed they were enjoying the display with the smiles and twinkle of the eyes as they placatingly patted their distraught wives backs.

As the dance drew to an end and Morgan released his tight hold on M'lar's body he also did one last thing to the surprise of everyone in the room, as the announcement was beginning to be made about unmasking, Morgan ~teleported~ them to his carriage. As they arrived outside his carriage he tipped her chin up with his index fingertip and smiled, then bent and placed a light kiss on her lips. "I will return shortly with Kaitlyn, we will then call it a night. Until later my dear." He then again ~teleported~ back inside to locate Kait as masks came off the males in the room were searching for Queen Shalandra, and as Morgan appeared at Kait's side he took her upper arm in his hand and again ~teleported~ them out to the carriage. "I hope ou ladies enjoyed yourself this night we have one more week of balls and masquerades and I am sure you will soon grow weary of the high life in Waterdeep and welcome the ride home."

For M'lar no truer words were spoken as she laid her head back and gently removed her mask to close her eyes and sigh softly, glad the night was over and her feet were finally going to be given a rest. Without anyone knowing she had slipped her shoes off and was wanting to get out of the heavy gown that now seemed to weight a ton. Morgan watched her from under his own lowered lids and smiled, perhaps this night he might go for a light snack as she slept and then again thought better of it, the little fairy had given him enough to keep her sated for at least another day. He glanced over to see Kait had now slipped down on the seat and laid her head in M'lar's lap and M'lar gently stroked the errant hairs from her face. "Rest sister, it has been a long night." Kait sighed and soon was fast asleep. M'lar glanced to Morgan and noticed he had taken his mask off and was studying her. "I saw you tonight in the gazebo with that girl. I hope you were entertained properly?" Her words were subtly soft and held a deeper meaning that did not go unnoticed. "I was entertained and sated my needs can you blame me? I mean I am spending a lot of time in your company and you refuse or rebuke my attentions I must then seek them else where does that make you jealous?"

M'lar rolled her head to the side and looked out the window, "Not hardly Morgan I just wish you would not make statements that were obviously not true, that if you intend to court me, you should focus that attention to me and not give out your charms to every young lady that offers to lay down in your bed or at your feet." Morgan chuckled, "Really my dear I do think you are jealous so that gives me hope that I might seek your affections some day?" M'lar swallowed and then sighed and rolled her head back to stare at Morgan, "Not anytime soon in my books." With those words said she remained quiet lost in her own thoughts for the rest of the ride home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The theater had been full and the play had been a drama with the characters enmeshed in the triumphs of finding the who done it when it came to a murder, a theft and a monster that stalked the night in human form but was no more a human or alive than those that sat and watched the unfolding story. The monster stalked the denizens of the night. His search had been to find the one that looked like the love he lost many centuries past, and when he met and fell in love with the fair Aileen, his efforts to bring her over to what he was thwarted by the hero of the story, the man that had wanted to marry and have a happy life with his fair Aileen. M'lar sat mildly interested as she watched and then as it was revealed that Geoffrey was a vampire and not human, the other ladies in the audiences gasped and a couple swooned as they saw his teeth. M'lar had seen far worse horrors than some man with plastic teeth pretending to bite Aileen's friend and then her to put her under his thrall and seduce her to the darkness. For M'lar it was a story almost too close to her. She had seen the real monsters that were vampires in Tarin's dungeon of the temple. As for the fake flying ghasts and ghosts that circled around the actor on the stage as he pretended to control them for the story sake, M'lar became withdrawn and somewhat distracted with her own thoughts. Kait however was caught up in the love story and whispered, "Would it not have been more romantic if the villain had been a misunderstood dragon and was trying to find his lost love?"

The probability of a human female as tiny as the one on stage giving birth to a dragon filled M'lar with a hint of revulsion at how that unfortunate birth would rip the poor woman apart killing her in child birth and a horrible mess of what was once a lovely young beautiful lady. However, M'lar did not have the heart to burst Kait's bubble and disavow her own story she was writing in the form of a tragic but charming love story of impossible love. "I suppose but I think they could have used audible glamor to make those ghosts and ghasts look move realistic instead of on pulleys and bits of elven silks with glowing dots for eyes." Kait giggled and nodded, "They are pretty horrendous and very fake appearing." Morgan had sat in the rear this time and was not amused by the story being told and he directed his gaze across the room to the other balcony seat and saw Dani sitting in the rear like him and she was smiling and glancing over to Morgan when the villain would show his teeth and take another victim. Hiding his true feelings behind a polite mask of indifference he felt it was time to visit Dani's bedroom and seek his next meal from her, she needed another lesson it would appear.

He had to admit to curb his desires for M'lar he might want to visit Dani's bed and curb any appetite he might have for his guests. He considered it bad form for the most part to feed from one of his guests. Although he did not consider M'lar a guest she was his property. She had lost the right to her status as an individual when she fell into cahoots with that vermin Rahvin, now she belonged to him and the more she accepted from him, the more she would become his. She may not have realized it, but the day she accepted the temple she was his. Now as they set through this pathetic story that was now being played out on stage. He studied the balcony seats around him with such a cold intensity that M'lar could swear she felt the coldness of his personality emanating off of his body. Shivering lightly she felt him shift and place his cape over her shoulders, he whispered softly, "it is such a shame to cover up such beauty. I suppose I will sacrifice my view of your neck and back to keep you warm, I get enough of a chill from you without the help of the cool night air." M'lar was immediately warmed by the flush of embarrassment form her body. The play ended with the ingénue being rescued by the hero and the dastardly villain being slayed with a stake through the heart. Once again, some of the ladies were gasping at the demise of the villain and with such a brutal death, others of a more impressionable make up once again had to have smelling salts to revive them from their swoon.

M'lar felt such antics were merely for attention and show that nothing so trivial would certainly cause such a reaction as to pass out unless they had hyperventilated. She had seen far worse and been involved with much more realistic doings that this show on the stage. As usual the roses were thrown to those below and Kait relished the experience of throwing the roses. M'lar allowed her to have her moment and sat back in her chair and then realized that she was being watched. She wondered if it was Darius D'Armond and then realized he was not sitting in Daniela's box but another man that had been watching her very intently as he set next to Deanna. His attention was polite to the lovely duplicate of Daniela was very animated with her part of the conversation. M'lar noticed that while he spoke with his date for he night he also shot a steady glance towards their box and at first thought he was watching Kait. Kait was especially lovely this night with her soft powder blue gown with soft crystal inlays around the bodice which complimented her hair now done up with pearls ribbons and diamonds. She was a sparkling fantasy a vision in blue.

Because she was so lovely, and such a new face to an otherwise steady crowd M'lar figured the mystery man was watching Kait. The show had animated her with her fertile imagination and her own drive to want to go back and write more on her own musical. As M'lar sat and looked around as subtly as she could she realized his gaze was fixed on her and the man that had laid the cloak on her shoulders. As the last curtain call was made, M'lar stood and waited for Kait to fling the last of her roses to the stage below, then she turned eyes shining and sparkling with her excitement over the last theater show she was mildly deflated. "Oh this was so wonderful Morgan, I cannot thank you enough for your generosity to allow us to come to something I am sure was a bore for you but so entertaining for M'lar and myself." Morgan turned to smile at M'lar, "Were you entertained?"

M'lar looked down and then slowly removed the cape to hand back to him, she gave him a pensive smile and nodded. "I was thank you for a lovely evening Morgan." As they exited their box, they were immediately set upon by the society's elite as the moved to tell Morgan they were glad to see him back in Waterdeep and wondered how long he would be visiting and then awaiting introductions to his lovely guests. Morgan then announced that they would be leaving by the first of the new week and was planning on hosting a ball at his own home and hope they would join him in his farewell to arms with his guests. As they made their way down the wide sweeping staircase that had the most profound and noteworthy curve, M'lar felt her foot catch on the carpet and would have tumbled forward if the swift thinking arms that belonged to the man behind her had not swept her up in his arms and the most incredible green eyes peered into hers and smiled beguilingly into her gaze. "Careful my dear that could have been a nasty fall." Morgan and Kait had been delayed at the top of the upstairs landing, watched as M'lar nearly fell down the stairs.

Morgan protective of his guests moved with Kait down the stairs. Pausing on the steps next to the man holding M'lar he smiled, "Hello Fallon, I did not realize you were in town." The tall and very powerfully built man smiled as he carefully let M'lar down and felt he slide down the front of his body as he held her steady against his body. With one look from those mesmerizing eyes she could tell he was very carefully undressing her with that gaze and he liked what he felt next to his body. "Thank you." She said softly as she stepped back quickly and very nearly tumbled backwards down the steps again. This time it was Morgan who forced the will of his way and ~teleported~ her to the bottom of the stairs. Much to the disappointment of Fallon who had reached out to stay her tumble backwards and hoping to pull her closer to him once again. Feeling the disorientation she stood confused and teetering on the tall heels that she had opted to wear that night. By wearing the taller shoes it had put her to Morgan's shoulders but with the tall man with the handsomely chiseled features and square jawline. It has put her to the center of his chest. The three of them moved down the stairs to stand next to M'lar.

"Muh dear are you unharmed?" Morgan was solicitous and now moving in to be possessive. Putting a steadying arm around her shoulders he smiled with a pretense of being loving to those around her. Placing his fingertips to her shoulders he glanced up to Fallon and smiled, "Once again we own you a debt of gratitude Fallon, thank you for saving my very special guest from a very nasty fall." M'lar flushed, "Yes, thank you for your assistance, I am very grateful." Fallon bowed low; reaching for her hand he took it gently into his very calloused and work worn hand and for once M'lar was impressed with a man of culture only apparently he was not afraid of hard labor. Gently he turned her hand to press his full lips to the pulse beat of her wrist. "I am charmed my dear." To Kait he waited and smiled, "Ah, and you must be the very lovely and charming Lady Kaitlyn Kaleen, I have heard so much about. I do believe the Lady Daniela has done nothing but brag on you and your very fair good looks."

From where she stood, M'lar could not help but notice that Deanna was now standing on the bottom step and looked like she had suffered a severe gas attack from the sour look painted across her coldly beautiful chiseled features of refinement. M'lar knew that she had hoped to keep the attention of Fallon for the evening and maybe even take him to her bed, as she looked up to see Daniela she could not help but wonder if Dani was going to try and seduce the handsome strapping man to her bed and wondered if mother and daughter competed for the same men. Turning to Kait and Morgan, M'lar asked softly, "Could we leave, I fear if I stay I will have a self fulfilling prophecy and eventually fall in these shoes. I am not used to wearing high heeled shoes." Daniela smiled, "Of course not, how could you a barmaid be expected to work in stilted heels most the day you are serving your patrons in your bar." Morgan frowned and narrowed his gaze on Dani and once again knew he needed to remind her she was being catty and rude. That would come later when he was in her bedchambers. Fallon's eyes lit up, "so you are more than a beautiful sophisticated woman of noble birth?"

Morgan answered for her, "She is very much more than a sophisticated noble woman, she is a successful business woman, a priestess of Oghma, and she is on the King's council of New Damara. By the way Dani, she is of noble birth, she comes from a very noble background and possesses a pedigree that would put you to shame for such an uncomplimentary remark you just made and I believe you owe this bar maid an apology." Dani felt the flush of embarrassed heat run up her neckline and stain her cheekbones. "My apologies Lady M'lar. What nobility do you come from?" Morgan tucked M'lar's hand into the crook of his arm and smiled, "it is very obvious by looking at her whose blood runs in her veins Dani, she holds the blood of two very strong nations in her body, that of Corellon and Gruumsh, now if you will excuse us, we shall take our leave and do look forward to seeing you at our ball on end of week?" Not allowing them to respond, Morgan took Kait's hand put it in the crook of his other arm and escorted them towards the entrance of the theater.

As they exited the building, M'lar saw the tattered human male smelling of horrible urine and feces smell as he shouted and moved his way among the others leaving the building shouting, "DOOM, DESPAIR, THE END IS COMING, THE END IS COMING, GODS ARE UPSET AND THEY ARE BEGINNING A WAR!" He staggered about then bumped into M'lar and jumped back eyes wide and he shouted, 'YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON WE ARE DOOMED, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WILL BEGIN THE GOD WARS!" M'lar held back eyes wide and her heart racing as the dirty smelly man was shouting and pointing to her. Morgan signaled his man to bring the carriage forward and turned to the would be soothsayer, "There my dear man you are wrong, now be off with you and for the love of humanity, bathe!" He ushered M'lar and Kait into the carriage knocking on the roof to signal the drive to move the vehicle. M'lar lowered the curtain on her side and turned looking down at her hands and frowning. "Now my dear do not let the ranting's of a crazy peasant bother you. He was obviously mad or drunk and only looking to try and rob you of that lovely bracelet you were wearing. By casting aspersions on you he drew the attention away from what he had done." Morgan leaned forward and held her bracelet of diamonds and rubies in his hand." He has to be a lot smarter than me to get away with that trick.

M'lar chewed her lip and nodded, "Than you Morgan he was upsetting and I never knew he had taken the bracelet. I would never have been able to repay you for the use of it." Morgan lifted her wrist and smiled, "It is yours to keep my dear anything you have received while here are now yours to keep and have. I figure once we return to Tal Shandor you will be owing me three dinners I paid for and hopefully allow me more time to get better acquainted with you and persuade you that I am not the monster that you think of me." M'lar looked at the very expensive jewelry and had to admit it would bring a lot of books to her temple, if sold to the right people. "M'lar I expect my women to be dressed and adorned appropriately when seen with me. So I will ask you to keep the jewelry for yourself and allow me to give you whatever you will need for your temple." M'lar frowned, had he read her mind, had he been in her thoughts and heard what she had been thinking. She withdrew more into her own self and sat pensive and quiet for the ride back to the estate. Helping Kait from the carriage, Morgan blocked M'lar from leaving and watched as Kait went up the front steps and to the double doors, then she paused and waited for Morgan and M'lar to join her.

Morgan turned and extended his hand to help her down and as she stood in front of him, he smiled, "I know what you are thinking without entering your mind M'lar, you are so transparent that I can second guess you, so if you think I was a scurrilous dog and tried to enter your mind without your permission you are mistaken." He had leaned in close and knew the moment he did this it made her terribly uncomfortable. "now before the very sweet and oft times too talkative Lady Kait starts to worry, come along we have plans to make for the upcoming ball before we leave Waterdeep." He took her hand tucked it again in the crook of his arm and escorted her up the wide expanse of stairs to the entryway of his palatial estate. "We apologize Kaitlyn we were discussing the plans for the ball this weekend, and I of course will expect you both to be my hostesses for this grand ball I will be having. I know I have not shown you the full extent of this house but if you will follow me, allow me to show you my grand ballroom." Kait looked happy at the thought of being able to attend one more ball before going back to the island.

"Is it anything like Beau's ballroom for the keep? I know I was very impressed with that arrangement when we had our grand ball last year, it was glorious to be able to dress up as whomever we wanted and show up and try to fool the others. Beau had done such a very nice job of decorating the room too, with all the wispy material draped and looking like floating gossamer on the breeze that came through the balcony doors. I know that I was duly impressed with how things had turned out and had not expected it to be so nice, but she did a surprising job, do you not think so M'lar?" M'lar nodded. "Yes, she did." Kait moved on prattling as she walked into the foyer along and smiling completely unaware of the tension that had suddenly grown between M'lar and Morgan as they followed her in. Morgan turned to them both. "I ordered the servants to ready the ballroom and I want you both to acquaint yourselves with the lay out and if you have any suggestions on what we could do to make it more agreeable to the both of you, then I suggest you tell the servants." Kait was thrilled to be able to have carte blanche to plan a ball as she wished to see one planned.

Morgan took off his cape, laid his hat and cane on the table in the foyer, pulled off his gloves and then turned to face his two guests, "Now if you two would like to change before we go to the ballroom, you may wish to put on more comfortable shoes." He pointedly looked down at the tall spiked heels that M'lar wore. "We have a bit of a walk, it is in the extended west wing of this house, an area you both have not visited as yet and I thought to show you before we went back to New Damara." Kait turned and spun around hugging her arms close to her body. "it will be just a ball and not a masquerade? I am so tired of masquerade balls and really would like to have something very much like a real ball with fancy ball gowns, dancing and socializing and dining and you know all the wonderful things that are done by proper society?" M'lar frowned, she was not sure she would be able to do proper society. As Kait did her excited little spin and glowed with excitement over being the proper hostess for Morgan, M'lar made her way to the stairs and slowly began to climb them making sure to hold the hem of her ball gown up so as to not trip over it or step on it with the spiked heels. As she moved up that stairs she knew she would never be able to ever wear these shoes for very long, so she would not be a proper hostess if she were expected to do so in these shoes, and as a show of her defiance against convention, she stopped on the second step, kicked the shoes off bent and picked them up and carried them the rest of the way of the stairs.

This did bring a quirked brow and a smile from Morgan as he watched the set of her shoulders and the sway of that ass as it went up the stairs and he could only wonder what it would be like to lay between those thighs and feel all her charms and sway her to his side with his own version of subtle seduction. He had to bring his thoughts back to the now bustling and happy Kaitlyn as she danced about the room and then watched M'lar walk up to her room. "Oh yes, change and meet you here?" He nodded and watched Kait in a very dignified form move up the stairs as she trailed her delicate fingertips over the bannister to the post and then down the landing and through the door to the main hallway of the upstairs bedchambers. Moving into the drawing room to the left of the great hall and foyer he moved to a cabinet, removed his key; withdrew a bottle that had Benden written on it and poured out the thick liquid lifting it he smiled as he sniffed it and mused, "Elven virgin, 127 years very nice." He sipped deeply and then corked the bottle and put the bottle back into the cabinet and locked it up tight. He considered taking the bottle with him when he left for New Damara. His expectations that it would stay as sweet as it was now would be hard pressed, since he had bled this one into the bottle not more than two days ago. No it would go bad and he needed to finish it.

Tossing the expensive crystal goblet in the fireplace he watched as it shattered and then the flames consumed the glass. M'lar moved down the hallway and to the staircase and he could smell her from the drawing room. That soft subtle scent was a dead give away, she favored the lilac smell when she should embrace the exotic floral concoctions he had brought in for her to use in her bathing chambers. He would make sure she was supplied with them when they were back on the island for now he allowed her to wear the simple scent of such a simple wild flower that came from a shrub. But it was more than the scent she favored, there was also the scent of her, heady and hedonistic in form, the smell of her hair, the sweat that secreted from her body, her pheromones that could be so easily manipulated to push her into a wanted rush of heat and sexual excitement that would from his view point please him to no end.

There was the taste of her lips, the soft flutter of her lashes and when she got mad he knew she was exerting more control by the shear fact she began to sweat more and her color and flush of her blood, oh yes that sweet delectable blood that was part elven and the heated passion of the bloodthirsty scro that ran through those veins. Who could not know that she held two great god's blood in her veins and could easily claim godhood by that knowledge alone, thus why he would have her at his side or he would simply kill her and send her to her god. He was fairly certain he could feign what she wanted which was the flowery speeches and the tenderness that most women wanted from their men in the bedroom. Or he could be the rough and tumble and volatile sexual encounter he had heard described by at least two men that had caught her while she was in the frenzied of her scent. They had bragged it was noting short of exhilarating as she carried them to the heights of their own fantasy and then finished with such a rush of power, strength and sexual need. Morgan was going to experience all sides of her personality and he was going to have what he wanted. Willingly or unwillingly, he would have his way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morgan escorted the ladies down the long corridor to the west of he house and through a set of double doors and then another long hallway that was an open arboretum between the two structures. M'lar paused to look around at the arched open breezeway and noted the beautiful fountain, and a continuation of the effects of his patio garden that appeared to end here. "This is very lovely Morgan." She observed as he continued to walk with them along the arches and trellises of roses and exotic flowers to another structure, where he paused and waited as the ladies caught up with him, he threw open the doors and stepped into the room and it immediately lit up with soft lighting over head by just his movement into the room. Morgan had timed it to push his power forward to do `molecular agitation` to light the candles in the room. It still had the effect he had expected and got the reaction he was hoping would come. Kait's eyes widen and she smiled and was delighted by what appeared to be some grand new invention that Morgan had procured for his estate. Excited she danced into the room; moving forward to stand in the center of the huge ballroom floor that was shiny and beautifully polished to one of the highest sheens she had ever seen. M'lar moved in and appreciated the ornate chandeliers that hung from the vaulted ceilings. The crystal even shone with a brilliance that was beyond compare for most the ballrooms she had visited this past two weeks.

The walls were lined with floor to ceiling doors that opened out on both sides to what appeared to be high veranda's with patio tables and chairs set appealing for those that would enjoy a quiet darker place for a stolen kiss or small intimate groupings to sit and make plans for nefarious plots or arrange marriages between powerful families to secure the seat of power in the seat of the rich and famous that was Waterdeep. M'lar wearing her breeches and soft silk blouson top wearing her soft souled boots moved behind Kait to look around the room and to the more profane opulence of a golden mirror that went from floor to ceiling at one end of the room, M'lar glanced to see her reflection and Kait's reflection and then Morgan stepped forward and she saw his reflection. He smiled as he studied her in the mirror and her reaction to the one room he had deliberately kept from Kait and M'lar since their arrival. M'lar was quiet as she studied the room. "This room is quite remarkable Morgan, how many people can you get in here?" Morgan smiled, "I made sure I could accommodate up to five hundred people if I ever felt like entertaining that many. At any given time when I have used this room, I can safely say I have had close to two hundred fifty people in and out of here between the breeze way and the two veranda's this room never gets overly heated and there is always room to dance on that floor. The floor around the edge and leading into this room is inlaid marble. The actual dance floor is highly polished red oak and you will find nothing that would disrupt any dancers moves on this floor."

M'lar knew he was probably right and stepped around and up to the mirror that had caught her eye earlier, "The gold edge on the mirror's frame?" He smiled and bowed to her from the waist "A good eye council woman that is gold and would sell easily for over 1000 platinum. I got it for a steal." He giggled because in fact he had stolen it from a very rich merchant. It was on one of the ships that he had taken on the high seas along the sword coast and was very pleased with his haul that day. The ship had been scuttled and he had his men kill the crew or conscript them to his ship and the take had lined a lot of pockets including Daniela's D'Armonds. M'lar was wondering why he was giggling about getting an very ornate mirror that in her opinion was quiet garish and ugly for a lower price than what he had just told them it was priced. "How nice for you Morgan." M'lar stepped away and moved over the floor and looked around. If this place had belonged to another say like that Fallon, or perhaps Darius and not his mother or sister, whom were perfectly suited to Morgan, she would have loved this place and appreciate its beauty and refinement of this space.

Moving back to Kait she stood and looked around and waited to Kait to say how she would improve the room, Kait had grown silent as well and then she moved to the main entrance. "We should set up a receiving line over here, and when people enter we shall have the major domo announce who they are to the room and that shall be here," she walked to the two preferred spots. "Of course Morgan you should be the first in the receiving line, then of course M'lar and then myself." M'lar smiled and said softly, "Well Kait since you are planning it I think you should stand at Morgan's side and I shall stand next to you." Kait turned her eyes wide and thoughtful and shook her head. "No, M'lar you are equal and since Morgan has made it plain he has interests in you as his main hostess, I really think it should be you standing next to him." Morgan nodded, "I agree my dear as much as you may not like me or my intentions, you should be next to me, then Kait can be the last in line and can make sure the people know what is happening and where they may go to sit, eat or dance."

Kait nodded, "See being last in line I suppose that way I can make sure they are directed to the appropriate locations." M'lar looked down standing in a defensive pose with her arms crossed and her hands locked under her arms pits. She capitulated and spoke softly," As you both wish, I will be happy to oblige." Morgan studied her and moved to take her hand from under her arms and held them both in his hands, smiling that charming smile that was filled with sincerity that was very well affected, he spoke softly, "As much as you would wish that I did not find you to be beautiful, alluring, and extremely enjoyable to be around, I am. You will need to get used to the idea, I plan to try and court you in earnest my dear and maybe someday persuade you to my way of thinking and maybe even liking me a little bit?" He teased lightly. Being he center of attention and especially by him, she found it was a bit disconcerting and she flushed with a soft hint of a blush to her cheeks. "Morgan if you would be just a little bit honest with me, I would find you more attractive and very appealing. I am sorry we got off to a wrong start and would like to begin anew with you and get to know you a little better, I might then entertain the idea of liking you a little bit and then from there we would have to see where it would go. But until you can be completely honest with me, I am sorry I will keep my distance."

Morgan affected a perfect smile and though he wanted to respond to her through clinched teeth he instead spoke softly with a hint of an edge to his voice. "That is a two way street M'lar, until I feel you can be totally honest with me, then I must in all good conscious be on guard, you were on trial for trying to have me murdered and here I am entertaining you in my home, and offering you the best of the best that Waterdeep has to offer and you still doubt my veracity, that wounds me my dear." If his intent was to shame her or guilt her it was working somewhat and she looked down to study the toe of her boot an habit she had when she had to rethink her stance on a subject she had felt passionate about. "Morgan forgive me for appearing ungrateful, I am not that, but I will remind you I did not want you dead, I wanted you punished for what I perceived was your part in my son's death. And you know until I am completely sure that you had no part in that death, then you will afford me the same courtesy to be on my guard against you and anything you might offer as far as furthering any kind of relationship with me. I suggest we start as friends and see where that goes?"

He had her at least amenable to accepting him as a friend, and he could easily manipulate that into something more so it was the right step in the direction he was wanting to go. Kait feeling the tension between the two and noting how intimate they looked standing close; with Morgan holding M'lar's hands and looking intently into he gaze she began to move about the room thinking where she would put the floral arrangements drape the shear material so it would look like wisps of fairy wings sprinkled with star dust or fairy dust. She moved around on the floor and could imagine the young men and women or the older men and women moving about on the floor dancing and having a grand time. She could hear the music and knew what pieces she wanted to have played and then she could visualize the servants moving about with drinks and food offering them to the guests as they arrived to partake of Morgan's hospitality. Noting Morgan had held her hands longer than was comfortable for her, she gently disengaged her hands from his hold and glanced to Kait. "So Kaitlyn do you know what you want done?"

Morgan had for now capitulated to her rules of this engagement. His own needs were becoming more pressing and he would have to take his own leave shortly. He needed to dine and he had a particular hot vixen in mind for his nightly repast. Daniela thought she knew something when she gave him that knowing smile and he had felt her nudge his mind and knew she was trying to connect with him telepathically and he had resisted her intrusion and sent back a sharp reminder to not mess in his mind as he sent pain and gave her a blinding headache. He had seen her flinch then withdraw back into the alcove of her balcony seat and press her fingertips to her forehead with a decided frown. Morgan could have mind crushed her had he the need to really send home his point but he wanted her whole to let her know he was not about to let her play with what was his or with him. Tonight she would be his feast and when he left her she would never have known he was there but would be left with a decidedly nasty dream of what could happen to her if she tried to cross him or mess with his mind again.

Turning to the silent servants that had stood quietly outside the doors and awaited his signal, he nodded and they entered. "Lady Kaitlyn, this is your help to transform this room into the fairy tale dream you wish to present for our guests tomorrow, and remember cost is not an issue so the grander you wish to go the more pleased I will be. For now Ladies I have a business engagement and must take my leave. I will leave you to the very capable hands of my staff. Oh and one last surprise awaits you in your rooms when you go back, I took the liberty of having gowns made for both of you to wear to the ball. I hope you enjoy what I chose and look forward to seeing you in your gowns. Until tomorrow I bid you both a very good night." Morgan bowed to them turned and moved on silent footfalls from the room. M'lar for the first time that night and since entering that room finally felt relaxed and at ease. She moved to one of the settees and folded herself on the comfortable seat and listened absently to what Kait was describing would be the perfect back drop to make this room look like a floating city in a fairytale setting with some audible glamor and shear wispy material draped about the room perhaps from the chandeliers, they could affect a more cloud like look and of course the audible glamor could give them the lights and shimmer she would need to make the room look like it was filled with fairy dust or star dust. She thought about it and sighed and said softly, I wish we could have a low hanging light foggy affect to float around the floor as the people danced and they could feel like they were dancing on clouds."

M'lar observed from where she sat, "That is another audible glamour spell Kait, you could easily affect that if there were a way to bring warmth and cold together it produces fog low to the ground." The tall elegantly clad man wearing long black tails and black pants and a white shirt with a white bow tie, spoke, "We can do that with no problem my lady." M'lar was curious," Really the warm and cold meeting?" He shook his head, "no the audible glamor spells, we have three mages of the highest integrity and levels and they could make the spells last all night if needed." M'lar smiled, "Ahh I see, well if that is what Kaitlyn wants then by all means see to it, Morgan is paying for it." Though she thought to be glib and a bit snobbish with her comment she instead thought she sounded put out and petty. Growing quiet she stood and moved from the room and walked around on the patios that ran along both sides of the huge ballroom. She paced it off and found that the outside was equally as beautifully appointed as the inside, she had not realized how tired she had grown, the play had been unsettling if not a bit silly in some respects and she was still troubled by the man named Fallon who had looked at her and then looked through her as if he had undressed her with his eyes and this made her shake her head and flush deeply. He was a human male and they all reacted that way around women with large breasts. She had accepted that a long time ago. She just had to continue to see that all human males were pretty much alike unless they garnered the attention of another male and then she could rest very easily naked among them and they would have cared less and may have called her a catty bitch.

Moving back into the ballroom she glanced over to see that Kait was in her element and she moved to the nearest servant and spoke softly, "Please let my sister know I was tired and have retired to my room, if she needs me she can send for me." The servant bowed to M'lar and she left them and made her way back to the main part of the house and to her room. As she opened the door she was immediately aware that the window was open, and the dress Morgan had purchased for the ball was hanging on her closet door, but what caught her off guard and taken aback with a sudden gasp was the man that now laid comfortably in her bed with a devilish smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Hello M'lar, we were not formally introduced, my name is Fallon Stormbringer and I am the man you have been looking for all your life!" M'lar turned to call out for help when she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth and she was spun around to find a pair of lips descending down to capture her lips and he pressed a deep passionate kiss that deepened and took her not only by surprise but she had forgotten to breath and now took her breath as she pressed against him to release her she stepped back slapped his face and then took a deep long breath. "How dare you!"

He laughed and rubbed his jaw, "Oh I dare and will continue to dare until Morgan either puts a ring on your finger or kills me, or Darius D'Armond does the same. I saw you and I wanted you and my dear I will have you." M'lar turned to call for help, opening the door she called out, "HELP!" Standing in the hallway, she waited until several male servants came running to her call. "A man! In my room!" The three male servants all built rather big and tough looking burst into her room and paused looking around to an empty room they turned puzzled. "Madam?" They looked at her standing in the hallway. "Yes?" The tallest and the most street wise one moved to the open window and looked at the outside trellis and smiled, "It appears your would be burglar has left the building through the window." M'lar frowned, "Then secure the window, if you have to wizard lock it then do so but make sure that man does not make it back in my room again!" M'lar moved down the hallway and sat in a chair that had been placed more for decorative accent than to sit upon. As she sat on the edge of the chair she watched as the men secured her room. Feeling more at ease she stood and moved back to her room and thanked them each and every one for their due diligence in coming to her call.

Morgan moved through the night in mist form, this was a positive he had learned to like as it was convenient and helped him get into places that were usually accessible by teleporting and now he could find a crevasse and slip in and reform once inside. Tonight it was the heavily draped room of Dani D'Armond. She lay resplendent in her black gown that laid like a shroud against her alabaster skin, to be so pale was not normal unless you were like Morgan, but with the night life she kept and the avoidance of the sunlight she had gone pale and thought it was fashionable to be that pale. She was sure that the sun would do damage and make you age faster. Now she laid with that dark raven hair with those two streaks of white from her windows peaks to split the color of her hair and divide it like a slash of lightening across the velvet darkness of the midnight sky. Even here he knew she was as coldly beautiful as she was ruthlessly driven. Drifting over and under her blanket he moved with featherlike kissed up her thighs to see them part like butter to bread, she could for the right man and the right price be easily spread and bread.

He saw her smile and moan and she opened her eyes and fixed them down at the nearly nude Morgan as he lay between her legs, she stiffen slightly and then sighed and gave in with little fight to her. "You know Morgan it usually is polite to ask a lady if she would be willin to share the evenin with you all first." Morgan smiled and went down between her legs and continued to lick and kiss her thighs, then looked up and fixed her with his gaze, and ~enthralled~ her with a single look, she was more than willing to be his for the night. He took his time finding her most sensitive areas and feeling her squirm as he entered and then found that by accessing the part of her mind, he ~sent pleasure~ and she exclaimed and gasped out his name over and over as he brought her tendrils of excited chills that coarse her spin with each touch each movement each point met. Morgan finally had her where he wanted her and then went in for the bite, at first she gasped and squealed out then grew quiet as he began to feed from her. Dani D'Armond knew nothing else as she allowed him to take her and treat her and then take her life's blood. She only knew it was the most sensually exciting feeling she had ever felt in her long life and she wanted more.

Morgan spent the better part of the night taking Dani to new and exciting heights in her need to feel pleasure and experience new thrills as he found the private part of her sensitive areas and pushed her to give him as much as he wanted to take. With each new climax met by Dani, Morgan took move from her sexually and physically, until she laid weaken and near death then he brought her back, not allowing her to die but to feel the exhilaration of what it was to fall near death and then be renewed to the feeling of life itself. As he brought her back for the fourth time, he knew she could not take much more so he was ready to leave her with only the memory of his being there as a dream and nothing more. That her very vivid imagination had given her the feelings she had experienced and left her wondering if he really was that good in bed. Crawling up to lay a light chaste kiss on her lips he smiled, "Now Dani my dear this was nothing more than a dream, something you thought up and explored in your imagination. What you do know is that if you cross me ever or try my patience, I will kill you. Now be a good girl and sleep and when you get up you will eat a very healthy breakfast and feel famished." Kissing her lips lightly, Morgan stepped away from the bed and moved to mist form once again shifting out of Dani's room to now go to Deanna's room.

Arriving at the daughter's room he was disappointed to find she was gone and not home. As far as he was concerned that was fine, He would pay her a visit another night. For now he was still feeling a bit hungry and decided to troll the fest halls and look for a whore for desert, that would finish off his night and keep his guests safe from his need to feed any more this night. It was odd, when he had been with Dani, he had not thought of M'lar but he did now and that made him erect and in need to sate his needs. Moving along like a snake tracking its next meal, Morgan moved to the nearest clean looking fest hall and took his time to pick out another nice little plump whore, knowing she was pregnant and he knew that the taking of her blood would be all the more sweeter, that would mean he would be feasting from the blood of the mother that carried an innocent. He would not take too much but enough to keep him satisfied and he would also have sex with her because he had a need. If he sated his needs here he would not be tempted to visit his guest in her bed chambers and damage an already mended relationship between them.

As he felt her move under him and he smiled as his tongue traced the throb of her heart beat against his tongue he bit into her neck and heard her gasp and spasm which made his entry all the more sweeter as she squirmed under his tight grip of his teeth in her throat she moaned and moaned as the sensation was more pleasurable than painful and she climaxed as he fed. Taking care to not take too much so that it would injure her child, he licked her neck and watched, as the holes in her neck shrunk to look like bug bites. Now it was his turn to be pleasured and he allowed her to ply her trade on his body and he laid back to enjoy what she offered. Closing his eyes he gave himself over to the sensation of being pleasured orally, the pleasured by feeling her and going as deep as he could to finally seek his release and allow himself to climax in her. As they ended their session, Morgan dropped several gold on the table for her and turned leaving her to sleep off their session. Smiling he was not ready and very capable of returning home without fear of molesting his guests.

As he shifted to mist form his thoughts were simply it was good to be him, he could do what he wanted when he wanted and how he wanted and still enjoy his status as the head of the council, the leading citizen of Waterdeep and one day soon would be king of his empire with a very appropriate and beautiful queen at his side. It was a matter of bringing her over to his way of thinking. It was that or she would die, that is how he kept telling himself it would be. But a part of him hated the thought of killing her and wanted to rethink how he would go about getting what he wanted. Then it dawned on him, he could have what he wanted and then some all he needed to do was make sure that when he had to seek out a new body this time it would be one that she would trust and she had shown a deep interest in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

M'lar looked at the ball gown that laid like shackles on her life. She could not deny it was beautifully made and it suited her to a t. However, it was a reminder of how close Morgan wanted to get to her, moving to lift up the skirt she studied the gold inlaid thread that was formed in elfin runes, the soft scream satin, with the over lay of the elven silk with the golden threads just enhanced the beauty of the dress, laying in a box on her bed was a tiara of diamonds and rubies, with the tiara laid a ruby and diamond necklace of intricate swirls in a golden chain. She sighed as she studied the design of the gown. He had made sure she was covered with yards of material, the off the shoulders bell sleeves came down to her elbows then fell to a point to the point of her palms. The bodice was sewn in the same golden threats but accented with ivory toned pearls that edged the bodice's hem. Then the over lay of the dress was the elven silk layered to fall in graceful folds down the front and back and lay in a lovely train of two feet, which could then be tucked up at the back of the bodice to allow for better movement on the dance floor and add to the fullness of the dress in the back. The hair accent piece was the tiara with golden threads that draped into and around her hair accenting the curls that would be wound into a series of long curls to hang over her shoulders and down her back. The shoes were flat satin with golden trim and ruby stones on the top and over the toes. Finally, a set of shear gloves of ivory and golden threads edged the wrist.

"You have to admit he does have excellent tastes." She said to no one in particular as she moved past the servants to the bathing chambers. Kait had sent word she wanted them at the entrance fifteen minutes before the expected arrival of the first guests. M'lar wanted to take a long hot bath and just be glad this trip was about over and she would be back home and very much in her own element and not having to perform for a bunch of unappreciative pestering nobles that hoped to one up one another. She wanted the simple life of finishing up her temple and preparing to go forth and make sure that the no ignorance remained on the island. She had such plans to see the island educated and filled with knowledge. The plays had been a nice distraction and she had to admit some of the bards had been exceptional with their talent. But there were very few places here that she could find where she could pay proper tribute to her god. She felt adrift and alone without his touch or words.

Sliding down in the tub she closed her eyes and thought about this evening and how tedious it was going to be dealing with the side ways looks at her and then having to be solicitous to people she had no idea whom they were and listen to the inane prattle of the hopefuls that would use the night as a means of seeking a husband or match that would benefit their family. How sad they were to not look for love and settle for matches made by their parents. With a soft knock upon her bathing chambers door she heard the maid that had been hers to help her dress in all he elaborate dresses she had felt she was forced to wear to please their host. With a sigh she thought "So much for escaping." M'lar released the plug from the tub and stood up reaching for the plush towel she wrapped it around her body and padded to open the door. "Melinda, just one moment, I want to used the lilac lotion." Melinda shook her head. "Nay malady, the Lord has sent you something special to wear tonight, it is one of the most exotic blends from Zakharan. He has specifically requested you wear it tonight." M'lar took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. "Very well Melinda." She stepped into the room and noticed all the extra pieces that went with the dress and rolled her eyes and spoke softly under her breath, "Just get me through this night."

As M'lar sat before her mirror she watched as Melinda manipulated the curls into several long curls then took sections to braid to hold the curls into place on top of her head. M'lar watched as she took the tiara, set it in place, then the threads were worked through the tiara and her curls to finally accent her hair. Stepping back she smiled then remembered the ruby necklace, turning she moved back to put the necklace around her neck and then nodded, "You look like a princess, and so did the Lady Kaitlyn in her pink dress. It was as lovely as this one my Lady M'lar, it was a full skirt with yards of diaphanous elven silk, with a translucent overlay of the softest pink. I also pulled her hair into braids and curls and she has a tiara with soft pink stones. I believe M'lord Morgan will be very proud and pleased with how his two hostesses will look this eve. He has said when you are finished, to join him in the drawing room below." M'lar feeling like the bracelets on her wrists, and the delicate gloves were more like wrist shackles. "Is Kaitlyn done?" A knock on her door and it opened and Kait drifted in on a sea of pink silk and satin. "Oh Kait you are a vision in pink my sweet sister, look how lovely you are."

Kait studied her sister and thought she was a vision in her gold and pearl colored dress of satin and silk. She smiled noting how natural that crown of hair looked encircled in the crown of diamonds and rubies and for a moment she thought that M'lar should marry Morgan if he could afford to keep her dressed in such opulence, something she certainly deserved. "M'lar you look as much the queen or a princess. You are lovely my sister and very deserving of this look as any I have ever known." M'lar was touched by her sister's sweet words and moved to hug her. Whispering softly in her ear. "he is waiting for us in the drawing room, we might as well go on down and see what he wishes before we head to the ballroom and prepare for the elite of the elite of Waterdeep to arrive." Kait pulled back with over bright eyes she smiled tightly as she let out a slow easy breath. "Yes, I suppose you are right. We should go. M'lar." She held her for a moment. "Do you think I did a good job?" M'lar held her and spoke softly, "Of course I do. I cannot lie Kait and what you have done with that ballroom will be the talk of this town for many years to come. Now let us go we have been summoned."

M'lar let Kait go in first and stood back to see Morgan's reaction to his creation. She was pleased to see Morgan's eyes alight with a pleased and self-satisfied smile as Kait drifted in on her creation of pink and pearl. He moved forward and took her hand in his and lifted it to kiss her hand and say graciously, "Tonight all gods will smile down on you and know that they created a vision of purity and sweetness." M'lar felt he had done the right thing in giving her such a wonderful compliment. As M'lar watched him; she noted he wore black satin breeches, a pearl colored shirt under a heavy black and gold brocade jacket, and his cravat was the same runic golden designs and color of her dress. A part of her wanted to rebel against this coordination with her dress as a show of putting a subtle brand on her as his. He glanced up and a slow easy smile edged his thin lips as he studied her look. M'lar walked into the room and stood next to Kait like a schoolgirl waiting for approval. "My dear if ever I have said you were lovely or beautiful before you are a vision tonight." He reached for her hand and lifted it to kiss her wrist and then each finger. M'lar waited for him to be finished and forced her self not to jerk her hand from his. "Thank you Morgan."

Her words were soft and her throat was dry as she waited for him to explain why they were meeting there in the drawing room instead of the ballroom. "Come, a little drink before our guests arrive and a few words of advice on how to avoid awkward or embarrassing situations. This is a party we are having and I have been informed that you have out done yourself Lady Kaitlyn and that the ballroom shall be a vision of enchantment and beauty. For that I commend you. Now the men that will be coming tonight are here for two purposes, to seek a seduction or a bride. The other men that come are here to make or break alliances and old deals or work out new deals. Should you hear any of these negotiations you would do well to pretend you were not listening or over heard these conversations. Now the Ladies coming tonight are seeking out old flames or liaisons they have not seen or been with for some time and will try to seek them out and seduce the men they are aligned with. Again you would do well to ignore such actions or conversations and keep things going with the food and the drink. Those that come to dance will be on the floor, those that go to the verandas are here to negotiate or meet with someone."

Morgan handed over the glasses of sparkling wine and saluted each woman with a soft touch of his glass against their glasses. "Now again, you will see the height of this cities society in action and the ladies will most assuredly be catty, bitchy and jealous of you both because you are new to the city, will be the center of attention and will most certainly garner the attention of several types of males that will be attending this function. I suggest you simply dance, keep your conversation to the light side and do not accept any requests to stroll the gardens. To do so would court disaster for you both and you would find your good morals compromised." Morgan feigned a sip of his drink then lowered his glass and set it on the table. "if you do not wish to be found in a compromising situation you will stay within the ballroom confines and either with each other or myself. If you choose to leave, then take one of my servants with you, as this particular party has been broadcast over the entire city and region, I can assure you that there will be a few rogues that will try to pass themselves off as royalty, nobles or friends of mine in hopes of crashing this party to steal from those inside."

He moved towards the door and signaled several men in very expensive garb that could easily pass for nobles them selves. "These are my men that I have hired to make sure that nothing like that happens. But in the off chance they are not successful in filtering out these individuals they have been instructed to keep a close observation on you both to protect you from the darker element that sometimes gets past the front doors into the inner sanctum." He waved his hand the men looked over Kait and M'lar then bowed to Morgan and disappeared into the hallway and from sight. "So, now we have gone over the rules, shall we go to our assigned positions at the receiving line to await out guests, which I have been informed that the first carriage load has arrived at the front gate." Kait started to panic, her eyes wide her mouth opening and closing in a guppy like action. M'lar reached for her hand and whispered, "Breathe you are going to be fine and this will be a walk in the park compared to what we have to deal with on Tal Shandor."

Morgan led them down the long narrow hallway into the breezeway, then through the double doors and nodded to the major domo and took up his position at the head of the receiving line, with M'lar standing sedately next to him, and Kait next to her. The arrival of the guests was just the opening of the floodgates as more and more started to arrive. Soon enough the room was filled and the party was just beginning to the point of the opening dance. Morgan held out his hand to Kait and led her to the dance floor and signaled the orchestra and they began to dance, and M'lar was thrilled that Morgan gave her the honor of opening the ball as his partner. They glided around the room with expert movements and soon others began to join them on the floor. M'lar felt a light touch on her arm and she turned to see Darius D'Armond was extending his hand in an silent request to be his partner for the opening dance.

M'lar accepted his hand and lifting her dress stepped to the floor and followed him gracefully around the room. "You look absolutely stunning tonight my dear." Darius smiled as he noted the envious looks of the other male counter parts in the room watching him take one of the most stunningly beautiful women they had ever seen around the room for the first dance. "Thank you, and you look very handsome yourself tonight Mr. D'Armond." Darius laughed softly, "Now we agreed that you would call me Darius remember?" M'lar flushed and followed him doing a perfect match for his steps to the dance. "I forgot forgive me." He twirled her around and then back up against his body and chuckled, "I would forgive you for anything my dear." M'lar caught the dark and very dangerous glanced of Alexis as she danced with Darius and had to find the formally polite side of her personality as she finished the dance. When the dance finished he leaned over and spoke softly, "Now you must promise me another dance before the night is up." M'lar peered over his shoulder and caught the kill or be killed look of Alexis and said softly, "if I were you, I would most certainly as the lovely lady over there for a dance because if looks could kill, I fear I would be dead and in my grave."

Darius turned and looked at the now fuming Alexis, "Yes I suppose you after right but fear not she will allow another dance with you or she may find she needs s new employer before this night is over." M'lar stepped back and felt her arm taken. Morgan was at her side. "Sorry Darius, my turn." The music began and Darius looked at Kait and smiled, "My Lady Kaitlyn may I have this dance and may I tell you how utterly charmin you look in that confection of pink?" Kait giggled lightly and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the floor and moved into an easy gliding dance with him. The whole room was beginning to buzz with the soft or not so soft conversations that were being held and M'lar noticed while she danced with Morgan that all eyes were on them. "I noticed that you did not invite very many elves tonight." Morgan laughed, "The reason being that I did not want you uncomfortable around them. Besides we planned this perfectly with their exodus to Evermeet for one of their high holy days." M'lar sighed with relief and actually relaxed into his hold. Morgan laughed, "I should give you more news like this if it makes you that pliable." M'lar stiffened then realized he was teasing and relaxed. "Very good, now you see I do not cause you to melt and I do not turn you to salt because I touched you. If anything I make us both look good when we are together." M'lar did roll her eyes and continued to move around the room, "it looks like Mr. D'Armond is dancing with Kait now. Oh look there is his mother and she cannot take her eyes off of us." It was true Daniela D'Armond watched Morgan with M'lar but was more focused on Morgan as she watched them glide around the dance floor. All she could recall was the most curious dream she had the other night about Morgan and what a terrific lover he had been. She now wondered if she could put that theory to the test and entice him out to the gazebo and seduce him. Another part of her that was more circumspect and did not want to know moved over her emotions and she locked down her curiosity and her need to know if he was as good as she had dreamed. Instead she now watched Deanna with Fallon Stormbringer as they glided about the floor.

Fallon pretended he was interested in the silly catty comments that Deanna found as entertaining; mostly for herself, and covetedly watched M'lar with Morgan and at one point he frowned, he had thought that was the woman that Darius had wanted. Now he saw she belonged to one of the most ruthless pirates in realm space and on the sword coast. Even his arch nemesis was afraid of Morgan. However, he had seen Darius when he waltzed with her earlier and he showed all the signs of being enraptured with this woman. Glancing over at Alexis he could easily see she too had the same idea he had, that Darius was going against Morgan for this woman. Somehow he knew that Morgan would win and Darius would finally see what it was like to want something and not be able to have it. This made his gloriously happy. He had been raised with Darius but always was treated like the help and not an equal. Even though he had been equals with him in most things until he went to the citadel and then was booted out like his mother had been.

The dance was about to end and Fallon spun Deanna out and then into his body and bent her over and stole a kiss from her on the dance floor. This particular brave and outlandish act had accomplished what he wanted; it had shut her up. Deanna laughed as the kiss was broken and she pushed away from him. "Well I suppose that is one way to get a girl's attention, why don't we slip outside and I can show you what I can do with my very talented tongue." She winked and took his hand and lead him towards the verandas and into the night to a place she knew too well and had visited many times when she was in need to be sated. Fallon liking the idea of taking Darius sister for a little ride down pleasure lane was more than accommodating as he let her lead him outside. They followed the pathway around the garden and then into a alcove where there were padded benches. "Now, come to me big boy and show me what you really want and what you can do!" She hiked up her skirts and gave him a healthy look at what she had to offer. Fallon smiled and leaned over, speaking softly he said, "You were going to show me out talented you were with your tongue remember?"

Darius moved to Alexis side and stood watching the dance floor, "I suppose the next dance you would like to dance?" Alexis spoke through clinched teeth, "I would like to rip out that bitches hair and then gut her. After that I would like to see you demeaned in front of this whole contingent of people by having your balls cut off and hung around your neck." Darius chuckled, 'Really muh flower you would mess up your play house that much?" Alexis frowned, "I would if you thought you would be with that cow over there." She turned putting her back to M'lar and the other guests as she captured his gaze with her own smoldering on. "You understand one thing Darius, you belong to me for now and I expect you to never forget that, do you understand? That is Manshak's woman and you would do well to remember that before he mind blasts you into oblivion." Darius looked down into her gaze and his smile was equally tight, "Alexis muh dear, I will remind you, that you do not own me and I will do as I see fit and with whom I see fit. Do I make myself clear?" She had never seen him so driven with his own determination nor anger.

Spinning around she grabbed his hand as he next dance began and pulled him to the dance floor. Morgan moved to stand next to M'lar and tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. "Now then shall we circulate and socialize?" M'lar moved next to him as he took her around the room to introduce her to the who was who of Waterdeep. Most of the noble families were already enmeshed in their own dealings and she stood oblivious to the innuendos and the out and out catty remarks made around her as she stood by Morgan's side and pretended to not listen. Holding a totally bored and blank look on her face she suddenly felt as if she was becoming more accustomed to the ways of Waterdeep and was not so sure she was happy with this thought. Moving along, shaking hands, having her hand kissed and then speaking of trivial things such as what it was like to be on an island in a tropical climate. The other topic was how long had she been a priestess and some even said they would be happy to provide her with books for her temple. This made her smile and it changed her whole appearance when she smiled. Most the men were envious of Morgan as he lead her around the room and they noted that Kait had already been circulating and making sure everyone was having a good time and was adhering to Morgan's warnings.

As the evening grew later, Morgan was beginning to feel the need to find someone to feed on, he had studied the many notables and nobles in the room and decided he would use one of his maids, slipping quietly from the room, he once again shifted to mist form and floated into the back rooms the ladies had used to refresh themselves and Kait said was necessary to find a place to fix their hair or powder their noses and to do what ladies did when they drank too much and felt the need to relieve themselves. The same was arranged for the men that also felt the need for a necessary room. Standing on her feet for too long Pansy was beginning to grow sleepy eyed, not many women had been in to use their necessary room and she had been tempted to tell the other maids that had been assigned these rooms that she might slip off for a quick nap. She had a long night the night before with her boyfriend Harry, and they had romped in the sack for most the night. Which accounted for the dark circles under her eyes.

As he was about to summon her to him, he heard a soft gasp and an eek and in mist form he floated to the location of the sound and the anger that burned in his body was immeasurable. There he saw M'lar caught in her dress trying to fend off a dark clad man that was trying to pull the tiara from her hair and the necklace from her neck. Shifting back into human form he came up behind the man that had a tight hold on her arms and jerked him away from her sending him flying over his shoulder to land with a sickening thud on the ground. Turning to see she was nothing more than disheveled he rasped out, "Go to the necessary room lock yourself in, clean up and I will come for you when I am done with this rogue." M'lar lifted her skirts and rushed towards the door of the necessary room, shoved it open, and slammed it locking I behind her. Morgan advanced on the hapless male that now was trying to climb up to his feet and froze as he looked into the piercing cold blue eyes that burned into him with an intensity that the man would not forget even in his death, he would remember he had picked the wrong party to crash and try to rob the guest of the owner and the most notorious man known to his kind, he had made a big mistake thinking he could harm what belonged to Morgan Manshak.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Morgan bent the neck of the rouge, sunk his teeth deep in to his throat and had him drained in less than a minute, snapping his neck he three him into the bushes and then moved to the ladies convenience room. Checking his clothing to make sure he had not soiled himself he knocked lightly on the door, "M'lar?" Pansy opened the door and peered wide-eyed out to the doctor. "Is Lady M'lar all right Pansy?" He thought she should thank the rogue for being his meal instead of her this eve. M'lar stepped forward with signs of scratches on her arms and her neck. Morgan frowned, "you should heal yourself M'lar you are badly scratched." M'lar turned to peer at her image in the mirror and ran delicate gentle fingers over the red swollen marks on her neck. Chanting softly, she cast ~cure light wounds~ on her neck and arm, then cantriped her soiled gown to its once pristine appearance. "Now shall we go back to the party since we are hosting?" M'lar sighed and moved past the pretty maid and spoke softly, "Thank you for your concern and help Pansy." The maid smiled and curtsied to her. Morgan tucked her hand into his arm's crook and slowly made his way with her in tow back to the ball. "Seems my men were not very observant for my guests." M'lar spoke softly, "I am sure they did not think anyone would be harmed on their way to a room of convenience Morgan, I know I certainly did not expect to be accosted so near a chamber pot room!" She hissed as she tried to protect the men from his ire.

Morgan held his emotions locked down and waited as a group of ladies laughing and giggling whispering about some young men that had caught their attention as they moved to the convenience room. "Thus why being in a group is even more important, what if that had been Kait? Would you be so quick to defend incompetence?" M'lar hissed back, "She as I would not have known any better had that happened to her Morgan, I felt a need to refresh myself and thought of all places I could be safe was in such a place." Though she did not realize it, she had cut him with that remark and it had hit home, even his own personal home was not safe from the darker influences of Waterdeep and had to wonder if that had been an isolated incident and how that one had gotten in so close and knew when to attack. Letting his gaze shift over the area he saw what he knew to be true, M'lar had been set up and he laid his dark and very knowing gaze on the culprit, Alexis Stone was going to have to lean a lesson and a hard one. He would not kill her this time, he would just mark her for life as a remind not to mess with what was his.

Studying her from where he stood he pushed forth his will and ~ego whipped~ her, then ~probed her most recent thoughts and got an ear full, she was determined to see M'lar dead or maimed. Her rage at Darius' interest in this half breed had her filled with rage and with a desire to see the end of the threat. He ran thought the conversations she had with Dani as well, and Dani's putting her up to the attempt, and the words that were had with the rogue that now laid dead hidden in the thick buses that surrounded the garden and the outside world of Waterdeep. He was sure once he was searched they would find the twenty gold that Alexis had paid to have M'lar accosted and if she died in the attempt so be it. He patted M'lar's hand and led her back into the ballroom. "I take it that you completed the necessary ambulation's you needed to attend when you left the ballroom?" M'lar had forgotten she had to pee and now was reminded that it was the fear of being attacked that had forced the pressure on her bladder to abate. 'Actually no, Morgan I was so upset that all I wanted to do was straighten my clothing." Morgan frowned, "Then I suggest while I stand here, you go on back to the necessary room and attend your personal needs while I go discuss my dissatisfaction with whom I think set this man on you."

Evan as he said dissatisfaction, M'lar could not tell he was upset by his manner and actions. She turned now that the pressure on her bladder was making it presence known, she turned and with as much grace as she could hurried back to the convenience room. Pushing open the door Morgan watched as she disappeared behind the closed door and then turned to move with a degree of urgency towards Alexis that had now turned to hurry away from him. "Hold it right there Alexis, a word if you will." Alexis picked up her speed and suddenly found that a snail could travel faster than she, Morgan had thrust his science out and used the will of his way by ~initiate slow on target~ From where he moved at a less hurried pace she looked as if she was frozen and moving slower than anyone in the room. Moving up to her side, Morgan spun her around and held his gaze with hers and imitated ~telepathy~, "_I have read your mind, and I know what you and Dani tried to pull, your man is dead and you will be next if I so much as even think you intend to do harm to my guest. Just so you understand what I am saying Alexis I am going to leave you with a reminder of what I will and can do. Have you ever felt so helpless that all your enemies in one room could take advantage of you while you were held helpless?_" Pushing his power forward he struck her with a `psychic crush~, then he shifted his will to initiate ~spectral force~ and let her see she was powerless and surrounded by all her known enemies. He could see the absolute fear she had and now he knew she was marked and would be for the next five hours. Once the power wore off, she would be free but would remember what he had threatened. Then as a final mark on her mind and her soul he once again ~ego whipped~ then ~mind thrust~ entering her mind with a trigger word, "_M'lar is the trigger word and if someone says her name or you think of her and think her name, you will be struck with such a fear that you must escape from where you are for you could forfeit your life_."

Now his job was complete and he had put his mark on her and left his imprint, he would not have to worry about Alexis again or that is until another stronger psionist than he came along and took out what he had put in her mind. Morgan moved her from the middle of the hallway to the ballroom and set her in a chair by the door. Whispering softly in her ear he said, "When you can move again, you will have a need to leave here because your life is in danger." Stepping away from her he moved back into the hallway and awaited M'lar's return. He felt rather proud of his abilities to manipulate the sheep that were Waterdeep's elite of the elite no matter what roadway they walked, he was always there at the cross roads of those paths to see they went how he wanted. Having taken care of two unnecessary embarrassments for his party, he waited patiently and watched the others as they passed him with over bright alcohol induced smiles, Had he not eaten earlier, he would have found it easy pickings to find any number of eager or willing young girls to sate his blood lust. However as he had the most sought after and oft times most desired woman in the room, he felt no need to now feast on the lovely young women that had given him an open invitation to take them with a simple smile and a casual wink of the eye.

M'lar hurried with her need to evacuate her bladder, straighten her clothing and moved to wash her hands and straighten her hair. Then turning she head in the other room women speaking about her. "Did you see her? She is hideous! How could any man wish to be around someone that is so deformed and horrible looking?" M'lar leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. It was true; she was not the same as the other women there, the ones with the soft skin, and the smooth even foreheads that fit their perfectly lovely delicate faces with a gentleness that became their pale looks. "Those breasts! They are so huge it is a wonder she can stand up straight. If a man looks at her it is because of her breasts and not her face that is for sure. Obviously if they looked up in her eyes, they would see what a horrid creature she really is. Manshak must be mad to think he could keep her safe and untouched here in his home? I am sure the elven nation is scared to death of her." Then M'lar feeling the bite of tears hear an all too familiar voice. "Ladies, do you not think your thoughts would best be put to good practice by being less catty, insecure and obviously jealous by being on the dance floor so the gentlemen here do not miss your charms?" Oh bless her sister she was coming through the door and had occasion to hear the things being said, she did not sound too happy as she put that blue gaze on each and every female collected in a group by the door and taking cheap shots at M'lar. "I would suggest should you wish to keep the gentleman in question attention and not loose it to my sister, you will keep your mouths shut, smile pretty and pretend to enjoy the words the men are saying. Otherwise you might find that my sister has garnered their attention to just more than her breasts, that her intelligence and her innate charm of being able to listen to what they are saying but their appreciation for who she is and not what she is keeps their attention away from you because she is a true noble born female and not just a wannabe noble with bad manners, skin, and grace."

M'lar could have rushed out there and hugged her sister but a part of her did not want them to know she had her their horrid comments and hateful slurs and hurt her. Instead she listened as the women moved around Kait, who M'lar knew was looking with her most disapproving glare, which could be very formidable and past her to the outside and back to the ballroom with tails tucked and heads lowered and speaking catty things about Kait and M'lar. "You can come out now sister, I know you are hiding behind that wall, and yes, I knew you were there all this time. Yes I heard everything they had to say and yes it angered me for them being jealous, catty, and mean about you and yes, I would have bopped them all over the head if I had a staff." M'lar squared her shoulders and stepped out to peer over at her sister and then rushed to hug her tightly and happy for once she did not take a breath as she let out her ire with the petty squabbles of the noble women of Waterdeep. "Oh sister, thank you for being you!" M'lar held her tightly and felt her sister patting her back as she spoke. "You of all do not need to thank me sister, it was unconscionable for the way they spoke of you, catty jealous little twits! Why I should have thrown them all over my knee and spanked each and every one of them! They are just jealous that they are not as exotically beautiful as you and they must have heard the conversation being held by that particularly popular group of young men as they are waiting patiently for your return so they can dance with you one more time before the evening ends."

"I would have been back soon dear sister but I had an unfortunate incident occur and Morgan had to rescue me from a would be robber. He had hold of the necklace and my bracelets and was trying to rip them from my body!" Kait blanched and moved away and looked her sister over. "You were not harmed were you?" M'lar shook her head and Pansy moved from the rear room her eyes wide, "No Miss Kait, she was just scratched, but M'lord Manshak took care of the robber, then poor Miss M'lar was scratched and she healed her self right proper." Kait cupped M'lar's cheek and frowned, "Well next time we go together, had I not seen you head this way a while ago, I would not have known you were over here. I did see Morgan with that most disagreeable lady that was with the D'Armonds that night and then when you did not come out in a proper amount of time, I feared she had trapped you in here and I felt it necessary to come and rescue you." M'lar felt a wealth of love for her dear sister. "Thank you Kait, shall we not keep Morgan waiting. He was going to escort me back to the ballroom." Kait smiled, "Then let us go and we will forget those catty she witches and enjoy the last night we have here in Waterdeep and make memorable memories that we can go back and retell to Shayla during our girls night."

M'lar hooked her arm through her sisters and followed her out the door to the archway and to the area she last saw Morgan, from the alcove he stepped out and bowed to them both. "Ladies I do not think it proper form to desert our guests shall we return and make merry for the rest of the night before the hour grows late and we must hurry the late nighter to leave us? I have taken the liberty of having your maids pack your bags and my man has come to take your luggage back to the ship, we shall leave at dusk tomorrow. I shall have completed my last day of business by then and we shall be back in New Damara in three days time." M'lar took a deep breath and feeling unsettled she stood on the other side of Morgan and slipped her arm through his arm and felt him tug her closer to him. Kait following M'lar's example did the same by sliding her arm through his arm and stepping with him through the door once again to look upon the lovely setting she had been a party to arranging for the night. The gossamer material floating through the colorful lights and the appearance of the air filled with fairy dust and stardust sparkled over the material as the room still held an aura of enchantment and fantasy. M'lar could not help but sigh contentedly as they entered and she was once again struck with awe at how lovely the room looked. At the appearance of the two ladies Morgan noted several males were advancing towards them to claim them for dancing.

Releasing his hold on M'lar he turned to her and smiled, "Go enjoy the rest of the night you have earned it and deserve it, I would not deprive Waterdeep's elite your presence and it seems you are in great demand." He had spoken to them both but his eyes never left M'lar's face as she turned and flushed with the compliment he had lavished upon her. He smiled as he noted Lord Bainbridge's son was vying for a dance with the exotic beauty that was M'lar. Kait had been claimed by Captain Marshand the head of the guard in Waterdeep and she smiled beatifically to him as he lead her to the dance floor bowed and then took her hand in his and laid his hand on her waist. M'lar found the good Lord Bainbridge was taking liberties with putting both hands on her waist and pulling her close to him, he frowned and then watched as M'lar lifted one hand, stepped back and pushed his other hand to her waist. He laughed at his faux mistake and she nodded and said softly, "It happens sometimes my lord now shall you lead or do you wish me to lead?" Her words were said softly but with a steeliness that warned him she would not take such liberties as a mistake next time they danced.

As the music began the two women showed though they came from a small principality they still had proper breeding and excellent skills on the dance floor as they were glided around the room to the sweet subtle tones of the waltz being played. M'lar followed his lead and with grace given by divine intervention she showed that the Priestess of Oghma could indeed perform to form and grace. Kait had been taught from a very young age how to act properly and to dance. This was a natural setting for her and while M'lar paid attention to the conversation attempted by Lord Bainbridge, she was very much aware of how lovely Kait looked and how perfect a wife she would have made Morgan. She was everything M'lar was not, she was a pale beauty with grace, charm and innocent. She was the perfect wife material for a man of standing and wealth could have hopes to claiming as his wife. She had such a sweet nature the only fault that M'lar could even attribute to Kait was her inane prattle she had when she relaxed and was familiar with those around her. She would get on a tangent and then change in mid stream the point she was trying to make. But even that could be easily derailed and she could be made to keep her conversations to one sentenced responses.

Now as the dance drew to a close, she found herself once again turning into the most incredibly blue eyes and devil may care look a man could easily give to the casual observer, "I believe my dear this dance is mine." Fallon Stormbringer had moved right in, and M'lar could tell he had just come from some sort of tryst, he still wore the lip color of the woman that he had secluded in a corner and more than likely had sex with her. He reeked of expensive perfume, his cravat had been hastily retied, and his shirt had not been properly tucked in. "Do you not think sir you should take yourself to the necessary room and perhaps clean up? I fear your last partner has left a brand on you that lets one know you have been naughty Mr. Stormbringer." Fallon swept her up against his body and spun her around the room as the music began to play and he whispered in her ear, "You jealous that it was not you in that alcove with me?" M'lar pushed against his chest and put a decent distance between them. "I assure you jealous is not the emotion that comes to mind when seeing you so disheveled, I think the proper word would be disgust." Fallon laughed, "You have to give me a chance before you begin to pass judgment my lady. Perhaps if you gave me the chance to know you better you would find that I am not that bad."

M'lar put a respectable distance between them, "Sir, I find you disgusting that you could not even get your pants closed before searching out your next conquest, and I can most certainly assure you it will not be me, not only do I not want to get to know you better, I look forward to this dance ending so you can go back to whatever debauchery you were involved in before you came to ruin my evening." Fallon gave her a mocked hurt look with a devilish smile, "Now you wound me. I cannot help that the lady in question was very shall we say impatient to please her self and me and in the interim of seeking the male member hidden in my pants she was impetuous enough to rip off my buttons and not allow me closure. I fear she thought we should spend all night in the alcove and I was not so inclined. So, I took my leave of her and she went in search of another. M'lar muttered softly and ~cantrip` the buttons back on his pants cleaning him up with one quick movement of her fingers. "Pray now you can save your honor and not be found out for your lasciviousness." She put a little more distance between them as she moved to the music and allowed him to guide her around the room.

M'lar had never had the pleasure or displeasure of seeing such an open display of a man's needs having been met and his not caring who else saw he had a conquest for the evening. As the music ended he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It pains me to leave you fair lady but leave you I must, I see the lady in question is demanding my attention yet again." M'lar glanced over her shoulder and saw the glowering but poignant looks upon Deanna D'Armonds face as she waited for him to leave M'lar. Before M'lar could see him move to Deanna, she flet her self once again swept up in a pair of strong arms and she was now dancing with Darius D'Armond, "My turn again my dear, I paid those ne'er do wells to allow me this dance so that we would not be interrupted for the duration of this dance." M'lar laughed, "You paid to dance with me without interruption? Wow, how much did it go for?" He smiled charmingly and spoke softly, "you did not go cheap I assure you." M'lar laughed, "Well do tell me what was it worth?" He glanced at the hopeful swains as they watched from the sidelines waiting for the dance to be over. "I had to pay them twenty gold each, so you did not go cheaply."

M'lar had counted them and saw that there were five young men so he was out two hundred gold and was over whelmed with the thought that he was that wealthy and could pay out that much money to keep those young men away. She whispered, "you know if you had asked me, I would have gladly danced and told them to wait a different turn and then you would be a little heavier of the pocket Mr., I mean Darius." She smiled and he looked to her with a sly but charming smile. "you are worth every gold I paid and this dance has made me the happiest man at the ball tonight. I just wished I had time to sweep you off your feet and carry you away." M'lar laughed, "But I really think Morgan Manshak would be sorely put out should you do such a thing." Darius swung her around as he beat of the music picked up to a livelier beat and spun her back, "But I don't care what Morgan Manshak thinks or wants. I do care about what makes me happy and you my dear here in my arms at this moment makes me the happiest man at this ball, never doubt that." He leaned close as he pulled her up against his body and she could feel his excitement in the tension of his body. "Some day, you will make a very worthy man a very happy man by becoming his wife. I would like to dream and think it would be me." M'lar laughed again, "you are confident and a bit forward are you not?" She was feeling the flush of a crush but knew it was dangerous to flirt with such thoughts or even consider the ideas considering the very coldly beautiful Alexis Stone had claimed him. The music began to wind down and she knew the dance would be ending soon. Sighing softly she twirled back out and then back to him and the music ended and suddenly M'lar felt the air around them rise with static and the room was no longer around them and they had been ~teleported~ and ~levitated~ to the top of the house on the Captain's walk. Darius smiled, "Ooops seems that was in bad form I can almost hear the moans of the young men that hoped to claim you from that next dance."

M'lar broke her hold on Darius and moved to lean on the railing. "That was bad form and if I know my host he will be looking for us and won't be none too pleased with you for taking his hostess away." Darius bowed low, "But at least I have stolen you away for a few more precious minutes to be in your company." He took her into his arms, locked his gaze to hers and said softly, "I want a kiss M'lar, just one quick passionate kiss to taste you to feel you in my arms and to know that for one night, I got to hold you and talk of love and poetry and to kiss you in the soft moonlight." He tipped her chin up, lowered his lips and captured them with his and kissed her deeply, sending her world spinning wildly out of control. Never in all her years had anyone held her like this, kissed her deeply and with such tenderness or spoke such sweet words of endearment to her. This was a new sensation and a forbidden one should Alexis or Morgan to discover them caught in this tryst. That was the reasonable parts of her mind, the other part that wanted to dream and find love and be treated special choose to ignore the sensible part of her mind. She found she was lifting her arms, to lock them around his neck, to press her body into his and to return that kiss with as much passion as he had just given her and the moment was electric.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Morgan watched the kiss between M'lar and Darius and he was not amused. ~Teleporting~ to his captain's walk, he spoke with a hint of steal wrapped in silk, the voice was smooth but held a hint of strength the showed no true emotion but held a tone of no arguments were allowed. "I think your attention is required below Darius, it would seem the very delectable and very desirable Miss Stone is needing assistance. She appears to be on the verge of suffering a break down." Morgan slid his hand into his coat pocket and studied the two together. M'lar felt her face burn with embarrassment and felt like she did when the monks had caught her her doing something she was not allowed to do. With the coldly piercing look Morgan now shot at her and then to Darius he softened any intent with a humorless smile. "So, you should go attend to her, then there is your sister who is locked in a compromising position with Fallon hidden in the west alcove." Darius turned and gave a half bow to Morgan, "As a matter of fact Darius last I saw Daniela she was about to go into a fit of apoplexy, so I suggest you are needed below and should leave my hostesses to me." Darius did not respond, instead he turned grabbed M'lar one more time and drug her into his arms for another less passionate kiss but a kiss that caught Morgan's attention. Then winking at M'lar he tapped her nose with his index finger and in a wink of an eye, ~teleported~ to the ballroom below.

M'lar turned to get to compose herself while Morgan stood and watched her smooth her hair back and straighten her dress. "You really should be careful my dear, you stand too close to that railing you could plummet to your unfortunate death below." M'lar spun back around to find Morgan standing behind her, "So, that is how you would eliminate your problem with me? By pushing me off your roof top?" Morgan smiled, it was tight and just below the surface he had discovered he was angry, angrier than he realized. "No, I am saying you should not sand so close to the railing. Come we are needed in the ballroom, the last dance for the night is about to be announced and I am sure you will not mind me claiming that dance. I opened the ball with Kaitlyn I can close it with you." M'lar slipped her hand into his hand and waited for the normal feeling of being ~teleported~ and with a subtle pop she was no longer standing on the captain's walk of the palatial home of Morgan's she was in the center of the ballroom floor. Morgan turned to the orchestra leader that had held the last score for Morgan's signal. Seeing Morgan in the center of the room and the nod of his head, the leader tapped his wand then lifted it and they began to play the good night ladies waltz.

Not really feeling like dancing M'lar fell into step with Morgan who had pulled her close to his body and began to move with her around the room with ease and grace, he offered only a cursory smile as he glided past the other dancers on the floor. "When the last guest has left, I have decided it is time to head back to New Damara, so you will go back to your room, pack up the last of your things and meet me in the foyer." M'lar's features were frozen in place with only the most cursory of nods and smiles as they moved about the room. "I see because I choose to have a kiss stolen we are going home earlier than you intended, well Morgan I was ready to go home about 12 days ago, so if you think you are punishing me for my conduct, if anything you are granting my wish sooner than later." Morgan chuckled softly, "Punish you my dear of course I am not punishing you. Do you think I blame you for what happened on the catwalk? I can assure you I do not, I blame D'Armond and frankly he will not travel to New Damara to see you, and once we are gone and he is in Alexis' bed again, you will be nothing but a memory to him." The music slowed and then ended.

M'lar stepped back and politely clapped for the orchestra and its leader then turned to take up her position by the door leaving Morgan alone on the dance floor. Kait moved to stand next to M'lar and as the guests readied themselves to leave the ballroom, they both were complimented on a lovely and enchanting time spent by the elite of Waterdeep. M'lar frozen with her smile nodded and thanked them for coming, shaking hands and having her hand kissed as the guests filed out of the room. As the last guest left; M'lar turned to Kait, "Sweet Sister I am informed by our host that he intends us to leave this very night for New Damara, so if you will excuse me I do not choose to travel in this dress and will need to change." Kait turned at the approach of Morgan, which afforded M'lar the perfect opportunity to escape from him and the ballroom. Lifting her skirt, she moved hurriedly up the stairs and then felt her body stricken with some sort of power that held her in place. Morgan seeing her about to make good her escape before he could speak to them both, had pushed forth his will and ~Hold Person~, then with his next move he smiled as he forced ~sleep~ on her and watched as she crumpled to the floor. "Oh dear, it seems your sister has exhausted herself from the attack she suffered earlier." Kait feign astonishment, "Attacked?" Morgan nodded, poor thing was caught in an altercation with a would be robber, who has been dealt with. Morgan moved to M'lar and bent to pick her up and carry her out of the ballroom and to the main part of the house. "I will take her to the ship and return shortly to get you Kaitlyn, so you might wish to change, while I see to her comfort." Kait frowned, "Can I not come with you?" Morgan sighed deeply, "I fear at this time I am a bit tired my dear and can only carry one of you at a time. So do forgive me, I am sure once I rest I will be able to teleport more than one of you at the time."

Kait followed him to the main foyer and looked at M'lar sleeping soundly in his arms, "Well if you insist I shall be happy to wait for your return. I thought she wanted to change before we left so I shall bring the clothing she wanted to wear on the trip home, if that is if there is no problem with me bringing her change of clothing?" Morgan caught Kait before she went off on another tangent, "Not a problem in the least Kaitlyn, now excuse me while I take her and get her situated on the ship." Without giving Kait any further opening for another long dissertation, Morgan pushed his power forward and ~teleported~ M'lar and himself on to his ship. Appearing in her room, he moved to the bed and laid her down. Stepping back he sighed, "you know you should learn to be more appreciative of me my dear." Morgan moved to the closet and withdrew her gown and matching robe, moving back to the bed he sighed, "it is such a shame to do this but you will be far more comfortable and you will sleep through this until I am more rested and able to deal with you properly." He began to disrobe her, pulling off the heavy gown, the undergarments and smiled, he knew she hated such contraptions and could only imagine the grief she had given the maid that had been assigned as her personal maid.

Stripping her down he could not help but admire the contour of her body and the charms it offered to his eyes. With as detached emotions as any doctor would have with his patient, he dressed her in the soft elven silk gown of white and silver trim. Arranging her on the bed a part of him wanted very much to bend over and bite her and drink from her again, keep her weaken for the trip back to New Damara but his ethics would not allow it. Propping her head up on the pillow he covered her then hung up the dress and folded the under garments and put them in the trunk that had been delivered earlier. Moving back to the bed he sat on the edge and studied her in her sleep. 'You know your life could be so much simpler if you would not fight me. D'Armond was using you for a power play against me tonight and you were so naïve you had no idea that was what was happening. Perhaps one day you will learn that all that is visible is not seen." Standing he moved about the room and studied the appointments and sighed. "This place needs an update of furnishings, I think you may be traveling with me more often than you think or know my dear. Before this war of wills is over you will belong to me. The day you thought to hire an assassin and see me dead is the day you forfeited your freedom from me. Sleep well my dear." He moved back bent over the bed and placed a light cool kiss on her lips.

Stepping back once again he using very little effort or mental power ~teleported~ back to his house. Once there he hurried Kaitlyn along with the hint that M'lar would be awakening and would be surely upset to not find her sister on the ship. Kait bustled about her room and packed all she had brought and found that all she had accrued while in Waterdeep would not fit in the large trunk she had brought. Morgan not perturbed by this dilemma ordered another trunk brought to her room and had the maids finishing packing her things for her. Taking Kaitlyn's hand and turning he ~teleported~ her to the ship and her room and left her to her own devices as he moved back down the hallway to his room and moved to lay down, the day had begun to wear on him as dusk approached and Morgan needed to rest with all the psychic energy he had used this eve it was beginning to take its toll on him. Closing his eyes he truly did sleep the sleep of the dead.

Bart watched the play between M'lar and Fallon and found he did not like the man very much, he was too handy with M'lar wanting to hold her and paw her. But when he lost her after D'Armond teleported them from the room, he was beside himself. He had followed her most the night but then Kait had caught his attention and he was equally worried about her when she started off to the garden area under the pretense of being hot and needing some air. This was about the time, that he noted M'lar was headed to the ladies convenience room and knew he could not get in there, so he followed Kait. Kait had paused at the edge of the path and was taking in the air when he noticed that there were some uninvited guests that had now targeted the single female dripping in jewels. As B art thought he would have to affect a rescue and blow his cover, the hired thugs that Morgan had brought in moved in before him and successfully circumvented any contact with Kait. He smiled as he heard the groans and the sound of fist braking bones and the hurried off effect of being rushed away from the area so that proper justice could be delivered.

He however was not happy to see Morgan stun M'lar and then teleport her out and not know where they were going. Later he learned that Morgan had moved up his schedule to leave and go back to the island so Bart had to get word to Shayla to send the spell jammer back for him. Now he just decided he would enjoy the next three days in Waterdeep and renewed old acquaintances. Especially that sweet young thing in the fest hall close to the casino. He was going to enjoy these next three days and forget anything else but his needs and his delights and feast in a city that held it all. Bart slipped out of the house and headed towards the west end of town and to a night of pleasurable delights and sweetness. With a light skip to his step he disappeared down the street with a light wolf call to the night and the full moon over head.

Shayla sat in her office of the House and read the reports that had been turned in by her information gatherers, a soft knock on her door and a rather lovely red head in a green riding habit and her hair done up in an expensive coifed poked that well manicured head through her door and spoke with the most cultured southern voice she had heard in a long while, "Are you Shayla?" Shayla looked at the attractive female and knew with that red hair and those curves she would get the attention of a lot of males. "Yes, I am may I help you?" Shayla watched her move into the room with grace and appeared to have come from a home of breeding and respectability so why was she in her office? She smiled and there was a hard edge to that grin and those green eyes held an assessing view to them, "I am Jade LA Rue and I was told that you own the docks and the town of New Damara for the black market and other shall we say less than circumspect operations on this island."

Shayla sat back laced her fingers together and peered at her over the top of those fingers. "Yes, and I would trust you with any information because?" Jade then affected the long known thieves cant and told Shayla what she needed to know to accept her as one of her own. "I came to be of help and to provide you with my services if you are interested." Shayla smiled, oh this one would fit in wonderfully in the higher classed areas and no one would ever suspect her as being a member of the House of Shadows. "Shadows Travel Deep." Shayla said as a test, to which Jade responded, "As deep and dark as any cave or hole that most crawl out of." Shayla smiled, "I think we can make arrangements for you to be a member of my organization." Jade leaned back and got comfortable, "I must warn you though, I am fresh from the Ice Dales and I can assure you that the hand of the Harpers is stretching along the Sword Coast now." Shayla frowned, she had been able to carefully keep her operations out of the purview of the Harpers but now she was telling her they were on the move. "I see what can you provide me in regards to the Harpers and their movements, they have established in the Ice Deles?"

Jade looked at her fingernails that were perfectly manicured and painted with bright red polish, it seemed to match the color of the lips she had painted them with her lipstick. "I am saying the faction that began in Waterdeep is branching out and they are setting up offices all along the sword coast, I have been ahead of them by about six months each time I have moved." Shayla smiled, "So you believe they will send a representative here?" Jade nodded, "I think they thought that I would be a member of their organization, I have no desire to join the Harpers and heard about your operations here and decided I would be happier with your organization but would warn you they will try to infiltrate your organization to destroy you from the inside out." Shayla continued to study this perfect groomed female and smiled, "They will find to do so will just result in their becoming fish food or their head hung on a pike as an example for any that wish to do me or mine harm."

A runner moved into the room and stood quietly waiting for Shayla to notice him, snapping her fingers he handed her the note and she nodded, "Collect your tip from the guard below." The boy who looked as if he had slept with the fish mongers and smelled as bad left the room with a big smile on his face, Shayla called him back, "Boy!" He stopped and moved back, with a move of her fingers she cleaned him with a cantrip and then took the smell out of the room. "If that was your disguise, I would suggest the next time you come to my office, you clean up!" The boy nodded and back away from the narrowed eyed woman that now let the magic in her fingertips dance along to the other fingertips. "Yes ma'am" he turned when he felt it was safe and dashed for the door. Shayla opened the note and smiled, "Excuse me a moment Miss LA Rue, I need to tend to something of great importance to me, it seems my sisters are coming back home and I need to make arrangements to bring home their body guards without incident or fail." Jade looked at her fingers, "So it is true, you are friends with the breed?" Shayla spun around moved to the chair Jade sat in pinned her with her deadly look and said softly, "Never call her that again, do you understand me, nor the next time you will fine you won't like my irritation very well."

Shayla turned and called over he shoulder, "Find a room, unpack your things and dinner is at six." Jade frowned, she had meant no harm in referring to the half breed as the breed but could see this woman took her relationship seriously and she would steer clear of irritating her again." Standing she brushed off the green velvet riding habit and moved down to the main lobby where she eyed a very handsome man with a very sweet brogue. He turned and brightened as he laid eyes on her and smiled then bowed low. "Hello Lass and who might you be?" She laughed at such an outward garishly dressed man in a short plaid skirt. "I am Jade LA Rue, and you are?" crossed the room in two steps or so it seemed and took her hand in his and smiled into her green eyes. "I am Ramsey, ma'am, Ramsey Douglas at your service. From where I am standing I think I have died and gone to the heavens to see my reward and that is the sight of you dressed in my favorite color."

Jade was charmed and smiled at him with a sparkle in her gaze and a quick hand she soon learned that he was not wearing much under that skirt he sported. "I see Mr. Douglas, it is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and took her hand in his and then kissed it. Smiling down into her green gaze he said, "May I have the pleasure of your presence for dinner some night?" Jade chuckled, "I think that could be arranged Mr. Douglas." He put another hand over his heart and affected a dramatic panged look, "Oh my dear please call me Ramsey, Mr. Douglas was me father and we never got along." Once again Jade was caught up in the moment and chuckled, "Well then Ramsey I would love to dine with you some night soon. But for now, I have traveled far, and find that I am very fatigued. If you will excuse me?" Ramsey watched her as she went to lift her carpetbag and move back to the stairs and up them. He could not take his eyes off that set of child-bearing hips as she moved with grace and ease in her riding habit up those stairs and out of sight.

Marstoq paced his office at the barracks as he read the report he had just received, his mother had been gone for two weeks, the business was down at the Hoch, and she was with Morgan and that worried him to no end. He was fit to be tied as he paced back and forth and did not even see Feelena come in. "My love what has you so tied in knots." Marstoq turned and smiled seeing his lovely wife standing before him, "Mother and Kait have been gone with Morgan now for over two weeks and I am worried my love." Feelena frowned and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. "Can you not warn her or talk some sense into her? Make her see reason that this is not a good thing?" Marstoq continued to pace furiously back and forth, "I have warned her my love, but it seems she is hell bent on taking his challenge and facing him and this time she may not come out of it very well." Feelena frowned deeper, "Then we must make sure she has all the facts and see that she is properly educated about Morgan before she falls into the same trap as Katon."

Marstoq sighed and then watched as a contingent of guard came in leading several individuals bound and being lead by a rope around their stomachs. "Great now what?" Marstoq moved to the window opened it and shouted down to the Lieutenant, "Briggs, what the hell is this about?" The tall and very newly appointed Briggs looked up with a degree of pride, "They were caught conscripting dockworkers. We brought them in." Mars nodded "Go lock them up and bring me the report." Mars sat down and ran a harried hand over his head and around his neck. "I am beginning to think the whole island is corrupt." Fel nodded, "I know my love but tonight when you are done with your days activities I promise you that what I have planned will make you forget about this island and its woes for the night." He leaned over and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you wife, and I look forward to being home with you this night."

Fallon Stormbringer stood on the docks of Waterdeep he watched as his ship the Sea Mistress was being readied for sailing and he could not wipe the smile from his face, that Deanna had been insatiable and had kept him occupied in that alcove most the night. He was walking a little sore this morning as he watched his ship get readied he turned to his first mate, "Did you get that information I was needing?" Alex DuPres nodded. "Yes sir, they Revenge left this morning and was headed to the sword Coast to the east, the spell jammer was readied and left early this morning and as far as I know they two council women were on that spell jammer." Fallon laughed and slapped him on the back. "Then we make sure we do a litte side trip to that island they are governing my good man. We shall check out this island that holds Morgan Manshak's attention and keeps him away from Waterdeep. Now about that body that was dumped in the bay did you find out anything about that?"

Alex nodded again, "Yes, it was completely drained of blood and its neck was broken." Fallon frowned, "You don't suppose that he is back do you? I was pretty sure we left him behind near the outer plains." Alex sighed and looked around the docks then back to his Captain, "I think it was someone else with the same traits as Falcon Captain, but if you want me to make sure I can go talk to that wuujins you like so well." Fallon nodded, "I won't rest easy until I know he is still in the demi planes. Go find out what you can then report back before sunset, we set sail on the next high tide." Alex nodded and turned and was lost from sight in no time. "Falcon you bastard you better not be trolling the area, I swear I will send your sorry ass to nine hells!" He muttered as he went up his gangplank.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The poison mists of a plane that had been putrefied by the evil filled the very air and formed a film of unease and unrest over the land. The vile taste of the master of this plane had violated the very air and destroyed the innocence of the land. Thus sending the very ground into a stagnated dying world. That very same vile evil pierced the hearts of those that dwelled within into a fit of degradation and fear. Those that traveled the mists without fear were the vistani gypsies and they had learned to manipulate the elements to hide and to survive the darkness that seemed to prevail and suck the life from those that were not as adept. Carlotta Maroni was one of those that had learned at an early age that to use the mists were to hold power. She as a small child had stood on the edge of this world and watched, waited, and learned. She could manipulate the mists to transcend into another plane. She had done this from childhood and had not realized how important this particular ability would become to her and her family. Now as she sat around the campfire the vardo of the many pulled into a tight circle of protection against the night, she listened to her grandmother who spoke of one that would be born to a vistani dark lord and a half-breed. She would carry the mark and she would come to the land and would free the land of its darkness and the people would be free of the fear once again sun would shine and goodness would prevail. But if she came after she had been spoiled by the touch of the father, then she would bring more death; more destruction and the land would stay dead.

Carlotta had listened to her grandmother and could almost see the child with huge dark eyes, and black curly hair, the skin of honey brown, and lips full and made for teasing or pleasing. Sitting at her grandmother's feet she listened to the tales of how the land was before the great evil took it over all because of the master being jealous of his brother, killing him, and all the wedding guests that had come to celebrate the marriage of the brother to a very lovely innocent girl. This girl had been born many, many seasons ago, and upon the death of her true love, she had climbed to the top of the battlements and thrown herself to the river below. Her body never recovered. However she was cursed with her true lover and her soul was now forced to travel and be reborn, then to die again to keep the evil master of the land from ever knowing love.

As Carlotta grew with age and in years, she discovered that she like her grannie were to live to be very old and they were the protectors of their tribe, and her job would be to go and search out the child and make sure she was not touched by the evil of the dark lord father. Carlotta now had come to the apex of the time and she was now forced to go forward into the other planes in search of this child, and knew with a heavy heart she would either have to kill this child or embrace her into the family. Though she was not full blooded and considered a gadjo and impure to the tribe. Many of her nations would consider the child a curse and should be put to death. Her job was to make sure the child would not be put to death unless she had been touched by the father's darkness then it would be her job to destroy the evil before it could spread. This night she stood o the edge of her existence and waited, she knew the time of reckoning was coming and she would take that step forward and travel with the mists to an island along a place called Tal Shandor along the wild coast that was called the Sword Coast.

Gillian ran wildly through the woods near the cottage that belonged to Shayla, Stephaney had been walking silent and moving in the shadows. She stood and watched as Gillian near naked painted with streaks of mud over her body while she stood in her loin cloth, her hair draped over her shoulders and lying down her back in ringlets was as wild looking as the baby bobcat she held. "Don worry poppet, we will find your mommy!" The tall lean male with the dark sad eyes, handsome face, and quiet nature watched the child. Sitting down near a tree, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a sketching tablet and a piece of chalk and began to draw the wild child with her pet cub. He tenses as he smelt and then heard the low growl of the mother to the cub. Tensing his body he watched in open fascination as the mother cub crouched low as if preparing to lunge for the child that had held the cub, and now lay on her stomach and looked over at the mother. Their eyes locked in silent communication. The cub mewed for its mother and then licked the child's face and bounded to its mother. The mother lifted the cub and moved towards Gillian and then laid down net to the child and rolled onto her back exposing the under side and delicate part of her stomach.

The child laughed delightedly and rolled onto the mother and laid her head on the cubs stomach and then looked up and sighed, "Gertrude, you gotta quit leavin Larry behind he gets scared." She scratched the lions stomach leaned up grabbed her face in her hands and kissed the lion on the nose." She sighed and nodded as if she understood what the lion said, "But ya gotta be a bettern mommy than mine. If you go off an leave em all the time they think you don care, an I know you do." The lion's nostrils flared an she rolled away quickly looking to the shadow line and something that had caught her attention, grabbing her cub she bounded out of sight and was gone. Stephaney walked out from the shadowed line and looked at Gillian. "How do you do that?" Gillian rolled over on her back, her young lean body browned deeper from her runs in the sun and in the garden. "I dunno, I jes can. Hey you wanna go get Aeolic and see if he wants to play hunt the human?" Olorian had watched fascinated and knew she was showing signs of becoming a ranger with beast master abilities but he was not so sure he liked this game she was referencing.

Giving away his location he stood leaving his sketch pad on the ground with the piece of chalk and spoke softly, "hello Gillian, and Miss Stephaney." The tall ranger dressed to match his wooded surroundings stepped into view and Gillian immediately squealed and ran full forced into his arms as he stood to open them wide and sweep her up into his arms and hug her tightly. "Daddy O! Daddy O! When did you get back?" He laughed, "I am back only for a short time my little pumpkin. Stephaney held back for a moment then she took laughed and ran towards Olorian and bent to scoop her up to hold in his other arm. "You two are being good?" Gillian sighed and looked at Stephaney, "She been hidin and walkin silent. Where I can't find her." Stephaney spoke softly, "Cuz my mom says I need to learn and that you should learn too, Gilly, it could save your life." Gilly played with the leather tie on Olorian's shirt as she lifted her wide dark eyes to peer over at the other pretty girl with the pretty chestnut brown hair, wide blue eyes and the skin that was so pale that it almost looked translucent. With her mother half elf and her father a gold elf, it was as if her skin could not make up its mind what color she was going to be. Sometimes Gilly thought Stephaney was too snobbish and acted like she was better than others but Gilly knew she could not help being that way because her father was a gold mage and was kind of uppity.

Her mother had gone to great lengths to explain why Stephaney did the things she did and why Gillian was different than most children. Those stories her mother had told were long and boring and she was very upset when she tried to explain that once people learned what she was and who her mother was they would not want to be friends with her and may say mean things. Gilly listened turned her head away from her mother and rolled her eyes thinking this was boring and she wanted to go find Sally the Skunk and play. When her mother finally let her go, she would dash off into the wood line and go looking for Randy the Raccoon, Sally the Skunk, and Charlie the Porky Pine. The only thing she never understood was why her mother got mad when she put them in her bed for the night. Geez, her mom was not using the bed when they were there sleeping so why should she mind?

She could understand her not liking Hobart the garden snake, or Gracie the mouse with her little family of mice, but sheesh, Randy was furry and he had funny stories to tell, and then Sally was only upset on occasions and would smell bad and make others smell bad when she got really scared, Charlie was just misunderstood and he could be loveable at a distance as long as he did not raise his quills and send them flying and George the fox sure found that out one night. Gilly remembered she had pulled quills out of him for a day when George tried to eat Charlie. Gilly promised George that if he left Charlie alone she would give him food. What had amazed Olorian was this child who was three knew all this and could command the animals with such ease at such a tender age, Stephaney was at least a year older and she too was far too wise in the ways of the shadows than most children her age. Olorian feared that the two exceptional children were loosing their youth, and when he started to think that way he realized that in their way with their special talents they still were experiencing their youth only in a different way.

Gilly sighed, "Daddy O? You didn't answer me. " Olorian turned his attention to Gillian, "I am sorry little one what was the question?" She gave a great dramatic sigh and said, "When are we going to get to see Kapitsa again? She was fun and Steph don' believe me when I tell her that I ride dragons." Olorian smiled widely and sighed deeply, "Well we can't have that, why don't' I have her come visit you both in the glade tomorrow? You be there when the sun is in the sky at its highest and I will have Kapitsa come visit and take you both on a ride?" Stephaney opened her own wide blue eyes and blinked excitedly. "Really? I love to meet a dragon that don' eat you. I did not believe Gilly because we only met dragons that want to eat you." Gilly frowned and glared at Steph, "You just lied Steph and that is not nice, You know Droconis and you know my mom used to pray to his god, and was one of his priestesses, and he don' eat anybody!" Steph glared back at Gilly, "I don know anybody named Droconis!" Gilly sighed and then screwed up her face and then said softly, "I am sorry Steph, I keep forgettin' you didn' " she reached her tiny hand over and touched her cousin. "I don mean to make it sound mean, will you forgive me?" Stephaney like most young children had already forgotten she was mad at Gilly and smiled, "Course I do! Hey Uncle O do ya wanna go with Gilly and me to the Aeolic and play hunt the human?'

Again there it was that game he was not very fond of hearing. "And what is hunt the human?" Steph looked to Gilly and giggled, "Well see we call it hide and seek when we play it, but because Aeolic is a boy and human an we ain't we have him hide and then we go find him, tie him to a tree and then we made a pretend fire, paint our bodies and dance naked around the pit then we let him go!" She had stated it so innocently and so matter of fact that Olorian could not help but laugh and shake his head. "Well some day, when he is older and you are older, I don't think it will be that hard to find him so he can watch you dance naked around a pit for him." Gilly leaned over and whispered, "But he brings us his mom's lip rouge and we pain out bodies with it so we look move like wild wood elfs when we do the dance. But don tell his mom, she might not like it and get mad at him and not let him play with us. Besides he don hide too good and we find him pretty quick." Steph nodded and sighed pretty put out, "He ain't no chal agene." Gilly shook her head. "That ain't the word its Child again." Olorian sighed with them both, "I think the word is challenge?" Gilly nodded, "See Child again." Giving up way to easily Olorian sat both girls down and stepped back, "Well why not go on and play and I will see you two tomorrow when Kapitsa comes."

He watched as they dashed off into the woods and he returned to his sketchpad, "M'lar and Shayla is going to have their hands full when they get older." He lifted the book up and then glanced down at what he had drawn. There he could see a young M'lar's face peering back at him under a heavy fall of long dark curls and wide dark eyes. He traced his finger over the face of the child and for a moment he was taken back to a time and a place that had been filled with children's laughter and bright sunshine. A day he had kissed his beautiful wife with her long brown hair plated down her back covered in a large brim hat. He remembered she had been wearing a soft powder blue chemise and skirt that was covered in dirt, she had her garden gloves on and had been up early working in the herb garden outside the large manner house. His son and twin daughters had been in the garden chasing each other and seeing their father dressed for scouting, ran to him with shouts of delight, they knew that the great silver dragon would be coming soon and would be landing in the open field, she would shimmer and change into a large warrior woman with vibrant golden hair and red eyes that would alight at the sight of his family. Aleksandra moved to her husband with a warm smile, her eyes a light at the sight of him and a flush of remembering their lives together as they had made love the night before and the news she would wait to tell him when he returned that they were going to have another child.

Kissing her good bye, hugging each child he moved off with the female dragon and waited as she reformed into her dragon form, complete with silver laden saddle. Shifting his weight he remembered he had glanced back over at the picture they made and in his mind he could hear her say. "We must do this quickly my lord, she has great news she is waiting to tell you tonight, she is about to give you another egg." Olorian chuckled with delight, this was Kapitsa way of saying his wife was pregnant and they would be parents again. "As you wish my dear friend shall we?"

Those were the last happy moments he held onto and kept in his sleep at night when he could dream happy thoughts. The day had been a long one and they were battling bands of orcs and goblins that had been wreaking havoc over the land. As he had taken an arrow to his shoulder and had began to fall and was caught by Kapitsa who had flicked her head and hefted him to her back, she had dived low and filled the band with her fiery breath and watched as they died burning and screaming. It was when they had turned to head back to his great home they saw the smoke and with a heavy heart Kapitsa moved with hasted to peered with shock and horror written on her draconian features. The bloodied body of his beautiful wife laid twisted and impaled on a pike, his children were lying about the burning home broken and bloodied. Gone was the sunlight that had brought the laughter, gone was the beautiful light of his wife's eyes and now his beautiful children broken and bloodied on the field of battle that was his home had sent him in a rage. Breaking off the arrow and pulling it from his arm, he healed himself and his anger was now compounded ten fold by the rage that his friend was feeling at seeing such a sight.

Taking only enough time to entomb his family in the tomb, cleaning them and dressing them in their best clothing. Laying his hand over his wife stomach he felt the tears sting his eyes as he grieved for the loss of his family, the loss of a life he had come to love. Taking a big shuddering breath he turned and looked into the tear soaked gaze of his friend. "We have some orcs to kill my friend and the sooner they are all dead, the better." Kapitsa nodded, "I am there for you my dearest friend, always and forever." They had flown off and began their deadly campaign of wiping out the orcs that had scourged the land. Olorian shook his head and stood then winced, his back was beginning to bleed again and he sighed, he had gone so deep end on loosing his and avenging them family that he had become careless. Pealing his shirt off he moved to a nearby stream and began to wash his back and the blood from the deep unhealed whelps that had been placed on him as a curse. The priestess of Lovitar had been very thorough when they made him into a slave for their perverted ways of feeling love.

It had been his own fault, he had gotten drunk, got mad at Kapitsa for some reason he could not remember what, when he had been taken to a temple, he thought it to be a temple of Sune, the women had been so lovely. When he had awaken he had been bound and was being beaten, the pain was so intense he felt he could not withstand it and was begging for death to claim him, that is when the vision of Lovitar herself appeared to him, "Renounce the Goddess you claim now and I shall release you from your emotional and physical pain." She had stroked his face and spoken so close to his lips that he could feel her breath and taste the scent she wore. "Never." He gasped out and the rage that filled her was so intense it washed over Olorian, "Then this is your curse, you shall wear these marks for the rest of your life until such time you find the true love of a woman that will accept you and your wounds. Then and only then will those wounds heal and my mark on you be erased forever!"

Olorian winced as the cold water hit the wounds on his back, and he collapsed forward on the ground and moaned. "Just give me time, I will find love and marry a woman that will love me in return and give me children." Softly from above a little sprite smiled down at the ranger and sighed, "Poor Ranger, you are so silly that you take everything so literal. You do not even realize that you have the love of a child that will become a woman and she will always love you. You have become that important to that child and she will need you in more ways than you can imagine." Olorian looked up at the sprite and sighed as he felt the wounds slowly beginning to close. "Would you fair one be willing to come down off your perch and bath my back with the salve that I have in my back pack?" The small green and silver delicate creature with log ears and wide blue eyes drifted down on gossamer wings and landed on the ground. As she did she enlarged herself so she stood the height of a full-grown woman. "Give me the salve Ranger and heed my words, your friend the dragon is not going to like the child that calls you father because of what runs in her blood. She is not going to like the child's mother, and the mother has a greater destiny to full fill than you or I could ever imagine. She is not the solution but the child is, she will not be a child much longer and soon shall grown to womanhood, when she does her love for you will not diminish." The ranger handed her the small container and she took the tar like substance and began to cover his back watching the deep bleeding welts close slowly. "The curse said when a woman loves you for who you are. There was nothing about finding and marrying a woman. Her mother loves you without condition, yet you do not believe this is the answer to the cure of this curse, the true cure lies within you ranger." She finished the job of covering his welts. Handing the jar back to him she turned shifted to her small form and fluttered back up to the branch. "That is what you should think of Ranger, what do you consider true love, it is because perhaps you have not turned loose of your own past and you have not learned to love in return and that is why the curse still lingers?"

With a pop and a shower of sprite sprinkles of magic dust and she was gone leaving Olorian to consider her words and his own definition of what love was. He could recall a night in the woods when M'lar had come to him. He had been in such pain and she had seen his pain and had cured his wounds temporarily. Her tenderness her kindness was such a gentling form from one of her breed and he had been ashamed for pushing her away and snapping at her for being of orc blood. He had watched and felt ashamed at how quickly those words had wounded her and she had turned from him and said softly, "So many do not understand me Olorian I thought you did, I only wanted to offer you comfort and if laying with you this night would bring you that comfort I would have gladly offered you my body to share a moment of intimacy to take that pain from you. But because my appearance is so repugnant I shall leave you to your pain and loneliness and pray for you that you find what you really need. Understand you may hate me Olorian but as my dearest friend I shall always hold you in my heart and love you as such." With those simple words stated in such a giving fashion it left him feeling alone and ashamed. Then there was her child carrying the same blood and with such trust and giving and love she had embraced him and the day she called him Daddy O, his heart had not felt such love and rejoiced as it did when his own children's laughter had filled his life with the light of love and contentment.

He had thought to go after her and apologize but she was already gone and he was left to ponder her words and found that she was right to some degree, he was repulsed by what he knew lay within and flowed through her veins, and though she was nothing like those creatures that had murdered so cruelly his family she was a part of that culture and he had to agree now with the sprite, it was that part of him that held back in truly loving her. Thinking over the words of the sprite and knew it would be time to go on a long walk about to consider what he really wanted, was he so ready to give up the pain that kept his family's memory alive in him or was he truly ready to give up that pain and move on with his life and live.? Whichever way it would come down he knew one thing was for sure for him, he would love Gillian without reservation and he would care deeply for her mother despite the fact that he would fight with what he thought of the other part of her that was so

repugnant to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kelson thumbed through the huge book mumbling and shaking his head. "No, no, no, this cannot happen. I got myself appointed as the Lord of Time to keep this from happening." He frowned and moved to some charts on the table and began to shuffle through them mumbling some more. Throwing them off the table onto the floor, he noted there were more scrolls on the floor and he shuffled through them. "NO! This is not how it was suppose to happen! Got to move to change this!" He stepped back to the massive book, and like the book he began to move his fingers like he was shuffling pages in the air, he was shuffling through time looking into the tiny breaks to catch glimpses of things to come and then he found what he was looking for and laid that portion of time open and stepped through to appear in the chamber of judgment. There she was and this was what was to come and he was not happy.

Stepping into the room, he looked at the new arrival now standing before Ao, on his right was Cyric scowling and on his right was Oghma looking equally upset. The room held tension from the two that were obviously arguing over who she belonged to. M'lar stood arms folded glaring daggers of hate and disgust at Cyric while Kelemovr stood impassive beside M'lar. "Look, I have dedicated my life to Oghma, I have sought out and found him many new followers, I have dedicated a library to him and I have done nothing but be faithful to and for Oghma and his good works." Cyric stepped forward and began to fume with words of hate and lust towards M'lar, "You deserted me and you were the one that wanted to see what it was like after leaving Gruumsh to still carry out your desires and needs." M'lar frowned deeply, and as the argument began to escalate, more gods showed up to see what was happening and they were appalled looking at M'lar, then before anyone else could react, Corellon was in chambers, tipping up M'lar's face and glaring around at the other gods. "Who made this profanity!"

Gruumsh appeared in front of Corellon drawing his sword and taking an aggressive step towards Corellon. "Stand elf and prepare to die!" Corellon jerked M'lar to stand in front of him and shouted. "Did you do this!" Gruumsh finally looked at the small breed in front of Corellon, "By Ergot's beard I did not! Who did this? Who dared to do and succeed with what I tried and did not?" Kelemovr stepped in front of Gruumsh and Corellon and spoke in his demanding deep voice. "ENOUGH!" The room grew silent and then a tiny sound, one that could be described as nothing more than a soft sad sigh, and it was oddly enough from the figure being blocked by the God of death and in front of the Elvin God. M'lar stepped away from the commanding figure of Corellon around Kelemovr. "I have about had it with this crap." She stated rather harshly as she moved to stand in front of the assembly of the Pantheon. "SILENCE MORTAL!" The words being shouted by Tyr as he frowned over at Gruumsh who was now being joined by Cyric and Bane.

M'lar's temper was well known and she was building to a big blow up as she was told be silent by Tyr. "I will not be silent, I will have my say and you all will listen to what this mere breed mortal has to say and you all will remain silent!" Those eyes flashed with the fire of her passion and she caught several of the members of the Pantheon by surprise with her audacity. All eyes turned to Ao as he stood arms folded and watching the beautifully made specimen before him and he held up his hand and the room did fall silent. "I believe she is the current conflict in this room, so I will grant her the right to have her say." He nodded and smiled encouragingly to M'lar to proceed. Kelson moved quietly to stand next to M'lar and spoke under his breath. "Take care little one what you say here could have to blasted into infinity and to be stricken from the memories of those that love you." M'lar turned her eyes sparking with her anger and passion. "Then let them, if I am the reason this room is now growing divided, then let them blow me out of existence, but by the gods and I mean all of them good and evil I will have my say!"

Kelson fell silent and stepped back to allow her to have her say. She stood all of five feet tall, her reddish brown hair glowing in the room's light and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I could insult each and every one of you, but what good would that do me? I could tell you all that you were the most powerful and most glorious gods and goddesses of all time, and stroke your egos to assuage any intent of being insulting, but I am not going to do that either. I am going to say you all are silly over inflated gods that are bored! That you sit up here on your pedestals and every once in a while you remember or feel a weakness because your flowerers' as falling behind and need to be reminded that you are still here." She watched the look of shock and anger begin to cross their faces and she paused and smiled, "Good I got your attention." Shar frowned as she harrumphed the impertinent woman's words and stood sullenly listening to what else she had to say.

"Now, here is what I know. I know that each of you gain your power from the number of followers you have, that when you loose followers' you grow weak, your power lessens. If I know this then those that claim the name of God Killers can weaken you by killing off your supporters, if you do not think they know this then you are foolish to think the only one that can kill you is another god. I can assure you that is not the case; look around and see those others that used to sit here and wondered where they are? They are dead because the other gods gave enough power to the God Killers to do their job for them. You all started out as mortals, you became what you are because of the power another gave you. Now you sit up here on your laurels and you are nothing more than bored children that need a good spanking. " This brought about another spatter of outrage that a mortal would speak to them as such. This time it was Ao, who with a softer voice but one loud enough that it echoed the room spoke, "I said she was to have her say, and as such you all will remain silent and listen to her."

From the rear of the room, he stepped into view. "Are you all great and equal Gods going to let this man dictate to you what you must hear when you know she insults you?" And there he was the one Kelson had waited patiently to see enter the room. With a flick of his fingers, Camron, and a miniature young looking Carmon, whom he called Kanis, stood by his father's side and for a moment, M'lar thought she recognized him. Moving up behind Maison was another young man about the same age as Kanis, his name M'lar knew in a heart beat was Kellian. She looked into his eyes and she knew this one and she felt her heart constrict as he laid his own dark eyes on her and for a moment there was a spark of interest and recognition. The young man moved to stand next to Maison and said softly, "I am here father."

The Gods looked to Maison and some agreed with him but held silent as Ao spoke softly again, "You need to allow M'lar her say, there is nothing more than asking you to hear what she says before the decision to end her completely, each of you would expect no less to argue your say before you are destroyed. So at least allow her to say what she has to say and then take your actions. If you allow Maison Strom to have his say and to goad you into an unnecessary action, you may find your time here is over, for he has brought his god slayer and I see that Camron is here with his God slayer and they I can assure you will not leave here unless someone falls to their blade and as they are here, no others have ever fallen to their blades. There was in the room a hush this time not to be interrupted as all eyes shifted from Maison, to Camron, to the two young men at their sides. A palatable unease was in the room and for M'lar she could actually read fear upon their faces as they covetedly with the arrogance they had learned being gods; watched the two men with their companions.

Once again, all eyes turned back to M'lar. "here is what I know being a priestess for my dear lord Oghma, which sir, forgive me are as bad as the rest of you when it comes to those that seek your grace and knowledge and acceptance sometimes forget from where you come." She sighed and began to pace, and Kelson stepped back to allow her space. "I know that I am merely a mortal but I am one powerful mortal for those around me and I never forgot from where I came from or what brought me to the point of my power as I do at this moment. You see I might have been important to the people that I surrounded myself with, and I made a mark and a name but at this time, I am giving you all the power to take that away and make it as if it never was. There are also children that I bore that will no longer be and I am turning those children's lives over to your hands. Now with that said, I ask nothing more than a little and to each of you this time is noting compared to what it will be for me. I am asking that you consider what I am about to say."

Cyric the cynic scoffed and got a dark look from the all father as he narrowed his gaze to Cyric who lowered he eyes and grew quiet. "I am what I am because someone hoped to cause what is about to happen. Do you not see what this man," She pointed to Maison "wants to happen?" The mummer of words were indiscernible, M'lar went on, "Look, I know I am a mortal and feel honored to be here amongst those of you here that are the greatest gods and goddess known for all time. But this I know you all started out as nothing and built up to where you are now. You all have forgotten what it is like to give birth, to feel the pain of loss and the joy of hearing a child laugh, you all have forgotten what it is to love and be loved and I don't mean as deities I mean as a man or woman feels love. Some of you have never known passion you have known lust and want but never love, and some of you have forgotten what the simple pleasures are in life, because you are here where it is perfect and you allowed yourselves to become bored so you mettle. Some of you mettle in things that do not concern you because you do not know any better or are bored." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly and Cyric did find him self wondering what she would be like writhing under him in his bed as he took her sexually savagely, and found his mind was trailing along the same thoughts that Lovitar was having and he glanced over to Lovitar and smiled wickedly and then realized that Ao was watching them with a frown.

Looking back to the speaker they both began to hear what she was saying. "I am saying that if you all fight, then you give in to another's mechanization to take you where he wants and designs to take you. You all and I know that you want your own will but right now because of me, there are two of you that would go to war to destroy everything including yourselves to make what you perceive right again. What does it accomplish? Nothing is accomplished, but a lot of dead Gods and mortals that would have died for you regardless of your war here. I am a woman that has lived most of her life sheltered in your temple Gruumsh but apparently you were unaware that I existed and you should wonder who did this and why they felt it necessary to keep you from knowing the most important thing to you that ever was?" You Corellon whom I would have died to protect, who I admired and so loved your nation that I denied any love I might have had for another elf because I knew they would forfeit Arvandor and your love. You need each other and you don't even realize how much you need each other. This much I know from the short time I have lived o Abeir Toril is that without one the other can not exist. "

She knew she was arguing for her life and the life of her children and she could see the look of concern in Camron's eyes and wondered why, then she glanced to Maison and saw him watching her and knew he was trying to enter her mind by the intensity of his look. Kelson was having a tough time keeping Maison out of M'lar's mind so she could argue her point. "Without Good there is no evil, because we have nothing to judge it by, without love we cannot know hate, and without touch we cannot know passion, hurt, anger, or any other emotions. You, each and everyone of you have forgone your right to have emotions because you became more than you were and thus you find one part of your old life that even you cannot shake. That state or whatever you wish to call it is boredom. It could be you are restless and that you need a distraction so you irritate one another, you look below and remember that your followers are calling out to you for guidance and you answer their questions or needs and then once again you feel something good was accomplished or a moment met and you are distracted for a while then you are bored again."

She turned and moved to stare Maison in the eye and without flinching she spoke softly, "Even you who has reached Godhood in your own mind are no longer challenged so you decided you wanted to kill Ao and take over his place? Maison Storm was; if believed by the stories told, was one of the purists of Paladins in your day. Now we are also told that Maison was one of the strongest smartest men that had walked the earth of Abeir Toril. You are bored so you come to make mischief among the gods. You made many females in your time Maison did you make me too? Am I one of your daughters? Was I one of those children that were made to cause this very time and this very action to create dissension in the Pantheon? If that is the case then I offer my life up and the solution to the question of where I came from to those that have gathered and request they take my memory and me from existence even from you Maison. Because I will be damned if I will be made a puppet in a game you designed to bring down the down fall of so many great and beloved gods and goddesses to see your game played out."

The room had grown silent as she had her speech to Maison and Ao could see they were easily thinking about what she had just said. "You wanted to make them angry," she nodded to Corellon and Gruumsh, ". . . to have a war so you could kill Ao and then take over the rest thinking you could control them like your own personal puppets. Well Maison they are not puppets here for your amusement, just like I am not a puppet for my God's amusement or any God's amusement. I freely give my devotion and love to the one I call my father and guide through my little left life on Tal Shandor. I do not give you that right and I don't think they will either." Turning she moved to the center of the room, fell to her knees and laid prostrate before the Gods and Goddess of the Pantheon and spoke with her face buried to the marble floor. "Do with me as you see fit, I await your judgment in supplication." Camron did not like seeing her laid out on the floor face down, that is not how he wished to remember her. "Stand up M'lar face your accusers with pride do not lay on your stomach flat on your belly like some snake, face them!" M'lar sighed and continued to lay supplicated, "I am not you Camron, I bow before them giving them my simple life and wait for their judgment."

Ao stepped forward and reached down and lifted M'lar up by her arms and looked in her eyes. "You are more noble than most in this room my dear mortal lady but I leave their decision to them and offer only my sincerest gratitude for all you have said this day." Ao leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Camron studied Kellian standing next to Maison and studied the boy. Kelson let his gaze drift back and forth as he looked from Camron to Kellian and then back to Kanis. He knew then what Maison had done and if things went south quick, he would be prepared to reveal the truth of what he knew was that Killian was Camron's son and that Kanis was a clone to Camron. He also knew that Killian was M'lar's son with Camron the scro elf part diluted to show only the human with a hint of elf. He also noted how closely he had studied M'lar as she lay on the floor supplicated before the pantheon.

Ao had stepped back and turned to his fellow members, "The judgment of this one lays in your hands. If you choose as she requested and to stop the insanity of this impending war that brews as we speak because of one man's delusional need to be the head of this pantheon and your next leader, then vote to destroy her and the existence she presented while here, if instead you choose to allow her exit from the grey waste and decide to send her back to those that called her mother, sister, aunt, or friend, then make your decision wisely, and the true god that loves her as she should be loved and will take her as their priestess step forward now." Oghma, Tyr, Torm, Selune, Sune, and Cyric all stepped forward to make a claim for their priestess. Tempus crossed his arms and studied the tiny woman on the floor and then sighed, "To hell with it," He stepped forward and looked around to dare any to challenge his decision. Corellon frowned as he studied the woman lying prostrate on the floor and then he did a most curious thing, he too stepped forward, Gruumsh stepped forward and then out of the mists a great light shown down on M'lar as she lay on the floor before those that would claim her and this brought about a most curious action from Ao, upon seeing the light he stepped forward then he laid beside M'lar and the light bathed them both and they disappeared to the uttered gasps and astonishment of the other gods and the words began to speak in all tongues and all ways.

That is when Kelson knew this was the outcome and that the God wars were not going to happen. Carmon had rushed forward to where M'lar had lain and turned looking at the clone, which Camron believed, was his son. "That was your mother boy, hope and pray she is brought back by the being of light or you may cease to exist." Maison turned to Killian and smiled, "That was your mother son, should she decide to come back to us, as one whole being then you will continue to live, if Ao and the being of light that controls all of these pathetic insignificant gods that are so above themselves that they cold care less what happens as long as their feelings are left in tact, and their world is left as they wanted it to be left, then we will know the outcome. For now it has been taken out of their hands." The gods and goddess hearing the words from the mad man that wanted to rule over them glared and mumbled. Kelson held out his hand to his Uncle. "You are just as determined to try and create havoc and mayhem despite the fact she worked her ass off to keep her life in order. Have you not done enough harm to her? She cannot seek Arvandor, she cannot be accepted by one world or another for fear of being killed or shunned, she is far more beautiful than most those that walk the Abeir Toril or Faerun, and yet you are not happy unless you see your most accomplished creation destroyed by careless words. Uncle you shame me to claim kinship to you."

Camron now studied the one called Killian and he scowled he figure out there stood his son and turned to peer at the one that was and had been his son. "So you took my son father? You could not stand the fact I wanted a son and you took him. Who was this one's child? Whose child did you give me?" Kanis stepped forward and spoke softly, "Father?" Camron turned to the man that was so much like him that he had been happy the bred had given him such a fine specimen for a son. "Well?" he turned with a glaring eye to his father and waited. "Well son, I felt you did not have what it took to raise a son properly, and he was going to be my grandson. So, I gave you, yourself to raise, I thought it fitting, that if you corrupted him, it would be befitting that you raise yourself as you saw fit and let you have some of the headache you have given me." The gods and goddesses began to chuckle softly and mutter amongst themselves when from the clouds another form took shape, that of a great golden dragon circled over head and then landed in the center of the arena that was a part of the pantheon. The dragon God Bahamut formed and took shape as a handsome young man with golden hair and eyes of piercing blue. He stepped towards Oghma and clapped him on the back. "So have you made your bid for our lovely little priestess?" Oghma smiled at his dear friend and nodded, "But she is with the Keeper of the Light and Ao, and I think they will decide." Bahamut frowned, "But she belongs to us. We should have a say in this."

From over head, the light began to form and shoot down from the heavens over head and in the center of the arena stood Ao with a ethereal light that shone around him. From his cloak stepped M'lar with a look of transcendence and a light of love in her eyes for all she looked upon. "I have been forgiven and I have been allowed to decide who I shall take as my god and I choose the two gods that have filled my life with love, wisdom and with knowledge, I chose the two gods that are Bahamut and Oghma, because to them I owe my dedication and my life and to the rest of you I show my respect and my wisdom shall direct others to you and guide them along the way if you so permit. I am she who will hold true to my form and not allow others to dictate to me and you will know me as M'lar mother of all kind and all time." Ao stepped aside and smiled at the other gods and goddess and spoke in his deep voice of kindness and authority, "The light of all given and being has directed this one to the mortal world, when she returns she will not remember anything that happened here, she has one hour to make grace with you all before she is returned to do what she has been told to do in secret by the All Light Being. Make your thoughts and feelings known now before she is returned."

Kelson seeing this was how it would be and that all had gone as it should because he was there to keep Maison from exerting his thoughts over M'lar and causing the war to escalate silently slipped from the room, he had his own plans to make and his own agenda to see fulfilled to keep the balance of Faerun in order. Moving out of the arena and heading back to his office to go over the pages of time he turns as he felt someone following him. Maison entered the room. "She is something else is she not?" Kelson nodded, "And you had plans for her and they did not play out the way you had hoped, I suppose you gave her too much intelligence and she used it against you." Maison sighed, "She was just the foundation upon what I built. I may not have been successful this time Kelson but time like you know is always on my side." Kelson closed the book of time and turned studying his Uncle. "That is true but what is still more fact than perceived truth Uncle is that I will always be the lord of time and as such can see how the future is disrupted and the balance is throw aside and chaos is on the move with the mayhem and havoc you would wreak upon the world of Faerun and as long as I draw breath and as long as I can travel time, you will not have that opportunity given to you again, unless Ao himself or the light being decides otherwise."

Maison smiled bowed to Kelson and stepped back, "Unless I alter the past to see that you are never appointed as the Time Lord or you are never born, but then that would make me evil for a time that purity was important to me, so you are safe for now nephew but never forget insanity runs in our family and if you do not guard yourself well, you could find yourself facing what I face daily." With out another word uttered, Maison stepped back into his time flux and disappeared as quietly as he appeared. Following his line of sight he saw Killian standing in the open doorway and he asked, "So you are my cousin?" Kelson nodded, "Yes, your mother is going to be sent back to Abeir Toril and you should go make her acquaintance before she goes, be warned she will not know you as her son. You were taken from her at birth. I made her look as if she had died. You have brothers and sisters as well. A better mother no man could ever hope to ask for or more well respected, kind and giving. She was even too good for the likes of those that were about to pass judgment on her. The man named Camron is your true father; the man with him is his clone. You should go meet your fathers." Killian frowned and turned and paused, "I had always wondered about my mother I suppose I shall see you around Cousin." He like Maison slipped out with a subtle pop and was gone.

Kelson sat back and mused, "This will take some doing but I will find a way." He sat down in the comfort of his chair and began to conspire and consider his next move.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Time held no relevance for M'lar, since her return from Waterdeep, she found her life was more busy than usual and she was inundated with requests to teach the citizens of New Damara how to read and write. She had elected Kait to help her with lessons and the bar business had picked up since the arrival of more spell jammers making the port their main base for docking. The influx of new business had grown leap and bounds and M'lar had to carefully divide her time between handling the bar and her church. Obviously she argued with Marstoq that her duties to her new god was far more important than tending the bar which had resulted in him becoming more angry with her.

"I do not see how you can possibly give me time for this bar and do everything else you are obligated to with the good citizens of the capital." Marstoq had blustered his opinion when he entered the door. M'lar felt it was more he was hiding his real reasons for his anger and that was she had gone to Waterdeep with Morgan Manshak, a man Marstoq, Feelena and most of Mars friends hated with a venomous fashion. Marstoq was building up a good head of steam and he was about to regret his next words as they came tumbling forth.

"It is bad enough that I allowed you to change the design of this bar to suit your needs now you don't even have time to manage, should I get a new manager for this place?" He had said it and he could not unsay as he watched her back stiffen, her eyes narrow and her mouth set. With twin peaks of color staining her cheeks she spun around threw the rag on the bar, marched up the stairs without a word and moved to her chambers, slamming the door shut behind her.

"So, you are going to have a temper tantrum? " He shouted at her departing figure through the inner door and heard the slam, which was very forceful. "Well I guess that answered my question." He moved to the bar and looked at Baloq. Baloq usually did not get into the two's arguments as he found he usually sided with M'lar over Marstoq and then Marstoq went into a very forceful temper tantrum him self. As a matter of self-preservation Baloq had learned to hold up both hands palms forward and shook his head. Which signaled to Marstoq to not involve him in the argument at hand. "Fine then be an ass and take her side." Turning to the stairs and looking up to the balcony above he shouted, "That is what I get for caring? That is what I expected after you went off with him! Was he good in bed!"

Again there it was his thoughts coming out in anger and that was when he knew he had gone way to far, from the far end of the hallway from upstairs he heard the door slam again and that signaled she had left from the upstairs rear entrance. Baloq turned to peer at Marstoq he frowned deeply and spoke softly.

"I think you went too far this time boss, that was really unkind and unfair of you to say that to her. She had no control over that situation and you damn well know it."

Marstoq glared shot a dangerously furious glare at his friend and tender, "I should apologize for allowing her to go off to Waterdeep and live in that man's mansion? I don't think so, she could have easily declined the offer and gone by ship." Marstoq slid to the bar stool and watched as Baloq drew him a bloodwyne. Taking it in one large hand he drank it down in one long gulp, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let out a large burp. Looking down at the empty mug he sighed deeply.

"I really was unfair to her, she has been so lost since she lost Gruumsh and knew not much more than to be a priestess, and now she has a wonderful god and he even guides her and leads her and all I do is sit back and become jealous of all she has accomplished in the short time she has been here."

Baloq nodded and then looked down at the empty mug and refilled it with the wyne jug. "I think you need to understand boss, she has no one in her life but you, your kids, and those she lets close to her. That is what got her in trouble to begin with."

"It is a good thing someone else found Somerset, had I known what he had done to her at the time he would have lost far more than his head. I would have made him a nut necklace." Marstoq peered into the mug and sighed deeply. "I guess it is because I feel she does not trust me enough to confide in me and somehow I have let her down."

Marstoq was going back to a long time ago when he was at the Temple Qartarian in the north of Faraltad Providence. He had been a young monk embracing the ways of Gruumsh and the life of a monk, when word came that the temple of Quintal was under attack by space marauding scros looting and taking slaves. He had moved to the guards quarters taken a mount by punching out the nearest soldier and rode out as hard and as fast as he could. Arriving at the temple he saw the doors had been breached and the monks that had protected the temple laid dead or dying in the doorway.

Drawing his sword he advanced into the room and saw a young woman being held down by two others and another was about to mount her. He has admired the way she fought tangled in her robes, her curses far worse than one of her tender years should know or have learned. They had taunted her that she would enjoy it and would learn to enjoy it more once they were on the ship. Marstoq saw her foot make contact with the assailant on top of her hitting him hard in the softest part of his male anatomy. The male scro bent and nearly threw up on her, the strike only elicited a rather hard punch to the head from one of the males that held her down.

Generally that would have calmed any other female about to be raped subduing them into submission but this one, this one was different, the knock only made her fight harder and she bit the hand that now tried to strike her again. Blood streaming down her small face, her eyes flashing with brilliance her hood fell back and she was revealed and the fact she looked as she did half elf and half scro caused the other two to pause in what they were doing to look at her in shock and recognition.

"It is the one! The one the holies whispered about! The scro navy wants her alive and will pay one million in gold for her return to them."

The attacker that had now gotten his breath back was also studying the hellcat fighting her captors. He growled and drug his pants back up. Looking at his comrades he barked. "Bring her to the ship, but knock the bitch out."

Marstoq stood and glared at the men in front of him. "I say let her go and leave and I shall not kill you where you stand."

The male that was apparently the leader of these scro pirates laughed seeing the monk draped in his robes and brandishing a blade. "Oh look we have a hero, someone that thinks he can take the three of us without any problems. Kill him Nar."

He then without looking behind him, keeping his gaze on Marstoq reached around and jerked M'lar forward and pulled her over his shoulder, he was not prepared for her to use a rather unique maneuver that allowed her to off balance him with her weight. He was stunned to feel his body tumble backwards and land with a sickening thud on the ground. M'lar had tumbled backwards and into a standing position. She had snatched his knife from his belt as she twisted and tumbled backwards with the male scro and now she held it with an obviously knowledgeable hand and glared with a glint of blood lust in her gaze.

"You want me you son of a dog, then come for me and taste your death with your own blade!"

Her words hissed out in anger and outrage. Marstoq watched the young one with admiration but focused on the one that advanced with his partner at his side. That was the first time Mars had felt the will of his way as his senses heightened and he focused on his blade and pushed the power forward to change the blade into a duo dimensional blade making it nearly invisible as he swing forward and caught the first attacker off guard with the disappearing blade that sliced right through the center mass of his body sending his entrails falling out onto the ground and dropping him where he stood.

As his friend fell to the disappearing blade, the other scro charged forward and felt his body lifted and then thrown back to the rear wall. Marstoq had once again thrust his power forward and levitated the male off the ground, and watched the shocked of his body being physically lifted and flung backwards to hit the wall and knock the breath from his body. The leader that had been called Krill by his cohorts was now focused on the wild cat in front of him. He was getting tired of her and her antics and was going to end them once and for all.

That is until he felt his body slammed from the rear and he fell forward face first at M'lar's feet. Caught up in her anger, she lifted the knife she held and slammed it down into the back of his head crying out a battle cry in scro. As the blade met brain matter and the blood sprayed up and into her face she laughed as she felt her justice for the indignities that this man had tried to perpetrate on her.

Glancing up at the huge male in front of her she smiled her gratitude and then was amazed to see a male counter part to her, a male half breed, as she was female and she was elated to see he recognized in her what he was in himself. She rushed forward and held onto him feeling the strength of his arms around her and holding onto her with his own strength and his own amazement as he realized here was the second half of the experiment he surely must have been a part of, was she is sister?

He knew then he was not alone and felt in her a kinship. Then as she stood back and pulled her robe from her body and he saw the markings on her armor, he knew she was the Little Mother all the other monks has spoke of, the one that had to be protected, a mother of a future empire that would lead them to victory over the Elvin nation and the world. Marstoq immediately fell to his knee and bowed before her.

"Little Mother, I pledge you my fealty and my protection! You should come before the others arrive and see you. They will carry the tale that is not to be told as fact for now. You must come with me so I can return you to the temple you belong."

Looking around the room, he saw another fallen priest and removed his robe, covering her he ushered out into the night and away from the carnage that was ensuing with the arrival of the temple guard. Marstoq had to ride hard and fast to get her to the home temple from which he knew she belonged and in the two days of travel he had come to know her as well as he knew him self. So, when he finally got up the nerve and swallowed his pride and moved up the stairs to her room, he found her door open and all her things gone.

Moving into the room, he found a letter on the bed addressed to him. It appeared to have been written in haste and under extreme emotional duress. It read:

My Dear Son,

I do not wish to cause you any more problems or create a situation where you feel I am not a good mother for you or a good grandmother for your children. So, it has now come to a time that I need to live apart from this business and devote some more time to my god. May Oghma grant you great wisdom and knowledge and the use of said knowledge and wisdom to the best of your ability.

M'lar

The signature was what hit home the hardest. She had not signed it mother but her proper name. Wading the note up he tossed it into the fireplace and looked around. Her essence, her presence was still a big part of the room, so was this tavern. Truth be told most referred to it as M'lar's place. Standing he straightened his shoulders moved to the door and pulled it closed. Looking around he had to admit since the guardhouse had been built and the jail was put into the guardhouse itself, he knew this place would make more money by putting in rooms for people to rent.

Moving down the stairs towards the bar he slumped over the bar and sighed deeply, "You may need to send for the girls to come in and wait tables and cook. M'lar is gone."

"Damnit Marstoq, you hurt her bad this time. Now what are we going to do?"

Slamming his fist on the bar top he growled, "How the hell am I suppose to know? We do as we always do, we go on without her."

"Then you better get ready to loose a ton of business, when they find out she is gone, the regulars are going to be pissed."

Marstoq took the mug he had been drinking from earlier and turned and slammed it against the wall. "I don't need her! To hell with her and that damn brat she bore!" He turned and this time Baloq did not say another word, he just grew quiet and uneasy. "All she ever brought was problems to this place. How many times did we have to rebuild over the crap she wrought when she was here." He stormed back and forth working him self into a pretty real and dangerous mood. Baloq hoped if he had to affect an arrest this night it was someone that needed a real thrashing.

"That damn Camron came in here and destroyed the place looking for her. Then there were the others that came in and a fight broke out, it should have burnt to the ground and then we all would be better off. I am glad she is gone! Do you hear? Glad for it!"

"Yeah sure Boss, we are just peachy she is gone. Now it will be quiet like the time she was in prison and those gypsies came in and firebombed the place. Or the time that the place was raided by pirates while she was across island at the Fishing Village. Or there was the time the scro navy came in here and found you and you tore the place up fighting and then killing them off. So guess you are right it usually is her fault the place gets busted up."

Baloq took off his apron threw it on the bar and moved to the door and paused. "When you get business back up let me know, I will send Kat and Jodi but I am sure you will be loosing more than just your mother when this is over and done with."

Marstoq stopped pacing went to the bar slumped to the chair and put his elbows on the bar and rested his forehead in his palms. "This is freaking great! Now Baloq is gone."

The door to the bar opened and Larson the fishmonger moved into the room with the fresh catch heading to the kitchen, going into the kitchen he came back out and smiled as he studied Marstoq.

"Hello Captain, would you tell your mother I put the fish in the cooler and that they are the fresh catch she ordered this morning and some of the best we have caught in a long while."

Marstoq's head was down and he sighed and muttered, "Sure Larson, did she pay you?"

"Yep she sure did and I owe you some change back about six silvers, she over paid and I think it was because she knew that my wife was ill and we were down on our luck and needed some extra to feed. But with today's catch it was not necessary to keep it." He laid the change on the counter patted Marstoq on the back and moved to the door taking the fish smell with him.

Marstoq shifted and rested his weight on one arm as he reached for the six silvers and studied them. Six silvers would mean a lot to a family man down on his luck. But he also knew his mother was needing funds to help pay for her temple and she had not touched one cent of her substantial deposit at the New Damara Bank. Money she had put in there for Gillian, and his kids, Kantel, Mali, and Joeleena. His shame was complete as he studied the money on the counter top and he was feeling pretty low for his bad form dealing with her over Morgan.

M'lar had packed what belongings she still had at the Inn into the sheet on the bed. Folding the ends up, she looked around one last time and moved to the fireplace and pulled the portrait of Gillian and her from the mantle and stood it next to the door. She could still hear him bellowing in the bar below and she was about to her saturation point with his temper over her not paying attention to the bar. She had smarted at his comments and his indelicate way of finding fault with her over every thing including the fact they made even more money now that there were bedrooms in the upper portion of this inn.

Moving to pull the four ends together she was surprised she was not in tears at this moment. She had lost all she was and then found a new part of her self in this town and did it as his side and now all he could do is find fault and be mad because she went with Morgan to Waterdeep. Did he not realize she did it because she had no other choice? She never betrayed him and she certainly did not lay with him as he intimated and that made her mad. That accusation was the part that had made her break her association with this inn and with him.

Lifting her bundle of clothing and Gillian's toys into the makeshift sack, she lifted it and began her trek to the door, snagging the portrait on her way out. Not wanting to face him for another round of insults she moved down the hallway and to the rear door, the wind caught the door and blew it back hitting the outside of the building with a resounding bang. Stepping out, she pushed the door closed and turned to look around one more time and sighed then moved down the stairs trying to navigate them with the bundle and her portrait.

Getting to the bottom she glanced back one last time to see a figure disappear through the front entrance, taking a deep breath she muttered softly, "Better to allow him deal with the running of this business, he did it just fine without me when he first bought it." Lifting the bundle over her shoulder; balancing it with a degree of difficulty, she lifted the portrait and trudged off down the street to disappear on the trail that led to her temple.

Moving up the trail and to the pathway that led to the front of the temple she paused to look at how wonderful it looked from the approach. Sno had done everything he had promised and she smiled as she drew closer to the door and stopped a bit concerned with the door half open. Calling out to the darkness inside the building she waited for a reply.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

From the inside there was stillness and darkness and she shivered as she set the portrait down and the bundle of clothing. Moving up to the front door she pushed it open to feel it drug from her hands and a set of strong fingers wrap around her slender wrist. The force of her body being physically drug inside the temple to be thrown across the room disoriented her as she hit the alter steps with a thud and a oomph. A set six pairs of feet formed a half circle around her and she glanced up in surprise and confusion as she saw six pairs of eyes hidden deep inside blood red cloaks towered over her.

"You are the one that has defamed this temple that belongs to Lovitar?"

M'lar pushed herself up and stood before the six with a look of anger, today was not a good day to test her resolve let alone attack her let alone attack her temple." This temple is no longer Lovitar's temple, the Priestess that used to worship here is no longer here, nor is she alive and the owner of this temple has signed it over to me and it now belongs to my god."

Then center acolyte stepped forward and towered over M'lar. "You do not have the right to claim what rightfully belongs to our Goddess."

From the open door way a smooth silk and soft voice spoke with authority. "And what right or reason do you have to claim something that does not belong to you?"

M'lar glanced up and smiled seeing Korell had stood his ground and now stood in the open doorway. "By the call of justice and by the call of right, this Temple now belongs to the Loremaster and his Lorekeeper. So unless you wish to pursue this further, I suggest you step away and out of this temple and move on to spread your evil and vileness elsewhere. But to do so you must step past me. For today you may very well meet your goddess in person. "

Korell withdrew his sword from his scabbard and stood with its point down and looking very much the paladin of one of the Triads most devout and true paladins. M'lar moved around the six that faced the paladin and stood by his side. "Korell, do you think you should just let them leave?"

"No, I do not they have defiled your temple Lorekeeper, and the are going to come back and kill you and take the temple over for their evil goddess once again."

"How can you know this?"

She watched as he gaze rested on the center Acolyte and his smile was beatific. "Because that one asked who was the keeper of this temple and he was going to collect your head to take back to the main Painmaster Ulmyter who had put a reward out for your head."

Still keeping his gaze on the six he reached into his hidden pocket in his armor and pulled out a folded parchment paper and handed it over to her. M'lar open the paper up and blanched at what she saw. There at the top of the page was a picture of her with a large WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE and a ridiculous amount of money offered in the form of gold. "$50,000 gold for me? What an insult!"

Korell would have smiled at her outrage over the amount offered had this whole situation now turned to something that was about to become a battle between him and six priests of Lovitar. M'lar saw the movement then felt the piercing graze of a dart being shot at her. Spinning to the side she stepped forward with a flying kick to the now advancing priests. The center priest had begun to chant and fund his chants were meeting difficulty being executed. Try as he might he could not cast in this building and he frowned with frustration.

M'lar very effectively launched a kick to the side of the first priests head and felt his neck snap backwards and he fell. Tumbling to a standing position she looked up to see Korell stepping into an arch of a sweep of his sword and caught the stomach of the left flanked priest. A sickening yell emitted from the priest as he fell and now that left four to go. Spying a pole near the alter M'lar tumbled back towards it and snagged the pole then turned and smiled as two of the priests began to charge forward pulling forth the scythe.

Not allowing time for them to swing, she pole vaulted between them to land a hard kick to the one on her right in the ribs and heard two crack. Landing behind them she used the staff for a sweeping trip move and to swing in with a hard hit to the body mass to affect some more broken ribs. She turned and moved back in for a hard hit to the head of the one she had just kicked and saw him fall as the sharp end of a blade protruded through his chest.

Korell pulled his blade from the back of the dead Priest and then she turned to see him charge the other priest she had just caught with a kick to the chest and watched as the priest charged Korell shouting.

"For the glory of pain and misery we salute you Lovitar!"

Korell was swift as he spun back and easy removed the priests head from his shoulders and it flew across the room to land with a hollow sound on the floor to roll with eyes wide and mouth open in shock and pain. M'lar stood back her breasts heaving with her efforts of the fight and she looked around at the bloodied carnage of the dead priests and sighed. "Well guess we need to re-consecrate the building again."

"I am sorry my lady. It is unfortunate but after we clean up the bodies and burn them, I shall begin cleaning the building and blessing it again for you."

"Well as it happens Korell, I have nothing on my agenda so I suppose we shall do this together."

Together they gathered the bodies and M'lar began to wash the floors and the walls where the blood had splattered. Korell had disappeared into the cellar part of the temple and soon returned in his plain clothing worn under his armor and began to help her scrub the floors and walls. As they finished the job and she dumped the last bloodied bucket of water out into the back sewer cistern, she moved to the bodies stacked in the front of the temple. Calling forth the power of flame, she aimed her palms forward at the bodies and watched as the flames shot out of her palms to the piled bodies and they caught and were quickly consumed by the holy flames.

Korell began to pray the prayer of the dead and she joined him. As they finished he turned and bowed, "Now your temple my lady. It is time to clean it once again of all evil." Together they moved to the temple's interior and began to pray the prayer for consecration.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

M'lar sighed as she looked around the temple's interior and saw that the cleansing had been successful in one way but in another there was an unsettled feeling in her chest having seen that Wanted Poster. "Worry not Lorekeeper, we will allow no one to harm you while you are doing the good of your god." M'lar turned to face Korell and smiled.

"Thank you for your great offer Korell, but by the word 'we'; whom do you mean by we?" M'lar turned to look over the nearly completed temple and knew it was going to take another 150 gold to finish her quarters and the bathing chambers below. This was weighing heavily on her mind as she thought about how she quit her job at the Hoch and now all she had was this Temple.

The creak of the door to the temple alerted both M'lar and an unarmored Korell someone was entering the temple both turned in defensive pose as a long beaked nose male wearing a monks robes and bearing the symbols of Deneir moved into the room and he looked around then saw M'lar wearing her simple robes used for the binding service and he bowed to her. "Lorekeeper, good to see you here. I have been attempting to contact you since your return. My name is Gaen Ghast, I am the newly appointed tax collector and I have come to assess the taxes for this temple."

M'lar slumped on the top step as she watched the rail thin man with yellowed teeth, ink stained fingers and a decidedly noticeable limp as he moved into the center of the room. M'lar held her head in her hands and sighed deeply. "I see taxes, it is a necessary evil."

The man with the typical monks haircut wearing the robe and holding an abacus and several scrolls in his robe's pockets pulled out the scroll, laying it on top of the abacus. "This was the Temple of Lovitar?" He looked about nervously then looked back at the undefined young man carrying a large broad sword and a very odd and distinctly different female in robes that bore the symbols of Oghma. "And now is claimed by Oghma as his library and temple?"

M'lar pushed herself up and sighed deeply and nodded, "yes, it is now Oghma's Temple, and may I present myself as disheveled as I am I am also a Council woman for the King's council." She tried to straighten her robe and her hair as she stood and realize all she had done was manage to smear the blood of the dead Lovites in her hair and on her face.

Gaen nodded slowly and limped towards the alter steps. "Do you mind if I look through the temple and make my assessments, then will tell you what your taxes will be and will be collected every six months."

M'lar stood back and waved her hand in a form of opening the temple to him. "Be my guest, it is still under construction and requires more repairs to the Priests quarters in the rear but you are more than welcome to look around all you wish."

Gaen nodded politely and took his leave to move awkwardly constantly looking back at M'lar as she moved with Korell to the front of the temple. "Well it looks like I quit too soon. I suppose I could go to the Lady of Mysteries, I hear that Lady Kaye is looking for help and I am sure she can put me up for a short while, along with Gillian until our quarters are finished."

Korell looked back at the monk and then to M'lar, "I am sorry Lorekeeper I would give you the tax money if I had it but I draw little funds from the church for my duties I perform. I require little in way of food or drink and I keep my armor as clean and shiny as possible."

M'lar smiled put a hand of gratitude on his arm and spoke softly, "Then if you will do me this one favor, get the information from him for the taxes and allow me that information when I return, I need to go find a temporary job to pay for what needs to be finished and the taxes that will be forthcoming."

Korell frowned, "Do you lack faith that your God would provide you with the amount you might need?" He studied her bent head and was not trying to lay guilt on her but way more or less trying to point out that it was not as hopeless as she thought.

"No Korell, my faith is as strong as the day I heard his call. But sometimes the knowledge to know when you need to provide for yourself and not burden your God with trivial things such as taxes and the lack of funds is only important to me and not my God."

"But Loremaster if you are working at a job then you are not doing your priestly duties." Korell was starting to sound like he was scolding her and she did not need this right at this moment.

"Korell to stamp out ignorance should you not go to the source to show them the way and then lead them back to your temple to teach them the way?"

Korell bowed to her superior knowledge and then turned to head to his monks cell in the cellar leaving her alone at the front door with the smell of burnt Lovites flesh still hanging in the air. Moving her hand she ~cantrip~ the smell from air and then stepped out to the front stoop and noted the only signs left that there had been remains left on that pyre was a pile of ashes.

Pulling off the hot robe, she stood in her tank top and cut off breeches and soft-soled sandals. Balling the robe up she moved to the door of the temple and laid it inside on the floor near the door. She would need to wash it later when she returned for the night. Feeling the heat becoming more oppressive with the advance of the day she sighed looked around and then lifting her hair up off her neck she moved towards the pathway through the woods, her mind filled with the argument she had with Marstoq earlier and now this problem of needing funds to pay the taxes for the temple.

Even now the heat was making her hair feel sticky and wet against the base of her neck, so she reached for the leather tie in her pocket and tied her hair off her neck and relished the feel of the cool air as it bathed her body with its gentle cooling touch.

Moving down the roadway she made her way towards the Lady of Mysteries Inn. The walk had been long and hot, she had approached the inn and stopped looking at it from the outside. It was a small inn with a white picket fence, a neatly groomed courtyard, and a wide door that opened into a foyer with a small desk to the left and a hallway that lead to the bar area of the inn. M'lar looked down the hallway to the bar and could hear voices coming from the bar area.

"Hello? Lady Kaye?" She stepped down one step into the neat and tidy bar room and noted it was half the size of the Hoch, but the advantage it had was a lovely private back courtyard with the sounds of a tinkling water fountain. She glanced through the garden doors and smiled.

"Lady M'lar?" Lady Kaye stood behind the bar and smiled as she looked up to see M'lar. "Come in what can I do for you?" She watched M'lar fidget as she moved to the bar and then look around and from her actions Kaye could tell she was in trouble.

"Well I have quit my job at the Hoch, and was wondering if you could use my services here?" I can clean, cook, and wait tables and straighten your rooms for your guests in exchange for a temporary place to stay?"

"What about your temple?" Kaye asked a bit surprised that she no longer worked as a Manager for the very successful Hoch.

"Well it appears that I will be owing taxes and right now all my funds were tied up in a trust for Marstoq's children and Gillian. So I cannot touch it. I would work for room and board and if you allow me to keep my tips you would not really be out anything but a room for Gillian and myself."

The quiet dark man that had sat at the end of the bar drinking a glass of wine had studied the two women as they spoke, "What do you think Joras?" The man slid his body sideways and studied the full body woman that was an oddity and possibly the draw for attention at the Hoch and thought a moment.

"I think you would be a fool not to take her up on her offer. You could use the help and once word gets out she is here, you will pick up the regular business from the Hoch." He smiled charmingly to M'lar and tipped his hat at her.

"Thank you Mr.?" She waited for his name as she leaned against the bar feeling hot tired and thirsty.

"Joras Noble at your service Lady M'lar." He smiled charmingly as he stood and took his hat off and bowed to her. "Charmed to make your acquaintance finally." He watched her blush and his smile widen.

M'lar smiled shyly and dropped a brief curtsy to him, "The pleasure is mine I am sure." She turned to peer back at Kaye and waited for her answer to the request she had made.

"M'lar you are going to be pretty busy with your temple soon. How on earth will you be able to hold down this job and the temple?" She was expressing her concerns and the ring of this conversation was sounding dangerously redundant to the one she had with Marstoq earlier.

"Well Kaye, I can come here get your breakfast meal and your mid day meal ready, go to temple take care of the morning bookbinding, then return clean the inn and the bar, serve the mid day crowd and be done in time for the late evening book binding, then will check on Kait in her progress of teaching as she has volunteered to do the teaching during the day, I will be teaching music in the evening and once I am done with the music classes and dance classes, I can then return here and serve the dinner. You will need to have someone else prepare the dinner meal."

Kaye shook her head. "You are really stretching yourself pretty thin don't you think? Are you going to manage that and take care of Gillian?"

"I have Baloq's daughters willing to help me with Gilly, Kait and Rosemary are already moved into the temple and will watch her once I move into the temple in the evening otherwise she will play quietly in the room we have and be perfectly content."

Kaye looked back to Joras and smiled, "Then I guess I would be a fool not to allow her to work here, it might pick up business and keep me from closing." Joras returned her smile and slid from the stool he had sat on.

"If it will help you Kaye I can tend bar for free, I already have room and board here with you." He winked at Kaye and smiled as he saw the pleased flush of pleasure cross her face.

"That is kind of you Joras, well looks like we have a plan. Okay M'lar when you come back bring your things and I will put you and Gillian in one of the rooms."

"Thank you Kaye, you won't regret it I promise." She smiled and turned and sighed, "Um before I make my trek back to the temple could I please see the room and if it needs cleaning I could clean it and could I trouble you for some cool water?"

Kaye lifted the water picture up and poured her a glass of water. "Here drink this and let me get the keys." M'lar was relieved she had grown so thirsty and could have kicked herself for not brining a water skin along with her on this walk.

Downing the water she sighed and watched as Kaye moved around the bar and noticed how much like Gabby she really was except there was a hard edge to Kaye. They were twins so M'lar wondered if they both were druids. What she had noticed was Kaye seemed to embrace the gypsy side of her nature and ignore the druid side. Kaye lifted a handful of keys on a ring and smiled.

"This way my dear I think the room at the rear of the building will be quiet for Gillian and will allow you to rest at night when you are off duty here." M'lar slid from the stool and followed her down the hallway and out into the main lobby and then down the hallway opposite to the bar. She noted there were approximately six doors that faced the hallway and she assumed they were her rented rooms.

She had keen hearing and could hear no one in the rooms and frowned. "Do you not have any boarders or guests staying Kaye?"

"Unfortunately my dear you are my only guest besides Joras. I fear if things do not change soon, I will be without a place to live myself and may have to close this place." Her words had grown soft with her sadness as they moved down another hallway. M'lar noted there were more doors and Kaye arrived at one in the rear of the building with an exit door to allow guests to come and go without entering the foyer. Kaye opened the last door and stood aside so M'lar could move into the room.

As far as rooms went this one was spacious and nearly as nice as the one she had at the Hoch. Her and Gillian would not be on top of each other and could live temporarily here comfortably and there were two small beds that sat side by side. She could easily give shelter to Jodi or Kat if they needed to stay late with Gilly and put Gilly in bed with her. "This is very nice Kaye, thank you for your help."

Kaye had been watching her slyly from the doorway as she moved through the room. "I know its not up to Morgan Manshak's standards but its clean M'lar." She was almost apologizing to her for the lack of luxury in the room.

M'lar turned and stared curiously at her friend, "Kaye are you upset with me too over my staying at Morgan's in Waterdeep?" Kaye shook her head and looked down. She had spoken out of turn and now was ashamed of what she had said.

"No M'lar I think you are the type of woman that deserves the most refined and best accommodations that a lady of your status deserves. I like Morgan and do not understand why you and he choose to fight with each other when I know you both would do well together."

M'lar tried not to cringe at such a thought let alone having them said out loud. "Kaye just for your information only, I had no choice in the accommodations or in the mode of travel if anything I was forcefully taken on Morgan's ship and then was taken to his home. I am not saying I did not enjoy the time I spent there but it was mostly when I was with Kait and we were away from Morgan that I enjoyed myself the most and I met the elite of the society there and the dregs of humanity there."

"M'lar you don't have to defend or explain yourself to me. I was being a bit out of line for that comment. I was curious as to why you don't work for Marstoq any more." Her words had grown as soft as M'lar's while speaking in her room that could use a good dusting as her gaze went over the meager furnishings.

"Because he is angry with me over my trip with Morgan and for staying with Morgan in Waterdeep. He was rather unkind to me over the whole situation and he did not say why he was angry only he did not approve of me not working at the Inn and my temple that it was going to hurt his business if I were no longer available to the clientele there."

Kaye harrumphed and snorted softly, "Men are pigs sometimes, and they don't realize how versatile we can be when we are pushed to do so." She pulled the key from the ring and handed it over to M'lar. "As long as you need the room it is yours. I serve morning meals around 7 am and then we serve through 10 am then we serve mid day lunch from 11 am to 2 pm and supper meal is at 5 until closing which lately has been at midnight. You can work around that schedule if you like."

M'lar nodded and smiled, "I can handle it. And I get to keep my tips right?" She wanted reassurance she could have her tips.

"Of course, anything that is paid extra to this inn for your service you may keep. I usually try to have the rooms cleaned by no later than 2 pm. That will involve changed sheets, dusted and wiped down and beds made."

"I can do it my dear I had twice as many as these at the Hoch, so it won't be a problem. But I might suggest something Kaye. You may wish to talk to Marstoq, about taking his overflow business. I had to turn away people that needed rooms and had no idea that you had openings here."

"Well could you talk to him for me?" Kaye looked up from her spot in the hallway as she looked hopefully to M'lar.

"Kaye we are not on speaking terms, I am sure if you sent him a note and offered to kick back a small percentage of the rent collected from the boarders he would gladly accept the offer."

"Only if you think he would be receptive to this offer?" Again Kaye had that hopeful look on her face as she watched M'lar secure her room and pocket the key.

"Oh I am pretty sure he will be happy to consider it and will be sending his over flow to you here. He really has been far to busy lately with the running of the guard and the upkeep of the guardhouse that I am sure he was comparing his duties to what I was doing as being a priestess and a manager." M'lar moved into step next to Kaye and paused in the foyer.

"I know it must be hard on you now M'lar you are trying to be a mother, a priestess and a manager of a rather successful business and I am sure he meant to say he was concerned that you had over stretched your self and did not want you falling ill from exhaustion." Kaye smiled and put a comforting hand on M'lar's shoulder.

M'lar reacted by smiling and then stepping away from the soft touch and sighing deeply, "If he had said that I would have assured him that I was not over loaded and could easily do the three tasks easily. I did far more than that when I was in Gruumsh temple. Look Kaye, I will bring back Gillian and my things in about three hours if that is okay with you. I need to make a report to the guard about an attack on my temple."

Kaye looked surprised "An attack? What kind of an attack?"

"Well it appears there are some very upset Lovites that wanted their temple back and were prepared to kill Korell and me to take it back. Then Korell had found a Wanted Poster Issued by Ulmyter the Supreme Cleric of the Temple of Pain in Zhentil Keep has issued a reward for my head."

Kaye frowned, "Then why not use my horse and go on to the Guardhouse and make your report. What did you do with the Lovites?"

"Korell and I had to defend ourselves and they were killed and I burnt their bodies in the front yard. The only thing left of them is the ashes that were left after the fire burnt down."

"M'lar are you sure you are safe in that temple? I mean it seems you have had more problems with it since Morgan gave it to you than it is worth. Maybe you should tear it down consecrate the ground and build a new temple." Kaye followed her to the front yard and looked around for the young boy that kept her stables cleaned and her horses groomed. "Josh! Bring out Midnight for Lady M'lar she needs a mount and she will be working here for a while."

The young boy reminded her of Peter that was her stable boy that she kept at the temple. He was dirtied faced and smelled of horse manure. M'lar wrinkled her nose and moved her fingers ~cantrip~ him in order to clean the boy from his dirtied clothing. "Thank you ma'am." He mumbled as he led a beautiful tall black horse out to the front of the inn.

"Kaye its my temple and Oghma has approved it and the fact that it did not really belong to Lovitar but to Morgan did not give them the right to come and claim it." M'lar took the reigns and ran a practice hand with confidence over the horse's flanks, "Easy boy," she spoke gently to him as she lifted her foot and mounted him and set her seat and looked at Kaye, "Now I will return in two hours unless the guard that is taking reports wants more details then I will send him on to Korell to deal with the report." She nodded to Kaye and nudged the horse and he sprang forward into an easy gaited canter as they headed off down the roadway.

Joras stepped from the building and moved up to Kaye sliding his arms around her waist he nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Well we have some time to kill, shall we go to the room and talk about how beautiful you are? Then we can discuss how much money you will make now that she is going to work here?"

Kaye chuckled and snuggled back against Joras. "Well I would not be opposed to some negotiation on what you might have to offer me and you are right, I am pretty sure things are about to pick up now that I have New Damara's most eligible female working for me."

M'lar moved the horse along the trail and took a deep breath as she neared the gate to the guard house. "Halt who goes? State your name and your business." Silas Winters was standing guard at the gate and M'lar smiled, he knew who she was but he was being formal because the captain was on the premises and he wanted to sound impressive to his boss.

"It is Priestess M'lar of the Loremaster's Temple, I have come to report an incident involving Lovites at the Temple of Oghma."

Silas moved forward and opened the gate and as she slipped through the gate he smiled and winked at her. "Just had to look good for the captain he is stickler, are you going to make the report to him?"

M'lar shook her head. "No, I will make my report to the Officer of the Day Silas, can you direct me to him?" M'lar slid off the horse and handed the reigns over to the young Private. He looked perplexed and then nodded to a small office off the main gate area.

"He is over there ma'am. Its Sergeant Sprague who is taking report today." He took the reigns and moved to secure the horse near the post where he stood. M'lar nodded and turned and moved to the door and knocked.

"Enter." He called softly, "Martin Sprague was a large man with blond hair that he wore close cropped to his head and kept his uniform so neat that most the other men wondered if he was even human. Looking up from his paper work, he noticed it was M'lar and he stood up nearly knocking over the chair he sat in. Word had it he had a crush on the Captain's mother and he was always tongue tined and blushing when she was around. "Oh Councilwoman. Here let me get you a chair and sit please, tell me what I can do for you?"

M'lar smiled as she sat in the offered chair. Looking at the young handsome face of the perfectly put together man she went right into her professional mode, "Well I was attacked in my temple today by six of Lovitar's Priests sent from Zhentil Keep, they were there to kill me, take back their temple and behead me for a reward." She watched the look of disgust and then wonder cross his face as she told him of her encounter with the priests. His hand worked furiously as he wrote down her account of what happened.

"Do you wish to speak to the Captain about this? He may have more questions to ask." Martin looked up from his scroll he had written on and waited for her to respond.

M'lar stood and shook her head. "No if he has any questions he can question Korell at the Temple, he was there and helped me dispatch the Priests. I burnt the bodies in the front courtyard. He is welcome to go investigate if he wishes." She turned and moved to the horse and mounted up just as she saw Marstoq come down the stairs from his office. Spurring her horse she galloped to the front gate and past Silas with a nod and was soon lost from sight just as she heard Marstoq growl.

"Stop her! I need to speak with her!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

M'lar finished scrubbing the floor as some patrons moved into the room and stopped looking at what might have been a charwoman but was the tender from the Hoch. They moved to their tables and waited for the server to approach them. Joras moved to the tables and took drink orders and as orders for food came in he moved to M'lar, "Um M'lar can you get the food orders?"

Standing she wiped her hands on her apron, took the water pale and moved to the kitchen and washed up. Moving back out in the small room, she found it was filling up fast and moved from table to table taking orders and making sure they were filled. As one table emptied and before she could clear it, the chairs were being filled by her regular customers from the Hoch. "Yeah we heard you were here, so we came here."

"Yeah, we get better service here, Baloq is grouchy and your son is there part time and being a real bear."

"We missed you and wanted to come and see how you are doing?"

"The food here is better now you are cooking."

"We like the atmosphere here better than the Hoch, it seems to be cold and the person cooking burns the food."

All the comments made as M'lar waited tables and smiled her appreciation and found far more money on the table for tips than she had received in a while. Her gratitude was boundless as she thanked them all for coming. Her manner open and showing her appreciation with each uttered word of thanks or a hug received for all the good she had done, the only thing missing which did not bother her, was the fact few elves came to this inn for drink or food so she was not made to feel an abomination by them.

M'lar made quick work of clearing the tables and washing up the dishes and had already started the baking and the evening meals, when she went to strip the beds, change them, and dust. Finishing up she slipped into her room to see Kat sitting on the floor with Gillian and smiled down at the two. "Kat, take her out side into the garden so she can enjoy the sunshine, keep a close eye on her around the wood line, we don't need any skunks in our bed tonight. I am going to temple and will return shortly to serve the evening meal."

She had moved quickly to change out of her serviceable clothing that had gotten wet and dirty from scrubbing the floor and doing the dishes that she had to hurry to get back to temple. She had started at dawn and had been going steadily since. Rushing from the back door she found Henry and had him saddle her horse. Seating herself on his back she gave him his head and sent him off down the pathway headed to the temple. Her mind was filled with a checklist of things she needed to get done before she had to return to the inn and finish up for the late dinner crowd.

She was hoping that Kaye was back from wherever she disappeared to each afternoon while she worked hard to make her business work. She was a bit annoyed that Kaye complained about loosing business and she could easily see why, she was not there unless it was to do her slap and tickle dance with Joras. Pushing back those unkind thoughts she rode Ebony towards temple and prayed that when she got there she would not find another nasty surprise.

Riding into the front courtyard she saw a contingent of guard standing outside the temple. She recognized Thunder, Orion's horse. "Damn" she muttered softly as she moved up and let George take her horse. Sliding off she nodded to Aquila's who snapped to attention as her approach.

"Relax Aquila's, I don't need a salute, where is Orion?" M'lar sounded annoyed as she moved to the group of young men standing patiently awaiting the return of their Lieutenant.

Aquila spoke softly, "He is inside taking your paladin's statement over what happened here the other day." The young guardsman said as he dropped his hand and flushed for saluting her.

"Oh is that all it is?" She relaxed immediately what was really happening was Orion would take the report and then would make an excuse to see Kait. "Do you want to come in? I have cold water and sandwiches in the common room of the monk's quarters and you all are welcome to some."

The men looked back and forth to each other and then moved to follow M'lar into the temple. As she entered the temple she could hear the soft and very velvety sweet voice of Korell as he politely answered all the questions that Orion put forward. M'lar waved to the door on the left of the alter, "Down the steps to the common room boys and make yourself at home."

The men walked orderly and quietly to the door opened it and then dashed down the steps. They knew if M'lar had baked the bread it was the best bread on the island. M'lar chuckled softly, moved to the class room door and peered into the large open airy room. Kait sat in front of the children of varying ages and sizes as she went over the basics for reading and from what was written on the large slate board M'lar could tell she had already gone over the basics of writing.

"Oh hello dear do come in, we have three students present that will need clavichord lessons and two for dance lessons." M'lar walked into the room and nodded to the students.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Temple of Oghma may he bless you with the knowledge and wisdom needed to succeed in life. Now those of you that need music lessons come with me."

Three of the older students stood and moved towards M'lar and smiled shyly. M'lar led them to the rear of the room and sat before the clavichord. "Now what exactly are your talents for music?" She turned and smiled as she studied Bobby Moore and George Hammer and Rebecca Knowles.

Bobby was the first to step forward, "Well I am not really into a clavichord and would prefer a lute, but Miss Kaleen said you did not have a lute here."

"Well we did have a lute but unfortunately it was broken. However, I have been assured that we will be getting a new one by the end of this week, so for now Bobby, I will have you practice your scales on the clavichord and then when we get the lute we will have you try your exchanges on the lute itself." He smiled and stood back then Rebecca stepped forward.

"Miss M'lar mother says I have a magical quality to my voice and thought I might make a good bard some day, so she wanted you to test me to see if I have the quality to be a bard." M'lar nodded and looked to the chair next to the clavichord.

"Have a seat there my dear, once I get Bobby going on the clavichord for his scales, I will test your voice and then your musical instrument abilities."

George looked down at the toe of his shoe and then sighed hugged, "I don't want to learn music but mom said I had to so could you just test me and then tell her I have no talent?"

It was all M'lar could do to keep from smiling as she studied the panic look on the boy's face. "George." She began and then stood up, "Excuse me a moment." She moved quickly from the room into the hallway down the hallway to the back garden and began to laugh. It was the first real laugh she had in a long time. She was not going to force a child to be a bard if they did not have the desire or will to be one. Calming her chuckles she turned to move back into the temple and stopped in her tracks. The largest man she had ever seen in her life blocked the doorway to her temple and she was momentarily afraid.

He was not a demi giant or a giant he was just big, with long blond hair, wearing some kind of animal helmet with horns and furred boots and leather breeches with a loincloth. He looked around and seeing M'lar he bowed to her, "I be Sven Sorensen. I vaz jes on za boat and vaz told about dis temple. You are da one dey call da Lorekeeper jes?"

M'lar stepped forward with a slight degree of concern. She had seen a lot of humans but none like this. "Yes, I am the Lorekeeper, how may I help you?" She kept her voice light and her manner professional as she watched the male with the large broadsword. His next actions took her by surprise.

He fell to his knees and bowed to her, "I come to seek da great book of knowledge for my God's temple."

M'lar was taken aback, she was not exactly sure what he was searching for or what book he referenced but she was going to offer to allow him access to the library to seek the book there. "I am sorry I really don't know what book you seek, but you are more than welcome to search through my books to see if it is there. Please stand it makes me feel uncomfortable seeing you down on your knees like that."

The large man stood and towered over M'lar as his eyes glowed with excitement at seeing so many books in one place. "I go search now da?" M'lar nodded and waved him into the library where she noted that Korell was no longer in the library with Orion and from the sound of the voices and exchange they were having lunch in the common room below.

M'lar went to the school room, motioned George over and spoke softly, "George, go sit down with Miss Kaleen and allow me to deal with your mother's wishes." She watched as he gladly went back to his desk and sat. M'lar directed Bobby to the clavichord and sat next to him, "now then here is what I want you to practice so you become familiar with the scale and the flexing of your fingers and the chords that will become important to you later on."

Moving her fingers with an expert ease over the keys she showed him how to do the scales and then sat back to watch and see if he understood what he to do for practice. As she felt confident with his progress, she stood and escorted Rebecca into the main temple area. Standing her before the alter she smiled, "it will be fairly easy I want you to listen to me as I run the scales with my voice and then we will practice a song together, then once I feel that Bobby is doing well with his chords on the clavichord, we will go in and do the same with you."

Rebecca smiled excitedly, "As you wish Miss M'lar." She stepped back and sat on the top of the steps as M'lar moved to stand in front of her and she began to do scales with her voice singing very sweetly ahh's up and down in tone. Rebecca found that M'lar's voice was pure and sweet. As M'lar finished she made Rebecca stand and copy what she had done and as she sang her scales, M'lar moved her fingers and cast softly ~detect magic~.

The glow was immediate and M'lar was thrilled to see a true bard in the making. She sat back to enjoy the rough but sweet sounds of the scales being sang for the first time and nodded. "Not much work will be needed for you Rebecca and you can tell your mother that you are a bard in the truest sense of the word." Rebecca glowed with the compliment and flushed with pride.

"Now we are going to try a song together shall we?" She stood facing Rebecca. "Listen to the lyrics and the tones of the lyrics and join in anytime you feel comfortable." Rebecca nodded and smiled and waited anxiously.

M'lar started the song and when she closed her eyes she began to feel the music as if it had become a part of her, and she did not realize that she had switched the language to that of the scro words. The fact that the words would have been uttered gutturally, M'lar had switched them to make them sweet and soft, very much like a lullaby one she would sing to Gillian at night. She felt the soft touch on her arm and opened her eyes and flushed. Rebecca was sitting on the steps of the alter watching her transfixed and the tall blond man was standing by her side.

"How ju know da words of da scro?" He demanded with an angry look to him.

M'lar stepped back and flushed. "I am so sorry Rebecca, go into the music part of the room and wait for me there." She watched as Rebecca a pretty girl of thirteen stood up and away from the alter area and moved towards the door and paused.

"Miss M'lar, it was really a pretty song I am sorry I did not know the words but I could take the melody and make a song from it in common if you like." Her words were sweet and meant to be kind but they stung.

"Yes, Rebecca that is an excellent idea, go on to the music room and I will join you shortly." Rebecca curtsied and turned skipping to the door and disappeared.

M'lar turned back to the angry looking big man and noted the scowl on his face. "I said how do you know da language of the space raiders?"

M'lar stepped up on the steps so she could be a little taller to this behemoth of a man. "I know the language because I am part scro."

"Dat impossible voman! You are part fey as de elf." He reached forward and grabbed her chin to tip her face up to see her better. M'lar had not expected him to touch her so rudely and before the big man knew it the small woman had grabbed his hand twisted his wrist and threw her body into his big body and toppled him back and then pinned his neck to the floor.

"Do not ever touch me again without my permission is that understood?" He flipped her over his head with a shove of his shoulders. She used the impetus of the thrust to twist in mid air and tumble around to a standing position. The large man stood and glared around at the now filled room of five guards and a paladin in full armor that had stepped forward to protect their Lorekeeper.

"Cease and desist Viking." Orion demanded as he stepped next to Korell. Orion's gaze shifted over the room but in reality he had sent a silent command with his own gaze to Kait; who was now standing in the doorway. Kait nodded and closed the door to the classroom bolting the door behind her. Once she did this M'lar knew Kait was executing what they had rehearsed. She knew that Kait would take the children to the back down into the common room of the monk's area and if things got worse, they would use the secret tunnel at the back of the cellar that exited into the woods.

Sven looked aghast that they would defend such a creature that was half of what most hated. "Do ju know vat she is?" He was indignant. He was also weighing the odds against so many that seemed to want to die for this woman.

"We know who she is Viking, and we know she is a good woman that by accident of birth did not ask to be what she is but has done nothing but virtuous acts for this island since her arrival. So I would suggest you not press this issue, you might find yourself in an unpopular position." Orion has spoken with heart and in anger.

"Din I vill bow to ju superior knowledge and accept and hope not be murdered in my sleep by her!" He bowed to M'lar and then to the guard's men that had stood with clinched teeth and tight stomachs as they watched the large man. Each one of the guards were weighing that they knew about Vikings and what fierce fighters they were. He turned to M'lar and bowed again, "I give ju my respect, and not many throw Sven like ju did." He held out his arm and M'lar stepped forward and clasped the upper part of his arm with her small but strong hand and offered him a warrior's handshake.

"I think you need to go back to your research Sven and allow me to finish what I need to with my class, before I too must return to my new job." She turned away from them and moved to the music room and then to the back of the room down the stairs. Her face was still red from the effort she had used to bring down the huge man. 'Kait, dismiss the class and send the children home for today. I need to get back to the Lady of Mysteries."

"Oh are you going back to do all that hard work at Kaye's?" Kait was about to go off on another tangent and M'lar shook her head stopping her in mid flow.

"Kait I made ten gold today at the mid day lunch rush, if this keeps up, I will have what I need for the taxes and then I will work on the money for the rest of the renovations. Now go up and see Orion before he blows a gasket."

M'lar turned and moved up the stairs to the main common room of the temple and then noting that the group had adjourned to the library she used her time wisely and slipped from the room into the early afternoon sunlight and sighed. It was always going to be a challenge she knew it was not going to get easier and paused for a moment to ask her god for strength and understanding for what she was doing. Feeling a glow of the light of her god she smiled as he whispered to her gently.

"_M'lar follow your heart you can not go wrong with what you know must be done and with what will be done." _

They were sacred words to her and she with a lighter step moved to her horse and mounted up. Riding at an easy cantor towards the Lady of Mystery Inn she had no clue another watched her from the depths of the wood line as she rode off and out of site. "Blasphemer, you will write in pain under my ministrations. I may keep you alive just to take you to Ulmyter so he can end your worthless life, skin you and hang your hide over his bed." He followed her progress down the pathway until she was out of sight.

Turning he moved back into the shadows of the wood line and tracked his way around to the rear of the temple. He had spent many a night here with the Priestess Katon, and now she was gone and this bitch had usurped her authority over this temple and he was there to make sure it would not be used for that bookworm Oghma. Moving through the secret tunnel he followed another secret tunnel through the rear to another antechamber a place where secret worships were done and many a sacrifice met their exquisitely long and pain filled deaths in this chamber.

He smiled as he peered around and with a move of his fingers he lit the scones with a ~cantrip~ and sighed. This room had not been defamed or blessed and he was going to make sure that they never would touch this room. Happily he moved about the area and had fond and exciting memories of how many had shed blood, tears and flesh on the alter that sat in the center of a staged area. "Ahh home sweet home." He laughed and it would have been a chackling echoing laugh had he let it but it was way too soon to let that pesky Paladin know he was here, no he would wait and then he would take his pleasure in torturing that upstart of a breed priestess.

"Yes, I will wait and bide my time and then when the time comes to take her to the heights of the exquisite pain I will inflict I will listen to her pleas for death and laugh in her face. I will make her renounce her god and maybe I will keep her alive and then take her to Ulmyter, and let him see how devoted I am and take his pleasures with her too." He sat back and felt himself growing aroused at such a thought and moved to the wall behind the alter.

Pressing a pressure panel he waited as the door swung open and looked upon the instruments of pain, pulling out the cat of nine tails, he slipped his robe off and then began his own self flagellation with the whip, with each strike he moaned in pleasure as he felt the sting of the whip on his back and the welts were beginning to bleed. As he felt the blood welt up on his back he felt his orgasm mount and as he took the last lash across the back he slumped forward and spilled his seed upon the alter floor. His pain and his release were now complete and he slumped to the floor and lay down looking up at the ceiling he smiled. "I make this blood offering to you my sweet Goddess. Soon we shall own this temple again."

M'lar moved the horse down the pathway and looked ahead to the cottage that had become her temporary home. She could see that it appeared to be pretty busy so she urged Ebony into a gallop towards the front of the cottage reigning him in, she slid off his back and noticed that Henry was moving towards her, so she met him half way and handed the reigns over, hurried into the foyer and to her room, quickly changed out of her priestly robes and back into her serviceable dress. Tying her hair up she moved quickly out of the bedroom and down the hallway to pause in the doorway to the bar and smile.

The room was filled to capacity and there were even patrons standing along the wall waiting for an open seat. Kaye was rushing about looking pleased but harassed as she waited the tables. M'lar moved to the foyer and pulled the chairs from that area into the other room and set them along the walls for the waiting patrons to sit in.

"M'lar hurry and get those three tables there!" Kaye was near a panic and M'lar could see she was to her saturation point. Moving systematically to the tables she had indicated, M'lar took the orders and went to get the food they had ordered to bring it back out and collect the funds for their orders. As efficiently as she took care of those three tables, she found that Kaye had opened the double doors to the garden and had set up some temporary benches and tables out under the stars.

M'lar moved out to the garden and began to take orders and with the rush of the evening crowd still over whelming the owner, M'lar went into the main room and sent her to the bar. "Go help Joras, he could use help there and I will work the floor Kaye, from the looks of things here, you are going to be sitting pretty for a profit."

Kaye smiled gratefully as she moved to the bar and took orders from one end while Joras worked the other end. M'lar scurried about to get the food and collect the change and found that more tips were being laid down on the table. She worked diligently to clear the tables and take new orders as the tables were filled with new patrons. M'lar was so busy she had not realized that the time had grown late and she was now late for the evening bookbinding.

Moving to Kaye behind the bar, she whispered softly in her ear, "Can you take it from here? I have the evening book binding I need to do." Kaye had a look of panic since the room was still pretty busy. Sensing her unease M'lar reassured her, "I will send you Kat, she will have put Gillian to bed and she can help here, just let her keep the tips." Kaye nodded gratefully and took another order.

M'lar slipped quietly out the rear door to the stables and saw Henry had fallen asleep in a pile of hay. Moving to cover the boy, she slipped a halter over Ebony's head, then lead him to the rear of the cottage, ground tying him, she slipped in grabbed her robe, then looked at Gillian asleep on her bed with two skunks and a raccoon sleeping soundly.

"I tried to tell her she could not bring them, but they followed her ma'am." Kat was apologetic for the wild critters in M'lar's bed.

M'lar nodded to Kat and then spoke softly, "Let us pray nothing upsets the skunks, you need to go help Lady Kaye with waiting tables Kat she is over run with patrons and she is about to loose it." Kat nodded, slipped on her little slippers and moved to the door.

"Ma'am you need to rest, you look pretty tired." Kat was so sweet and her voice was so soothing that secretly M'lar wondered if she were bard material too.

"Thank you Kat, I promise when I come back tonight I will sleep. Now off with you." M'lar slipped out of her door behind Kat and moved to Ebony, "Okay boy lets make this quick and then we both can rest." She mounted up again feeling exhausted from dividing so much of her time between the two jobs she had taken on.

Her exhaustion was complete enough that when Ebony slowed to a easy walk, M'lar had felt her head nodding and her shoulders slumping forward and sleep wanting to claim her. That is until the horse snorted and then shied forcing her head up to see what had caused him to react the way he had.

Standing in the roadway was Sven and he was watching her with a cautious eye. "I vant to say I am sorry for da vay I treated ju earlier."

M'lar calmed the horse with a pat and slid from his back, slapped his hind flanks and sent him trotting off towards the temple. "Not necessary, I am kind of use to it by now. Not many understand that I am not truly a scro, that I am also an elf and well I do not embrace the scro way of living."

"I know dis now, I vant to say I vill not blame you for vhat you are, I vill accept dat you are a good person." With his words said in a heavy accent, he got a strange look on his face, reached around and pulled a dart from his back and then looked around, "Ve are under attack! Get behind me!" He drew his long sword and turned to face four drow males that now appeared over head floating in pwafiis.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Seeing the danger facing them, M'lar reached into her robe's folds and pulled out her staff uttering softly, "Elongate to four foot." The staff shimmered and began to expand in length, then stopped at four foot. M'lar took up a defensive stance. "What do you want?" She asked from behind the large Viking that stood in front of her.

The center drow spoke rapidly in drow,~ "_Kill the female take the man as a slave he will do well in the caves._"~ The other two drow looked at Sven, then at M'lar and the one to the right spoke rapidly, ~"That is the breed they all speak of and fear, she is a priestess, should we not take her too?" ~

M'lar spoke before the leader could answer and she shocked them by speaking I their tongue, ~"I am not going with you and neither is the big guy, now you can back out of this now and no foul no harm done."~ Sven glanced over his shoulder astonished as she spoke in drow, and then listened to the tone of shock from the three assailants spoke rapidly.

~"She speaks our tongue, how his this possible?"~ The drow in the center aimed his dart cross bow at Sven, while the other two drow aimed their cross bows at M'lar.

M'lar was not going to allow them any time to take the next shot. Reaching forward and touching Sven, she spoke softly, ~"Teleport without fail."~ The three drow looked on in shock as the two captives before them flashed from sight. Leaving only a tree to receive the impact of the arrow as it sunk into the bark. With a frustrated growl, the drow hunting party covered their heads and once again disappeared from view.

M'lar and Sven appeared inside Kane's training facility a place he called the Dojang. As the disorientation passed, Sven spun around and glared at her. "Vhat vas dat?" How did ju do such a ting?" M'lar sighed and shook her head then looked to the door and moved to secure it behind her.

"Look I have been attacked so often that I finally got smart and bought a teleport without fail ring. It teleports to the object it was enchanted with and I put that object here in this place where no harm may come or happen." She stepped over to the benches and slipped her shoes off and moved into the large gym area, turning she bowed to the flags three times then walked on stocking feet to the center of the room. "You might as well take your boots off and join me here, it is far more comfortable on these mats than those benches."

Sven started to walk into the room with his boots on and M'lar frowned and spoke sharply, "Look, we respect your religious habits you can at least respect those of our Grand Master General Kane." Sven's foot paused in mid air and he stepped back and took his furred boots off.

The smell made even him wrinkle his nose. "Perhaps da gud General vould appreciate me leaving da boots on?" M'lar sighed and moved her fingers and ~cantriped~ the odor from his feet and boots. The air was left with a fresh smell. "How do vu do dat?"

M'lar stood and moved to the mats and lifted them onto the floor then laid down on them. "I am blessed with several orison's a day and I choose to cantrip with my orisons." She said absently, she was exhausted and the last thing she needed was a big bad assed fight with the drow tonight.

As the Viking walked around the room she almost felt perhaps it might have been better to have fought the drow than be stuck with this big oaf that was far to curious for his own good. He moved to the various weapons that adorned the wall cabinet and mocked the lightness of the blades and the delicate set of the swords. "Vat does vun hope to kill wit dis?" He reached for a rather ornate looking sword that must have come from the eastern seaboard.

As he touched the blade, it flew from the Vikings hand and began to spin around the room, it moved in a slicing fashion towards the Viking, who ducked it adroitly, then it spun around and M'lar moaned inwardly it was coming towards her. She stood perfectly still until she saw the point of the blade sweeping towards her, then she side stepped and spun back over the blade landing on both feet only to see the blade had once again spun and was heading towards her again. "Shit." She muttered softly as she saw the blade coming back for her again.

Sidestepping she felt the blade's sharpness against her arm as it grazed her and the blood surfaced through her robe. The Viking was now charging forward with his blade drawn he swiped at the attacking flying sword. M'lar stepped back against the wall and closed her eyes, she knew what this blade was and it could only be commanded by one man and he was obviously not in residence.

The blade swung around and launched towards the Viking. M'lar watched intently to see how it was goin g to attack the Viking and held her breath as it came straight for him. Sven swung with his mighty arms and was astounded when he saw the slight blade break his thick broadsword's shaft sending the longer half flying and landing with a heavy thud to the gym floor. M'lar could not allow this idiot to die.

She knew this blade would not stop until he held a soul in its hilt. She had seen this sword in Kane's hands and knew one man would only command this particular blade. And that man was Kane. She had also heard rumors it had been imbued with a spell of seeking souls. The blade spun with a dizzy pace and headed straight for Sven.

Pushing from the wall she thought about her training in temple. She would treat this like the dance of death with the blades she used in the temple of Gruumsh. Making a movement towards the Viking she tumbled in front of him catching the hum of the blade as it whizzed past Sven nicking him with its sharp edge. M'lar turned to Sven, "Get the hell out of here while I distract it. Go to the stairs over there and up them and close the door and whatever you do, do not open that door once you close and lock it understand?"

Sven puffed his manly chest out then saw the blade circling over head and then head in for a head shot. Sven ran for all he was worth to the stairs and scrambled up them towards the open door to the dormitory. M'lar watched as the blade righted itself and almost felt it weighing which soul it would prefer to take this night. The tip of the blade suspended overhead began to shift and move from pointing at her to pointing at the retreating Viking.

M'lar moved to the center of the gym and faced the blade head on, she began to move in an intricate dance spinning and jumping then turning to challenge the blade as it turned and focused on her movements. She moved her hands over head and waved them in a delicate movement, the blade shot forward towards her. M'lar slowed her breathing, waited as she continued to do the dance of death with the blade charging towards her, She dodged the first pass and waited to it to turn and come back towards her.

The Viking only took a moment from the break of the blade's assault when he realized that M'lar was dancing with the blade, facing her death with the blade's tip. He watched fascinated by what he was witnessing then realized he was at risk, and darted up the stairs into the hallway of the dorm, then slammed the door and bolted it. "My Got! Vat vuz dat about?" He muttered under his breath as he laid his back to the door and then realized that if that blade could destroy his blade it very well could come through that door like a knife through butter.

Sven backed away from the door and stood watching it with a cold and calculated look of anticipation. "What are you doing here, and who are you?" The voice was soft with the hint of authority. "I did not vant da blade ta hurt her, but she tempts it now. I did not know it vas enchanted!" The Viking spun around and looked at the tall thin man with coolly p assessing blue eyes. The eyes is what held Sven and he returned the look.

"Why have you entered this temple and desecrated it?" The man moved past the Viking and unbolted the door and stepped out. Sven watched him move with gliding steps as he passed the huge Viking. Sven noted he was dress simply as a priest. He wore a long robe of the purest white, with only a black belt knotted at the waist in an intricate knot.

"I did not vant to desecrate da temple. Ve came because of her." He nodded to M'lar who was now extremely tired and bleeding from several wounds the blade had made on its close passes by her body. "I vanted to stay and fight da black elves, dey vanted to kill us. She brought us here." Kane held up his hand and watched M'lar's moves.

M'lar waited and the blade passed again, this time she had stood very still and then when the blade made its killing blow move, she reached forward and grabbed the hilt. The strength in the blade was incredible and it fought against her hold. She felt it drag her then lift her from the floor, it tried to shake her off and she held on, she knew that to let go she would fall and it would turn and her life would be over. The struggle was monumental and her strength was failing fast, but she held on.

Kane stood with his hands folded behind his back and watched not taking his eyes from the figure and the blade that fought with each other in the room. He marveled at the strength she showed but saw the fatigue was now weighing on her thoughts as she held on. The blade was also growing fatigue and he could sense the blade's blood lust and thirst for this soul that had fought it so bravely.

In a last ditch effort to claim its prize and victory, the blade shout up twenty feet to the ceiling and then fell, feeling her fall with it, The fall would seriously wound her or kill her but in the end the blade would claim the soul of this brave warrior. Kane waved his hand, and uttered ~feather fall~ and centered it on M'lar. The blade felt the change and its attention was now distracted and it jerked free from M'lar and headed straight for the man that stood at the foot of the stairs with his hands held behind his back.

Taking a direct aim for the man's face and zeroing in on the center of his eyes, the blade drove forward when it suddenly stopped less than a hair's breath away from the center of his forehead. It hung suspended before this man. Kane removed one hand from behind his back and leaned forward and took the blade's hilt. The force that had directed the sword now was gone. The blade lowered under Kane's control and lay at his side.

He turned and moved back to the wall and opened the case and secured the weapon against the wall with a softly uttered word in chant like form, the glow of the blade faded and the area around the blade grew dark. Kane turned and watched as M'lar landed gently feet first to the ground and then watched as she collapsed in a pool of her robes. "Bring her to the dorm Sven." Kane spoke softly leaving no room for argument as he turned, locked his hands behind his back and moved past the large man.

"How do vu know mine name?" Sven asked him as he moved down the stairs to the floor to gently lift M'lar's limp form and turn to carry her back up the stairs.

"I know a great deal about you Sven Sorenson, but for now we must attend the Lorekeeper before she bleeds to death. Now do as I say and take her into the dorm and put her on one of the cots." Kane moved down the hallway to the dorm stepping inside the large open area and waited for the large man to bring M'lar to him.

Sven studied the quiet man with a soft demeanor. He wondered if he was the Kane that M'lar had spoken of and as he watched the command he held to his figure he soon had his thoughts confirmed. "Yes, I am Kane, the General and Grandmaster of this Dojang. Now lay her down so I can heal her." Sven moved to the nearest cot and stepped back allowing Kane to move to her side.

Kane concentrated on the wounds he saw on her body and was very impressed with the fact that she was able to go as long as she had with Maleficent. "The blade you were curious about and made fun of did not appreciate your comments Sven, it was offended and had decided to teach you a lesson." As Kane swept M'lar's memory he got a most curious look to him and smiled. Finishing the healing he lightly slapped her face.

"Wake up my dear, wake up and face the night." Kane spoke louder and with more command as he watched her eyes flutter open, he smiled. "I see you have been with an old friend of mine." He stood from the cot and offered his hand.

M'lar took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. His strength was amazing as he showed little effort to pull her up to sitting position. M'lar flushed and lowered her gaze, "Forgive us General. We needed sanctuary and a refuge so I brought us here."

Kane stepped back to allow her to stand. "Go bath find yourself a change of clothing I am sure there is a uniform that will suit you in the locker room, when you are done, join Sven and me in my quarters. I wish to know why you think you could control a soul seeker and engage it as you did." He turned before she could offer up an explanation and moved stiffly from the room to the shower room and locker room.

Kane led Sven down the hallway to a large comfortable room that held a simple single bed, three chairs of some minor comfort and a table with a continual lamp burning overhead. Against three walls were ceiling to floor books. "Ju read all dis books?" Sven asked as he looked around the room.

"Yes, I have read them all and written most of them." Sit and I will get you something to eat, I know that you and M'lar have not eaten. We all will be a bit more forthcoming with our stomachs full and our minds clear." Kane turned to leave the large Viking to make himself comfortable in his quarters.

M'lar had walked into the locker room, and looked around, there were several ghee's hanging from hooks on the wall, she looked around and saw one locker that had Marstoq's name on it and she felt a lump tighten in her throat. She wondered if they would ever be able to mend their relationship.

Moving to a folded set of ghee's on the bench she lifted the pile up and separated it, pants and jacket then saw that a white belt had laid folded between the pants and the jacket. Tanking them she moved to the shower area and marveled at how ingenious he had been in designing a building that could be used for training in the martial arts and house disciples giving them the comforts they could only dream of.

Making quick work of her shower and combing out her hair, she dressed and padded on bare feet back towards the Dorm and paused hearing the muffled tones of someone speaking she followed the sound of the voices and paused in the open doorway. Kane turned and smiled, then speaking in scro he entreated, ~"Do join us Lorekeeper and break bread with us."~

M'lar blinked then smiled, she knew she should not be surprised by his use of her native language and found him to be very pleasant and not as intimidating as everyone had made him out to be. "You have recently had contact with Ageis? How is the old demented fool?" Kane had reverted to common and this statement had caught her off guard.

"I do not find him an old fool Kane, I find him endearing and haunted and some times he is sad." Her voice had taken on a soft quality as she spoke of the haunted man that had called this man a stuff shirt.

"So he still feels I am a stuff shirt?" Kane had quirked a brow and smiled. "I would have expected him to speak a little kinder of me." Kane poured out some hot tea and handed her one of the delicate little cups, while he poured out some more Dalelands Ale for the Viking. "So when did you occasion to see Ageis?" Those eyes were so blue and beautiful M'lar felt mesmerized.

"He came by the Hoch one night and was rather distressed, I offered him a bed for the night." M'lar sipped and almost choked on her tea when Kane asked.

"Did he think you offered your own bed?" He smiled as he watch her choke and offered, "Swallow dear and deep breaths, trust me, I know my own father well. He can be a bit daft but he is as you said endearing and lost."

M'lar reached for a carafe of water and poured herself a glass of water, and sipped it slowly giving her time to calm her irrational thoughts. "Did, did you just say Ageis was your father?" She lowered the glass and looked at him in awe.

"I did, and he is. Even though he would like to deny me as his son, I am his. I understand he insulted your god?" Kane handed her a plate of food and then sat down as he waited for her to answer.

M'lar had looked at the offering and knew that to use the sticks that were needed to eat some of this was going to be a chore, hell she had not mastered using a fork or knife. She glanced up from the plate to Kane. "He called him a book worm, I suppose I had misunderstood him, I thought he said our books had worms and I was quick to assure him that our books did not have any worms and to make sure the ones I had at the bar, I checked to make sure I had not dropped any of the serpent worms I had eaten earlier in the books, they were clean."

Kane chuckled at the innocence of her response and shook his head. "No my dear those of a higher training that know the gods personally oft times give nicknames to the Gods, Oghma is a bit distracted in his pursuit for obscure knowledge and like you he is never without a book in front of him."

"You know Oghma?" She asked softly as she now forgot her plate of food and even the grumbling of her stomach could not distract her from her desperate need to glean knowledge about her own god.

"I do, an so does Ageis, Ageis knew him as a young man, I knew him as a middle aged man. Now we all grow older together." Kane nodded to the plate. "M'lar you have to eat my dear or you will be ill again."

M'lar dropped her gaze and sighed then lifted the sticks he had given her and tried to lift the food with the sticks.

After chasing the piece of meat over the plate and even at one point knocking it onto the table; she became frustrate and finally stabbed the piece of meat with the end of the stick and with a triumphant "HA!" She picked it up in triumph and a sparkle in her eyes and proudly displayed her catch. "I got it!"

Kane held his humor in and shook his head. "Here allow me to show you how to use these eating implements my dear and if you continue to have problems doing so I shall give you permission to use your fingers to eat, I know you have trouble with a fork." He stood and moved to stand behind her, putting his arms around her he guided her hands with his fingers and delicately showed her own the chop sticks worked for picking up rice, vegetables, and meat."

After following his instructions she soon found that her fingers were more nimble than she realized and she could easily manipulate the sticks with the over cooked food. Finally, she was to a point she could say she was no longer hungry though she had not eaten much from her plate. Kane frowned as he watched her leave most her food on her plate.

"My dear M'lar you are not going to stay healthy for long if you do not eat better than that. I would kindly request you to clean your plate." Kane had used his no none sense voice as he ordered her to clean her plate. M'lar looked down at the plate and sighed then tried to finish the plate of food he had set in front of her.

Finally as the last piece of food disappeared she sat back feeling sick, "I have finished my food General." Kane had sat and watched her eat all the food on her plate and nodded, he had been instructing the Viking on the laws and rules of New Damara while she ate and she had tuned them out as she watched the food on her plate and slowly and finely it was gone.

"Very good M'lar now you may go to that cot and lay down. YOU will be taken home tomorrow in the daylight. I will go to the temple and tell your temple paladin that you are safe with me and that the book binding you so hoped to do tonight will be done tomorrow and I am sure I can get you a special dispensation from Oghma for this omission tonight." Sven had listened to the man as he spoke and little by little it began to dawn on him. This man was a mind bender of great power and abilities.

That had to be the reason he could handled the soul keeper blade as he had. "Da blade General Kane, vuz it a great enemy dat vuz captured and locked in de blade?" Sven studied the kind faced man.

"Yes, a very great and dark enemy that is now kept in the blade and it hopes to kill me some day to trade out our souls." Kane smiled at the thought as he looked from M'lar to Sven. "Now excuse me while I go and attend to M'lar's temple paladin." With but a thought, Kane stood and with a soft pop ~teleported~ out of the room.

"Ju ver very brave to go against a soul keeper. Loremaster." Sven studied the slight woman and was reminded how she was able to dance and tumble then dodge the swords deadly intentions to kill her and steal her soul. He had only seen one other soul keeper in his entire life on the high seas and this was the first time he had actually gone against one.

M'lar yawned and trod to the cot and lay down finding it hard the way she liked it. "Not brave Sven, perhaps stupid but I could not let it kill you. No one should die from ignorance in my presence would not look good to my god." She yawned then laid her head down and before she was even aware of Kane's return she was sound asleep.

"I should have killed her a long time ago, but something stopped me from doing so. I suppose I am glad I did not kill her. She has a lot to offer and you should put your prejudice away concerning her, she is not your typical scro Sven Sorenson, just as you are not the typical Viking for the Dalelands."

"I jes not like da space orcs dey are bad and dey hurt people." Sven defended his feelings.

"True but she is not one of them, she is special and some day many will know how special she is. For now she is exhausted so are you, let us call it a night and sleep until the day light comes."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Solomon Kane had lived well over 2500 years. He had surpassed many of godhood status and had no desire to seek a place in the pantheon of gods. He had gotten to a point in his life where he had seen it all, done it all, and been through it all, and now had accomplished it all except for ascension. Even now as he sat in his room and peered over at the woman that had become a first for him, he was now finding new feelings he had long forgotten he had.

Since his discovery of Gabrielle's infidelity, he had become disillusioned that most women were like Gabby and he was pretty well done with them. As for sexual or sensual desires, nothing surprised him any more. This new aspect he observed with this woman that lay in his bed oddly enough aroused in him a new feeling of desire and unrest.

As he had sifted through her mind earlier with little effort, he had been surprised to see his father had been in her mind and had blocked any one from digging deeper into her thoughts. He wondered what Ageis had done to her to want to hide such thoughts from a higher powered being. Then he lost interest in what his father had done and sought out the other parts of her mind, her recent memories, and was appalled at what she had endured at the hands of the man his ex-wife had defended so desperately.

Having observed the man's head in the town square, he now fully understood what had happened and that he had deserved the punishment. He could physically feel the pain, the fear and the shame the man and delivered upon this woman and this caused an old forgotten feeling of outrage and anger to stir in his chest.

Rising he moved to the bed and sat on its edge, and gently with fingers that held a feather like touch, brushed the hair back from her face. He observed her as she lay on her side, curled into the pillow she sighed as her hair was pressed back from her face. Kane studied her and found her pleasing to the eye, curvaceous, and desirable. She could please a god, if she were given a chance.

In her defenseless state of sleep, her thoughts were open completely to him, he found that she was tired, and she loved Oghma as her god and was grateful that he had called to her. He also found she dearly loved her daughter and a deep hidden part of her longed for another child, but she was afraid to get close to a male because of the bad experiences she had recently with men. This brought a frown to his features as he drifted those fingertips over the boney brow of her forehead.

"M'lar, what secrets do you hold? Where did you come from? Who designed you to be such a perfect blend of Orc and elf?" Kane did marvel as the construction and blending of the two bloods, then moved on to her conflicted thoughts of the argument she had with her son Marstoq. Which Kane had found Marstoq an enigma as much as this female was to his own way of thinking.

Rising he lifted his fingertips and watched as she was levitated from his bed and hung suspended before him. Taking her in his arms, he smiled as she draped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder and she softly muttered, "Ageis, you poor, poor man." Turning he with little effort and a mere thought had seen she was living at the Lady of Mysteries Inn with her daughter, so to keep her routine in place ~teleported~ them both to the Inn.

Appearing in the center of the room with a subtle pop, he looked around and saw the young woman of half drow, half silver elf decent and knew her to be a daughter of Baloq sleeping on a small cot that must have belonged to the child. Kane moved to the bed, then paused astonished. There he found a flurry of woodland creatures curled and sleeping around a child.

"Hello, are you my father?" She spoke exceptionally well, for a two and half or three year old child, and the skunk, squirrel, and raccoon resettled themselves around her tiny body." Those huge dark eyes held a look of intelligence and familiarity. He looked into her mind and smiled.

"Hello Gillian, no I am a friend of your mommy's and she got very tired so I brought her home for you." Solomon laid M'lar on the bed, and gently moved the wild life aside, then covered her with the thin blanket. Gillian gently tucked the animals around her mother then sat back and looked intently at the man in her mother's room.

Solomon smiled as he studied her and found what he thought he saw in this child. "I think, Gillian I would be considered your brother, we have the same father." How easily he could have seen this child as being his very own, with the blood ties she held to him. They shared the same father but not the same mother and Kane had to marvel at the fact that his father still had it in him to tame a passionate woman such as this one that laid sleeping dead to the world in this bed.

"I like you, mommy says my daddy is dead. But I don't think he is. But it don matter much, I gots a new Daddy." Kane frowned slightly as he studied this child, he found she had been misled but then again M'lar believed this child's father was that creature he had sent the guard to arrest and execute. He had managed to escape the guard and slip back into the land of the mists and he was gone from this island and that is all that kane cared. He could see that she had no idea that Ageis was actually this child's father.

Which led him to wonder if his father knew he had a child with this woman. It would not matter much, he was sure his father had cared about her, but his status was higher than Kane's and he had not grown tired and sought to aspire to a higher form of life. Then hearing this child was claiming another as her father he had already seen she was calling the Ranger and Dragon Rider Olorian as her adoptive father.

"Oh, and this new father is good to you?" He smiled as he asked and reached to cup her small face in his large hand, with gentle fingers he traced them over her nose and then her hair, brushing the dark tendrils from her face. He smiled with a show of genuine interest to what she might have to say as she spoke about how the creatures spoke to her that her new Daddy understood them and her so she wanted to be a Ranger.

Kane stood and looked around the shabby but neat room and then down to a woman that would he hoped one day aspire to live as a queen or a goddess amongst the gods. Leaning over he lightly kissed M'lar's brow, then bent to kiss Gillian's brow.

"You have gentle lips. What is your name?" Her wide innocent eyes captured his heart and her soft nature reminded him why he had become a General of this islands forces. "You may call me Solomon. Now little one you need to sleep, and let your mother sleep and keep those wild creatures from waking her."

Gillian smiled then reached over to pet the first one, "this is George, he is happy to share the warmth with Mommy, this is Peter, he is a sly little guy and sometimes I call him a land pirate because he steals things." She of course had called the skunk George and the Raccoon, was Peter.

Solomon gently stroked the two wild animals then looked at the squirrel. "And this one, what is it called?"

Gilly picked it up, rubbed her nose against it's nose, then spoke softly, "This is Henrietta, she is kind of shy but she says she likes you. She says you are very special." Gilly glanced up from her nose rubbing with the squirrel, and then looked over to the man that had called himself her brother. "Are you special Solomon?"

Again he was captivated by that wide eye innocent look which brought an easy smile to his lips. "I would like to think we all are special. You are special because you can talk to and understand the animals, your mother is special because she can speak directly to her god, and she is a great warrior. Your nursemaid is special because she can sing, and her singing can enchant people with her voice. Your Daddy O is special because he can ride dragons, track, and is a fierce warrior and he is capable of loving almost anyone."

Gilly's eyes lids were beginning to show signs of growing heavy as she batted her lashes and then yawned. "But you are you special?" She snuggled down close to her mother and he watched as the wild animals formed a protective barrier around her. He noted how her small hands methodically stroked the soft fur of the creatures that shared their bed. Waving his hand, he spoke softly, "Sleep little one, dream of the forest and the creatures there, go to sleep."

He watched as Gilly's eyes fluttered on last time, then closed and he waited to watch the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as sleep claimed her. "Yes, my little sister, you should sleep and know we all are very special." Turning he looked over the room then with a mere thought ~teleported~ from the room not even disturbing the fabric of time or the element of space with a subtle popping noise.

Appearing in Damara he moved to the guardhouse where he knew the paladins slept, this night the lights burned brightly as he moved through the wall and entered the common room. There he saw Batu, Geoffrey, Thomas and his father, Ageis. "Gentlemen?" Kane moved with his hands locked behind his back and his air of superiority over them as he waited for them to acknowledge his arrival.

Batu glanced up first. "Oh look, the stuff shirt it here." He had held a hand filled with cards and sighed deeply. Geoffrey who had been waiting for Batu to discard a card glanced over with a smile.

"Hello Solomon. How are things on New Damara?" Geoffrey frowned as Batu laid down a two of spades. Grumbling softly, he reached for the pile of cards lying face down on the table, pulled the card then discarded it. Thomas laughed and reached for the cards in the discard pile, taking them into his hands he began to lay out suits until he was down to one card and he went out by discarding that last card.

"I told you, never give me an out! I will take it, so how many points were you left with gentlemen?" Thomas was gloating as he waited to record the points each man held in their hands. The only one not participating was Ageis and he laid on a cot, pretending to be asleep.

"You know good and well Ageis, you are not asleep so come over and visit with your son before we start harassing you telepathically again." This was Batu that chided the grumpy old man lying on the bunk.

"I am pretending he is not here, now go away, or I will treat you like I did them, do you not realize you are in my nightmares and they are all dead?" Ageis grabbed his pillow and rolled over pulling the pillow over his head. Kane moved to sit on the empty chair at the table.

"Why not deal me in on the next hand and when he finally decided to be more agreeable we can discuss his daughter and how he plans to take care of her." Kane said this over his shoulder as he waited to the cards to be dealt.

"Bla, bla, bla, boy, is that all you know how to do is harass a poor demented old man?" Ageis mumbled from beneath his pillow.

"I just saw her father, she is going to be a beautiful woman someday, and she is very talented." Kane picked up his cards as the last of the seven were dealt to each man at the table.

"Does she have the will or the way?" He asked half heartedly trying to maintain his irascible attitude. Then sat up to stare at his son's back.

"No, she will make an excellent ranger and a beast master someday. She is collecting wild life to share with her mother and her mother's bed." Batu drew a card and threw down a card.

"Is that the lovely half breed, with the big . . ." His description was cut off by a loud cough from Thomas.

"Batu remember you are a paladin and that is uncharitable of you to describe Ageis' latest conquest as a large breasted half breed." Thomas waited to Geoffrey to either take a card from the discard pile or to draw one as he glanced with a warning glance to Batu.

Geoffrey looked over his cards, glanced up at the men at the table and smiled, "I found her to be very beautiful and charming and obviously so did Ageis, we should have pestered him longer and stayed to watch to see if he still had what it takes." Geoffrey drew a card then discarded a card. Kane studied his hand picked up the discarded card, slid it into his hand, then laid his hand down.

"I believe that puts me out." He glanced over at his father and noted he was glowering at them all as they sat at the table with their cards.

Kane's going out put the group at odds with each other. "We should never let him play, I just know he has to be cheating somehow." This was Thomas grumbling as he laid the hand full of cards down and counted the points he had been caught holding.

Batu grumbled, "Here I was kind of happy to see the stuff shirt. Now I wonder why I let him play. You do that every time Solomon how is it you can do such a thing?" While the two friends grumbled and growled about the number of points they had been stuck with when he went out, Thomas was more charitable.

"So Solomon, what does bring you here tonight other than to be a pain in your father's butt." He wrote down the number of points he had been holding and waited patiently for the others to give him their points.

Kane sighed and turned, "Deal me out of the next hand, I really want to speak with my father now that he has arisen from his sleep, though I suspect he never was sleeping because I know you gentlemen will never allow him to sleep." Kane stood and moved to stand in front of his father and folded his arms.

"The mother was raped Ageis, do you not care that the mother of your child was raped and badly injured from it?" The other three at the table had grown exceptionally quiet at the mention of M'lar's rape and the method of the rape. They each cast uneasy glances back and forth to each other then quietly rose from the table, laying the cards down and moved from the room, to give Ageis time to be with his son.

"Aye, I knew she had been raped, I eased her pain over and now she thinks she loves me, because we knocked boots together." Ageis' held a defensive tone to his voice as he glanced at his son with a slight frown etching his features. "Why do you think Morgan gave her a book that forced her to tell Shayla and Kait about the incident. She was going to keep it to her self until she died, she was that affected by the situation."

Kane moved around the sparse room then looked at his father. "He had his head removed and hung on a pike in the town square with a sign calling him a rapist."

Ageis laughed, "Fitting end to a piece of shit like that don't you think son?" Ageis stood and stretched his back popping the joints as he did. "I did not realize she was the one I was with that night, and she had my child." He had said this as an after thought. Moving to the sideboard, he poured out some cold water into a pan, and then dipping his hands into the water, cupping them in the water in his hands he brought the water up and threw it in his face.

Kane looked down at the floor, "She thinks the child belongs to Tarin, do you plan to ever tell her she had your child?" He glanced up at his father's back and waited for a response.

"No, if I did the child and the child's mother would be in danger. We are at a critical time my boy. There have been four attempts on the queen's life since I got back. This very barracks came under attack and I am not about to put an innocent or her mother at risk. What I would like for you to do, is find that scamp of a grandson of mine and your son Kelson and find out what the hell is he playing at, what games is he trying to pull on us all?"

Kane moved to sit at the table and study his father as he wiped the cold water from his face. "Just what is that suppose to mean father?" Kane folded his arms defensively over his chest and glared at his father. He was not aware that Kelson had done anything except to petition the pantheon for a position as the official Time Lord.

Ageis turned and moved back to his cot and slumped down on it then leveled that familiar gaze on his son's face. "Don't do it just yet Kane, they still need you and this whole world is going to go into utter chaos, Maison is on the move again and he has created some waves with the gods. Maison has never given up on wanting to kill Ao, and you and I both know what would happen if he was successful. Maison, Camron, and Kelson have been manipulating people's lives and the main lives they have been messing with are Camron's and mine. I just want to know why he did it and when he did it."

Kane frowned, "Are you sure that Kelson is behind this?" He had to defend him, he was his son after all and a father should stand up for his son. He studied his father and knew he would not admit it but he had stood up for him. He also knew he had read his mind and how he had been wrestling with his decision to leave his human body behind and to move on to a higher plane of existence. That he was growing bored. But they were needed because of his Uncle's constant meddling in the affairs of the gods.

"I know it was Kelson that must have taken M'lar back in time and put her in the place of that sweet flower I had grown fond of. It was M'lar that took the seed I left for her, and that child is mine. Now how else could she have had a child when I was no where around?" Ageis sounded mildly put out for this bit of chicanery by his grandson.

"Perhaps he knew you needed to leave an heir behind that was not going to carry your incredible mind bending traits? Or he wanted us a part of what Maison did when he found a way to blend orc blood and elf blood, to set this god war in motion. By involving us, it would assure Maison's failure or it could be he finally has met his match with Maison and he knows we are only one of the few that can stop him."

Ageis sat back on his cot supporting his back to the course stucco wall of their room. "Maison is going to far. He does not like something he usually tries to alter the course of things by producing the curve for us to figure out and then try to stop him. It is nothing more than a game for him." Ageis spoke as he pondered the possibility that Kelson could be in danger and this was his way of assuring that he would come out of this and Maison would be put in his place.

Kane stood looked around the room. "So, we wait and see, or I go and find Kelson and find out what he is doing and why he is doing it, and I will wait father but not much longer. I grow tired and I am no longer challenged."

Ageis looked at him for a long moment then he said softly, "No son you are disillusioned because the woman you thought you would spend the rest of your life with cheated on you with that piece of shit that hurt M'lar. If you want a good woman why not take M'lar as a wife?" Ageis fiddled with his buckle on his armor that laid on the foot of his bed.

"I would want another woman that you already had? I don't think so father, she has my sister. That would be kind of sick and perverted, what would she call me Daddy, brother?" He scoffed at the idea. "Why not take her as wife for yourself?" He glanced over to check his father's reaction to the suggestion.

"Because she deserves to live longer than the few years she has so far. To take her as wife would be to sign her death warrant. Solomon, I bore you when I was five hundred years old. I have been on this earth five hundred years longer than you. If I can find a reason to stay around then you need to take your head out of your ass and find a reason to stay, and if that reason is a half orc, half elf woman that is one hell of a lover, then do it."

Kane frowned, "Knowing that each night I made love to her that she was thinking of you, and loving you with her whole heart? I would find that insulting father and you know it."

"Been in her mind have you? Son, you really should practice on not trying to read them each and every time you see them. It can be damn annoying and it can be exhausting for you. And yes, I put a block against anyone that tried to read her mind to know about our time together but you saw through that and then her surface thoughts let you know she thought she was in love with me because I purified her and purged the thoughts from her that she felt she deserved what happened to her that night in the cave. You surely felt her fear, her shame and her pain from that one act of brutality?"

Kane nodded slowly, "I felt it, I saw it and I was appalled and I was surprised to see you had meddled in her life as you had. I thought you said you would not do that again?"

"Have you no eyes? How could I pass up on something that incredibly beautiful, and passionate? One night with her my son and she had rejuvenated me for another thousand years! That is why I say, I cannot be with her again, I can only care about her from afar but never really love her. I know you could love her and you could easily sway her thoughts away from me and treat he as the queen she should be treated as."

"Are you aware she is living in dismal conditions at the Lady of Mysteries' Inn doing servants work, and working there for ten hours and then doing her temple work for five hours, then I understand that she is teaching for three hours leaving her very little time to eat, sleep or much else and that tonight she faced the Sword of Chaos in my gym?"

Ageis glanced up with an anxious look, "Lord Chaos? Did he get her soul?" Ageis was concerned and this told his son he had invested more in his brief time with M'lar than he was willing to admit.

"No, she fought the blade to the determinant of several nasty slashes to her body and she lost a lot of blood during the confrontation. Apparently, they were attacked by drow in the woods, she teleported herself and a Viking to the Dojang. The Viking was nosey, and he pulled the sword from its locked post, and when it went to attack the Viking, M'lar faced it off alone sending the Viking to safety. Had I not been there, and made aware of what was going on, she would have been in the sword this night and your daughter would have been without parents."

Ageis stood and moved with agitation towards the door and then stopped. "No, I cannot leave, the Queen is in danger, you are charged with making sure she is not harmed nor is your sister allowed to be put in harm's way. I turn their safety over to your care Solomon, do not fail me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

M'lar had been scrubbing floors when the new arrival moved into the dining room bar area of the Lady Of Mysteries Inn. Her hair obscured her features and the dress she wore was dirty and torn, but she managed to scrub the floors on her hands and knees with the dress hiked up to her waist.

Lady Kaye smiled brightly and greeted him. "My lord Stephen, what will you have for breakfast this morning?" M'lar studied him from her position on the floor looking at the dirty water, and the floor, she sighed, she had another half hour until she had to go and clean the rooms, then she would have to ride to th temple for services, then back for the evening rush.

Since her arrival at the Lady Mysteries, Lady Kaye had enjoyed a growing number of patrons coming by for food or lodgings. M'lar was pleased for Kaye but it meant twice the amount of work for her and she was not sure how much longer she would be able to hold this kind of schedule, she had another five hundred gold to earn to pay off the money she owed Sno, and then the taxes would also be paid with an additional two hundred gold. She scrubbed hard on the floor as she listened to Kaye speaking with the new tenant.

"So, Lady Kaye, where would one find a smithy in this town? I also it would seem would require the use of a horse while on the island and do you know of any jobs available?" Kaye mused a moment, looking at what he perceived was her charwoman.

"Lady M'lar might know of jobs that one might obtain, and she certainly would know of a smithy in town and who might have horses to rent." Stephen looked down at the pathetic being that had been scrubbing the floor at his well-booted feet. He studied he slender form bent over and unable to assess anything of her, he only noted she was dirty and her hair was hiding her body from view.

"M'lar I know you heard me with those small pointed ears." Lady Kaye had used a teasing tone. However, the words had come out sounding rather harsh and condemning. M'lar continued to scrub the floor as Kaye spoke and she spoke with a soft voice from her position on the floor.

She did not have time to be chatty if she had to get every thing accomplished that had to be done. "Yes, there is a Smithy in the town proper along the main street area, close to the woods and the bank. You can rent horses there as well, talk to Markus Treadway. As for work, the guard are always looking for good men and they pay monthly but they pay well, then there are the docks, you could seek work along the dock and the businesses there, they are always looking for men that can handle unruly customers, they pay nightly and they pay well."

M'lar gave the final area a real hard scrub then threw her brush in the pail, stood slowly and shoved her hair back and waited for his reaction to her. She got it as he assessed her and saw what she was then looked away quickly. "Thank you Madam, you have been most helpful." He spoke to the bar top and then glanced at her again, his gaze drawn up and down her body in full assessment. M'lar shoved her hair over her shoulder, bent picked up her pail and moved out of the bar room, and left Kaye to attend to the new patron. Going to the rear door she slung the dirty water out into the yard, then moved down the hallways to each room, making beds, sweeping the floors, and doing a quick dusting.

The whole time she kept a close watch on the time as she moved from each room, until she got to her room. There she found that Kat must have taken Gillian out for a while, rushing to her closet she found her yellow dress of exquisite cut. Slipping it on over her head, she stood back to assess her image in the mirror and sighed. The neckline hinted at the fullness of her breasts, the dress cut in to her waist then fell in long folds down to the floor. Moving to her dresser she pulled out the brush and began to manage her hair and pull it up on her head.

As she finally finished she sighed, she had wished to have had a quick bath but nothing for it but to ~cantrip~ herself clean. The transformation was amazing, where M'lar was notable before now dressed and ready to head to temple she was breath taking. Though she failed to realize how striking she looked when she was dressed up and clean. Walking quickly down the hallway, she stepped into the inn and bar area. "Kaye, I am headed to temple, I will be back for the dinner crowd." Stephen had been sitting at a table eating his breakfast and saw the sliver of a fine yellow dress and as he looked up his eyes widen.

"Oh M'lar a messenger brought this for you just a few minutes ago. It appears to be from the King." M'lar moved to take the parchment, then unfurled it and read quickly.

"Well I will be late for the evening crowd my dear Kaye, it appears that the King is calling a meeting of the council and all council members must be there." She tucked the small scroll into her pocket turned and nodded to Stephen as she exited the room.

"Was that the same woman that was scrubbing floors earlier?" He asked in awe as he watched her glide from the room and out of earshot.

Kaye nodded, "Aye, that is Council Woman, Priestess, and Lady M'lar." Kaye smiled as he was astounded by the many titles she carried.

"Why is she scrubbing floors has she had a fall in her fortune?" Stephen was enjoying the gossip of the island. He lifted his coffee and sipped as he studied the attractive owner of the inn.

"She is scrubbing floors because she likes a clean work area, although I have cleaned them before she feels she has to scrub the floors to pay me back for the room and board I am giving her in exchange for her working for me."

Stephen set his cup down and studied Kaye, "And?" He was waiting for the answer as to why.

"And what?" Kaye rubbed the rag over the bar top and glanced over to the table where he set.

"Did she fall on hard times?" He was concerned, he had noticed she was a half-breed when she finally looked up and pushed that hair out of her face. He found her to be exotic in her shabby clothing; oddly beautiful in a uncommon way. Then when she came out to the common room, and was dressed as a lady of standing he was astonished she was far more beautiful than he first perceived, and then the thought of her scrubbing floors when she should be pouring tea and socializing with the upper crust of society, he was somewhat concerned for her situation.

"She is M'lar, she is a proud member of this island's council that represents both races and she had a temple that requires repairs and taxes, and she used to work for her son. They I understand had words. The words were apparently pretty harmful so she left her son's place of business and I am most certainly glad she came here, because my business has picked up ten times what is was before she came here." Kaye moved around and to his table.

"Are you done with your meal?" She nodded to plate in front of him.

"Yes, you can have the plate and I will be going to the places she suggested. Oh by the way what temple does she have?" He wiped his mouth with his napkin then folded it and laid it on the table.

"It was the temple of Lovitar, but since M'lar has been called by Oghma, it has been converted to the Temple of Oghma." Stephen nodded slowly, stood, and pushed his chair under the table.

"I see so she is the Loremaster here?" He glanced to Kaye with a smile.

"Yes, she follows Oghma and has duties she does in temple then she works here."

"That is amazing, that she can spread her self so thin with so many duties." He moved with a subtle grace born to those of noble breeding and standing. He watched as Kaye paused in the middle of cleaning his table to consider what he had just suggested.

"I think she does what she can and she does it well, I have tried to tell her she does not need to do so much, but she seems driven to do what she can during a day."

Stephen moved from the building, looking around he headed towards the town proper with one thought in mind. Part of his earned monies or bounties he would pledge to the temple of Oghma. He had forgotten to ask Kaye what other part M'lar was he could easily see she was half elf, it was the other half that had him stumped as to what other breed she could be.

Kelson Kane moved through the hallowed halls towards the great debate in the amphitheater of the Pantheon. The great debate this day was over which God had the right to claim an individual as his or her own follower. Apparently, one of the priests had died and now the argument was over who could claim them.

Kelson walked into the room and saw the poor man that must have faithfully followed a god he thought had been his one true god for the majority of his life. He held to the fact he belonged to Oghma, and now Cyric stepped forward to say he was the one that had called him just as he had called M'lar of New Damara, that he would claim M'lar when her time came and they might as well give him this man.

"He is mine Lord Kelemovr, he belongs to me, I called him, he is mine." Cyric stepped forward with his cynical, dark smile. His eyes glared at the kindly looking man that was studying the priest in the markings of Oghma.

"Whom did you pay tribute to nightly Priest?" Kelson asked as he stepped forward and looked at the man that was fearful that he would be given over to Cyric, whom he had fought against and hated for most of his noteworthy life." 

"Why Oghma of course, I built him a library, I gave him new followers' and I banished the ignorance of our town and started schools in the name of he who seeks knowledge." Cyric glared at Kelson.

"Why does the Lord of Time care who this man worshipped why is it his business to question this man? It does not concern him."

Kelson turned to the gathering, "If I am not allowed to voice my opinion then I apologize but as I have as much right as the next to vote on this matter, I feel I have the right to question why Cyric called the man to begin with while impersonating Oghma, if he has done this to this man, how many others has he taken to Oghma and why?"

This set the pantheon to whispering back and forth with each other and Kelson turned to smiled charmingly at all present. "The situation seems to smell of deception and collusion by Cyric on behalf of the dark league to create problems for someone he obviously hates. My question is why should this man suffer because of something that Cyric did out of spite and to do harm against a very venerated and honorable member of this pantheon. He is the pawn here, he should be allowed to go with the man he has followed, prayed, and venerated these past years building a tribute to his god which he believed was Oghma."

Again the whispered rush of voices that began to sound like a buzzing of a nest of bees. Cyric moved towards Kelson leaned over and spoke softly but with a hiss of irritation. "You meddle where you should not Kelson Kane, you may find yourself in this same situation some day and not able to talk your way out."

Kelson turned a quizzical brow to the handsome faced man that would have been very strikingly good looking were it not for the constant sneer and look of constipation he held when he was with the pantheon of Gods. "You know Cyric, I know how you are going to die, if you hope to not speed up that process, I would back off and leave well enough alone."

Cyric hissed as he felt the threat from Kelson hit him hard then stepped back with a mumbled, "I am a god, I cannot die."

Ao, stepped into the room and glanced over to where Kelson, and Cyric stood. Then he spoke softly, "Oh no Cyric you can die, as you have killed off Myrkul and others before you, so do not be so vain as to think you cannot die. Now, I am going to rule on this decision, and it will be the final word of the giver of life and light. Turning he face the kindly young looking priest and found it hard that he had followed a god for so long. "How come you to follow Oghma, who called you?"

The priest fell on his knees before the great Ao, "My Lord Ao, I must tell you had it not been for a Priestess of Oghma that had taught me to read and write and then to hear his words in her temple, I came to love him and respect him and followed him after I left the island." He spoke so benevolently of this Priestess and of his god he felt he had followed that it moved Ao.

"Who was this Priestess that brought the name of Oghma to your lips and gave you a direction with your life. What was she to you?" Ao, lifted the man's face to peer into his dark brown eyes.

"She was the most beautiful woman I had ever met my lord, she should have followed Sune." Then turning he smiled and lowered his eyes blushing as he looked upon the Goddess of the greatest beauty he had ever seen.

"However, she was so devoted to Oghma, that I felt a draw to not only her but her belief in a God that granted wisdom and knowledge to his followers, that was kind to the bards and was so wonderful that I should, no I had to follow him. Then when we prayed in her temple, I heard his voice on high, announced with a trumpet and a booming voice to come forth and bring wisdom into the world and banish ignorance."

Ao smiled at the young man hearing how devoted he was to Oghma and how this Priestess had affected him. "I ask you again, who was this Priestess?" He waited patiently understanding the man was overwhelmed he had after all died a horrible death by being fire balled in his temple, he was not brought across the River Styx and brought before the tower of bone to Kelemovr and now he stood before him, the all powerful Ao. So he could afford to be patient with him.

"Oh yes, the Priestess, a half elf half scro, by the name of . . . " He was interrupted by Kelson.

"M'lar?" Kelson turned to study the man that had obviously fallen in love with the priestess and had hoped to gain her affections by embracing her god. However, there was a truth to his devotion to Oghma and he had left the island in search of a place to continue his devotion.

The young man smiled and his face shined with the love he had for the Priestess and with the love he had for his god. "Yes, the Lady M'lar brought me to the temple, gave me shelter, taught me to read and write, then she taught me about the good and giving Lore Master of us all, Oghma!" He has spoken so reverently that Ao could see the man was devoted to Oghma.

"Lord Kelemovr, I charge you with this man, send him back as one of yours for one year, if after a year he still wishes to remain as a priest to Oghma then restore him to Oghma as one of his own, and Cyric, if he decides he wishes to be with you, then you may claim him at that time."

With Ao making his decision, the debate was over, but Kelson was left with an uneasy feeling. Why was Cyric claiming him when he was brought over by M'lar? He knew that Cyric had gone to her on a couple of occasions pretending to be Oghma and guiding her to do search for some specific knowledge. However, knowing the God as well as he was beginning to know him, Kelson knew he had a grander scheme in things than he was revealing at this time. Kelson knew that he would have to keep an eye on Cyric and now from the whispers of other Gods, M'lar had caught their attention.

He hoped this was not a negative thing, to compare her as one of Sunes' followers had caught Sune's attention. Kelson glanced around and saw that Bane, Malar, Cyric, Talos, Besheba and Lovitar were huddled together in the far corner of the room and he knew this did not bode well. Kelson then noted that the triad had come together and were exchanging thoughts, and Silvanus, Lathander, Azuth, Sune, and Tymora soon joined them.

Though he preferred that group but had to keep his distance since he could not interfere, he knew how they all would end in their lives and could not afford to upset the pantheon by showing favor to any one God, but nothing stopped him from shifting time to see what they all were up to and what they were discussing was of interest to him. Moving away from them he headed back to his lab.

Entering the lab he was surprised to see his father was sitting at his lab table looking over all he had been working on. "Ahh, Kelson, have you been up to some mischief with your Grandfather?"

Just as he had remembered his father was always direct and to the point. "Hello to you too father, nice to see you come for a visit. Have any trouble getting in?" Kelson walked to his desk and shifted around some scrolls and other implements that he had found on one of many excursions into the future and the past.

"Not really, they would accept me here, but they bore me. Now your Grandfather says you have been naughty and that you are playing with your powers and using them a little unfairly and that those powers were used or in his words abused by you to bring forth a child through a half breed by the name of M'lar."

Kelson sat down, put his feet up on his desk, leaned back, and laced his fingers together. "He should have married her. He is the only one besides you that I know that can protect her. She is riding into danger father, she will be called to make a choice and her choice could be the catalyst that will cause the destruction of this pantheon and the world to come."

Kane studied his son. "You know as well as I that to have him claim her as wife, he would be putting her in far more serious danger than she should ever be in. She has her time of testing coming and I feel she would not appreciate interference by a male counter part in her life. She longs for love, to be loved and to know what true love is."

Kelson sighed; to tell his father she was attracted to the darker elements would only put her in danger by his own father. "I see that you and Gabby have finally parted ways and now you are alone and seem to be very happy with being alone."

"If you know I am not with Gabby any more, then you also know she cheated on me with the same man that brutalized your sister's mother. Now how am I to say that I condone this? It is my understanding that she is also pregnant by this same soul that now wanders the grey wastes."

Kelson nodded, "He is in the grey wastes and will have an eternity to consider what he has done and why he left without pledging to a god." Kelson sat up and leaned forward to his desk. "Did Grandfather ask you to take her as wife?" Kelson was feeling angry with these two men that had abandoned a woman that would do either of them good for their lives and their loneliness.

Kane studied his son then looked around the room growing bored with the whole conversation. "I am thinking of ascension son, but your Grandfather says that there are troubling times coming and that Maison may be making a move to try and over throw the pantheon, his plans is to kill Ao and take over as the head of the Gods. That he threatened you?" He studied the floor then looked back to where his son sat.

"He made some allusions to such a thing as making me regret my stopping his attempt to start a God War. The thing is when he did this was another fifty years from now Father, and of all people he had to try and lead the way into the wars was something he took pride in saying he created, and that is the very woman we are speaking of at this time."

Kane raised a curious brow, "Really he says she is one of his creations from the blood of Gruumsh and Corellon?" He watched his son as he awaited his response.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he was very proud of what he had done. Boasted she had been one of his more creative creations. Father I believe he did try to make her but this wreaks of another's handiwork no God in either of those realms would allow her to exist or be created with their knowledge or without their knowledge."

Kane stood and paced the lab, "then I suppose it is up to you to see who has been meddling in things that are none of their business. How will you handle her, once you find out?" Kane paused and his concern was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I will not see her cease to exist, to do so would destroy my aunt and she is an innocent. M'lar has done a great deal to be accepted and to be loved and she is loved, but because of what she is, she is also greatly feared and hated and she suffers enough for that alone. There are those below that would see her dead then to live just because of the blood that runs through her veins."

Kane nodded slowly, "I suspected that Gruumsh was aware of what was going on with her and her creation or he would not have her hidden in his temples until they were attacked. Which reminds me, do you have any information on which ship it was that attacked her ship and sent her crashing into our lake?"

Kane paused and looked back waiting for his son's response. "Not yet, I have a few clues to follow, but my concern is not so much who attacked her, but why she was attacked, which I believe was to turn her over to the scro navy for the reward of one million in gold platinum for her return."

Kane listened closely to what his son was saying and frowned deeply, "They will dissect her or breed her with another to make more like her. That can never be, it is bad enough we must deal with her with what she is."

Kelson frowned, "Father she is not an it, or a thing or something these pompous asses think they can toy with because they are bored with their lives. She is a living being that has feelings and is working hard to put her life back together. Surely even you could see that in her."

Kane growled lowly, "I see nothing but what your grandfather wants me to see. He has already blocked my probes to see more of her life, do you know what it was like before your Grandfather got a hold of her?"

It was a simple and easy enough question but Kelson was not about to ell his father that would be a death warrant for the woman that had struggled so hard and long to leave behind that life. To live her life as a good and fair provider with a good mind and a strong heart and the capacity to love all those she got close to and with. "No, he has blocked me from that as well." He knew he had just lied to his father but it was for a good cause.

"Well I will leave you to your newest project my son, and hope to see you soon, you do know how to call to me if you need my help?" He being the good father had turned his attention back to his brilliant son and waited for him to respond.

"Yes, father I do and trust me when I call the next time, you will be needed because all of nine hells will have been let loose." He watched as his father disappeared then turned his attention back to the most pressing need, the here and now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marstoq sat in the barely occupied Hoch and glanced around with a heavy sigh. It had been three weeks since she walked out and business had dropped off sharply. "How is it that she can attract so many?" He mumbled and drank some more of his bloodwyne.

"Perhaps darling it is because she speaks to them and does not bark at them as you do." Feelena moved into the room from the kitchen and looked around at the dismally low occupation of the Hoch.

"I will have you know my darling wife, I do not bark, I command." He accepted the light kiss she placed on his lips and looked around.

"It does need something." She mused softly as she studied the open tables and the two customers in the corner hunkered over their drinks and speaking in soft voices.

"Yeah, it needs butts in the seat, if this keeps up I may have to close this place." He muttered as he glanced at the carelessly flung to the corner books. Feelena studied her husband and his sour demeanor.

"Well you have not been Sammy Sunshine since she left, have you thought about asking her to come back?" Feelena had avoided this conversation because he was in such a bad temper that she did not wish to mess up her play time with her husband.

"No, I have not asked her to come back, I will not allow her to dictate to me as to how I feel and why I feel the way I do." His temper was darkening each second he was thinking of the last conversation they had.

Feelena the voice of reason spoke softly, "Mars my love, listen to you. Do you not feel she has the right to those very same feelings and they may not be what you want? Do you not think she was at the mercy of Morgan because he orchestrated the whole dismal affair and she felt trapped? He has given her a temple; he has provided her with books for the library to venerate Oghma. Then he took her away while someone dealt with Somerset."

Feelena moved around the bar and slid onto the stool next to him. "You know and I know how she feels about him. She could not have been happy while being held as a pampered hostage at his home with his company for those three weeks. Surely you realize this."

"She should have told me about Somerset, she went through that alone and I can't begin to imagine what it did to you to have been treated so roughly. I prevented her from being ganged raped that time in Quintal. But, this time . . . " Marstoq's anger was beginning to surface again and Feelena knew her life mate as well as she did, knew he was secretly blaming himself for not allowing her to approach him.

She watched as he curled his gloved hand into a fist and then slammed it on the counter top, which caused the last two patrons to rise quickly drop coins on the table and leave the room. "Great my last paying customers." He muttered as he hunkered over the bar and rested his chin in his other gloved hand.

"Well I think you need to speak with her and both of you need to resolve this whatever it is, or you will be miserable for the rest of both of your lives. Then I think since he is recently returned from Waterdeep, now would be the time to finish what we started before she was arrested and interrupted our inquiries into what and who exactly is Morgan Manshak." Her words were soft but held a hint of command in them and Marstoq knew not to argue with her when she had set her mind to something.

"I suppose you are right, I need to go an apologize. Rumors abound that she is working at Lady Kaye's place and doing her duties at the Temple in the morning, afternoon, and evening. How she is able to do this and find time to sleep or mind Gillian I do not know?" He shook his head as he thought of the hours she must be working and doing her temple work.

"Well come along dear, close the place, and lets go home, I am sure after a good night's sleep you will be able to see more clearly and will be able to speak more compassionately to her." Feelena slid from the stool. As she waited for her mate to join her the door opened.

Marstoq started to growl at the entrant, "We are closing . . . " stopped abruptly as Feelena nudged his ribs with her sharp elbow and rasped out, "It's the General." That is when he realized who it was. Sliding up and off his stool he sharply saluted to the man who stood in white robes with his hands locked behind his back. "General Kane, I am honored to have you here and in our establishment."

He was puzzled as to why Kane was not in his garden meditating, which is where he had spent most of his time of late. Marstoq knew when he was in his garden he should not disturb him or bring in petty questions that could wait. As he looked at the large clock on the mantle of the fireplace he glanced back to his superior.

"Are you sorry I am here Captain?" Kane's voice never fluctuated with emotion. It held a pleasant enough tone but it never allowed the listener to know what he really was thinking and then he realized his superior was reading his thoughts, which had brought a ever so brief smile to his lips.

Marstoq had never stood on formalities with the man and even now he was not about to begin, so with his usual flare of being a scro first an elf second he said, "No not sorry, just confused or honored and curious as to why you are not in your garden."

Kane smiled, "Fair enough question Captain, I suppose it is because I have not been out in the world much lately and felt it time to reacquaint myself with the island and its new residents. I noticed your mother is not here?" Marstoq watched and glanced around as if looking for M'lar. This brought a soft flush of embarrassment to his face.

"No we uh, we had words and she left and is working at the Lady of Mysteries and attending to her temple duties." Kane nodded as if finding that adequate answers even though by reading Marstoq's mind he knew that already.

"I see, and you are not there to find out why she would prefer to work for Lady Kaye and not her son?" Kane watched his Captain squirm and decided he would let him off the hook and spoke softly, "She is in grave danger Marstoq, perhaps you should ally her to a strong house to make sure she survives this next round of attacks."

Marstoq blanched, he had read the brief report taken about the dark priests of Lovitar coming to her temple and how she and the Paladin Korell had defeated them and she had burned them on the front lawn of the temple, but since then he had heard nothing further in regards to any other incidents she may have found herself enmeshed. "General I know the Lovites came to kill her and she dealt with them. Is there more knowledge that I am not made a part of on her behalf?"

Kane frowned, "Bitterness or resentment Captain? That is unbecoming of one of my officers. Perhaps it is the pride that keeps you from mending a fence you should have done the day that argument began. You cannot protect her always and from what I observed the other night she is very capable of defending herself."

Marstoq waited for permission to stand at ease as he still stood at attention before his superior officer. His back as aching and his knees were locked tight and his thighs began to cramp. "Captain stand at ease, and sit down, there are bits of information that you must be made aware of where your mother is concerned. She is in grave danger but not for why or what you believed."

Marstoq relaxed looked apologetically over to his wife. Feelena recognizing Kane's serious tone and the nature of this conversation was not to be for her ears she knew she would hear about it later when in bed with her husband. Turning she smiled brightly.

"I shall see you at home later my love, General please tell Lady Gabrielle she is missed and I shall see her soon I hope." Feelena punctuated her request with a charming smile.

Kane had swept her mind and knew she was unaware of the pending divorce and that she wanted to be told about this conversation during her and Marstoq's pillow talk. "That would be difficult as the lady in question and I are no longer together and she has gone onto Caldara."

Marstoq and Feelena were both shocked by such news and it showed by the look of confusion on their faces and the rampant chaos of their minds as they tried to understand how two loving people could no longer share their lives with each other. To calm their confusion and to get past the twenty or so questions they had formulated between the two of them he merely stated, "She found another and went with him."

That was enough to shut them both down emotionally and mentally. It was so tiring for him to deal with all the emotions from these two and he had to have them one at a time. Feelena seeing the closed off look he now gave her, she nodded, smiled, and turned leaving them in the room. She had enough presence to lock the door behind her as she left.

"Now, your wife is expecting you to talk to her about this conversation when you get home tonight and go to bed. I am going to say now Marstoq, I am giving you this information and this information only for your ears, do you understand?" His voice was stern and demanding.

"My apologies General but surely you realize I do not lie to my wife, and I rarely keep secrets from her." The look he gave Kane was one that could be admired but he also knew that Feelena was not a part of this military life.

"Good I see you are finally seeing the wisdom of my decision, this is military and it does involve your mother and this island and its safety. When the time comes you can tell Feelena that I shall tell her all she needs to know but until then this is strictly under my authority and not to be discussed outside the locations I designate."

This was serious and enough that Kane was putting a high amount of expectation on him and his ability to keep military secrets even from his wife. "Is there to be battle?" Marstoq's eyes glowed feverishly, he had not had a good fight or skirmish in sometime.

Kane studied the top of the table, not because he needed to collect his thoughts, he needed Marstoq to stop his feverish renderings in his mind. "You need to calm your thinking Marstoq, it is very disconcerting and I cannot tolerate a messy mind."

He watched as the large half scro half elf male held his emotions under tight control and gained control of the fluid of thought he usually had when his mind was set straight. Where M'lar had taken more of the softer features of the Elvin nation they had reversed engineered Marstoq to give him size and bulk of the scro with the muscle mass but allowed him to soften those facial features as they had M'lar taking the tusks to refine them as more be small and more canine looking but enhanced the bony brow.

Where M'lar's protrusive brow was less notable with the way she wore her bangs, Marstoq's was more pronounce with his hair pulled back and exposing the ridge over his eyes. Though for him it made him more notable and commanding in the room he was a handsome specimen as far as most females would have thought that were not particular about the forehead of their male lover. And in the case of Feelena it was obviously not a problem.

"So General this information what is it?" He had calmed his thoughts and waited focusing on the General and this moment instead of letting his imagination run off with other thoughts.

"The gods are at a point of unrest, there are grumblings that Gruumsh had meddled with your birth and the birth of your mother. Though you are not as visible to them, she is visible to them for her beauty, her intelligence, and her grace. She has caught the attention of the pantheon. But for now that is not our problem." Kane's voice dropped low and he shifted and never had Marstoq noted the General to be uncomfortable about anything, he had always held himself apart from the common man and had displayed such a degree of surety and calm.

Not so this time, he was uncomfortable with his thoughts and Marstoq sensed this in his presence. "There is something you do not know, that even your mother does not know and it is best that she does not know at this time. As you are aware I have a son, Kelson, who is now the designated Time Lord for the Pantheon. He is a lesser god and has his uses for Ao, and those that listen to Ao and his directives."

Another deep breath and he let it out slowly, "Captain something you may not know is that my own father, and you know him as Ageis, the odd man that talks to ghosts, took an instant liking to your mother and has blessed her with his touch." Kane was actually blushing at the thought he was having at that moment.

"General exactly what do you mean blessed her with his touch? How are you meaning this blessing?" Marstoq was confused and curious as to how such a highly placed psionist could touch someone.

Clearing his throat he spoke again only with a softer voice. "You see my father in his infinite wisdom knew what had happened to your mother and how it made her feel and how she suffered from her self worth. He was always a sucker for a pretty face and your mother's face is very pretty." Kane was not sure how to put this so that Marstoq could understand his intention by telling him these intimate details concerning his father and Marstoq's mother.

"Anyhow he was attracted to her beauty and her tenderness and well they had a relationship. But this is not where it ends. Apparently my son in his infinite wisdom wanted to play matchmaker and he put the two of them together back in time. Your mother became pregnant and well your sister was born and Tarin was not her father. My father Ageis was her father."

You could have pushed Marstoq over with a feather at that bit of information. His mouth opened to speak but words would not come, he opened and closed his mouth like a guppy out of water, his eyes had widen in amazement, and his breath was feeling constricted. "Did, did, did he know it was her?" Marstoq's own voice had dropped to a low hoarse whisper.

Kane shook his head, "Not immediately, apparently Kelson did this while my father was in his youth, he took her to a night that he knew my father was going to have sexual relations with a particular prostitute and he substituted your mother for that prostitute, when the night ended and my father kissed the woman's forehead and bid her good bye, he left and Kelson came to bring her back to this time and return her to your care. By then she was already pregnant and she thought the child was Tarin's but she is not."

It was the most simplest way to explain a complicated situation for Marstoq and from where Kane sat it was sinking in what happened and instead of the expected outrage, Marstoq's eyes lit up and he smiled, "then she does not belong to that demon lord and she is of a good bred background, she is your sister?" Marstoq's joy at this situation was evident in the light that shone from his eyes and the lightness he felt about his argument with his mother.

"Yes she is my sister, and from what I can see she is very bright but shows no signs of having the will or the way that her father or our family has. Which for her sake is good. You see my father has some very powerful enemies and they have made him pay dearly for anyone he has ever loved."

Marstoq frowned, "I don't understand General. What do you mean by made him pay?" Marstoq's elations were short lived as he listened to what the General was saying.

"I am saying my mother, my step mother and my would be step mother who was a power psionists herself died at the hands of my father's enemies. That is why he has never remarried, or sought out a more permanent relationship with a woman and he has asked me to see her allied to a strong house to protect her and the only other strong house I know of besides my own is Morgan Manshak's"

Marstoq shot up out of his chair and began to pace furiously. "No I forbid it. You know General how I feel about Morgan and his ways and practices and he is responsible for Joe's death."

Kane held up his hand and nodded to the chair Marstoq had just vacated, "Sit down Captain." He has punctuated each word as he spoke with authority and command. "I know of your unfounded and unreasonable feelings towards Manshak, I will not say you are wrong but I will remind you that no one is guilty of anything until it is proven. Now at this time your other is scrubbing floors in an inn that housed the very man that degraded and hurt her. When she should be here."

Marstoq slumped to the chair and hung his head low as he listened to Kane. In the care of Morgan she would be treated like a queen, she would be clothed in the finest clothing and she would have nothing to fear. He would protect her and she would have his name to protect her."

Marstoq mumbled softly, "What about those that call Morgan enemy. How will she fend them off?" He was not happy hearing what Kane offered if anything he would rather see her dead than in bed with that man.

"I watched her face off against the Soul Keeper the other night when some foolish Viking thought to bring the weapon from its secured position. It attacked the Viking and your mother stood in its way and faced it. She suffered minor injuries and would have been a part of that sword had I not intervened on her behalf." Kane had stated this set of circumstance with as little emotion as he would if he were talking about slapping a fly.

"She is not harmed or touched by the evil sword?" His own voice was hushed to a mere whisper as he realized how close she had come to real death. "Maleficent was hungry for her and wanted her soul but she was saved from such an ending by my hand. But mark my words on this Marstoq she fought this battle with one of the most powerful beings I had to face as a young man and came out of it with just a few cuts and bruises."

"By the gods General she could have been lost to us to my family and me forever had she failed." Marstoq's voice had grown hoarse with emotion as he thought of her facing a sword he was told never to touch or face his own mortality.

"Yes she could have and now you know why I do not fear that should she choose Morgan as her mate or her protector or lover, I will not fault her as you seemed to have done." Kane had spoken wistfully which caused Marstoq to look at his teacher, friend, and superior with a questioning look.

"Why do you not seek her out for yourself? She would make you an excellent wife and she is still fruitful she could give you a strong son." Marstoq reasoned more in his own mind than for Kane.

"Because she was with my father and it would just be too strange to have your mother as my wife when I would be her child's brother/father? Do you not see how that would mess up your sister's reasoning and thinking? Would she call me father or would she call be brother?" Kane sighed and shook his head.

"I find her compelling and a challenge and would offer the protection of our house but as you must be aware, I am very old Marstoq, so is my father, he five hundred years older than me. Or at least that is what he tells me but I suspect he was a lot older when I was born. I am nearly three thousand years old. I am growing tired and weary of this existence and plan to evolve into a higher plane of existence. The unfaithfulness of Gabby with that man gave me reason to pause and make my next move in this lifetime and world."

Marstoq looked in askance as he waited for more to be forthcoming as an explanation and seeing it was not coming he had to accept which brought a sad smile to his superior's face. "Yes, you are right in that assumption Marstoq, it is not your concern why I choose to do as I do, but to accept it and I will be depending on you to take over for me once I am gone. You must realize that Maison is not done with this world and he still expects to kill Ao and take over the Pantheon as a god. That can ever be and should a time come that I am still needed. I along with the others will return and we will stand side by side and fight."

Marstoq stood and bowed before Kane, "I do hope it is nothing you plan to do too soon, I am not sure I am ready to take your place."

Kane smiled, "Fear not Marstoq I have sent word to the citadel that I plan to evolve and they will be sending observers to help and to observe and if there is truly a problem with Morgan they will deal with him." Marstoq sighed deeply and stood.

He watched as Kane stood, "You must remember, you may not like Morgan, and you know that Joe was a fallen warlock subject to being called out by another warlock at anytime. It was not Morgan that called him out but his own foolishness that brought about his death and his down fall." Kane stepped back and he faded from the room through the walls and out of sight.

Sitting heavily on the chair at the table he folded his hands together and bean to digest all the information he had just had from Kane. The one thing he could not tell Feelena was who Gillian's father really was and he could not tell her of Kane's plans nor could he tell her of Kane's suggest and that was a problem for him.

If he suddenly became such good friends with Morgan it would be way to suspicious especially for Morgan. He had to guard his thoughts and his own wishes and he had a bitter pill to swallow in regards to the words he had used on his mother at their last meeting. Could he really swallow his pride and his words to go and ask her to come back.

Kane had more or less commanded that he do so for her own health and benefit, gods above knew she had found more trouble than most of this islands residents. She had managed to make more enemies than he could ever make in his lifetime. She was a valuable member of this community and a day did not go by that his old patrons asked when she was coming back or how she was or for that matter where was she?"

Nothing for it, he would go home make up something for Feelena and then he would prepare himself to go and beg his mother to come back to the Hoch. Since she left so had Baloq and truth be told the business had fallen off to near nothing. His temper had grown worse, which was another reason the old patrons had not come back. Walking out the kitchen door he secured it tightly mounted up and headed back to his and Feelena's caves.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It always started the same, she could feel her body held and pressed up against the wall, her wrists held over her head, the feel of his body close to her body as he pressed into her, feeling his arousal and the demand of his hands as the moved over he body. The feel of his breath on her neck, the warmth it held.

She shivered as she felt his lips close to her ear lobe, nipping it with his teeth to feel his lips trail down her neck to the beating pulse that throbbed with her desires in her body. His lips pressed against the pulsing artery as he licked then he bite down hard on her throat and she gasped, it was an exquisite pain that filled her to her core and she could feel the time of scent upon her. His voice was low and husky with his own held passion as he spoke her name softly next to her ear.

"M'lar I want you, I need you, I will have you." The voice was familiar and he spoke with passion and lust in his voice, not tenderness or love, he wanted her body not her. She tried to resist but her resistance was fading fast and her frustration was growing because she could not move. She was held fast against the wall.

And again she could feel the press of the hardness between his leg against her body and her reaction was to want him in return, her reasoning was now becoming a lost part of the fabric of her mind as the need the desire to procreate was upon her and the primal part that was her scro nature was surfacing. She could feel it growing with an intensity that outweighed the very need to breathe.

That part of her nature she always tried to keep hidden, that part of her that was personal to only her and now it was being unleashed and would soon be put to a test against this faceless male that demanded that part of her to be released.

Closing her eyes she could feel his breath on her beasts as his hands explored the more intimate parts of her, it only burned within her to be more aggressive and to demand in return what he was willing to give to what she needed. "Say my name M'lar, say my name, call out my name as you feel me in your. Call out my name."

She had opened her mouth as she felt his hand glide into her thick mass of hair, the fingers curling and tugging her hair to bring her head up and neck more exposed. She knew she had to know his name but she could not see his face, so try as she might she could not call out his name. Then as always before she felt her body lifted and released from the hold and once again she was lost in the darkness that was her mind. Blocked she could not see him, she could not feel him, she could not smell or know him, but she knew deep down she did know him, she just could not put a finger on who he was.

She awoke in a heated sweat, Gillian slept soundly on her little bed surrounded by her wild pets, Kat was asleep next to her trying to not crowd Gilly and her entourage. M'lar got up and poured herself a tall glass of water and drank it down. It was always the same dream a face man that wanted her to call out his name and give her whole being to him. Getting up M'lar moved to the bathing room down the hallway from their room and bathed her face and body with the cool water that had been piped in from the catch basin over head and heated by the sun.

Running her fingers through her hair she comb out the tangles and looked at the dark circles under her eyes. The Inn was quiet so she knew it was early. Dressed in her thin gown she padded back to her bedroom and looked at the clock on the mantel and sighed. It was not that late.

She had been asleep for only an hour and now she knew she would have trouble getting back to sleep. Her dreams had been awakening her over the past month and she wondered if it had anything to do with her trip with Morgan to Waterdeep.

Jerking her sheet, she pulled it over her body, punched her feather pillow and laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Surely she would be able to sleep restfully for another three hours before she had to get up to start the break fast for the inn's patrons.

Rolling back over she sighed deeply and told her self mentally, "_Sleep M'lar you need to rest_." Closing her eyes she forced her body to relax and she soon feel into a light fitful sleep. From the darkness, the cold piercing red eyes watched, the long black gloved hands that outlined long claws folded and closed into a fist, and a slow steady smile edged the faceless black image that walked in seclusion using the shadows to hide his image. He stood over her bed and moved his gloved hand to push her hair from her face and peer down at her.

She shivered at his touch and pulled the sheet tighter around her body to hold off the sudden chill. But he was not done with observing her sleeping form, so he tugged on the sheet and pulled it away so he could better admire her body that laid outline in the thin gown. He nodded then covered her back up and moved to peer down at the child and the young girl that slept soundly in the room. He tilted his head as he studied the child.

His thoughts were his own as he studied the features and then looked to the mother and studied her features. Having seen what he wanted to see, he knew what he had planned to do and he would put the blame on Cyric.

Cyric had wanted this woman as one of his, had her as one of his at one time and then lost her to Oghma and Bahamut. Well he would see what kind of mischief he could stir; he wanted her now for his own personal pleasure and use. But not at this time, he would use her as he felt the others would, to stir trouble and cause a gods war. For now he had seen all he wanted to see and knew he had to go about this with a great deal of care.

Shifting back into the shadows he paused and looked one more time at the child and then at the mother and smiled as the shadows shifted so did he and he was gone. M'lar sat up and shivered rubbing her arms she pulled the sheet over her body curled into a ball and went back to sleep.

As soon as she did she was in that same dream again, a man, using some kind of power to hold her in place, her need, his need culminating in her time of scent. Something she had fought hard to keep under control. Most human males could not stand a scro mating ritual and she was strong enough she would break them.

Her mind shifted and she felt him as he pressed into her and demanded something from her she could not give. Something he wanted from her, and as she tried to access that part of her mind that would reveal what was needed, she found a blankness that could not be penetrated.

So again she tried to bury the dream and shift to something boring and less passion filled to hide in until she had to get up and fix the morning meal. She finally found a dull subject to focus on and she fell alssp. It was the light knocking o the door that startled her awake and she sat up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Crap did I over sleep?" she muttered as she threw off the sheet, looked over at the clock and saw she could have slept another hour, then padded to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing Lady Kay at the door she was teetering like she had been drinking a lot and looked upset.

"Hold on Kaye, let me get a house coat." M'lar reached to the chair and pulled on her light house coat, opened the door stepped out and closed it softly. "What is going on?"

Kaye began to cry and hiccup as she tried to explain why she was knocking on M'lar's door. "He wants me to go away with him and I can't M'lar, I just can't, and we got in an argument and he left angry and now he is lying in the roadway and he won't get up." Kaye kept hiccupping from the air on her stomach and the drink in her system.

M'lar sighed began to chant softly. ~Neutralize poison~ in her system and waited. The cure of the alcohol in her system was immediate. Kaye blinked, wiped her nose with her sleeve then wiped her eyes with her fingertips. "Thank you. Will you come with me and see if he is hurt or just dead drunk?"

Kaye led M'lar to the front of the inn and into the roadway. M'lar looked down and saw an arrow sticking out of his side, "He has been shot Kaye. Help me get him inside." She reached down and hefted Joras up and waited for Kaye to help support him on her side. Together the two women moved into the inn and to the nearest seat and set him down.

"I will need some hot water, bandages and a knife." Kaye darted towards the common room of the inn. M'lar could hear her in the kitchen getting her the water and the other things she asked for. Using her fingertips M'lar probed into the side where the arrow rested, and felt the arrowhead.

"Crap its barbed." She muttered as she tried to move the muscle and sinew from the arrows grip. As Kaye moved back into the room, M'lar looked up at her, "I am going to have to cut the arrow head out, it's barbed, if we try to pull it out it will do more damage." Kaye paled and looked like she was about to faint..

"Kaye, I need you so don't do that to me. Now, hand me the knife." Kay handed her the clean and sterile knife, "Pour me some scalding hot water in a bowl , run the knife into the hot water Kaye, then when I ask for it again, hand it to me." M'lar was worried her hands were becoming slippery from the blood.

"You got to hurry Kaye, he is going to bleed more when I cut into him to bring the arrow head out." Kaye was fumbling with the knife and the water but finally got the water into the bowl and laid the knife in the water. "Hand me the knife now."

Kaye took the knife and handed the handle end first to her. Using her finger as a guide and the blade tip as a coaxing tool she managed to get the arrow away from the muscle and the vessels she felt was involved. As she pulled the arrow out, with a sucking sound, the blood poured forth and M'lar began to chant again.

"~Cure moderate wounds~" and waited watching as the wound closed over and began to heal. "We need to get him into a bed after I clean him and myself up." Kaye looked lost as she stood by M'lar holding the bloody knife M'lar had handed her after opening the wound up more to bring the arrowhead out.

"We will need to report this to the guard. I fear he may have been the victim of a highwayman." M'lar began to bath his side and her hands in the remaining clean water. Bending over Joras, she slapped his face lightly. "Joras, wake up, wake up." She watched as his eyes fluttered open and he moaned.

"Oh no, not you. You are the reason we fought." He was still under the influence of his drink and did not realize how close he came to dying. M'lar turned to Kaye,

"Come on we have to get him to bed so he can heal and sober up." Kaye moved to his other side and spoke softly to him.

"Joras, please come to bed." She smiled as he grinned up at her with that alcoholic goofy smile many got when in their cups.

"Bed with you is like heaven." He tried to stand up and winced, "Hey what the hell happened?" He looked down and saw the blood then glared at M'lar, "You! You did this! I should gut you where you stand you orc face bitch!"

M'lar flinched as if she had been physically struck. She looked at Kaye then to her boyfriend. "I will be out of her by noon today Kaye." She turned and moved off down the hallway to her room, moved to her closet pulled out her bag and began to stuff her clothing and Gillian's clothing into the bag. Moving about the room she had very little to her name but she was determined that she would not stay in a place where she or her child could be subjected to so much hate and prejudice.

Moving to wake Kat, M'lar spoke softly, "Katherine, I need you to wake up dear." She watched the pretty girl blink rub her eyes and yawn as she looked at M'lar.

"What is going on M'lar?" Kat's voice was perfect for song and M'lar knew she had to have a bard's soul in her.

"I need you to wake up and get Gillian ready we are going to temple to live, I know its not done, but Gilly's room is done. I can sleep in one of the rooms in the Monks cell area. I want to be gone from her before day break."

Kat could see the controlled anger and irritation that lined her gaze as she moved about the room, stripping beds, and dusting the tables. She gently lifted Gillian and noted that sometime in the middle of the night she had gotten up and dressed in her little ranger's uniform. "Gilly wake up honey, and get Henri and George and Billy up, we have to go to temple now."

Gilly popped up with wide bright eyes and scooped up her pets, sliding them into various parts of her clothing, she yawned and looked up at her mother. "We are leaving?"

"Yes darling, we are leaving. So get everything that belongs to you and Kat and help her, go out the back door and wait for me. I want to clean the room before we go so she can rent it." M'lar watched as Kat and Gilly with her wild crew in tow went out the door and into the hallway and out of sight.

Making quick work of stripping the beds and taking the linens to the dirty clothing area, she brought back clean sheets, and made up the bed, when she left the room it was immaculate and ready to rent again. As she slid out the rear entrance she could hear Joras arguing with Kaye down the hall.

Though the walls were thick and the words to a normal hearing person was muffled, she could hear all the horrible nasty things Joras had to say about her and her bastard child. Hurrying from the inn M'lar, scooped up her daughter and began to trudge towards the temple. It was going to be a long walk with Kat and Gillian but she would not stay where she was hated.

Watching cautiously around them, she was aware that Joras had been attacked and she did not want to become another victim either.

As they near the cross roads near the town proper, she heard a carriage coming down the roadway, the three of them stepped aside and waited as the carriage passed, then heard the carriage driver shout, "Whoa!" the door to the carriage opened and dress in black leather pants, black leather duster coat and a white frilly shirt carrying a silver headed cane in his black gloved hands with a devil may care smile on his face was none other than Morgan Manshak.

"My dear councilwoman M'lar why on earth are you traveling with baggage and children in tow at this hour of the morning?" He smiled his most charming smile and M'lar wanted to slap him, she was tired and her feelings had been badly hurt by the realization that Joras Cortel had hated her and her child.

"I fear my services at the Lady of Mysteries is no longer needed M'lord Manshak. Now if you will excuse me I have a tired child and her governess to get to my temple." M'lar made to move past him, and found her way blocked by his cane.

Morgan had snapped his cane to in front of her. "Do tell, then allow me to offer you sanctuary at my house until your Temple can be properly completed." M'lar looked pointedly at the obtrusive cane then to him.

"Thank you Morgan but I can use one of the Monk's cells in the lower level and Gillian's room is done." Morgan smiled at her with a degree of authority and an air of demand.

"I insist that you must have proper surroundings until you can properly house yourself at your temple my dear. Now come along dear and you too young lady." Morgan smiled his most charming smiled and from where she stood M'lar thought she saw his teeth had grown longer and sharper.

Kat looked at M'lar then to Morgan. M'lar was feeling foolish for keeping them on the roadway and sighed deeply, "Thank you Morgan it is most kind of you but I assure you it will not be more than a day." Morgan smiled, helped Kat to the comfort of the carriage then came back to help M'lar, by taking Gillian's now sleeping form and her wild life with her to his carriage.

"I see your daughter collects wild life. Should I have them stabled in the barn when we arrive?" He smiled as he helped her into the carriage and handed her daughter over to her.

Thinking this would be the perfect excuse to get out of being in his home she spoke softly, "If you do she will just go sleep in the barn with them, they are her friends. Other children collect the stuffed or wooden version of these creatures and my daughter prefers the warm furry ones. With that in mind Morgan perhaps you should allow us to go on to temple."

Morgan frowned slightly, "Nonsense, you should not be staying in a place that is not complete to accommodate you." He took his cane and hit the roof of his carriage as a signal to the driver to take off. The coach lurched forward with a jerk and then they were on their way to the ferry.

M"lar had taken Gillian and let her stretch out on the seat across from her with Kat's lap as her pillow. The little animals had arranged themselves around Gillian curling into her and looking suspiciously at the adults in the darkness of the coach.

M'lar found herself next to Morgan and when they hit a rut in the roadway his leg would press to her leg and she would jerk her leg away from his. He would smile as he saw how uncomfortable she was being in such close proximity of him. "I thought out trip to Waterdeep had changed your reluctance to be around me my dear, I see I was mistaken."

His words were soft but his intention was clear he enjoyed annoying her as he always had and this was to his advantage. "I think Doctor you give yourself too much credence for getting under my skin, I can assure you that is not the case, I just don't like to feel obligated when I owe so many so much." She had to admit that was in part the true reason for her reticent to be around him.

"You know you owe me a dinner as a mater of fact I believe it is three dinners for my bids on your dresses at the auction." He said so smoothly and silkily that M'lar felt as if he was seducing her in the coach as they moved onto the ferry. I think I am entitled to claim one of those dinners soon don't you?"

M'lar felt her skin crawl as she had to admit she did owe him a dinner because of his bid on the dresses. "I see and when do you propose to collect on those dinners?" She asked softly as she watched her daughter and felt the roll of the waves as the ferry moved along its natural course to Noble Island.

Why was it when she was there she felt she was in prison, oh it was a pretty prison but it felt like a prison and he was her prison keeper. As her thoughts wondered at this scenario she could not help but notice his smile, and she wondered if he could read her mind and felt herself shutting down and her mind closing off. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much she detested being in his company.

"I thought I would take you up on one of those dinners tonight my dear, then you only have two more to pay back." His words were like silk on steel as he spoke of their impending dinner.

"I see, so you wish to dine tonight where?" She could not conceive dining with him at the Hoch since the Hoch was off limits to her due to her and Marstoq's argument. Obviously she was not ever going back to the Lady of Mysteries and the Golden Dice was hardly conducive to a nice dinner for two people to get to know each other.

Morgan smiled then his voice was soft and suggestive, "I was hoping I could get Mrs. Johnson to prepare a nice intimate meal at my house tonight, I can have the dress I wish you to wear sent to your room and you could dress for me and we could easily have that first dinner there." He waved his hand expressively as he spoke of their impending date.

"Very well Morgan, I will not fight you on this, although it was my intention to serve you dinner with a lady of your choosing at one of my establishments." She had dropped her voice to a softness to match his tone.

"Well my choosing is you my dear, I can think of no other and as you have no establishments, I suggest my home, it is large and comfortable and would do well to have the sound of a child's laughter echoing in those big halls. Besides I would love to have you for dinner." He had dropped his words to take on a more ominous tone as he spoke of having her for dinner.

"I am not on the menu Morgan, so I fear you may be disappointed if you seek a romp in the sack after dinner, I am not that kind of woman."

Morgan studied her from his side view then smiled, "My dear I can assure you should I wish to bed you, nothing you could do would prevent me from doing so. I would simply bed you. But my intention this night is to discuss some legislation I wish to propose and I do not want you to discount it because it is me suggesting it. I want it to have a fair hearing."

M'lar thought a moment and had to agree that if it was politics that was on the menu's discussion this night she would be more than happy to discuss it with him. "I would not discount it because if was suggested by you Morgan, if if benefits this island and its inhabitants then you can count on my support."

Morgan smiled and watched as the ferry docked and their travels now continued towards the huge white house in the center of the island with large front gates.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The carriage laboriously lumbered along the well worn pathway up the streets and past the noble houses whose occupants laid in their innocent sleep. M'lar sighed and wished daylight would come it felt creepy to be in the cabin with Morgan 'accidently' pressing his leg against her leg. She watched her daughter sleep the deep sleep she had come to inherit from her mother.

"She looks like you only darker." Morgan observed her watching her daughter then glanced at her.

"I know, she does favor me more than him. She is the only thing that was not a mistake when it came to Tarin." M'lar observed more out of admission than defense.

"I know, he was a big mistake for this entire island." Morgan observed dryly then looked at Kat. There he observed her dark drow heritage, and the mingling of silver elf that peaked through which softened the harsher coloring to the girl. "She is Baloq's daughter?" Morgan observed again more thoughtful then making conversation.

"Yes, she and her sister Jodi help me with Gillian. I think she has the potential to be a bard some day. She has a lovely voice." M'lar was openly complimentary.

"Then why not cultivate it and use her as a protégé or tribute to your god?" Morgan finally had her relaxed enough that she relaxed against her seat and against him. He rather enjoyed the feel of her body as it leaned into his.

"I would like to, but of late I have been very busy. I had to get a job to pay the taxes on the temple, and to complete the renovations." She stifled a yawn as she felt her eye lids growing heavy with exhaustion washing over her.

"You could have come to me M'lar, I would have happily loaned you the funds you need to complete both and then you could dedicate your time to that child and your temple." M'lar felt her head nodding and she sighed then peered up seeing Morgan's outline in the heavy shadows of the overhanging foliage that lined his driveway.

"I handled my duties just fine Morgan and your offer is most generous but I have to draw the line for all the charity you keep offering me. Somewhere and this is it." Her tone held a definite end of conversation tone to it.

"I was just suggesting, you are very touchy and you make it very hard for someone to be nice. I only want to try and mend our fences and try to start a new chapter in our lives." Morgan watched her profile, his eyes drifted down to her throat and he watched the throb of the artery that kept pace with the beat of her heart.

"Why Morgan? Why are you being so nice to me? Are you trying to prove that you were right all along and that I was horribly mistaken by making you into a beast, a monster that would callously take a life without another thought?" Her words were neither accusing nor condemning they were held to a curious tone.

"I am trying to get to know a beautiful woman that held the affection of my fiancé, a woman that by all accounts is the queen of this island and is so well respected that my bringing charges against you brought grief to me. My business suffered, my reputation was blackened and had you been a man I would have called you out for what you had done." He soften the words with a charming smile.

"Then I guess I should thank Oghma that I am a woman." She said dryly.

Morgan never chuckled his laugh or his show of amusement was more effeminate than most males, he giggled and found her words very amusing. Though M'lar would not call him effeminate in any form he was deadly and she knew it to the very core of her being she knew it.

The carriage arrived at the front door, Morgan exited first, then lifted Gillian to his driver Bob, "Take her in and ask Mrs. Johnson to put her in the blue room." Morgan then moved to Kat and looked at her shaking her lightly, she sat up with a start and flushed.

"Oh my I am so sorry Malady M'lar." The wild creatures had huddled up to Kat as Gillian's warmth was removed.

"Would you mind to take those creatures to your young mistress my dear, and then Mrs. Johnson may put you in the room next to her's."

M'lar had waited for the others to exit, then she stood in a bent position and ducked her head out of the door, stepped forward and felt herself tumbling forward to be abruptly caught up in Morgan's arms and held close to his slender form. Careful my dear, you could have hurt seriously injured yourself and who knows where we would find a doctor at this time of the night?"

M'lar flushed deeply, the manner and the way he held her made her aware of the fact he was a man who had desires and would seek them out. She sighed then looked down. "I am so sorry for being clumsy, you may put me down."

Her words had been said so softly, she knew he had heard her. He merely smiled and carried her to the front door and through the threshold into the foyer, before setting her down he held her for ransom. "I understand there is an age old tradition practiced by human males upon bringing their brides home, it is called carrying them over the threshold."

M'lar looked deep into his eyes to see if he were jesting, those eyes danced with mirth and she flushed deeply. "It is traditional then for the bride to kiss her husband and then he sets her down in their home." His lips were so close to her lips she could almost feel the wetness of them against her lips. "I am not the husband, but I do have you captive and you think me a pirate so I demand a ransom, a kiss for being the gallant."

M'lar's eyes widen in disbelief, "You are kidding right?" Again those lips so close to her lips that he leaned in and planted a light dry kiss upon her lips. Surprising her completely as he let her slid down the front of him to stand on shaky legs. The parquet flooring made her feel unsteady and she leaned into him to stop her legs from trembling.

"You will learn my dear, I get what I want, and I never kid about love, need, wants and passion. I had a very desirable woman in my arms, she affected me with her beauty so I took what I wanted." He giggled again as she pulled away and glared at him.

"As you see I am the pirate you think I am, I take what belongs to another, I take what I want and I enjoy it to the fullest. Now I believe you know where your room is my dear, off to bed and rest, when you awaken Bob will take you to the big island. I am hoping that you will consider my offer and stay until your temples renovations are done."

Morgan had let her go and moved down the wide hallway towards where she knew was his library. "I will expect you back though by eight o'clock this evening, we have a dinner date and you will need to wear the dress I put on your bed."

M'lar wanted to protest but felt to do so would only make her appear petty and ungrateful, she watched him disappear down the hallway and from her sight then she moved to the large grand staircase and made her way up the stairs towards west end hallway where she knew the room he had referred to as hers rested and awaited her.

Secretly, she loved the thought of sleeping in such a huge soft bed without any nightlife creatures. She opened the door and saw a gown lying on the bed, with a matching peignoir awaiting her use.

Making quick use of the bathing facilities she slipped the soft gown on, moved to the bed, slid between the sheets and soon found her self falling into a deep unnatural sleep. She slid so quickly into that darkening abyss that she was not aware that another joined her in the bed. He lay beside her with his head propped up on one hand as he let his gaze and fingers slid down the gown's opening and watched the way her nipples harden to the excitement of the touch.

He ~ego whipped~ opening her mind as she slept then he planted a ~suggestion` speaking softly in her ear as he nuzzled her neck and flicked his fingers over the swell of her breasts. "Give yourself to me M'lar. Give yourself over to me; allow me to make you feel as you have never felt before. Comfort me M'lar give me comfort."

In her sleep she was once again against the wall being held, and the voice was soft and demanding as he nuzzled her neck and whispered softly to her earlobe that he took and nibbled. M'lar turned into the arms of the body next to her and pressed into his body, she could feel his instant arousal as he pulled her close and moved into the kiss she offered.

Deep and passionate as he allowed his lips to trail down her neck to her breasts then easing the gown from her body he moved down between her legs, she automatically spread her legs to give him access and then felt his warm kisses up her thighs to stop right at the mound of her womanhood, he nipped then he bit into her leg having found the artery.

Drinking deeply he glanced up from drinking from her leg concentrated and ~sent pleasure~ into her mind and watched her writhe and squirm under him as she felt the waves of pleasure wash over her body. He drank deeply and felt himself comforted and filled, as he moved up to claim what he wanted. He mounted her as upon entry he felt her body tense then accept.

Together they rode the pleasures he had to offer and he sent move pleasure finding in her mind the center of her brain that fed her sensory receptors for pleasure and he filled it with wave after wave of sensual pleasing feelings until he had her moaning and squirming for his touch and a need to be fulfilled by him.

The room began to take on a rosy glow as the sun began to peak its glorious warm rays over the ocean's vastness. Morgan kissed M'lar deeply, slipped from her bed and padded in his naked glory with a smile of triumph on his face. He would have laughed had it not alerted other members in this household of where he had been and what he might have done.

M'lar curled into the pillow and sighed happily in her sleep she had experienced a dream of insurmountable pleasure, the dream had colace with that of her mysterious lover of dark nights and passion filled moments. Feeling the heat of the sun on her face she opened her eyes and felt exhausted.

Glancing at the bedside clock she sat up and moaned, she had missed her early morning run and now she had to hurry to get to temple to do the morning bookbinding. A soft knock on the door, M' lar glanced over to see Mrs. Johnson bringing in a silver tray laden with breakfast foods.

"Good morning Ma'am, M'lord Morgan said to feed you a healthy breakfast and that he would see you later tonight for your dinner date?"

M'lar stood and felt her world spin and she sat heavily on the bed. Mrs. Johnson hurriedly put the tray down and rushed to her side. "Maybe you should stay in bed this morning, you look very pale my lady."

M'lar felt as weak as a newborn baby and she felt horrid on top of everything else. She slid back on the bed and gingerly laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, it was the only way she could feel better." I think you may be right Mrs. Johnson." Clara Johnson moved to the bathing room, got a cool wash cloth and came back into the room, laying the cloth over her face.

"You need to rest and feel better."

"It must have been from the terrible night I had last night before coming here, I did not think I was that upset over someone calling me names." She mused softly as she opened one eye to look up into the kind and worried features of the older woman.

"Who ever said such a thing should be whipped within an inch of his life. I have never met a woman as sweet, kind and giving as you Miss M'lar. I told Mr. Morgan that you would make some man a fine wife some day and he smiled and agreed with me."

M'lar had the feeling she was trying to get some gossip about her and Morgan and their relationship. "I am not the marrying kind Mrs. Johnson, most men find me very unappealing and would only want me with a bag over my head." M'lar had been making a joke of the matter and did not realize that she had hit a nerve with the woman.

"Then they do not deserve you. Any man living would do good to get down and bless the ground you walked on and treat you like a queen! You deserve so much more Lady M'lar."

M'lar smiled, leaned forward and patted Mrs. Johnson's hand. "I understand you like me Mrs. Johnson but not everyone feels the same way as you about me and who I am and more importantly what I am. So, I just need to get a thicker skin to the name-calling. I just do not want my daughter to go through what I am going through with those horrible names."

Mrs. Johnson smiled, "The wee one has already gone out and took her friends with her and they were going down to the barn to look at the horses that Morgan keeps there."

M'lar leaned back having fought off another wave of dizziness. "She loves animals and she can speak to them and they talk to her and she understands them. It amazes me with how quick she is with the workings of the wild woodland animals. They just seem to flock to her."

Mrs. Johnson chuckled, "She ate breakfast and thought she was sneaking food into her pockets when she darted out the door. That young Talmadge girl was not far behind her. She gets along very well with your little one."

M'lar nodded slowly and felt her body feeling its weakness was very disconcerting. "Kat and Jodi both have been with her since her birth. They both are very protective of her. Mrs. Johnson, I am not feeling that well, and I really need to get a message to Korell at the temple."

Mrs. Johnson moved to the desk by the window, pulled open the drawer and pulled out some sheaves of paper, ink well, and quill. "Do you wish to write it or do you wish to tell me what to write?"

"Would you be so kind as to do it for me Mrs. Johnson? I am not feeling well enough to get up and move to the desk."

"It would be my pleasure." She took her seat at the desk sat down.

M'lar made a quick dictation of her circumstances, asked Korell to have one of the under priests handle the morning prayers, to let Kait know that she would return as soon as she was feeling better, and to reassure her that it was probably noting more than exhaustion. That she had a problem at the Inn past eve and she was spending the day resting at Morgan's estate on Noble Island.

To M'lar it was important that someone knew where she was. She did not wish to have it appear that she had just fallen off the face of this earth and that she was being well cared for and would be back at temple soon.

The letter was written and soon M'lar found her eyes closing unable to keep them open she gave into the deep and this time dreamless sleep. It must have been late afternoon when she awoke feeling ravenous. Sitting up she dressed quickly in her pants, boots, and tunic top. Tying her hair up she made her way down the stairs towards the kitchen where she found Mrs. Johnson busy with preparing the evening meals for everyone.

"Why you look so much better my dear, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Johnson smiled brightly as her guest slid into a chair by the preparation table. "I am kind of hungry but am afraid that I might ruin my appetite for the dinner tonight. I could bless some good berries and eat them."

Mrs. Johnson slapped her hand. "Oh no you will not. Let me get you a little bite to eat." She hustled over to the stove, dipped out some thick stew into a bowl and sat it in front of M'lar with a spoon. Then she cut her a large slice of home made bread. "Now this is not as good as yours but its filling."

"When did you have my bread Mrs. Johnson?" M'lar dipped the spoon into the bowl and tasted the very good stew.

"My boy brought me by your place one day, after you had left to go to the temple Mr. Morgan gave you. I had some of your mid meal time food and it came with your home made bread. I would give anything to have my bread as light and tasty as yours."

M'lar blew on the stew then took a bite. "Then before I leave here tomorrow, I shall show you how I make my bread and then you will have all my secrets."

Marstoq had gotten up early, he was determined to find his mother and bring her home. Slapping Feelena on her butt, he rolled from back scratched his self, and moved to relieve himself then he dressed. Feelena had moaned then giggled when he slapped her bare bottom and rolled over to smile up at her husband. "Husband why are you dressing surely there is more here to interest you than the cruel world you go to face?"

Marstoq looked at her naked form as she lay so pleasingly to his eye and he smiled, dropped his pants, pealed his shirt off and fell back into bed. 'You are such a temptress my love."

After the grunting, giggling and the satisfied moans filtered out of the air and into the morning, they both got up to get dressed. Kantel had heard his parents but was told under no circumstances was he to ever come into Mommy's or Daddy's room when they were there together. He could wait for them to come out.

Now he stood and toddled towards his mother. "Momma, Momma! Hungry Momma." Then his eyes fell on his father and he squealed in delight and toddled as fast as his chubby legs would carry him. Throwing himself against his father's legs. "Up Daddy Up!"

Marstoq bent, swung his son up and perched him on his shoulder. "I am kind of the cave!" He threw his hands up in the air and laughed. His actions caused his parents to chuckle.

"Put him down before he tumbles off and breaks his head bone!" Feelena chided her husband who swung the boy down and set him in a chair at the table. Feelena had put a bowl of porridge on the table for Kantel and sweetened it with fruit.

Then she brought out a large platter of serpent worms that wiggled and squirmed in their desire to escape. An occasional hiss could be heard. Marstoq reached over and grabbed a handful of worms and smashed them into his mouth and chewed. "You know a way to a man's heart, now if only we had warmed pipits claws, I could die a happy man."

Feelena smiled knowing her husband's whims and wishes, she moved to the stove and uncovered a pot. The smell of the Pipits claws filled the air and Marstoq looked with loving gratitude to his wife, "Now I know why I married you!"

After breakfast and yet another cajoling by his wife trying to find out what Kane had wanted with him the day before, Feelena sighed and gave up her attempt, kissed her husband good bye and moved to check on the twins that had not made a peep since they awoke.

Marstoq saddled up his warhorse, and then headed down the mountain trail headed to the guardhouse. He would check in with them first then he would go by the Lady of Mysteries Inn and speak with his mother. One way or another he would have his mother back in his establishment before the sunset this day.

Riding up to the guardhouse he frowned as he saw two of his men struggling with a detainee, riding up and dismounting Marstoq moved over to the man who was using the two guardsmen as a set of cymbals crashing them together as he drew his arms together, Marstoq reached over and with his fist curled, he thumped the man on top of his head.

He watched as the man's eyes fluttered, rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground dragging the two guardsmen down with him.

Marstoq put his hands on his hips and glared at his men. "I think you both need a brush up course, report for schooling tomorrow night at the Damara Academy."

The men scrambled up saluted sharply then began to drag the man to the holding cells in the guardhouse. Marstoq moved over to the stairs and moved up them and into his office, throwing his sword on the desktop he paused and looked at the frilly curtains that now hung at the windows.

"OH don't say you don't like them Marstoq, I worked especially hard on them to make them nice for your office, and your mother said that you would be put out because you did not believe in such frippery, and well I wanted to do something nice and I put some in Orion's office and he loves hey so naturally I thought as the captain you should have some too." She had paused to take a breath and Mars stepped forward.

"Enough Lady Kaitlin, I love them, they are very nice. So thank you. Now as for my mother?"

"She is at the Lady Mysteries and she should be at temple soon, since she will be doing the morning bookbinding, and I meant to tell her that Sno is going to be delayed on finishing the temple because he needs money to get the supplies and I know she is going to be paid this end of the week."

"Kaitlin take a breath please, I want to see her so I can apologize for being such a jerk to her when she left and I need her back so I can keep my business open."

He watched as her face light up with a bright smile and she tilted her head. "OH Marstoq you do not know how much she has missed you and how horrible she has felt that things ended as they did. I know she wanted to come back and she is working so hard and she is so tired and I am worried she will make herself sick. She works so hard at both places and she needs you as much as I fear you need her."

He waited for that breath to come and it did in a long drawn out in ake of breath.

"I will fix it and make it right, for now I guess before I miss her in between her two obligations I should be going, is Orion coming in this morning? Just nod, I don't want to miss her so I don't need the extended version of yes or no."

He watched her nod and he smiled, bent over kissed her forehead and lifted his sword heading for the door. "I will see you later Lady Kait."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

M'lar took the ferry across to the docks, as she made her way towards the park, she was feeling a tension and oddly a lack of sexual frustration. Once again she had those bruises on her thigh. However, she did not have that odd dream or at least she did not seem to remember the dream.

Cresting the top of the hill that was the lip to the bowl that formed Foot Hills Park, she paused and looked skyward. She would have only about an hour in temple before she would have to head back to Morgan's and that damn date. As she studied the skyline and noted a roll of dark clouds forming over the sea, she frowned and then she felt, poke, poke, poke, on her legs.

Peering down she blinked as she stared into the most beautiful blue eyes peering out from under a mop of hair that covered the entire body of the creature, is mouth opened and it said, "Hi!" M'lar smiled bent over to brush the hair from its eyes and spoke softly. "Hello?" from the mass of hair a arm came forward covered in the same long white fur. There appeared to be a hand covered in the same fur.

"My name is Kaplos, I am a moogle!"

Well this was certainly a first for her with this type of creature. The creature turned and saw Beau appear by the lake and he eked, "BEAU!" He began to run down the hill tripped and M'lar cringed as she watched him not roll exactly or tumble, he bounced, hit hard, toppled, hit hard, and each time he landed she could hear him say "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch" As he finally landed at the bottom of the hill he popped up and dashed towards Beau.

M'lar waved to Beau and she moved at a more sedate and graceful pace down the hill and headed to the pathway that lead to temple. Feeling time was against her; she picked up her pace and began to run down the pathway. She made it about a half mile, when she felt winded and tired. She had never done that before and frowned as she slowed her pace to a fast walk and still felt her energy ebbing.

Making it to the front courtyard of her temple she noticed that Sno was busy working on the doom. He waved to her from the center top of the doom where he was putting in the glass. "Hail and well met Priestess!"

"Hail and well met friend Sno, be careful up there!" She laughed as she moved into the temple and saw that things were back as they were before she took the job at the Lady of Mysteries workmen were busy doing the alterations.

Kait came bustling out of the classroom headed to her room and stopped, smiled seeing her sister she rushed to her. "Oh dear sister, you have had us all worried, we did not know what happened to you. Marstoq has hit men out searching everywhere for you. He went to the Lady of Mysteries Inn and well you were gone, Lady Kaye did not say why just that you had packed up before day break and left with Gillian, well of course we were all very worried about you and then Orion was sent out to search the park, woods, and the outer roads and docks, then we did not see you for morning book binding and we were so worried. Then about twenty minutes ago, some young boy came in with a letter and said you were at Morgan's and when I told Orion and Marstoq they were about to blow up and swore they were going to storm his house and bring you away and then . . . "

M'lar shook her, "KAIT! Hush, slow down and for God's sake give someone a chance to respond." Kait flopped her head back and forth from the shaking.

"Oh sorry, it is we were so worried." She paused as she looked for a response from M'lar.

"Well I did leave and Lady Kaye knows why but she was really drunk when I left last night."

Kait step sideways slid her arm around her sister's waist and led her to the back hallway to their living quarters and into Kait's room. Moving over to her rocker she sat down and looked up at her sister. Now spill it. Where have you been and why did you go with Morgan?"

M"lar moved to sit on the edge of the bed, lifting the pink bedspread she played with the fabric as she spoke softly.

"Well late last night, I could not sleep so I had gotten up and bathed my face, then as I was about to go back to bed, Lady Kaye came to my door and she was really drunk."

Kait nodded, "She has been doing that a lot lately."

M'lar had suspected that Kaye was not upholding her share of the work at the Inn but because she had so much going on she did not get a chance to address it. "Anyhow she said she had been arguing with Joras, about me. We went in search of him and found him with an arrow in his side and unconscious o the roadway."

"To think she never mentioned that to Marstoq when he went over there earlier." Kait mused as she rocked and studied her sister. Reaching for her basket she picked up her needles and began to knit as she listened to M'lar. M'lar was glad she was not humming otherwise she would have felt Kait was bored or upset over something.

"I helped bring him into the inn, took the arrow, which had a barbed head, healed him, and he woke up in time to look at me and called me an orc face bitch. So, I gathered up Kat, and Gilly and we were headed here, when Morgan's carriage passed us on the road."

"Kait nodded and then she sighed, "So he offered you a ride?"

"Yes, and I said I really did not need a ride and he insisted, even took Gillian from me and put her and Kat in the carriage, then I had no choice, I had to get in and he ordered his driver to take us to his home. Again, I objected and he over ruled me."

M'lar stood up and winced as she felt the bruise on her thigh and sighed as she sat back down.

"So you are back where is Gillian and Kat?" Kait looked around expecting to see them romp through the door at any time.

"Well it seems I have to repay one of my auctioned dates to Morgan tonight. He is having me wear one of the dresses he bought for dinner tonight he says he wishes to discuss politics with me." M'lar frowned and stood again.

"Politics?" Kait's needles were clicking away as she sat and rocked knitting something in her usual favorite color yarn of pink. "Oh by the way I have your badge made."

M'lar turned and moved down the hallway to peer into her half finished room sighed then moved back to Kait's room. "My badge what in nine hells is this you are talking about?"

Kait flipped her collar over and she had a lovely pink badge with the initials of L.I.P.S. "You know that Eric is in danger and so I have formed a secret police society to help protect him. So whenever Eric is around we shall surround him all like helpless females and if anyone tries to attack him we make our defensive moves and stop them!"

M'lar rolled her eyes to the heavens and sighed deeply. "Kait, you know that Eric is sorely put out with me. Ever since I went back to Tarin he has had very little to do with me and has been very vocal about what he thinks of me. I hardly think he will allow me to lay on his anything to simper in order to protect him."

M'lar moved back to Kait's bed and flopped down on it lying on her back she looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I just wish he knew I really did not want to go back to be with Tarin, but I was pregnant and Glith said he was changing and becoming more of the light than darkness. I really should have just went ahead and killed us both that night in the lake."

Kait stopped rocking sat forward with a deep frown marring her perfectly beautiful and delicate features. "Do not say such a thing Sister! Really, well Eric needs to get over himself. He needs to be protected; he has sent the guard to watch out for us. So we can watch out for him."

M'lar rolled over on her stomach and sighed deeply, "I suppose you could take the lead on this Kait, it is I have lost something that was very precious to me. And that was my friendship with Eric."

"I think you both are just very stubborn." Kait began to rock again and click her knitting needles together.

"I think he has every right to be disappointed in me and my actions."

"Well maybe he will forgive you now that you and Morgan are getting along better."

"Don't count on it, well my sweet sis, I just came by to see how the book binding went and to tell Heathcoat he will need to do the evening book binding. I have to be at that date with his nibs, Morgan."

M'lar stood up went out of the room to the rhythmic clicking sound of Kait's knitting needles to the lower level where she found the young monk, giving him instructions then apologizing for not being there she turned to head back to noble island. If she hurried she could catch the next ferry before it left. Otherwise she would be late for her dinner date.

Picking up her pace she began to job along the pathway pacing her self so as to not overly tire or fatigue herself as she plodded along. Moving towards the park she could hear what was obviously a fight or skirmish, skirting the edge of the park she saw two large male possibly orcs bellowing and swinging clubs as some helpless villagers.

Unhooking her staff she moved out onto the pathway and approached the two large male orcs from the back. Speaking carefully in their language she asked, "What do you want and why are you here?"

Both males swinging wildly spun around and stopped seeing the small odd-looking half elf speaking their language fluently. "Me Gnarn me look for Captain of Guard Marstoq. Where I find him?" M'lar was glad she was not going to be in an altercation or she hoped she was not as she turned to point to the pathway that lead from the park to the guardhouse.

"You need to take that path and go about a mile down and you will see two large towers with men in them, You will see two big gates, tell them you come seeking Marstoq, be sure to say Marstoq's name loud and strong so they understand you come to see the Captain and not to fight understand?"

The larger male nodded, "Gnarn want job, I want grunt mate, we live in burrow make many grunt ones."

M"lar frowned as she studied the big one, "Grunt mate? You mean another orc as a mate?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, me want grunt mate, she be strong give me many small grunt ones. Give me big litter"

M'lar hid her shiver as she thought about being constantly pregnant and doing nothing but delivering children for something so big and ugly. "Well there are not many female orcs on this island."

"No worry, me find one and bring her here, her name is Helene, she is half orc, half ogre she do fine!"

Then it dawned on her he had a grunt mate he just was here to make sure his friend made it to the captain. M'lar thought about what might happen if they were seen moving through the woods. Most elves would attack before giving them a chance to explain whey they were there.

Sighing deeply she knew she was going to be late but she thought she had better escort them to the guardhouse. "Come along I will take you to the guardhouse and to where you can find Marstoq." She muttered under her breath, "I am going to have to delouse before I go back to Morgan's."

Leading them down the pathway she approached the guardhouse and shouted, "HAIL Sargent of the Guard, I have two visitors wishing to see Captain Marstoq will you allow entry?"

Kendrick popped his head up over the right lookout post and swore softly. "Priestess! Be careful step slowly away and I will keep you covered until you reach safety."

M'lar sensing her two new friends were about to become porcupines filled with arrow shafts she stepped in front of them. "They are not hostile! Please let us in so they can wait peacefully for Marstoq's return."

She did not need this and she certainly did not need to be playing dodge the arrow shafts as she waited for the huge gates to be swung open and a small company of men moved to form a v shape around then as they moved into the main arena of the guard post.

"Look I have to get back to noble island I have an appointment that I am already late for and these two are looking for Marstoq they mean no harm and they come in peace, see they are treated with respect."

James moved to M'lar's side, "Would a ride to where you need to go help you with your appointment Priestess?"

"Oh could you take me to the docks? I need to try and get to the ferry before it leaves."

James was on his horse in no time and lifting her up behind him as he took off at a full gallop. With the use of his horse and his adept abilities with the horse M'lar had to run and jump on the ferry as it pulled away but she made the last ferry to noble island for the night.

Moving to the captain she gave him the necessary coins and even though she could not afford it, she knew his wife was expecting so gave him one extra coin to help then sat on the benches and sighed glad she could take care of everything thing and get to the ferry on time. She did not wish to make Morgan mad or stand him up, Gods above knows she had been stood up many times.

She studied the lay and roll of the clouds and frown, she knew she was going to be getting wet before she got to Morgan's and she sighed deeply. The cloudbank was angry looking and dark with the setting of the sun she knew they were in for gale force winds and heavy rainfall.

Feeling the wind blow in with forceful gusts, she held her seat and watched the swells, she was a strong swimmer she would have no problems if she went overboard. However to be safe than sorry she began to chant softly, ~airy water~ as a nasty swell swamped the deck of the ferry. The women squealed and the captain righted the course as he picked up his speed to get them across to the shoreline.

She knew when they made landfall, he would be stuck there for the night and she was sure he was concerned for his young wife. Then she saw a woman in the captains cabin and M'lar frowned, Felicity his wife was on the ferry, so if anything happened, she and her baby would be at risk.

M'lar sat tense as she saw they were about twenty-five yards from the shore, when another large swell swamped the boat and some cargo slipped off deck sending riders tumbling to the floor. Glancing up she saw Felicity holding onto Marcus her husband and captain for dear life. The fear on her face was obvious as she held with all her might.

M'lar muttered softly as she saw they were about ten yards out, when another larger wave swamped the small boat and she heard the scream as Felicity slipped from her husband's grasped and fell into the water.

Without thought M'lar dove into the water, moving down towards the figure that was sinking below. Reaching out to touch her hand and grab her wrist, the affect of airy water encompassed them both. Felicity looked shock and held onto M'lar as they landed on the silt filled bottom. Tugging her along, M'lar headed for the nearest upgrade of land and the shore as they broke the surface she saw Marcus putting the ferry to the port and jump down run over and grab his wife from M'lar's hold.

"Oh by the Gods and thank Umberlee you are safe my dearest Fel, my very dear sweet darling wife." He carried her to shore as she clung to him.

Finding solid ground out of the water, Marcus set her down as the skies opened up and it began to rain, Felicity bent over in pain, "Oh dear sweet gods above. I am in labor!" she began to cry with pain she was feeling from her labor.

"We need to get her out of this weather, Marcus, come on, I need a place to put her down so I can see how far along she is dilated!"

Marcus swept his wife up in his arms and trudged up to a nearby Captain's shanty. From the pathway to the other houses on Noble Island, M'lar could hear horse hooves being ridden hard and fast.

Glancing up she saw a carriage and a very familiar carriage driver. Bob, pulled the carriage to a halt, and Morgan dressed in his leather jacket and high-top boots, white ruffled shirt stepped from the rear of the carriage and with one single glance assessed the situation.

"Come along, it seems we have very little time." Concentrating with little effort Morgan opened a dimensional door, it was dark and it was frightening for M'lar as she peered into the doorway.

Bending and with ease and little effort, Morgan swept the young woman up in his arms and waited for Bob to enter, then for Marcus and finally he ordered, "In M'lar we are going to deliver a baby."

M'lar stepped in and as Morgan stepped through the door snapped shut. The door opened in front of Morgan's house. He turned to Bob, "I did not check to see if others needed help Bob, take some men and go back and secure that ferry and see if there are others needing help, if there are bring them back here. I will tell Mrs. Johnson we may be having guests tonight."

Bob moved the carriage to the back of the estate leaving M'lar, Morgan, Felicity, and Marcus to enter the front door while the wind whipped and the rain beat itself against any solid form that thought to stand in its way. The storm had taken on an eerie aspect of having a life of its own they way it seemed to drive itself around the estate and the island.

Dripping wet and feeling like a drown rat, M'lar felt a warm blanket wrapped around her and the soft words of Mrs. Johnson in her ear, "Go on up and change dear. I have a feeling she will be in labor most the night so you and Mr. Morgan can have your dinner."

M'lar hugged the warmth of the blanket close and watched as Morgan carried the young mother to be down the east wing hallway, moving up and down the west wing she felt her sinus filled with ocean water and rain she sneezed and moved to her room.

Lying on her bed was the first gown she had worn for the auction. She ran her hands over the purity of the gown, its white softness pressed in her fingers and she smiled, she remembered how pretty it had made her feel that night. Now she would wear it for a man whose only reason for buying her gown was to obligate her to him, and the joy she felt when she touched the gown dissipated quickly.

Moving to her bathing room, she drew a warm bath and slid into it and closed her eyes. She heard the giggle and then felt the tweak of her nose and she opened one eye and saw the little minx that was her daughter smiling into her face. "Hello Poppet, want to have a bath with mommy?"

Gillian was out of her clothes in no time and jumped into the tub with her mother, sat between her legs and laid her head back against M'lar's chest. "I missed you mommy, so did George, and Henrietta and I found Oscar he is going to live with us too."

M'lar felt the silkiness of her hair as it lay in wet ringlets against her breasts and she looked into her child's eyes with a smile. "And who is Oscar?"

"He is a fox that lived near the lake in the back pasture, he said he was lost and that he wanted to go home to the big woods. I asked him how he got there and he said he was on one of those floating things that come from the busy area to here. He misses his family."

She was so practical with her explanation that M'lar had to smile as she washed her hair and rinsed it, and then she washed her daughter's back. "Well that is fine, I bet he got curious and came over on the ferry and did not know how to get back."

Gillian sighed as her mother finished washing her back and leaned back against her mother one more time. "Mommy do all girls get big breasts like you? Aunt Shayla has small ones and Stephaney says she will prolly have small ones too, but because I am your daughter I will prolly get big ones like you."

M'lar was not ready to have this conversation. She thought a moment and then said softly, "Time will tell my sweet one. If you are to have a very womanly figure then you will have it but not until you are older." M'lar stood and then lifted her daughter from the tub and carried her to her bed room, wrapped in a big fluffy towel.

Drying her daughter's hair she tighten the towel around her. "Darling, have you eaten?"

"Yes Mommy, Mrs. Johnson gave us supper but I tolded her that I want to take my baf wit you."

M'lar kissed her forehead, "Well you go on back to your room, and tell Kat that I will be with Doctor Manshak for dinner and I may be late, so you two should not wait up for me."

Gillian frowned, "What about my story?" She put her small hands on her hips and got a look M'lar knew all to well, when she was vexed it was the same exact look M'lar had.

I tell you what my sweet love, you go get ready for bed, and I will come by your room before I go down to dinner and we shall have a story, it may have to be a short one but I will tell you a story."

She watched as those cloudy eyes that matched the storm clouds outside cleared and brightened with the smile on her face. "Okay, and you can meet Oscar."

M'lar watched her bare bottom child skip happily from her room and turned to begin and dress for what she felt was her last meal before her execution.

As she pulled the dress into place and secured the back at the neck, she stood back and looked at her image, this house and this dress deserved a better hair style, so sitting at the dresser she began to pull her hair up when Mrs. Johnson entered the room.

"Sorry Miss, but thought you might need my help getting ready, I heard you with little Miss early so gave you two time together. Now you just sit right there and let me do that hair for you." She took the comb from M'lar's hand and reached for the stiff hairbrush. "You have such lovely hair and so natural with those curls like Little Miss."

Moving to the closet she reached up to a top shelf and pulled out a box, moving back to the dresser she set the box down and opened it revealing a lovely array of bejeweled pins that she began to pin into M'lar's hair.

As she finished she stepped back and smiled, "Oh my dear you are lovely. Now off to Little Miss and her story and I will tell Doctor Manshak you will be down in a little bit."

M'lar stood back and looked at the image she now held and was stunned at what a little dressing with jewels and pulling the hair up into curls would do for her features, and bless Mrs. Johnson, she had hidden that furrow brow with an adept combing of bangs over her forehead. She almost looked human or half human with her small pointed ears poking through the hair.

Taking a deep breath she left the room and moved down the hallway on soft-soled shoes to Gillian's room. As she opened the door and peaked her head in the fox cub growled and Gilly rebuffed him. "Be quiet silly, that is mommy." She stroked the fox and looked at her mother with sleepy eyes. "Mommy I am pretty tired maybe you should tell me the story tomorrow? With the wind blowing and the rain hitting the window, I think I can sleep good now."

M'lar moved over bent and kissed her forehead and then with gentle fingers laid them on Gilly's hand that was stroking the fox. "Nice to meet you too Oscar watch out for my little girl." She said this softly as she turned and moved to the door only to turn back one more time to peer over at her child now drifting off into a deep heavy sleep. She sighed, "I hope your dreams are far more special than mine, my love."

She closed the door, squared her shoulders and moved down the hallway her heart beating fast and furiously in her chest as she stepped closer an closer to what she did not know but hoped it was not her destiny.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

M'lar made her way down the grand staircase stepped into the spacious foyer and took a deep breath. Smoothing her hands down over the flat of her stomach she froze as she heard from behind.

"My, my, I would say that would be well worth the funds I paid for that dress and its wearer. Pivoting on the balls of her feet she glanced at the man that had brought her here. Morgan Manshak stood resplendent in a black jacket, white silk shirt, with ruffles, rather befitting him, black pants, and knee high boots. He looked so casual to her mode of dress she was uncomfortable and feeling over dressed.

Then she had to recall he had paid for her to be dressed this way for the occasion. He moved forward took both her hands and spread her arms and stepped back to look her up and down. "And I thought you were lovely the day you wore it for the bidders. Had I know then what I see now, I would have bought it before you went on that walkway."

M'lar flushed, "I think you are being a bit over effusive Doctor. But I appreciate your compliments."

Morgan stepped to the side and tucked her hand through his arm and began to walk with her towards a room she had not visited before. Moving through a set of double doors M'lar was taken aback, it was a woman's sitting room. Somehow she could not see Katon sitting here and holding teas. "This is lovely Doctor." M'lar broke away from his escort and moved into the room.

In the corner was one of the most beautiful piano's she had ever seen, polished to a high sheen, the lid opened and it almost seemed to be inviting her to come and play it. "Oh my, this piece is so beautiful, I have never seen such a pristine and lovely clavichord before."

Morgan chuckled while folding his arms over her chest. "My dear M'lar that is no clavichord, it is a piano, here allow me." He moved to open the keyboard section and helped her sit. M'lar lifted her fingers and then set them on the ivory keys and closed her eyes. Morgan slid in next to her and watched as her slender long fingers, moved with ease over the keys and she began to play a very hauntingly sweet piece of music that impressed Morgan.

He sat and watched as she felt the music move through and around her and a soft glow of her god's touch enfolded her body to his loving care. Morgan could feel his presence around her as she played and then she began to sing the song in high Elvin her words sweet and easily followed and understood. It was an old ballad he was sure he had heard before.

Then he remembered once when they had raided crippled swan ship not far from the space held by Evermeet, there was a young Elvin female on board, she had been sorely abused and tied up and left in the hold of the ship. She had been singing this song. When Morgan had found the lovely young maiden, she had cried and said she knew she was close to death and she needed something to remind her of home and would grant her access to Arvandor.

Morgan had her removed from the ship, and sent home to Evermeet. This song now was the same song he had heard at that time on that ship. He sat silently as she made her way through the intricate chords and changes to finish the song in perfect pitch. "how interesting, I would have thought Gruumsh would not have allowed an Elven Ballade sang in his temples."

M'lar opened her eyes and laid her hands in her lap she looked at the keys and ran her fingers across the wood that housed the keys. "I was not allowed to play in temple but when we would go to the cleansing place, it had a clavichord and there I could be me. Prelate Dolmat would allow me to sit in the quiet chambers with the musical instruments that had been stolen or recovered as bounty and I was allowed to play them."

When she spoke of this Prelate he noticed her voice would soften and her eyes would go distance. "This Dolmat, he was special?" She nodded and spoke softly , "Umhuh, he was very special, he was like one of the many father's that had been assigned to teach me and help me grow up to assume my duties."

Morgan was fascinated to hear what they thought her duties would be. "Those duties, what were they."

"Why to be the mother of a new nation, to be the head and represent the new breed of Scro. I was to never know the touch of one on one but to be the representative to those to come after me as what they must achieve."

This was the first Morgan had heard of this and after the last night of finding how passionate and giving she was that would have been a shame to have her locked up in all her virginal glory with a body that promised and delivered more than visual intrigue, passion and the promise of a fruitful union.

"Then what?" He prompted as she carefully lowered the lid over the beautiful keys. She had gone distant again and sighed deeply.

"Then the temple was attacked, those I loved and had known as family were murdered and you Doctor you were there?" She had made the statement as more a question. She had chosen this way of making her feelings known; simply because she was not sure since her arrival here that he had actually been the one to raid the temple that day. She was running her fingers over the keyboards soft wooden lid as she spoke, causing her chin to tuck and her eyes to focus on the finely polished wood.

Morgan slid sideways took his fingertips and lifted her chin to peer into her eyes. There he saw her confusion, her anger, and the pain she had felt that day. "My dear M'lar, of one thing I will assure you to be the honest truth. I was not there that day. I am thinking someone was hoping to leave the impression that I was the scurrilous dog that had been there and done such atrocities to your temple, but it was not me."

She searched his gaze and offered a shy smile then turned her chin away breaking from his hold. "I have wondered why you would attack our temple since you are not that often in realm space." He turned her to face him lifted her chin and peered at her again, holding her gaze.

"I would never attack another god's temple muh dear, never have I everah thought of doing such a thing. I for one would not like to challenge the scro Navy or tempt the wrath of that God."

M'lar noticed that when he wanted to be charming he would revert to the soft ah or uh sounds that most from the south of Waterdeep used when expressing their emotions. For him M'lar felt it was an affectation to show he did have emotions when she knew he had to work at it.

"I realize that now, I just wanted to hear you say it." These moments with him were becoming far to intimate for her comfort level with a man she could barely tolerate. She shifted and then forced a smile to her lips.

"So you said you wished to discuss a piece of legislature that you were considering would you like to discuss that now?"

Morgan took her hand and drew her fingers to his lips, he looked at the fingers that held the ink stains of her trade and smiled. "Oghma loves you very much M'lar, he holds you very close and special to him and I can see why." He had looked into her eyes as he spoke and he held her attention and felt her waver under his control to enthrall her. "That is right muh dearah, relax, you must learn to relax around me."

M'lar spoke softly, "Why, we don't like each other."

"Why would you say that, I find you vera, vera charming my dearah. Almost delicious, a prize ta have and ta hold for everah and everah. Would you like that?"

M'lar felt compelled to lean into his call to get closer to him as he scooted over closer to her. "Would you like to have someone to have and to hold for everah?" His voice had dropped to a seductive charming softness and each word with that look made her feel as if she were being caressed and touched in ways she had never thought possible.

It was the banging on the front door that brought him with mild irritation out of his attempt to take and control her completely. She blinked and shook her head having felt a momentary weakness and dizziness that had over taken her. Looking around and then seeing how close she had moved next to Morgan she flushed and slid back. He held his temper and once again this was the one woman that had forced him to ruthlessly crush his own emotions to hide behind a polite exterior.

"My pardon Doctor Manshak it is Bob and he and the men have a couple of the ferry passenger's that were injured and need attention, they were wondering if you would indulge them?"

M'lar stood and smiled, "Is there anything I may assist with? I am good at healing." Morgan turned and stood then offered his hand to M'lar.

"Come muh dearah I am surah I can use your assistance." M'lar slid her hand into his cool one and stood, moving with him towards the main drawing room across the hallway she paused when she saw it was one of Eric's gardeners and Kane's servant. They both were bleeding and had their heads wrapped in crude bandages.

Without thought to her dress or her self-M'lar moved forward to take the wraps off, "M'lar my dear should you not worry about your dress?" Morgan was sounding a bit tense as he watched her wade into this situation.

M'lar quickly removed the bandage and began to chant, "Oghma grant they servant your healing powers." She cast ~cure serious to the head wound that began to close and heal as the man slumped to the floor.

Stepping over him, she moved to the shoulder wound on the other man, unwrapping his wound she immediately saw he had been stabbed by possibly a jib from the ferry. Moving her hands over his wound she began to chant softly, "Oghma grant thy servant they healing powers. Once again she cast ~cure serious~. Watching the flow of the blood stop as she held her hand now warm and glowing from the healing powers of her god.

Holding her hands back from his she sighed as she looked down at the now blood spattered gown and her hands covered in blood. She moaned softly closed her eyes and held back her tears of frustration she rarely got to keep a new dress without some mishap. Then she felt it the warming air of a cantrip as Morgan cantriped her gown and her clean.

"Now, my dear allow Bob and Mrs. Johnson find our new guests quarters to rest and let us have our dinner?" He held out her hand and as her hand hit his hand there was a piercing scream that echoed about the whole house. "Well, I guess that is my call for delivering a baby."

M'lar smiled as she thought about the new life coming into this world and looked with an expectant plea upon her features. "Yes, my dear you may join me. It seems that the gods have contrived this night to keep us from our appointed date." He tucked her had in his the crook of his arm and led her off down the east wing of his home.

M'lar walked into the room to look at the now pain filled face of Felicity as she doubled forwards hugging her legs and rocking. "Oh get it out! Get it out! Get it out now!" She called and then felt another pain hit her and she screamed again. M'lar moved forward and laid her hands on her stomach, then turning to Marcus she ordered, "strip her down and bring me clean sheets to put under her bottom, now."

Morgan stood back and waited, once again as another wave of pains hit her, she screamed, "Morgan can you find her pain center and do something? I mean give her some relief but not block when she needs to push?" M'lar sighed and looked down at her dress. Morgan stepped forward and pulled her back.

"Go change and return to me here, we are going to have a baby tonight."

"Yes sir," she smiled as she turned and hurried from the room and dashed back to her room to change, she did not want to ruin this dress it had made her feel so special. Slipping quickly out of the special dress she slipped on her tunic and into her pants and soft slippers.

Rushing back down the stairs and into the bedroom now occupied by Marcus and Felicity she noticed that Felicity was in less pain and was smiling as Morgan checked her dilation. M'lar walked up to see the measurements and sighed, "She is almost there." Morgan said as he stepped back to allow M'lar to take over.

M'lar turned and washed her hands then moved to the foot of the bed and placed Felicity's legs up and apart, "Marcus hold her up and when I tell her to she needs to push hard, then I want her to pant understood?" Marcus scrambled to his wife's back and held her in place.

"Now, get ready." M'lar held her hand over the tightening belly and counted then she felt it the need from the child wanting to burst into this world to a new life. "Now, push hard Felicity, push."

Felicity began to grunt and push as she felt the urge to bear down M'lar counted it off in her mind then spoke sharply, "Pant! Begin your panting Felicity, that is right pant, pant, pant." M'lar waited and once she felt the ball tighten again she spoke softly, "Push, I see the head."

Morgan stood back and watched he had delivered plenty of children in his many lifetimes and he thought he enjoyed watching her work in a field he had always held a pride something most warlocks would not allow but since he had failed as a warlock he did not have to worry to have that bit of pride about what he done.

"Morgan knife please." M'lar held out her hand for a small knife instead he had placed a small pair of scissors in her hand and she smiled. "Excellent, better yet than a knife." She spoke softly as she performed the episiotomy and snipped to allow the baby's head and shoulders to slid out.

As the legs and feet exited the vaginal area M'lar lifted the baby up by its heels and cleared his nose and mouth then patted his tiny pink bottom to a loud squalling noise. Gently turning him around she laid him on the mother's stomach and took the scissors to cut the cord, tied it off. Mrs. Johnson bustled in to take the baby and move out of the room. M'lar knew that Mrs. Johnson's intentions were to clean the baby and return him to his parents.

M'lar delivered the afterbirth and placenta then healed her for light wounds. M'lar with Marcus' help cleaned up his wife and then made her more comfortable in time for Mrs. Johnson to return with a hungry baby crying for his mother's milk. Mrs. Johnson had wrapped the babe in a little blue soft cloth blanket and gently handed him over to his mother. "now the real mothering instinct sets in Felicity, drop your top and allow him one of your teats, he will do the rest."

M'lar smiled as she watched the young girl awkwardly take the baby and lay him down to one breast then moved her gown aside so he could greedily reach out with his mouth and begin to suckle awkwardly at first then in a more natural rhythm from his mother's breast.

Marcus smiled, "Well my love what shall we call him?" He leaned down as he watched his son greedily take over a place he had usually reserved for himself. "I think we should call him Morgan Marcus Treadwater? " She smiled at her doctor and benefactor.

As M'lar leaned against the doorframe with her arms crossed resting her hip against the doorjamb she wanted to watch Mother and son bond. As she stood watching she felt the press of Morgan against her back as he leaned over her shoulder and watched the cozy scene; he tried not to show his boredom and even managed to portray a humble smile. "I would be honored to carry the name of your precious child." He had even managed to sound pleased and proud to be the recipient of such an honor from these peasants.

M'lar sighed and hugged herself tightly as she continued to listen to the greedy sucking noises of the baby as he met his fill for his mother's milk. Morgan looked at M'lar and once again felt himself compelled to ~ego whip` and then ~probe~ her mind to see what her thoughts were at that time.

He was surprised to find she was wishing she were pregnant and wanted another baby. He smiled, it was a shame that he was now incapable of giving anyone a child, then his mind tripped over an astonishing fact, she had even toyed with the idea of having a child with him. This did surprise him, but as quickly as she had that thought he mind had shut that particular avenue of seeking another child down.

Carefully he removed his probe from her mind and spoke softly in her ear. "Shall we leave the parents to their son and have our cold dinner?" M'lar looked at him over her shoulder, smiled and then stepped back.

"Good night you two or should I say three." Moving over to tuck the blanket around mother and son she leaned down and placed a light kiss on top the small baby's head feeling the silk like dark hair tickle her nose as she did. "Good night sweet baby Morgan."

He had to admire her instincts as a mother and her show of true affection and care. Which brought to mind that should he ever want to look more respectable she would make an excellent trophy wife, but he had sensed that Darius D'Armond had already set her in that role. That brought a slight frown to his lips as he thought about D'Armond's unhealthy attention to his prize.

He would challenge the man should he ever presume to take what he considered his. The problem he had was he felt the whole island felt she belonged to them, and what better way to turn around his misfortune of having most the island turn against him than to dangle the fact she came to him and she belonged to him.

Turning she moved to the door, grabbing the handled and pulling the door closed, she fell into step next to him and then moaned. She had been covered in afterbirth. Then she felt it once again for the second time that night as if he knew what she was upset over and had ~cantriped~ her clean. "Thank you." She said softly as she moved with him down the hallway towards the room he had intended to take her to earlier.

They entered the room and M'lar saw that a small table set for two with candles nearly gutted gave a very intimate setting that for a moment gave M'lar pause. "Oh, I am sorry Morgan, you really must allow me to make this up. I could prepare a nice meal for us at the . . . " she started to say Hoch because for a moment she had forgotten she did not work there or at the Lady Mysteries. "Well at temple."

"My dear M'lar think nothing of it. I am sure I can get Mrs. Johnson to heat up some of our dinner." M'lar laughed and shook her head.

"You expect too much from Mrs. Johnson, nothing preventing me from heating it up so she can go to bed, she had had a very busy night." M'lar moved to the little trolley that held some covered dishes and lifted them. "It will take only a few moments and we can have a warm and palatable meal."

"Oh I plan to make my meal warm and very palatable." His words almost held a double intender to it as he eyed her under his lashes. She looked up and in her innocence smiled.

"Really it won't take long and I can have this meal hot and ready to eat."

Morgan moved to her side and took the covers from her hand and set them down then turned her and smiled. "My meal is already hot and ready to eat." His eyes seemed to devour her as she stood awkwardly in front of him.

"Excuse me" She was blushing and he found that charming and was surprise that something as innocent as a blush would affect him in any way or form.

"I am teasing my dear. Come allow me to help you heat our meal." He looked at the chaffing dishes and concentrated bring forth the will and the way to call up ~molecular agitation.~ M'lar blinked surprised feeling the plates become warm, so that they were not too hot but perfect for eating. "There is that not much better than spending time in some dreary kitchen to which I would be totally lost."

He assumed a look of lost concern as he thought about the kitchen and affected the right reaction as she giggled. "Somehow I did not picture you as the master chef of this abode."

"What are you telling me you would be afraid of my cooking? Surely you would not think I would poison you?" He said it on purpose but made it sound like it was an awkward moment as he turned and folded his arms over his chest with a contrite look. "Oh my I did not mean to imply, I am sorry my dear that was very unkind of me."

M'lar had grown quiet and he felt her immediate withdrawal. "Doctor Manshak, no matter what you may think, I never ever intended for you to die. Now, if you will excuse me I have found myself growing tired and getting a headache." She turned and felt her arm stayed.

"M'lar that was unkind of me. I did not mean anything by it. I know that you lived through your own nine hells during those days trapped with that dry as toast Raven and wondering if you would be hanged. I can assure you I at no time intended for you to die."

M'lar looked down at the hand that laid around her upper arm. "I am aware that you are convinced I did wish you dead Morgan, I never wished you dead, I only wished my son could have been brought back from the grey waste and each day that passes, I cannot help but give pause and think of the torment he must be suffering as he wanders through the grey wastes." She felt her eyes prick with tears as she turned away from him feeling the shame of being held as she cried.

Morgan pulled her into his arms and stroked her curls from her shoulders. She was half shabby and half chic as she stood stiffly in his arms. "I really must apologize and ask you to forgive me but I really am not feeling well. I will bid you good night." She went to pull away and felt his hold tighten on her

Turning to peer up into his eyes she once again felt those eyes bore into her very soul and hold it with a grip that smelled of death. "M'lar look into my eyes, stay with me. Stay with me tonight." M'lar wanted to pull away and the whole of her being wanted to lash out as him and run screaming from the room.

Her will was melting and it was slowly being taken over by something unknown and terrifying to her immediate senses and then she knew nothing else except the softness of his touch and the gentle coaxing of his voice as he led her towards the south wing of his house. Tonight he would be gentle, he would take his time and enjoy every inch of her, then he would drink and erase her memory of the night she came to his bed, his warm, willing, and hot meal. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this night and he would make sure he did not take too much he wanted her to stay with him again and not concern herself that when she had been with him she was finding herself ill or bruised in spots that she would not normally be bruised.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Morgan moved slowly, his intent was to find all he could that would give him the most pleasure and control over this adversary. It was a shame that she had to be charmed and placed in his thrall to get them to this point. She had some interesting aspects about love making. He had also noted that at the height of her orgasms that her blood had taken on a different and exciting taste.

It was something he would have to explore further with other victims. To see if the release of endorphins affected the chemistry in the blood that made it tastes so much better. Even now as she writhes under his touch she was no easy match for the demands she made on her sexual partners.

Evan as he went between her legs and moved his very adept tongue up her thigh and found that sweet spot that had given him free flow to her blood, she moaned with expectation and need as he released his own endorphins into her system. He reached out and touched that central part of her brain that was the excitement, sensual pleasure and need and found something interesting, he found the part that triggered her scent cycle.

Opening that up, he was amazed at the strength she displayed in returning his demands with her desires. The impact was exhilarating as he found a part of her that had gone primal and a blankness that led him to wonder whom else had traveled down these roads with her.

As he pressed into her demands and felt the tightness of her thighs as they wrapped around him to hold him he knew this was going to turn into being a battle and not love making something he might experiment with later but tonight it was an experiment.

He had only tapped into a part of her thoughts on the past few occasions that they had lain together, tonight he wanted to take her to new heights of pleasure and desire but also sift through her past life and her memories from those times.

As he trailed tiny kisses down her throat and captured one taunt nipple to suckle he was busy probing her mind and going deeper into her thoughts and her past. That is when he uncovered something interesting.

~Probe~ his will pushed and his mind searched and discarded various events until he found that part of her mind that had locked away past memories and thoughts, her earliest memories of when she first took breath outside the womb. The cut of the cord had been shocking and upsetting her food source had been cut off and she was now covered by a coldness that was the sebaceous fluid that had covered her small body.

Her lungs had filled and her cry had been great as she cried out in her fear and anger over this new situation that was the beginning of her new life. He could see from her perspective the large males that held her in their hands, her small form naked but strong.

They had gasped as they took in her appearance and saw what they knew was the ultimate achievement. Though they spoke she had no comprehensions of what they were saying so he could not readily understand why they appeared to be concerned. If this had been the product of their God's accomplishment then why be concerned?

As they lay the female child upon the alter of Gruumsh; he could see through her eyes what she perceived to be another child, only older as he was lead to crying squirming. His dark brown eyes peered curiously upon the golden toned body of the naked but strong body of the female. She had twisted her head and her eyes caught the other child's eyes and her crying stopped as she peered into his eyes. The boy could be barely six or maybe seven. He had scro markings with he deeper brown looks and highbrow furrowed forehead but he lacked tusks as she did and he was looking at her curiously as he twisted his fingers into her reddish brown hair.

He could again hear they were speaking and he could not understand because he was seeing it through her young eyes, so he focused her eyes on their lips and began to read their lips as to what they were saying.

"She is the beginning Marstoq look upon your future the mother of a new Nation a new breed that will be the down fall of the elven nation!" The young boy tilted his head and smiled as he looked at the intent eyes that peered around the room and her new life.

He sifted through her thoughts and moved forward to when she began to walk and talk, he could see how they always kept her covered from head to toe not allowing any to see what she was or who she was but they had named her M'lar.

She had begun to grow and her mind was a blank slate needing, craving knowledge, wanting to learn. She had started at a very early age to learn to fight and defend her self, she had been put in a temple of old Priests that followed the dictates of Gruumsh and she had excelled in every task placed before her. She was more intelligent, faster, and more adept at bending and learning new tasks.

She had found one Priests that she had begun to see in a different light and that was Dolmat, the one Prelate that had been with her from birth. Though he told her how ugly she was and she should be glad she would never know the touch of another she would not have to suffer the shame of the mate making her wear a hood over heard to be close to her.

This had hurt her but she had hidden that hurt deep within her self and would never let them know how much it had cut into her but then she was not to have vanity so she reasoned that it was okay to hide these truths from her mentors.

At the revelation that she was never to know the touch of a man and had been taught that from birth made Morgan realize that was part of her problem for allowing anyone close, her life progressed until she got to the age of maturity and she began to develop and she hated the fact she was so heavy breasted they made her training awkward. They always seem to get in her way and then the time of scent had come before the old priests had realized what was happening.

The younger monks were being attracted to her in ways they should not and she had nearly gladly mated with them as she grew into a wild hellcat forcing the monks to lock her away for the nine days she was in scent. That was when the priests learned that on long space flights the females in realm space used a Beta Blocker to prevent any problems of the scent from occurring.

They sent for the beta-blocker. After that he discovered life had leveled out for the poor beleaguered monks that had a female half-scro half Elvin child dumped in their laps and no idea of how to raise her. He had to chuckle but curbed his need to do so for fear of allowing her the knowledge he was in her mind.

He searched and saw how she was blooming into a beautiful woman with swiftness, a bright mind, and suppressed passion that needed to be released and then there was the attack on the temple, he sifted back through he had already seen those memories, what he wanted to see was something that told him about her.

There he found some memories of her slipping out of temple and going into the cantinas and watching the other scros as they went through their daily lives of having fun, and drinking, it bored her. Then he saw her moments of fun when Dolmat would take her swimming in a lake nearby and she would frolic in the nude in the water while Dolmat looked in another direction to make sure no one found them.

He saw how Dolmat had been the one to teach her how to swim, and to ride. The other monks had been charged with teaching her to read write and learn other languages and always there was the caution to never allow her needs, wants, or desires to interfere with her duty to her god and to her race. Which had always brought about the same question.

"What race am I Father?"

To which they would change the subject and focus her attention to a new book or new subject that she had to master. He watched how she had taken beating after beating in the work out area while practicing hand to hand combat against some of the bigger and stronger scro males. Her determination to learn how to defeat her opponent never allowed her to be beaten she would go back for more.

"Do you give up breed?" The words were course and snarled in scro. He would watch in those memories how she would snarl back and bristle at being called a breed and she would speak in scro.

"Am I dead!" Then she would go back to be knocked out again and again. He had to admire her tenacity as she fought and lost and came back to fight again. There was one triumphant moment one memory held when she had shown up and the one male scro that had shown such hatred for her Elvin half stood there and smirked.

"Here for another Ass beating breed?"

"I am here to learn, if it is to be that I learn an ass beating today then so be it, but I will not go down easily and you will not take me from me."

When she had walked in she had a staff and he had laughed at her choice of weapon, as he withdrew his blade she pole vaulted over his head and kicked his neck sending him toppling forward and his blade sliding across the room to hit the wall with a loud clang. The growl told her she was going to die this day but she had given up her fear for death and turned. He stood and ran for her to tackle her and take her down.

Again, using her staff she feinted at his charge, locked the staff to the floor using her body she swung her weight around catching him in the chest and sent him flying back to land hard on the floor. Using the momentum of her swing she tumbled head over heels and landed on his neck and put his thick throat between her knees and locked them into place and closed her thighs choking him out until his eyes closed and he went limp.

"Enough M'lar do not kill him." M'lar hearing the order, released the tension on the male warrior's neck and using the strength of her legs flipped backwards into a bent standing position. There she stood up then put her body in an at ease position with her staff planted on point at her side.

The large male scro opened his eyes sat partially up and shook his head then looked with a blind rage at the tiny half breed and his hate was intensified as he recalled how she had defeated him. He stood and moved to attack and the sharp command of his commander halted his progress.

"Stay your actions Gerung, take no more actions she has defeated you fairly and it is only because I told her to let you live that you stand before us now."

"She insulted me with her tactics they were not fair."

"Who says war is fair Gerung? Surely you know you use your opponents weight and knowledge against them that is why she defeated you. YOU are dismissed."

Commander Tosache shouted as he glared at the large warrior. The warrior with begrudging respect for his superior bowed and turned to leave the room. Morgan rather like this large male scro with a commanding voice and manner.

He had congratulated her on a lesson well learned and sent her on her way. That had been a crowing achievement for her and she had wanted to share it with Dolmat and found that Dolmat was not happy to hear she had embarrassed Grange and feared it would come back to haunt them all.

Morgan moved through more memories and then he found one that had him curious it was but a sliver of a image that had slipped through a block part of her mind and memories. He saw of all faces a young Ageis and he seemed to be wooing M'lar.

How was this possible? There was no way she was alive when he was that young and he frowned as he logged that memory to his own. Shifting forward he found other memories and then he found the one he had been looking for, when she had been taken by Tarin to the Temple of Myrkul to be baptized in blood and her virginity had been taken.

He sifted around through those thoughts and found she had been so misguided that she had felt she could change him. Change the dark lord of the God of deceit and death that eventually managed to get him self killed. His slipped past those times while she was physically ill while in his temple and afraid when she was trapped with vampires and ghasts, ghosts and other worldly beings with life stealing touches.

He could not help but wonder if she tolerated that time then whey could she not find it in her to tolerate him even if she did know the truth about his new life style. Pressing forward he searched and found it, her hatred of him, her grief over the loss of Joe and her unrelenting knowledge that she knew it had to have been him that had ordered Joe's death.

He would make sure she never knew that truth, and he was not sorry he had Joe executed and Hawk had protected him in the whole sordid situation even to Hawk's own untimely death. No she would never know he was responsible and he would do it again if given the chance, he hated Katon and he hated Joe and if he could cause them more misery then he would have. Oh how Joe must be lamenting in the grey wastes if he knew what Morgan was doing to his precious mother at this time.

He was tempted to go to the grey waste and tell him what was happening just to torment his damned soul. But that would require a lot of preparation. Besides he was having way too much fun with the way things were now. All of it going to plan.

He began to search more and fund what he suspected, she really had not wanted him dead, she had repeatedly said she did not want him dead just punished. "_Oh yes punish me! If I am to be punished this way, then punish me like this every day!"_

His thought were threatening to make her aware of his intrusion into her mind so he thought it wise to withdraw and finish what he had started and that was to bring her to a screaming self satisfied release of such proportions that she would exhaust her self and fall into a deep unconsciousness than she already was.

Driving his manhood deep within her he felt her arc her back and her hands clinch the sheets and she opened her mouth to scream out her release and he covered her mouth with his and kissed her stopping her from screaming as she reached her climax she collapsed on the bed her body cooling from the fine film of sweat that now covered her from head to toe.

He stroked her sweat soaked hair from her face and smiled as he held her close, she had reached the ultimate of any experience with him and he knew her blood would be sweet to the taste as he moved between her legs to drink deeply and then stopped to not take too much.

"I said my meal would be hot and you my dear are hot." He chuckled as he laid on his side and watched her curl over and into his body to inch up close to him, he was not sure if she was seeking the heat from his body or the need to feel close to someone after experiencing such exquisite exaltation from love making as they just shared.

"I will bring you to me some day by your own free will and you will give up yourself to me by your own volition and then I promise you we will explore that deep held primal force you hold away for fear of hurting your partner." He continued to use his fingertips to delicately brush over her face and jawline.

"I could mold you into something quiet magnificent if you would only let me in, allow me to have control, you could be a goddess in our time, my queen when I take over this island and the world around us."

He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was growing to the sun rise hour and he certainly did not need her awakening in his bedroom So very carefully he lifted her and moved with her out of his bedroom holding her warm body next to his and finding tha just holding her like this was very arousing. He had to crush down his own emotions and moved to her room, where he dressed her in a gown, and then laid her on the bed,. He then bent and brushed her hair from her face, kissed her boney forehead and finally ~teleported` to his bedroom, closing the curtains to totally black out the light that was just now wanting to peak through the windows.

Morgan had planned this change in his life style for a few years, he had trained his mind to conquer the elements and to be able to withstand some of the light he was training his body to be a day walker and to learn to exist in the daylight as well as the night once he had accomplished that completely he would be ready to challenge anyone including Kane to supremacy of this island.

Marstoq had not gone home, he had not reported back to the guardhouse as soon as he had heard his mother was staying with Morgan he was more determined to find a way over to that island and if it included teleporting right into his damn house he was prepared to do it.

However his duty did come first and he did have to remember what Kane had said and he knew she was in danger but his concerns were the danger was more from Morgan than from the other elements of which Kane had spoken. He was relieved and happy to know his little sister was related to Kane's family and had such strong protectors in her brother and her cousins.

It was hard for Feelena to not want to know what had been discussed and she had been playing little games to try and get him to tell her. She was showing up while he was on patrol acting all innocent and nonchalant and then would indirectly quiz him over what had happened between him and the General.

Marstoq was finding it harder and harder to avoid her and to not say something without hurting her feelings, so he had been avoiding her. Then word had come that his mother had been on the ferry that had been lost on the other side of the island to the growing storm.

As he tried to wrangle up another ferry to take him over word came back that everything was fine and the situation had been handled. Then the storm had hit and there was damage being reported all over the island.

He ran a tired hand over his face as he sighed and thought about what kind of night it had been. Between a few bar fights and family fights, an occasional wind damage report and the relentless look out for other nasty's that might be about, he had to contend with a new recruit that he was not sure how he would fit into the rank and file.

With five active scro males on his roster how could he not accept a non-threatening orc? He had to discuss this with Kane at the earliest possible convenience. He knew this would be trouble waiting that was why for now he had placed him on post duty as a look out on the late shift.

If his life got any more complicated he was about to throw in the towel and just leave. But his sense of duty and his loyalty to Kane would not allow him to just give up. So he wore his heavy poncho over his huge frame and paced back and forth on the docks waiting for this infernal storm to pass.

As he paced he got the distinct impression there were eyes watching his every move. His fingers tensed over the hilt of his blade under his poncho as continued to move back and forth. Then it came it was swift and fast as the animal leapt with teeth bared. The red feral eyes glowing with an unnatural intensity as its mouth slavered for the taste of his blood.

Marstoq used his incredible strength as he locked his arm to the wolf's throat pushing it back, as it used its paws to used equal incredible force against his chest. Then it spoke and this startled Marstoq as the wolf's mouth moved to form words.

"Where is she? The one the Gods speak of the one who has a name similar to mine!" The eyes shimmered and shifted and the body also began to reform and reshape into that of a darkly beautiful woman that stood in the blowing wind with her hair whipping and her mouth painted with blood red lip stick.

"What in nine hells are you speaking of devil spawn demon!" Marstoq backed away from the unearthly female that stood in front of him with eyes that glowed, her hair streaked with a silver streak from her widows peak down the center of her back, her black diaphanous gown floated ethereally around her body with the blowing wind.

"Foolish man, you do not know with whom you speak, I command you to tell me where is she who possess a name like mine!" From over head out a blinding streak of lighting the females form was struck by lightening and a dark shadow figure dressed in black with gloved talon hands reached forward and picked up the smoldering body, his words were cold and held an ominous tone to them.

"Beware Marstoq the pantheon knows of your existence and that of the one you call your mother. Now they are aware more like her," He nodded down to the body of the woman in his arms. "Will come forth and want to mettle in the affairs of mortals this will not bode well for any that are not aligned or close to a god. You are close to the one called Kagar, I would embrace his god Tempus and get those that you love to embrace one of the gods, or I can promise you that the time will come when you walk the grey waste with your brother in arms, Joe."

With his speech made the male flickered and disappeared. Marstoq thought she had looked incredibly well for someone that had just been struck by lightening. He watched as both figures dissolved into the very air and the skies began to clear. As day break broke and the dock's activities picked up Marstoq wondered if he had even lived through this night or if it had been a dream.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

M'lar awoke pushing her hair out of her face and looked out the window. She did not know what was going on, she was so tired and last night had been a blur. Throwing back the covers she looked down as she realized her leg was extremely sore, pulling u her gown she frowned as she saw the bruising and ran her index finger over the slight bruise.

Perhaps it was due to the extreme amount of magic had to use last night in healing all those that had been injured. Standing she moved to the small dressing table and paused, the room was spinning and she had to sit quickly on the small stool in front of the dressing table.

Leaning over she rested her head on her arms to make the room quit spinning. She moved shaking hands to support her head when she felt the jewels in her hair she looked up and sighed. No wonder she had a headache she had slept in those pins.

This bothered her she had been so meticulous about her nightly ablutions when preparing for bed, even when she had fallen sound asleep on the back and between the large expanse of the horns of Hyrax's the huge minotaur; she had hair decoration in then, she recalled awaking taking out the pins putting them up and then falling back into bed to sleep until dawn. Now that had been an experience.

She remembered as the ground in the forest had shaken under her feet. It was thump boom, thump boom. M'lar had looked in panic at her brother of the cloth Magnus Wolf who looked at her with widen eyes. "What is it Magnus?' Her voice had dropped to a low hiss.

Magnus grabbed her and pulled her behind him as he watched the ground shake under their feet and the bushes were beginning to fall to the mass of darkness that was moving right at them. "I far I know not my sister, stay quiet and let me use animal empathy."

M'lar was happy this was one time that she had left Gillian behind; she was not sure the littlest beast master could even manage whatever was about to appear. As the smaller saplings bent and cracked to the weight of the mass of the moving behemoth, M'lar's heart sunk as she heard her daughter's voice speaking very child like.

"Yes she is around here somewhere. I know you can smell her."

There was a snort and then the horns the likes of which she had never seen before poked through the shadows, followed by a huge bullish face with a nose ring and there was a rancid burst of air that even Ebony could not match as the massive form of the Minotaur broke into the clearing. "Gillian!"

M'lar darted around the strong and now somewhat diminished form of her brother Magnus and felt her body physically lifted by her brother and set firmly back behind him. The fear that had gripped her was almost paralyzing except for the fact she heard her daughter's voice and had not seen her.

"Stay aye say sister, do not move we know not what this foul beastie might do!" Magnus' voice had never been so unnerving until now. She stood behind his body and watched as once again the ground had shook as the massive leg was lifted, the back leg was locked in place to hold his weight with a thump then the hooved foot came down with a resounding earth shaking boom.

M'lar allowed that wide gaze to travel all the way up the front of the huge furred body up to the massive eight foot horn span that formed on the nearly four foot wide head with big eyes. The wide mouth opened and those huge teeth snapped at Magnus.

"No, no , no! Bad Hyrax, bad, bad." Tiny fists patted his head as Gillian sat comfortably between those massive horns and then she frowned and that frown went to a smile. "Okay we don eat my Uncle Magnus okay?"

M'lar would have laughed at seeing this dichotomy of such a small wee one sitting on the head of such a huge and ferocious beast making that beast cloud up and looking as if he might cry.

Gillian must have felt the hurt feelings and she began to stroke his head. "Dat's k Hyrax, you din'n know, that is Uncle Magnus he is like me in a little way. We don eat or rel a tives, not good form." The big animal grunted and then snorted and if M'lar could visualize such animals as smiling she could have sworn she had seen this one smile.

The animal looked over at Magnus and snorted and then began to grunt and growl. M'lar cocked her head and listened to the tones and the inflections and watched as Gillian of all translated to her and then Magnus having gotten through that huge bone head made his animal empathy contact.

The wide nostrils flared and then a sudden inhale and the eyes fixed over the back of Magnus and one massive arm reached forward and swiped Magnus out of the way as if he were a bug and the massive hands towered over M'lar and snagged her by the back of her gnomish armor lifting her up a good seven feet off the ground to dangle her like a limp rag from two talon fingers.

The Minotaur then drew her limp body towards his nose and sniffed. Again there was a look of triumph that filtered over his eyes and that lopsided grin as he lifted M'lar up and set her between his horns on his head next to her daughter. "Mommy!" Gillian giggled and squeezed her mother small form.

"Good Hyrax! We did fine her, we did fine her!" Gillian hugged her mother tightly and then petted the massive head and laid over to look between the eyes then realized he could not see her from that angle and shifted right then left so he could see her little head bob to kiss the top of that furred head."

With an almost gentle movement, Hyrax slowly lowered and folded himself to the ground. Then he lowered that massive head and looked at the now standing Magnus. "Oh aye good and dear Silvanus, Thankee for a gentle moment." Magnus breathed a sigh of relief.

Gillian had turned to her mother and began to babble, "I found him mommy can we keep him! He is good at fin den peoples, he found you!"

M'lar shuddered at the thought of waking up with something that massive in her bed and sighed. "He is all grown up Gillian the only place he could rest comfortably would be the lean to by the wood line or the stables and then he would be bumping out other horses."

"Or he would eat them." Magnus said under his breath, "Not to mention any elves or others that might look tasty when he was in the mood."

Gillian frowned, "He would not! He only likes vegi tables. He tol me!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

Magnus had looked at the small girl dressed very much like him in Ranger clothing with her hands on her hips and looking very put out. "Gillian you telling me you understand this beast?"

Gillian rolled her eyes and looked at the massive head and went to stand next to his nose, which made Magnus want to snatch her way from such a huge maw that could easily close on her and swallow her in an instant. "Well course I do Uncle Magnus, he is my frien now he likes me and from what he says he really like mommy he says she feel cooshie and smells good and she don weigh much at all."

She turned and grunted a couple of times and then giggled as he snorted back and growled low in a friendly sort of growling way to the child. "You are funny Hyrax." She petted his nose and leaned over and kissed it. "I call em nose lips like Ebony's." She rubbed the soft nose and smiled.

"Hyrax said that mommy would make a good pillow if she did not squish and get all bloody." M'lar' s heart was racing but she continued to listen to the bull man and started to understand certain words he was saying.

Magnus sighed and stepped close to the peacefully lying male Minotaur and reached the back of his hand forward so he could sniff him.

"Easy friend." He was still using his animal empathy with the beast as Gillian became easily distracted.

M'lar watched as her daughter trotted over to another area of the clearing and dodged into the under brush to emerge with a small fox cub. "

Oh Henry! What are you doing here? You s'pose to stay back home." She tucked the cub in her jacket and it poked its nose out and its eyes widen at the sight of the huge beast and it began to shake. Gillian softly stroked the small cub and cooed to it.

"Sos kay little buddy, he is just a biggeren frien and he won hurt you k?" The little fox calmed under her soft petting and words.

The Minotaur leaned forward and started to sniff the fox in her jacket and reached his tongue out to lick Gillian and the fox, which caught the fox by the bristle parts of his tongue and the fox struggled and screamed in fear as it dangled from the tongue.

"Stop it Hyrax or you can't play with me any more, you are bein mean to Henry and he is my frien!" She reached for the fox on the tongue that had never retracted into the huge maw. Gillian extracted the terrified fox from the tongue and wrinkled her nose. "You smell like bull breath."

She sighed and began to wipe off the fox. Then she gently and carefully tucked him deep into her coat. "Now you be bettern than before Hyrax or you won get to play with us?"

M'lar distinctly had heard the Mino make a sorrowful mewling sound with his deep base voice. She listened carefully and then looked expectantly to Magnus as he returned her look with one of confused wonder in return.

There had been many other such encounters with this creature to come but mostly it was between M'lar and Hyrax who had grown very affectionate and protective towards her.

As they spent more time together M'lar was able to decipher the various nuances of the sounds that were made and soon found she could easily communicate with the beast that was no beast but an over grown bull man with real feelings and a story to tell of his own of how he came to be one of the few of his tribe left.

So much so that the night she was trapped on the docks by what Kait had proposed they should consider as a business prospect and what she had called a dive, that they were set upon by a bunch of rabble rousers out for a bit of sport at anybody's expense.

Several spell jammers had set in for the week and they had brought a whole variety of privateers and pirates under the pretense of being legitimate businessmen.

This night was one night M'lar had been careful as to how she was going to dress. She had just bought this beautiful elven silk gown of the softest most iridescent shade of shimmering yellow.

Since the dress was so special she had taken care to dress her hair with the newest acquisition of pearls; which had been given as a gift by an affluent businessman in exchange for her help in healing him when he had fallen ill after he had checked into the inn.

Drawing her cloak close to her body she had strolled at Kait's side towards this rather disreputable looking building that faced the docks. M'lar paused in the evening light and looked around.

As she stood there she was captivated by the smell of the ocean, the way the breeze caught at her body and wrapped its gentle caress over her body to cool it. Then she listened to the night's sounds.

It was one time she was actually distracted enough that the prattle that Kait had been babbling on about was dimming and soon gone to the call of the hemp rope as it tightened against the moorings and the strain of the wood ships that tested its metal against the hold of the docks. The sounds of the night were upon her and she was enchanted.

There was the occasional sound of a tingling of a brass bell, the soft sound of music as the bards sang out their songs of love, loss and happiness, then there was the call of the seabirds as they tried to find a place or a nearby crows nest to settle.

M'lar watched as the three masted schooner made its way to the mouth of the port that was the opening to the wide expanse of New Damara and realized she never had been beyond that point to see what else was out there.

That would soon change when she and Kait would be talked into taking the job as clerics for the North Star Shipping Lines that needed to send out a decoy ship to take down one particularly nasty pirate ship. But that was another time and another story to tell.

All M'lar knew was as she watched that ship leave under half sail and then noticed as they cleared the breakers the masts were pulled taunt into full sail and the wind caught the sails she wanted to own one of those ships and she wanted to sail the sword coast and she wanted to adventure.

But that would be later once she had Gillian grown and did not need to worry about anything other than going in search of and securing for her god obscure knowledge. Kait had interrupted her deep thoughts with a tug.

"Psst, M'lar come on this is not a good place to be after dark, we will go look and then we will go back to the park." She tugged on M'lar's arms and that is when it began.

The drunken sailor and his buddies had stumbled out of the Blood Bucket and right into the path of M'lar and Kait. "Well, well, well whut 'ave we 'ere!" The smelly man was full of his cups and M'lar was used to dealing with a few drunks at the Hoch but in such numbers they were not so easily controlled.

"Kait, go find Magnus and Derrick. "She pushed her away and behind her. Kait hung onto M'lar.

"No, I am not leaving you!"

"Well if you don't leave me, we are going to have to fight off about six of them and frankly my dear I am not dressed for it."

M'lar had dressed nicely but she was not stupid, she had draped at her side a delicate belt and the frog that held her staff. However she did notice that the only thing Kait had was that delicate filigree looking knife she favored to defend herself. 

Kait hissed, "I don't like leaving you with six rowdy ruffians."

Kaitlyn Kaleen, I am not going to fight these men if I can convince them into leaving and you keep your mouth shut, if you start babbling then they will attack now go find Derrick and Magnus with two men at our sides we are less of a target."

The banter in the moonlight had been one of bawdy suggestions and invitations that were on the lewd and lascivious side as they elbowed each other and winked, then one of them recognized what M'lar was and the insults were slowly coming to play.

"Well woodn't be so bad if we cover 'er haid." Kait had paused and M'lar turned and glared.

"Go, Kait now!" She shoved her sister and turned back unleashing her staff, "elongate five foot!" the staff shimmered in the light of the moon and the men paused in their banter and looked on astonished as the beautiful breed before them had commanded magic.

"Now Boys, I don't want to be nasty but if you force my hand I will have no choice!" The first man that moved to take her staff found she was not as easy to approach as they had first thought.

The men watched as she sidestepped him, used her staff to trip him, then pole vault over him to kick him into the bay. Then they watched as the dress flared out around her ankles to expose the well-muscled and toned leg muscles. She stood with her back to the wharf and the docks facing her.

"Go on back to your drinking and leave the night to peace." She commanded and prayed to Oghma that Kait had did as she had bid.

The men began to flank her on both sides and then she felt it, the familiar rumble on the ground, the thump boom, thump boom and saw the shadow rise up from behind her and the looks on her opponents faces as the looming shadow formed over the tiny woman and towered over them with those gigantic horns.

He began to bawl, growl, grunt and snort his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the group of sailors in front of him and his friend. M'lar sighed with relief. She in turned and sounding so much more civilized and delicate with her return the tone of aggravation in growls, grunts and snorts had replied.

The huge Minotaur bent over M'lar pulling her close to his body and bellowed, narrowing his eyes and moving his horns as he swept the men between the curves of his horns and dumped them with their friend in the water. Once they surfaced and bobbed like corks in the water and screaming in fright the Mino bared his teeth and snapped at them.

"He says that if you try to hurt his friend he will eat you for supper tonight." M'lar shouted and watched as they swam towards the opposite docks.

One stupid sailor reached to his boot and threw a knife at them shouting to Umberlee with yer ornery hide!"

The knife had flown wide bounced and by happenstance stuck right at M'lar's feet and this enraged the bull man who went to charge them on the other docks when M'lar called him back.

"Hyrax come back I am unharmed. Leave them be, please come join me." She had not used his language but her own in scro and the large bull man stopped in mid stride and turned to look at M'lar in shock. He had just discovered she was scro.

Moving back to her side he had stopped and dropped that massive head with care to not bump her with his horns and with one gentle talon finger brushed her hair from her forehead and really looked at her. "SSSCCRRROOO?" He said the word in a hushed whispered.

She sighed and nodded slowly, "Yes, scro Hyrax I am half scro and half elf."

"Tooo prrreeeettte tooo beee sssscrroo." He gently stroked her cheek.

"Then you know what I am now Hyrax does it matter?"

He sniffed her over, "Smmell tooo gooood tooo beee aaaa ssscroo." His voice vibrated and reacted through his massive chest as he looked at M'lar.

She smiled and laughed, "Well I am part elf."

That night had ended with her growing exhausted and in one of her moods of finding a spot to curl up and sleep while Kait had one of her endless chat sessions, M'lar had found a balustrade covered with hemp rope and fallen asleep, only to feel her body lifted by Hyrax and put up on his head between his horns to sleep.

Magnus and Derrick had shown up and together along with the chatter box Kait had taken M'lar's sleeping body back to the Hoch where Magnus had trouble getting Hyrax to give him M'lar. It had taken almost four hours of negotiations with the huge Mino to release the sleeping form to him. M'lar had slept through it all, until she rolled over and felt the pins cutting into her head.

Waking long enough to pull them out, count them and put they away to fall back into a deep sleep. That is how meticulous she had been when it came to precious items that were hard to come by she kept them safe.

So as she took the precious diamonds out and laid them back in the box she was surprise to find two of them were missing and a panic began to fill her. These were Morgan's diamond pins and she sure as hell was not going to be indebted to the man for some diamond pins.

She dressed and began to crawl on the floor trying to find the two missing pins, when Mrs.. Johnson entered the room and smiled. "Loos something dearie?"

M'lar popped her head up and sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes she nodded. "I seem to have misplaced two of Morgan's diamond hair pins."

Mrs. Johnson reached into her apron pocket and pulled them out. "You mean these?" She smiled and looked at the relieved look that had come over her face.

"Yes! Where ever did you find them?" M'lar stood up and ran her ink stained fingertips over the lovely jewels.

"In the doctor's bedroom, they were in his bed when I made up his bed this morning." The hint was there and Mrs. Johnson was giving her a knowing look.

M'lar's eyes widen. "How on earth did they get in there? I would never be in Morgan's bed." M'lar's reaction and her face showed she truly believed this.

Mrs. Johnson had not been Morgan's housekeeper for as long as she had without having some idea of what had happened but she did not wish to upset the young priestess either. 

"Well perhaps in all the hustle of last night's activities you dropped them and he found them and put them in his coat pocket and when he dressed for bed, they fell out."

That was a reasonable enough explanation to assuage M'lar's anxiety over them being found in his bed. She would have remembered that for sure if she had slept with the man.

"Is he around and where is Gillian and Kat?" M'lar began to strip off her bed as she helped Mrs. Johnson remake it with fresh bed clothing.

"Little Miss is in the barn as usual and Miss Kat has been helpin me with the baking, she is really very good at it."

M'lar paused to think about Kat and nodded. "Does she still hum while she makes the breads?"

"Why yes she does and she has a lovely voice."

M'lar nodded, "I am glad she is practicing and not loosing her voice."

"Is Morgan about or did he go to the Island?" M'lar helped finish up with the making of the bed and the cleaning of her room. Mrs. Johnson kept insisting she did not need to help but M'lar wanted to feel useful.

"The others left this morning when the ferry came. I thought I heard the spell jammer take off so I believe Morgan had to make a trip to Waterdeep and if that is the case he won't be back for a couple of weeks."

M'lar felt an instant relief as she heard this bit of news and smiled. "Well I think we have been a burden long enough for you all here, and we will probably spend this night at temple Mrs. Johnson I wanted to thank you so much for your gracious help and for allowing us to use these rooms while here."

"Oh posh Miss M'lar it has been no bother and I never seen the doctor so relaxed as he has been while you and the little Miss have been here. I even heard him tell Bailey that it was nice to hear a child's laughter in the house again."

This brought M'lar's attention back to Mrs. Johnson. "Again?"

Mrs. Johnson frowned, "I thought you knew."

"Knew about what Mrs. Johnson?"

"Mr. Morgan's boy Alain, he died very young. It was a very sad time, after Alain died Mr. Morgan was not quite the same."

M'lar felt a wave of sympathy for Morgan and then she asked, "What about his mother, what happened to her?"

"Oh she left him and the boy a long time ago, she just up and disappeared one night and was never seen or heard from again."

For the first time since she had met Morgan she finally had an insight into what he might be about and she concluded he was not a monster but just a man that had not handled rejection well and the loss of a child, she could only imagine how horrible that would be and she did not want to know what life would be like without Gillian.

As she left Noble Island that day she had to stop and reflect on what she had just learned and re-evaluate her thoughts and feelings about Doctor Morgan Manshak.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the ferry docked, Gillian rushed from the platform and straight to the open arms of he huge warrior that watched the landing with much anticipation. "Marstoq!" Gillian ran right into his open arms and hugged his neck tightly.

"Hello my sweet sister." He held her tightly and closed his eyes knowing she was from such a high placed and respected linage made him humble in her presence. Then shame filled him for thinking ill of her regardless of whom she claimed as her father as he watched her mother approach him.

Her manner was stiff but polite and she smiled tensely as the man she had come to call son approached. "Marstoq." She spoke softly.

"My mother, how does this day find you?" He asked as he noted how uneasy she had grown around him, the hurt of their last words still painting a hurt in her eyes.

"I am well enough, and you and the children, and of course Feelena?" she was using polite conservatism to cover her unease in his presence, those words still burning in her memory.

"Well and they miss you _sus_, my little mother." He has spoken softly as he watched her and noted she reacted to the endearment that he has placed on her in their native tongue.

"I miss them, please give them each a hug and kiss from their i_mpier_." Another scro endearment interjected into the conversation that was becoming awkward for them both.

"Down, down, down Marstoq, you an mommy are getting on my nerve." She wiggled in his arms and frown as her mother and brother were talking stiff and funny to each other.

"Gillian! That is enough. Say you are sorry to your brother immediately young lady." M'lar quick to correct the words of truth spoken by her daughter was surprised when the child made her observations known.

"It is true Mommy, you and Mars are mad at each other and it makes my stomach feel funny and my head hurt and you always say those feelings are like your last one nerve that you have left." Marstoq flushed a deep red and set the girl down and patted her head.

"Why not go speak to Hemic, he is by the horses, and has missed you mischief maker." Gillian turned to see the guard dog that had been trained by her brother and squealed in excitement as she saw him turn to her growl and run towards her to nearly bowl her over. She fell to the ground and rolled around in a spatter of giggles and excitement.

"From the mouths of Babes the truth is spoken." He had said as she watched her wrestle with the large dog that was if nothing being very gentle with her despite her trying to lock him between her legs.

M'lar looked down and sighed. "She did not have to be rude when she spoke her truth." She glanced up at his tall and imposing form and then looked down.

"Sus, mother, we have to find a way to bridge this gap. I miss you. I want you to come back to the Hoch. I need you the business has fallen off that if something is not done I will need to close the doors." He had said hat he felt he could say and waited for her response.

Years of training in the temple of Gruumsh had taught her one thing, a warrior as proud as Marstoq would not permit him to say he was sorry or he was wrong. For years he had been drilled to think his words, thoughts or actions were never something to offer an apology.

"Marstoq, you hurt me when you were very cruel with your words about your sister. I don't care about what you think of me, well I do but I pretend I don't and I am learning to accept unacceptable comments or hurtful words intent to bully or demean me but not from the one person that I valued more than my own life." She had said what she felt and she had been truthful.

The impact of those words was immediate as she saw him flinch as if she had physically struck him. "Mother, I never meant to hurt you. I was angry and you were baiting me and well the words flowed when they should have been staid." He muttered, as his words grew soft with each one spoken.

"I am sorry that I hurt you my son. But you were wrong in one respect and that was Gillian. She is the true innocent in this whole horrible affair. She is the one that deserves a better life than I have been able to provide for her and her health and well-being will always be first and foremost with her. That is why she lived with Droc, and then with Olorian."

"I know mother, I am ashamed that I let my personal feelings about you and Tarin come between us." He watched as she moved past him, and he fell into step next to her. "I never intended to say such things, I love Gillian as my sister and would lay down my life for her."

"Mars, I do not fault your feelings about Tarin, Gods above knows that I did not use the kind of good common sense that was required when it came to Tarin, but it was a debt of honor for me and it was a need to try and seek his redemption. If I knew then what I know now it would never have happened. But then I would not have had her."

She paused as she watched her child and the large wolf house wrestle on the ground to the sounds of yips and playful growls from both child and dog. Mars watched and smiled. "She grows strong and into a fine warrior every day."

"Mars she will not be a warrior, accept it as you had ot accept that I was not going to be a warrior. We are not of warrior class. Gillian is learning to be a beast master, she surprises me daily with the things she learns and tells me of the wild folk as she calls them."

Marstoq sighed and laid an affectionate arm that weighed heavy on her shoulder as he drug her close to his big massive form. "I know as you were a cleric and I had to accept that I would never be a cleric was hard for me. I understand my place now my sus. I will accept and bow to your superior wisdom."

She smiled as she heard him accept that she had a superior wisdom though at times she did wonder. "We will discuss my wisdom later son, for now I must go to temple, I am late again but that will change."

"What about the Inn mother?" He turned to look at her as she broke his hold on her shoulder with his arm dropping it to his side.

"I will be by and yes will assist you with the inn, and I can handle the temple and the bar and not over tax myself, I have a lot less to do at your Inn than I did at the Lady of Mysteries."

He frowned, "What happened between you and Janus?" He had to know. He had taken the report from Lady Kaye but she had been sketchy with the details of why M'lar had left her inn.

"He does not like half breed scro son, he insulted me and made me feel as if my presence was a blasphemy to him. It seems it had been causing arguments between him and Kaye. So for the better of all parties I left."

He could imagine what had been said to upset his mother enough to abandon the needs of a friend. His face clouded at the thoughts of her having been subjected to such comments and was glad that Janus was not there now. His face clouded and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"It is over son, let it go. I fear that once I leave the inn, they will loose their regulars and those regulars will come to our inn. I would consider though that you and Kaye talk about taking over flow for guests to stay when we are full we could send them to Kaye's and she give us back a small percent for referring them to her."

Marstoq saw she was still worried about her friend Kaye and knew this was her way of still helping but at a distance and through him. As they moved up to the wolfhound and Gillian, the two stopped in their play and looked expectedly at the two adults.

Gillian smiled and growled at Hemic and then she laughed outright. "Hemic says that you have been a grouch butt Marstoq he is glad to see you are not mad any more and will like being around you."

Marstoq snapped his fingers twice and the dog came and sat at his feet and whined and wiggled his tail as he looked into Marstoq eyes with deep affection.

"How do you do that?" M'lar marveled at his control over the huge hound.

"Training mother. Your daughter could tell you that." He turned and swept his mother up in a huge hug, taking her feet from the ground and letting her dangle from his hold. "I love you mother."

He whispered in her ear and she held onto that thick neck and whispered back in his ear. "You always have my heart son. Never doubt that words may separate us but blood will bind us to the gates of each of our heavens."

For a moment she felt his arms tighten around her and he tensed. The mention of the pantheon and heaven had reminded him of the wild ranting's of the mad goddess that had attacked him the past evening. He was then reminded of his talk with Grand Master Kane.

Tiny hands and arms reached around his legs and he looked down to see that Gillian was hugging his leg and holding onto the collar that Hemic wore around his neck. Gillian's great huge black eyes peered up at him and with the love he now held in his arms and at his legs he was a man comforted and whole once again.

A large dark shadow over head covered the land as it swept over the docks and all eyes were turned to the sky. "DROC!" Gillian screamed as she saw the great golden dragon that flew over head and circled to dive and plunge into the bay.

Marstoq slowly lowered M'lar to the ground and frowned. "That is not good." He muttered softly and noted the concern look come over Gillian's face. Then the great head of the golden dragon remerged with a large shark in his mouth and he gulped and swallowed.

Slowly the dragon drug himself towards the dock stopped and frowned and looked down and once again that massive head dunked under the water to come up with a huge squid in his mouth. Snapping it with his teeth he pitched it in the air, blew a long torch of fire at the squid and then opened his mouth and caught it then swallowed it and a look of consternation came over his great yellow eyes.

"Duck!" Marstoq called as he threw M'lar and Gillian down and the long drawn out 'buuuuuuuurrrrrp' erupted with a puff of smoke that blew over the docks with the smell of sulfur, which made some dock hands pass out or throw up.

As the large golden dragon got closer he blew hard and dissipated the smoke from the docks and as he raised his wings and one leg, he began to shimmer and shift. So that by the time the dragon had made it to the docks he was now standing in a dapper suit of armor of gold and silver. He shifted his hair over his shoulder and then pulled out his friend the Paul, the elephant mouse that had bonded with the large dragon.

Droconis dropped to his knees and this time his burp was more acceptable to those around him. "Damn should not eat before flying or changing. Just wanted a little snack before I go off to the Ice Dale Islands."

He held his arms wide and waited as Gillian ran full force into his arms and hugged his massive neck and then scratched Paul's chin and let him nibble her tiny finger with his little tongue licking over it. "Paul says you need to wash your hands and I need to brush my teeth." His big barrel chest rolled with the thunder of his base laughter.

M'lar watched as her daughter hugged the gentle dragon in human form with her tiny arms and nuzzled his cheek. "I missed you Uncle Droc!"

He sat her down and turned those golden eyes upon the woman that could have won his heart, and his home if she had just allowed herself to feel what he had felt. He held his arms wide and she ran to his arms and hugged him tightly.

Paul ran down his arms and jumped on her shoulder and skittered up her hair to sit behind her ear and wrap his tail around it to dangle and chitter in her ear excitedly.

Droc's nose wrinkled and then he looked at her. "What is wrong with you girl, you are looking pale." He gently set her down and reached over to pluck Paul from her ear and set him back in his beard.

"I have been working a lot lately, but that is about to change." He sniffed her again and frowned.

What have you done to loose so much blood in a few days?" He held her back and glared over at Marstoq, "You promised me you would take care of her and watch over her."

M'lar frowned, "Droc? I don't know what you are talking about? Loosing blood? I was in a terrible accident last night when the ferry broke apart in the storm but I don't remember being injured"

Droc pulled her close and sighed. "I guess I am getting old. I thought I smelled something different and thought it might be in the blood." He walked with her towards Marstoq and reached over to lift the huge warrior up and hug him tightly turning him around to sit him down. "Marstoq boy! Good to see you looking so healthy."

Gillian moved back to Hemic and waited for the grown ups to finish their talk. She looked around and sighed, as most children her age she was easily distracted and watched as the various people moved awkwardly around the odd threesome gathered on the docks.

"Ice Dales Droc? Why the Ice Dale Islands?" Marstoq turned to look for Gillian and saw that familiar bored look. "Come on we need to head to the park so the child can play and we can catch up before you move on."

The three moved towards Mars horse and his sister and all feel into a steady easy walk towards the park and the hilltop. The talk had been about the storm and why there was a large squid, which Droc said gives his heartburn when he eats them too fast and over done.

M'lar had offered up a concoction he could put together to help him with his heartburn and as they reached the top of the hill, they paused to watch as Gillian looked at her mother and tugged her hand. "Com' on mommy, lets roll!"

M'lar laughed looked at her son and her friend, let her daughter lead her to the step hill and laid down with her. "Beat you to the bottom!" Gillian had pushed off and began to roll down the hill to the bottom of the basin that was the common area of Foothills Park.

With mischief dancing in her eyes she laughed watching her daughter turned form her lying position and called, "See you down below!" She too began to roll and all she could see was sky, ground, sky, ground, sky, ground, sky ground, and finally rolling over at the bottom it was sky.

She could hear the roar of laughter as Droc laid down and she watches astonished as he rolled down in his golden armor creating quiet the sight to see as he rumbled and rolled and bounced to a grinding halt to the bottom and next to M'lar to lay on his back next to her.

The moment was charged with the shared moment of finding their childhood again and she laughed and felt his giant hand grasp her and could hear the annoyed squeak of Paul as he ran down the hill with his tail flying behind as he jumped up on the massive chest of the man and ran up his beard to shake a tiny fisted paw in his face.

Paul's roaring squeak just set Droc off on another round of heartfelt laughter. M'lar had laughed until she felt tears in her eyes and watched the sky above. The storm had washed the earth clean and settled the dust and cooled the island a bit but the sky was the most dramatic change.

Its brilliant blue hues peppered with the billowy white clouds that formed shapes and she laughed. "Look Droc, the gods smile down at you they made a cloud that looks like you." She pointed to the large cloud that looked like a huge dragon in flight.

Droc rolled his head to the side and studied her profile and found her to be one of the most breathtaking most beautiful creatures that had graced Toril. Not to mention she had a great shape too.

"Well they should make one that looks like you." He held his love he had felt for her deep in side and sighed, he knew it would never work and she would never join him in Dragon World, and they would not understand him forsaking one of their own to crown her his queen. So they allowed their love to bind them with their friendship.

"ice Dales? Why the cold country?" She rolled to look deep into his eyes and were always amazed at how they were shaped elliptically with the change and charge of his emotions.

"Word has it that there are dragon hunters hiding there and we are going to go and face them and stop them from killing any more dragons. It will be a grand battle I am sure want to come?"

M'lar was tempted and she did want to adventure but she had to finish up her business here. She knew he would be successful and that he would win the battle and she would not be in danger but she could not leave this island not at this time.

"I would love to but my duties to Oghma hold me here for now my dearest friend." She rolled over on top of him and bent and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close and cherished that kiss. Then as she broke the kiss he released his hold on her.

'I fear we will be facing our own challenges shortly my friend. It seems the scro navy seeks my return and there is a nasty Priest of Lovitar that seeks my head. So it seems that I might not be a good choice at this time."

Droc frowned, "Well if you ever need my help you know how to contact me." He reached to beneath the jacket she wore and pulled out the amulet that held the emblem of Bahamut on it. "Hold it to your lips and whisper my name. I will come."

She laughed and nodded, "You will be the first I call my dearest and loving friend." She pushed off his chest and reached her hand down to help him stand. Instead, he clasped her hand and jerked her down to his lap and in one fluid movement for a man so huge stood holding her close to his chest.

Once again that bond that had formed not that long ago but seemed a lifetime their eyes locked and she smiled. "Perhaps some day in another time and another world you and I will find each other and race, species and convention will not stop what should have been."

Her words were soft and warm against his cheek as she kissed it and he let her down on the ground slowly. "Aye lass we can hope that there is such a thing as Kismet and it waits for us."

He turned as he watched Marstoq approach and reached out for a warrior's handshake. "My friend if you could but fly as I do, I would take you with us. We go to eradicate the killer of my kind and could use the arm of such a strong warrior with us."

The shadows of several silver and bronze dragons appeared overhead as they flew over the park and let out a bellow that resounded and reacted off the basin walls of the park. The sound was enough to send several park dwellers to scatter in fear.

"Ahh, my army arrives." He stepped back and M'lar backed up and watched as the huge man in golden armor began to shimmer and reform to that of a huge golden dragon that glistened in his magnificence in the morning light.

Gillian ran forward to his large foot and crawled up his leg. Droc lifted his leg and brought her close and she kissed his nose and he carefully set her down. "Gillian! Come now Uncle Droc has to leave."

M'lar had called to her daughter who turned and ran back to stand with her brother and her mother as they watched him walk forward then flap his wings and joined the others over head him taking the front of the flying formation of silver golden and bronze dragons that were soon lost from sight.

With a sad soft sigh she turned to Gillian. "Well Marstoq wants us back at the Hoch sweetie you ready to go home?" She looked at her son and smiled.

Gillian nodded excitedly and sighed. "I liked being at Doctor Morgan's but I am ready to come home."

M'lar felt his arm tighten around her shoulder at the mention of Dr. Manshak but held her tongue as he said nothing about where she had been staying for the past week. For once she was happy that she did not need to worry about another argument. That would wait all she wanted was to go home and find her old routine back.

As they walked towards the Hoch she began to have a odd premonition that change was coming. Something that she was not prepared to accept or want.

She knew that it was not going to be happy or helpful change and that the world she had known was going to end. A part of her felt that it would become more tumultuous than any time she had previously known.

Both stopped to look up and she wondered if her feelings were because of what had just passed over head shadowing their bodies in a darkness that had floated over head slowly descending as it headed for the docks.

The moment it had passed overhead and its shadow had fallen on her; she felt encased the very darkness she had struggled to escape. In that moment she saw her future was not tied to the island but in that black spell-jamming ship that had just passed overhead. A feel of foreboding entered her and gave her pause for a shiver.

"Sus?" Marstoq looked down at her and held her close feeling he shiver.

"Its nothing dear. The Hoch?" She pushed aside the sickening feeling in her stomach and the unreasonable unease that seemed to encapsulate her with the presence of that ship as it passed over.

Pushing those thoughts aside she moved on with her son wising for a moment of happiness and the feeling of family. They looked a happy family as they moved down the pathway of the park, the handsome half elf, half scro trailing a large warhorse behind him, a wolfhound bounding playfully around a young girl with dark eyes and dark long hair wearing a ranger's uniform, and a tiny woman that was remarkable to all but her self.

The End

The nest chapter: 'What Will Tomorrow Bring'


End file.
